Let me swim with you
by justelaura
Summary: Les sirènes et les Hommes n'étaient plus destinés à se rencontrer, chaque peuple vivait de leur côté sans se préoccuper de l'autre espèce. Mais il suffit qu'une des créatures aquatiques ait soif de puissance et de domination pour que tout ce système s'effondre... Qu'est ce qu'un simple humain épris d'une sirène peut faire pour empêcher leurs deux mondes de sombrer ? UA Malec
1. Chapter 1

**J'étais obligée d'écrire sur le couple Malec. J'étais obligée. Ces deux là sont justes tellement adorables tellement beaux, qui peut résister à leur amour ? Pas moi en tout cas !**

 **Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle fic (qui est encore en cours d'écriture ) dont le scénario m'est venu après un rêve... Donc voilà vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Le chapitre 1 est très court, ce n'est qu'un prologue mais rassurez vous les chapitres suivants font bien le double de celui-ci ! Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine comme pour la précédente fic !  
Comme toujours ma bêta est La Dictateuse et je l'aime d'amour et je vous incite à aller voir ce qu'elle écrit !**

 **Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'adore associer des chansons à mes chapitres... En voilà donc une !  
\- Cold Blood, Apocalyptica**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre donc bon... Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

 _"Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre,_

 _Je ne suis pas pire non plus._

 _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux._

 _J'ai le droit aussi, le droit de l'aimer lui._

 _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux. " *****_

Il était un temps où les vices n'avaient pas encore entaché la pureté du coeur des Hommes. Un temps où violences et guerres n'étaient que des termes vagues et peu utilisés. Une ère de paix et de prospérité s'était installée et semblait partie pour durer.

Dans ce contexte, les humains firent une bien curieuse rencontre. Le nom de celui qui fut le premier à faire cette découverte n'a pas été retenu au travers des âges et son identité n'est guère importante. Ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse pour notre histoire. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que cette personne habitait près de la mer et qu'il partagea avec empressement l'existence de créatures jusqu'ici inconnues de tous.

Il n'y avait rien de semblable ailleurs. Des humains avec une queue de poisson, des oreilles étrangement pointues et pouvant respirer à leur aise autant dans l'eau qu'à la surface ? C'était... Inattendu. À la limite de l'imaginable même. L'engouement autour de ces êtres était donc facilement explicable.

Qu'importe l'âge, hommes et femmes désiraient tous en voir et les approcher.

Chaque découverte ayant besoin d'être nommée -allez savoir pourquoi-, on demanda aux plus hauts scientifiques de s'atteler à cette tâche. On leur attribua donc le nom de sirènes, un dérivé d'un mot latin parce que c'est bien connu, toutes les inventions dérivent du latin. Cela dit c'était une jolie appellation.

Et les sirènes, en totale admiration devant ces êtres se tenant debout avec une facilité déconcertante, ne fuyaient pas, bien au contraire. Elles aussi voulaient connaître les secrets de ces bipèdes. Terrestres. Voilà comme ils les avaient nommé. Pour ce qui est de l'origine de cette dénomination, personne ne la connait réellement, pas même les sirènes en question.

D'ailleurs pour information, le véritable nom de ces sirènes (du moins celui que ces créatures se donnaient) était les Aquarius. Mais les Hommes aiment utiliser des mots qu'ils ont choisi eux même. Peut être une énième méthode pour rationaliser et catégoriser tout ce qui les entoure.

Les peuples des sirènes et des hommes se lièrent d'amitié, ils échangèrent leurs dialectes pour ne finir par partager qu'une seule et même langue après des années de cohabitation. Il n'était pas rare de voir les sirènes nager près des plages, cherchant une compagnie humaine et voir un humain discuter avec ces dernières était devenu fréquent.

Des présents étaient offerts réciproquement et tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux, chacun apprenant à connaître la culture de l'autre. Une belle entente venait de naître et continuait de grandir paisiblement.

Combien de temps cet état dura ? Une bonne vingtaine d'années.

Mais cela ne pouvait bien se passer éternellement. Vint alors les convoitises, les jalousies et autres vices qui s'étaient insinué vicieusement et discrètement dans l'esprit des Hommes.

Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Personne ne saurait précisément le dire. Progressivement les humains avaient développé une fascination dangereuse pour ces sirènes. Telle une ombre menaçante elle s'étendait et son aura malfaisante contaminait les alentours.

On trouvait de multiples vertus à ces créatures, racontant que leurs larmes pouvaient guérir tout maux, que leurs écailles étaient magiques ou encore que leurs lèvres accordaient l'immortalité à quiconque y déposerait un baiser.

Des sottises plus grosses les unes que les autres en somme. D'où sortaient-elles ? Bonne question, l'imagination pouvait être un point négatif parfois.

Tous les scientifiques s'étaient penchés sur le phénomène et tentaient, par le biais de méthodes plus ou moins recommandables, d'étudier les sirènes pour démontrer ces affirmations.

Ne vous méprenez pas, certains Hommes étaient parfaitement respectueux et se contentaient d'analyser de loin leur comportement en notant consciencieusement leurs observations. Ils posaient directement les questions aux principaux concernés qui se faisaient une joie de leur enlever leurs interrogations. Pas tous, évidemment, mêmes les sirènes ont leurs timides mais les volontaires étaient bien assez nombreux.

Tout cela pour dire qu'ils existaient des scientifiques préoccupés par la cause de ces créatures. Mais ils étaient bien trop rares malheureusement. Autre époque, autre mentalité.

Que voulez-vous, il était difficile d'avoir une ouverture d'esprit et de se mettre à la place des autres pour imaginer ce qu'ils endurent... Et le pire dans tout cela c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention.

Cette confiance mutuelle et cette entente s'effritaient lentement, les plus avisés sentaient que des heures sombres commençaient à s'approcher. Tout ce qui avait été construit risquait de s'effondrer.

Alors, ceux qui se rendaient compte de cette folie, assistaient, impuissants à une chute qui paraissait inévitable et destructrice. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Comment raisonner une population entière ? Qui les écouteraient ?

Mais le mal venait aussi de l'autre camp. Se sentant menacées, certaines sirènes en devenaient violentes et avaient l'âme vengeresse. Les fautifs n'étaient pas qu'humains, il serait de mauvaise foi d'affirmer le contraire.

Les Aquarius étaient connus pour leur caractère pacifique mais très souvent la violence découle de la peur. Et clairement les sirènes étaient terrifiées. Certaines priaient pour leur salut mais d'autres étaient déterminées à ne pas se laisser faire. Ils possédaient naturellement le pouvoir d'éliminer leur plus grande menace. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

Leur voix était une arme, c'était bien une des seules croyances humaines qui se révélait être juste. Leur cri pouvait percer des tympans, leur chant ensorcelait les Terrestres et les menait à la noyade.

Pour venger les leurs ayant été capturés ou, dans le pire des cas, tués, quelques sirènes nagèrent à la surface et coulèrent deux trois de leurs ennemis. La haine fut alors renforcée.

Une guerre semblait être prête à éclater.

Un compte à rebours avait inexorablement démarré. L'affrontement semblait inévitable. Et tout le monde savait qu'il n'y aurait que des pertes à gagner. Il n'y avait aucun bénéfice à collecter lorsque la discorde découlait de violences et de frustration.

Chaque camp effectuait une préparation aux combats et réunissait son armée. C'était... Terrifiant.

Mais heureusement un miracle se produisit. Une alliance de dernière minute s'était formée à nouveau.

Un petit groupe d'Hommes étaient partis à la recherche des sirènes pour les implorer de les aider à faire cesser cette folie. Et ils trouvèrent des alliés. Aidés de leurs congénères à écailles, ils trouvèrent une solution.

Les scientifiques du groupe mirent tout en œuvre pour apporter les connaissances nécessaires et les Aquarius fabriquèrent un artefact puissant. Puissant et un peu magique également.

Mélange de sangs humains et sirènes, scellée par un serment de la part des deux parties, la Coupe fut alors créée et d'étranges pouvoirs elle libéra. Dont une rune de protection.

En effet, elle permit d'instaurer une barrière autour du royaume des sirènes, l'Enclave, qui le rendait invisible aux yeux des humains. Elles n'avaient donc pas à attaquer les Terrestres qui les laisseraient tranquilles par défaut.

Personne n'avertit la population au sujet de cet objet, seul le groupe d'humains ayant mené l'opération était au courant.

Alors un beau jour, les Hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles des sirènes et qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à en voir. C'était comme ci elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Que s'était-il passé ? Avaient-ils tous hallucinés ? Le phénomène était inexplicable. Les Hommes finirent par croire que les sirènes avaient fui et qu'ils n'en verraient plus jamais.

L'effet désiré lors de la création de la Coupe se produisit, les sirènes se firent oublier. On arrêta de vouloir les trouver et elles ne faisaient plus parties des discussions.

Et, dans l'imaginaire collectif, les sirènes passèrent de gibier à légende, de monstres à superstitions. Au fil du temps on ne garda d'eux que l'image d'une créature mystique aux pouvoirs fascinants.

Ayant appris la leçon, les Aquarius se promirent de rester le plus loin possible des Hommes et de ne plus avoir affaire avec eux.

La catastrophe avait été évitée. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Des années et des siècles passèrent dans le calme et la paix. Mais le mal revint. Et cette fois-ci il venait du clan des Aquarius.

Le roi avait une garde rapprochée qu'il formait lui même. Les soldats en ces temps de trêves étaient moins opérationnels mais le souverain veillait toujours à les éduquer correctement afin qu'ils aient une conduite irréprochable.

Pourtant l'un d'entre eux se détourna de la voie lumineuse. Il ressentait une profonde attraction pour la Coupe. Il connaissait sa puissance, son enfance ayant été nourrie par les récits relatants leur première rencontre avec les humains, et il désirait plus que tout découvrir tous les secrets qu'elle possédait. Une telle magie renfermait forcément des sortilèges dont on ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et il serait si idiot de laisser passer un tel pouvoir...

En secret, ce soldat corrompu fit de nombreuses expériences, se prenant pour cobaye la plupart du temps. Il devint de plus en plus avide de puissance et de gloire, l'Enclave ne lui suffisait plus. Il avait maintenant pour but d'étendre sa domination à la terre des humains. Rendu fou par ses test ? Ou folie des grandeurs naturelle ? Personne ne pourrait répondre exactement.

Toujours est-il qu'il continuait dans l'ombre ses manigances, réussissant même à regrouper des fidèles pendant qu'il allait de découverte en découverte.

C'est en mélangeant le sang des deux espèces que la Coupe a acquis sa force. Les humains et les sirènes étaient liés par ce sceau. Le pacte de non-agression qu'ils avaient signé par le sang leur délivrait un lien fort et puissant. C'était comme si, grâce à cette alliance, on leur avait attribué un lien de parenté dont ils n'avaient même pas la connaissance.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose à exploiter à ce propos.

À force de recherches, le soldat pensa avoir trouvé le sort, celui qui serait l'aboutissement de tout son travail, celui qui lui permettrait enfin d'avoir un monde tel qu'il le souhaitait.

Si une sirène buvait du sang humain dans cette coupe, elle obtenait la capacité de devenir un Terrestre lorsqu'elle rejoignait la surface. Et l'inverse semblait vraie aussi quand bien même l'hypothèse n'eut pas été vérifiée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à cet Aquarius, il planifia de voler l'artefact dans l'intention de se créer une redoutable armée mi-humaine mi-sirène.

Sa femme, qui jusque là suivait avec perplexité ses recherches, décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça se passer.

Elle aimait son mari, énormément même, et c'était pour cela qu'elle devait l'empêcher de se détruire et mener son royaume à la perte. Cette folie ne mènerait à rien. En tout cas à rien de bon.

Elle prévint alors directement ses souverains. Pour une fois la garde servit car le roi et la reine déployèrent immédiatement toutes leurs forces pour stopper la sirène dans sa folie.

Le jeu était à leur avantage, le soldat avait trop peu d'alliés et la lutte ne dura pas. Et dans l'esprit des souverains, ils l'avaient attrapé avant qu'il ne transforme qui que ce soit.

Mais ils se trompaient, le traître avait eu le temps de rallier des humains à sa cause et il avait réussi à mélanger de nouveau, après des années de tranquillité, le sang des anciens alliés.

Cependant le roi et la reine ne le savaient pas (et ils ne le surent pas plus tard non plus) quand ils bannirent cette sirène. Ceux ayant collaboré connurent le même sort et durent partir en exil.

Le soldat avait tenté de persuader sa femme de le rejoindre malgré sa trahison mais elle avait refusé. Elle et ses deux enfants furent donc autorisés à demeurer à l'Enclave. Une fille et un garçon qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

À même pas huit ans, comment auraient-ils pu ? Ils saisirent à peine le fait qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur père, personne ne trouvant les mots justes pour leur expliquer la situation.

Le félon fut donc expulsé du royaume et il disparut avec ses hommes. Son plan avait été facilement déjoué, il avait manqué de vigilance et il se jura que ce serait la dernière fois.

Il s'appelait Valentin. Et plus personne ne voulut reparler de lui par la suite si bien qu'aucun nouveau né n'eut ce prénom. Les Aquarius, trahis de l'intérieur ? Quelle honte. Il valait mieux éviter que son enfant porte une telle marque de disgrâce.

Finalement la vie reprit tranquillement son cours, aucune attaque n'eut lieu et la population fut alors rassurée. La méfiance s'endormit peu à peu.

Une dizaine d'années passèrent sans aucun incident notable. Les enfants ont maintenant 20 ans et leur mère s'est trouvé un nouveau mari. À la surface, un scientifique s'est installé non loin de la mer.

Notre véritable histoire peut maintenant commencer. Tout ceci n'était que de simples bases à connaître.

Je vous propose de plonger en immersion dans le royaume des sirènes. Êtes vous prêts à me suivre ? 

* * *

*** J'ai le droit aussi, Calogero**

 **J'espère que cet avant goût vous aura plu !  
Pourquoi des sirènes ? Très bonne question. J'ai toujours été captivée par ces créatures !  
En espérant vous revoir bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chose promise chose due ! Me voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine !**

 **Je n'ai pas trop eu de retour sur l'introduction, c'est normal après tout ma fic vient juste de débuter mais du coup je remercie les deux personnes m'ayant laissé une review :)  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! **

**Suggestion musicale : I'll be good, Jaymes Young**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Magnus Bane était l'un des scientifiques les plus renommés du pays. On disait de lui qu'il était docteur dans toutes les disciplines possibles et imaginables. Il avoisinait les 27 ans mais avait suivi de nombreuses études en parallèle et s'était spécialisé dans pas mal de domaines. La connaissance le passionnait, il voulait toujours tout savoir.

On venait le consulter pour à peu près n'importe quoi. Si on avait un problème, il fallait avoir l'avis de Magnus, c'était ainsi. Pour être honnête cela amusait beaucoup le scientifique qui se prêtait au jeu et recevait qui voulait bien le voir. Et, pendant le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait, il lisait et faisait perpétuellement des recherches sur de nouveaux sujets.

Magnus eut ce rythme de vie durant plusieurs années sans que cela le dérange mais au bout d'un certain temps, un besoin urgent de changement se fit ressentir.

Lassé de la vie dans les grandes villes et du manque total de nature dans ces dernières, il avait décidé de déménager.

Il s'était retranché près de l'océan, s'intéressant à l'évolution de la faune et la flore dans ce milieu.

Il avait troqué une vie mouvementée faite de rendez-vous s'enchaînant avec un endroit calme, loin de toute agitation citadine et où il pouvait enfin prendre tout le temps qu'il voulait pour ses recherches. Bon choix finalement. D'autant plus que cet endroit avait quelque chose qui le fascinait. Il y avait dans ces eaux une créature assez particulière, qu'on ne voyait pas mais qui existait, Magnus en avait la certitude.

Et pour cause, son ancêtre avait fait parti de ceux s'étant alliés avec les sirènes. Un ancêtre qui les avait beaucoup côtoyé et qui avait beaucoup d'observations à partager si on se fiait à tous ses carnets de recherches. Magnus avait retrouvé de nombreuses notes, fruits des recherches de cet homme ayant vécu bien avant lui – et lui ressemblant assez d'ailleurs-.

Chaque carnet semblait être un chapitre avec un thème précis, certains passages étaient écrits au crayons ou manquaient tout simplement, montrant que pas mal de points demeuraient imprécis. Et le tout devait vraisemblablement constituer une grande encyclopédie.

En épluchant chaque page avec application, Magnus était tombé sur un passage particulièrement intéressant.

Le schéma d'une sirène y était parfaitement clair et annoté, de quoi émerveiller le scientifique qu'il était. Il rêvait tellement d'en voir une en vrai. Pas pour la gloire ou n'importe quelle autre raison futile, juste parce qu'il avait soif de connaissance et que les sirènes le fascinaient.

Lorsqu'il était en ville, il n'avait pas de réel but, il se levait et faisait des recherches un peu au hasard alors que là il avait maintenant trouvé quelque chose qui le motivait. S'il pouvait au moins en voir la silhouette d'une, il serait largement satisfait. Entamer un dialogue serait une étape supplémentaire à laquelle il réfléchirait plus tard.

Magnus avait emménagé un espèce de minuscule appartement à côté de son laboratoire. Quand il ne faisait pas de nuits blanches et ne sautait pas de repas, il lui arrivait d'y aller. Et ce matin -miracle-, c'était dans son lit qu'il se réveilla et pas sur une chaise de son labo. Comme quoi, il pouvait être raisonnable de temps en temps.

Ce manque d'attention envers lui même exaspérait au plus haut point son associé, Ragnor. Il n'habitait pas ici mais il avait surpris plusieurs fois Magnus en train de dormir tête contre la table (ou alors éveillé mais en manque complet de sommeil) lorsqu'il arrivait au laboratoire. Ce n'était pas rare que Magnus, forcé par Ragnor, aille se coucher lorsque ce dernier se présentait à son poste. Il prenait sa relève en quelque sorte.

En ce moment ils travaillaient tous les deux sur la qualité de l'eau, ils effectuaient plusieurs test pour s'assurer que l'endroit n'était pas trop pollué ou dégradé. En parallèle ils surveillaient la croissance de certaines plantes aquatiques. Le laboratoire était à côté de la mer alors forcément leurs observations tournaient autour de ce lieu !

Ragnor ne venait pas de la ville, il était dans ce laboratoire pratiquement depuis qu'il avait commencé à exercer sa profession. Il était plus un solitaire mais il avait besoin d'un camarade alors Magnus l'avait rejoint, l'occasion présentée tombant à pic. Et ils travaillaient ensemble depuis, parfois chacun de son côté, parfois en associant leurs forces et leurs savoirs respectifs.

Tout cela pour dire que ce jour-ci, Ragnor n'allait pas retrouver le plus jeune endormi sur une chaise puisque ce dernier avait rejoint un vrai et authentique lit pendant la nuit.

Magnus savait que son camarade de recherche ne le rejoindrait pas de suite alors il se prépara plus ou moins rapidement, mangeant un bout histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac.

Il partit ensuite à l'extérieur afin de prélever quelques millilitres d'eau de mer pour effectuer d'autres analyses. Il s'attarda un peu sur la plage car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer à chaque fois l'horizon. Il fallait bien se l'avouer, la vue était particulièrement belle à voir. Le lever du soleil se reflétait sur l'eau claire de l'océan et ce joli paysage créait une sorte d'apaisement chez Magnus. Alors il s'autorisait ce petit moment de paix avant de retourner à l'intérieur, d'enfiler sa blouse et de retrouver son rôle de scientifique.

Il effectua tous ses tests du jour et vu que certains demandaient un peu de temps d'attente pour être concluants, il s'accorda un peu de lecture.

Il s'installa donc sur sa fameuse chaise installée face à la fenêtre, son attention ayant été attirée par le petit livre marronné trainant sur le coin de la table. Inutile de vous dire quel en était le contenu n'est ce pas ?

C'est donc ainsi que son associé le trouva quand il se montra dans le laboratoire, ramenant le courrier laissé dans la boite aux lettres par la même occasion. En train de lire ce vieux carnet comme ci c'était un discours divin. Ragnor soupira longuement, presque lassé d'avance.

\- Quand cesseras-tu de rêver ? dit-il comme une remarque, sans attendre une réponse particulière

Magnus referma son carnet et laissa son regard dériver vers la mer, ne trouvant pas de phrase adéquate à donner. Il aurait pu ne rien dire mais il finit par esquisser un petit sourire légèrement narquois et il déclara d'une voix assurée :

\- Probablement jamais mon cher.

Ragnor leva directement ses yeux au ciel. Mais que ce petit pouvait être arrogant quand il s'y mettait. Il fixa son associé avec un air sévère.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes, ce livre te monte à la tête, dit-il en désignant très vaguement l'objet en question.

Magnus leva ses yeux au ciel et il souffla comme un enfant qui se fait réprimander après avoir fait une petite bêtise inoffensive. Du moins inoffensive du point de vue de l'enfant lui-même bien évidemment.

\- Pas du tout. Tu ne comprends juste pas mon intérêt pour les sirènes.  
\- C'est parce que cette croyance que tu as est ridicule.  
\- Camille me croit, elle, répondit Magnus en défiant son ami du regard.

Ragnor réprima un rictus.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cette Camille qui semble tant t'émerveiller.

Il appuya le prénom avec exagération, montrant à quel point il devait aimer cette personne. C'était simple, on avait l'impression que même la nommer était un effort qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Face à ce comportement et à cette phrase, le plus jeune fronça ses sourcils et il se renfrogna quelque peu.

\- Elle ne m'émerveille pas.

\- C'est cela... murmura son interlocuteur, absolument pas convaincu

Magnus ne trouva rien à rétorquer alors il se leva pour ranger le cahier à sa place initiale, sur une étagère. En même temps Ragnor n'était pas entièrement dans le faux. Camille avait ce petit quelque chose qui avait le don de laisser Magnus... Pas hébété mais plutôt... Confus ? Il n'y avait pas exactement de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Camille était une femme étrange, elle disparaissait et revenait comme une fleur lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Elle s'était présentée plusieurs mois auparavant pour être une associée et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle effectuait mal son travail. Elle n'était juste pas très professionnelle, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause -ou pas seulement du moins- de ses absences à répétition qu'on pouvait lui adresser cette critique. Elle faisait tout pour avoir l'attention du scientifique braquée sur elle et cela marchait relativement bien d'ailleurs, quoique Magnus en dise.

Bien évidemment cela agaçait Ragnor qui, lui, restait insensible aux charmes de cette mystérieuse personne et qui ne supportait pas que cette femme s'amuse avec son ami. On ne pouvait pas dire que Magnus et Camille étaient ensemble ou même se fréquentaient, ce n'était que de simples regards mais tout de même. Ragnor n'approuvait pas.

Et en plus elle soutenait Magnus dans ses croyances ridicules de sirènes... Evidémment ce dernier se laissait avoir...

Pourquoi la garder dans ce cas ? Parce qu'elle était talentueuse et bien utile. Au plus grand désespoir de Ragnor malheureusement. Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas à la supporter sans cesse puisqu'elle s'en allait de temps en temps -et très souvent-.

Cela faisait une semaine que Camille s'était absentée, elle allait probablement réapparaitre rapidement si on suivait sa logique... Quoique, elle pouvait très bien ne plus se montrer pendant deux mois, revenir un jour et repartir directement le lendemain... On ne savait jamais avec elle en fait. Ragnor verrait bien quand la jeune femme remontrerait le bout de sa chevelure.

 _Quelle sorcière_ , pensa-t-il en enfilant sa blouse, prêt à se mettre au travail.

Le sujet des sirènes et de Camille ne créant que des désaccords entre les deux scientifiques, Magnus préféra ne pas s'attarder sur cette discussion. Se disputer ne servait strictement à rien. Il désigna donc ses tests du matin qui attendaient sagement qu'on les examine.

\- J'ai fait ça tout à l'heure, tu veux y jeter un coup d'oeil ?

Ragnor apprécia le changement de sujet et il sourit, hochant la tête.

\- Je vais faire ça oui, tu as eu le temps de noter quelques observations ?

Magnus secoua sa tête et il se plaça devant la multitude de tubes.

\- C'était trop tôt, il n'y avait rien de visible.  
\- Bon, hé bien je vais m'occuper de ça alors. Microscope ?  
\- Il est toujours à sa place, dans l'armoire derrière toi. Comme d'habitude en fait. Tu devrais commencer à le savoir non ? se moqua-t-il  
\- Tu aurais pu le déplacer, se justifia Ragnor le plus naturellement au monde.  
\- Mais oui bien sûr, c'est de ma faute.

Ragnor esquissa un sourire et il alla chercher le microscope en question, lançant une petite pique à son camarade lorsqu'il passa devant celui-ci :

\- C'est le truc des jeunes de ranger les affaires n'importe où, non ?  
C'est vrai que tu es très âgé toi aussi... railla Magnus, On a quoi... 5 ans d'écart ?  
\- 7 précisément.  
\- Ah oui, excuse moi ! Tu es très vieux alors c'est certain. Un vrai fossile.

En réponse, le plus jeune reçut une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Que tu es insolent !

Magnus se mit à rire, s'attirant un sublime regard noir de la part de Ragnor, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air si agacé que cela.

\- Tu l'as cherché ! se défendit le cadet  
\- Bah voyons. Laisse moi travailler tu me déconcentres.

 _C'est cela oui. Tout à fait. Déconcentré pour regarder dans un microscope. Petite nature._

Magnus dissimula son amusement et il alla plutôt lire les lettres qu'il avait reçu pour que Ragnor soit tranquille.

Et si nous laissions les scientifiques pour quitter la terre ferme ? Prenez une grande inspiration et apprêtez vous à sauter dans les profondeurs de l'océan. J'espère que vous savez nager, ce serait dommage de devoir rester à la surface.

* * *

Lightwood. Peut être que cela vous dit quelque chose ? Un nom des plus respectés de l'Enclave. Et pour cause, c'était celui qui appartenait à la famille royale. Les Lightwood se passaient la couronne de génération en génération et ce depuis plus de trois siècles déjà sans aucun soucis de succession.

C'était une famille appréciée qui faisait tout son possible pour satisfaire la population et conserver une image toute lisse de royauté modèle et sans défaut. Cette attitude était particulièrement visible chez la reine qui avait élevé ses enfants pour qu'ils soient d'un comportement frôlant la perfection.

Aucun écart n'était toléré mais les enfants savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et étaient exemplaires en toutes situations. Mais il est vrai qu'en temps de paix, il est si facile d'agir comme on te le demande. Quand aucun problème ne surgit, même personnel, la désobéissance n'est pas utile. Obéir aux ordres devenait comme une routine à laquelle on ne pouvait échapper.

L'aîné était encore plus surveillé de près par sa mère car il était destiné à être l'héritier, toute sa journée tournait autour de ce futur qu'il se devait d'assurer.

Il se prénommait Alexander, surnommé Alec, dotés de courts cheveux noirs et de yeux verts, il voulait avoir une attitude irréprochable afin de ne pas décevoir ses parents (surtout sa mère) ou les attrister. À force de matraquage du cerveau et de lois apprises par coeur, son sourire avait été effacé et remplacé par une mine sérieuse. Au mieux il était simplement neutre, au pire il donnait l'impression de ne vouloir parler à personne. Evolution regrettable.

Difficile de manquer l'héritier lorsque l'on se baladait à l'intérieur de l'Enclave. Il arborait en effet un tatouage dans le cou qui, pour les non initiés à la culture des Aquarius, s'apparenterait plutôt à un sept. Un futile ornement, certaines ethnies avaient bien l'habitude de se tatouer la peau.

En réalité il n'en n'était rien et ce « sept » avait une signification. Sa mère avait exactement le même pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était l'insigne de la royauté. On le tatouait dans la nuque de ceux destinés à gouverner. Sa mère était la première-née, elle avait donc récupéré le pouvoir avant d'épouser son mari et d'avoir plusieurs enfants.

Puisqu'Alec était l'aîné et que son rôle de souverain semblait tout établi, on lui avait mis ce signe dès son plus jeune âge. Tout le monde savait donc qui allait succéder à Maryse dans le futur.

La cadette aussi recevait une éducation comme si elle allait régner mais on faisait moins attention à elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un simple élément qu'on avait installé dans le décor façonné pour son frère. Celui du parfait petit Roi que rien ne distrait et qui fait toujours le choix le plus juste.

De ses deux parents, seul son père Robert lui démontrait un peu d'affection. La reine, elle, ne s'intéressait à elle que lorsqu'elle avait besoin de sa fille pour une quelconque raison. Ça aussi, c'était une habitude à prendre. La jeune fille s'y était fait, elle savait qu'elle ne verrait jamais une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de Maryse, sa mère.

Elle s'appelait Isabelle, avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns malicieux et chacun de ses sourires rayonnait de bonne humeur et de gentillesse. Elle était un vrai rayon de soleil pour son frère qui encaissait en silence toute la pression qu'on lui mettait sur ses épaules.

Les deux enfants étaient donc très proches et se supportaient l'un l'autre. Isabelle taquinait son frère et Alec sur-protégeait sa sœur, un parfait tandem n'est-il pas ? Chacun assurait d'ailleurs son rôle à merveille.

Finalement, pour compléter le tableau de cette petite famille, restait le benjamin, Max. Celui qui avait, au final, le plus de chance. Il était plutôt jeune et le dernier de la fratrie alors on le laissait encore tranquille, loin de tout ces problèmes de succession et de comportement sans accroc à avoir. On le surveillait mais ce n'était pas extrême et il n'était pas ignoré non plus.

Avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux presque gris, il avait tout pour paraître le plus adorable possible. À l'enclave, on fondait devant sa bouille d'enfant joyeux et personne ne lui reprochait les bêtises qu'il pouvait -parfois- lui arriver de faire. Max était apprécié par tout le monde mais il n'agissait pas non plus pour que ce soit l'inverse. Il saluait chaque personne qu'il croisait et acceptait volontiers de jouer avec les autres enfants de son âge... Et si en plus ça pouvait lui éviter quelques uns de ses cours de protocole, il en était encore plus enchanté !

Ses deux ainés l'adoraient et passaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient un peu de temps avec lui, ne manquant pas une occasion de le chouchouter comme il se doit. Max n'était donc pas du tout malheureux !

Il avait eu la bonne idée de naître en dernier et d'avoir donc moins de chance d'être le prochain souverain. Certains jugeraient ceci comme un désavantage, d'autres seraient bien heureux d'être épargnés d'une tâche pareille. À vous de voir dans quel camp vous vous situez. Et si cette information vous paraît pertinente, Max pencherait plus pour la seconde option.

La reine, le roi, l'héritier, la princesse et le prince, la famille est maintenant complète. Voilà donc nos protagonistes correctement présentés. D'autres personnages sont encore à introduire mais ne perdez pas patience, vous les rencontrerez en temps voulu. Pour l'instant nous restons encore un peu en compagnie des Lightwood.

Alec était en compagnie des soldats puisque aujourd'hui il était chargé de rythmer leur entraînement. En temps normal, son père s'occupait de cette tâche mais, comme tout le monde, il lui arrivait d'avoir des imprévus.

Ce n'était pas grave. Alec allait en profiter pour s'entraîner un peu de son côté également. Habituellement il le faisait de préférence lorsqu'il était seul, il enchaînait alors une succession de mouvement qu'il répétait jusqu'à en être épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Mais autant lier l'utile à l'agréable et former les gardes en leur montrant l'exemple par la même occasion.

Chaque soldat prit un roseau, leurs armes n'étant pas utiles dans ces circonstances. L'héritier les guida tout le long, de l'échauffement jusqu'à la fin de la séance, donnant diverses directives au fur et à mesure.

Au bout de pratiquement deux heures, il les congédia et leur recommanda de s'étirer avant de reprendre leurs occupations. Il voulut faire de même mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps, sa sœur le rejoignait déjà. Isabelle nageait un peu trop rapidement pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple visite anodine. Elle devait avoir quelque chose à lui dire.

Alec connaissait bien sa cadette car elle se planta droit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, paraissant extrêmement sérieuse.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas accepté...

Sa voix était à la limite de la supplique et l'aîné fronça alors ses sourcils, intrigué par l'attitude d'Isabelle et par sa phrase.

\- De quoi tu parles Izzy ?

Elle serra ses dents, particulièrement contrariée.

\- Alec ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te moquer de moi.

L'interpellé roula des yeux et il posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule d'Isabelle, tentant de la calmer en prenant une voix calme.

\- Je ne me moque pas, je suis surpris. J'étais en train de former les gardes et tu arrives comme une furie.

Pendant un court instant, sa sœur parut retrouver son calme mais très vite sa mine se renfrogna et la sirène croisa ses bras.

\- J'ai vu nos parents.

Alec eut un léger haussement de sourcil, ne saisissant pas réellement où sa cadette désirait en venir.

\- Jusque là tout est normal.  
\- Je les ai entendu parler.  
\- Rien de surprenant non plus, ce sont des personnes normales, ils peuvent s'exprimer.

Isabelle fusilla son frère du regard, peu d'humeur à rire mais continua malgré tout son explication :

\- Ils parlaient de la famille Branwell. Et de... L'alliance qu'ils auraient passé ensemble.  
\- Ah.

Oui. Ah. C'était une très belle répartie qu'Alec venait de lui livrer. En même temps ce sujet de discussion était dangereux et valait mieux ne pas l'aborder pour éviter les discordes.

Après les Lightwood, les Branwell constituait une famille particulièrement influente dans le royaume des Aquarius. On faisait bien évidemment en sorte de ne pas contrarier le roi et la reine mais personne ne voulait non plus frustrer les Branwell. Se les mettre à dos était une chose particulièrement mauvaise si l'on voulait garder une réputation convenable.

Leurs ancêtres avaient énormément aidé à confectionner la Coupe alors vous vous doutez bien qu'on leur était particulièrement reconnaissants. D'où toute cette effusion de marques de respect à leur égard.

Après la trahison de Valentin, il y avait eu un moment de creux pendant lequel certains membres de la population avait perdu confiance en leurs souverains. Après tout, il avait bien accepté un traître dans leurs rangs sans jamais s'en apercevoir. La méfiance s'était estompée au fil du temps mais la reine craignait toujours que ses sujets lui fassent à nouveau des reproches. Peur probablement non fondée mais avoir le soutien de cette famille lui paraissait donc non négligeable.

Ainsi, Maryse et Robert avait décidé de lier leur ainé avec l'unique fille du couple Branwell.

Ils avaient annoncé leur décision au principal concerné, qui avait été intercepté juste après par sa sœur. Isabelle voulait qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il ne donne pas une réponse hâtive.

Alec n'avait ni refusé ni accepté la proposition de ses parents, ce n'était pas la peine. En fait ils n'en n'avaient même pas reparlé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il devait obéir, que cela lui plaise ou non. Il ne savait même pas que l'accord avait eu lieu. Après tout on le prévenait toujours en dernier quand ça le concernait n'est-ce pas ?

Oh Lydia était très jolie et gentille, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce sujet là. C'était juste qu'Alec ne ressentait rien pour elle, il l'appréciait mais sans plus. En fait il ne ressentait juste rien pour les filles en général même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il était l'héritier, il se devait d'avoir une descendance.

Alors il s'y était fait et même si cela rendait sa soeur dingue, il ne s'était jamais opposé à l'idée d'être marié à quelqu'un pour qui il ne possédait aucun sentiment. Isabelle lui répétait que c'était triste. Alec se contentait d'hocher les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre alors ce n'était pas comme s'il gâchait sa vie. N'est ce pas ?

Inutile de préciser que sa soeur n'avait pas du tout la même mentalité. D'ailleurs elle reprit la parole pour exprimer son désaccord :

\- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas accepter !

Alec leva seulement ses yeux au ciel. Il acceptait beaucoup de choses de la part d'Izzy, notamment son comportement frôlant parfois l'irrespect lorsqu'elle lui donnait des ordres de la sorte. Il pouvait comprendre, elle était sa sœur, elle ne voulait que son bonheur.

\- Je n'ai rien promis ! se défendit-il

Isabelle grinça presque des dents et elle répliqua de plus belle :

\- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas céder à leurs caprices !

L'ainé abandonna sa mine perplexe et parut déjà plus agacé. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il y avait un ton d'avertissement sous-jacent dans sa voix.

\- Ce sont tes parents Izzy, ne parle pas d'eux ainsi.  
\- Trouve moi un autre terme alors pour désigner cet acte guidé par une futile inquiétude.

Alec voulut rétorquer mais aucune réponse correcte ne lui vint à l'esprit alors il referma sa bouche en serrant ses poings. La plupart du temps il arrivait à tenir tête à sa sœur mais là il savait qu'elle avait raison. Cette dernière posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et elle parut d'un coup beaucoup plus soucieuse.

\- Alec... Pourquoi les laisses-tu décider de ta vie de la sorte ?

L'intéressé détourna son regard, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter l'inquiétude et la bienveillance de sa sœur.

\- Ce sont mes parents et, accessoirement, le roi et la reine, je leur dois obéissance. Et puis il faut que je sois à la hauteur de mon futur rôle de souverain. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pas pour notre royaume.

Elle eut un rire forcé et tenta de capter une nouvelle fois le regard d'Alec, sans succès. Il était visiblement d'humeur fuyarde maintenant. Comme quoi, il n'appréciait peut être pas tant que cela le pacte que ses parents avaient établis pour lui.

\- Même si tu dois te marier avec quelqu'un pour qui tu ne ressens rien ?  
\- Je dois accepter mon destin, dit-il gravement.

Isabelle dévisagea longuement son frère et pinça ses lèvres, n'arrivant plus à trouver quoique ce soit à lui dire pour le dissuader. Elle eut un sourire triste et retira sa main.

\- J'espère juste que tu ne le regretteras pas...

Et elle partit.

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il faillit faire un geste pour la stopper mais il se retint au dernier moment et quitta également la zone d'entrainement. Il avait à peine nagé deux mètres lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

\- Hé bien ? Tu as eu le droit à une petite remise en place ?

L'héritier s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Quand il l'eut reconnu, il se détendit et esquissa un sourire. Il aurait dû se douter que son meilleur ami l'attendrait, il le faisait toujours.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance mais l'incident d'il y a une dizaine d'année les avait énormément rapprochés tous les deux. Jace était le frère de Clary et plus précisément le fils de Jocelyn Fray et Valentin Morgenstern. Le même Valentin qui avait tenté de s'emparer de la Coupe. Lorsque son père avait été banni, Jace était encore très jeune mais l'événement l'avait particulièrement marqué. Son plus grand modèle, son exemple, celui que Jace observait avec admiration mais qui trahit les siens de la sorte ? L'enfant en avait été pratiquement traumatisé. Beaucoup de ses rêves s'étaient effondrés lorsqu'il avait réalisé à quel point son propre père avait sombré.

Mais il avait tenu bon, principalement grâce à Alec qui avait eu la bonne idée de s'intéresser à son état. Sans le soutien ce ce dernier, qui avait été son confident et qui le demeurait encore, Jace aurait été probablement beaucoup plus dévasté.

En signe de reconnaissance, et probablement pour affronter ses démons, Jace s'était engagé dans la garde et était devenu un soldat très attentif et plutôt doué. Alec était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il finit par le saluer, le laissant nager vers lui pour le rejoindre.

\- Hey, Jace. Alors, pas trop dur l'entrainement ?  
\- Oh il m'en faudra plus pour m'épuiser rassure toi !  
\- Parfait, j'augmenterai l'intensité la prochaine fois.  
\- Ah, parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

Alec se mit à rire.

\- L'idée te fait tant peur que cela ?  
\- Bien sûr que non voyons, pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ? répondit Jace en faisant l'innocent

Son ami leva ses yeux au ciel. Pas épuisé hein ?

\- Qu'est ce que te voulait ta sœur ? Elle avait l'air plutôt remontée.

L'héritier fixa Jace puis haussa ses épaules en faisant de la main un geste relativement vague histoire de signifier que ce n'était rien de très important.

\- Rien de grave rassure toi, Izzy a juste besoin de se plaindre de temps en temps.

Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là, elle l'aurait tué pour avoir parlé d'elle ainsi. Cependant cela suffit à convaincre Jace, c'était l'essentiel.

\- Si tu le dis ! Alors, dis moi, des projets pour la soirée ?

Alec fit mine de réfléchir bien qu'il connaissait déjà son emploi du temps par cœur.

\- Je suis de garde cette nuit.

Jace eut l'air de compatir. Ce n'était pas forcément très agréable d'effectuer des tours et des tours pendant la nuit avec pour seule compagnie sa propre conscience. Enfin, si on oubliait son petit rictus moqueur, il avait l'air de compatir. Il eut un grand sourire et fit mine de partir.

\- Amuse toi bien dans ce cas !

L'héritier eut un petit air amusé et il secoua sa tête, attrapant au passage Jace qui essayait juste d'échapper discrètement à la discussion car il se doutait de son issue.

\- Tu l'es aussi.

Son meilleur ami, qui avait visiblement un talent d'acteur caché, feignit la surprise.

\- Ah oui ?  
\- Hé oui. Faut bien que ce soit ton tour aussi de temps en temps n'est ce pas ?  
\- Sûrement ! Je m'occuperai de la zone nord ?  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi changer les habitudes ? répliqua Alec avec amusement

La maison de Jace était dans la zone nord, ce qui lui permettait de discuter tranquillement avec sa sœur qui l'accompagnait et d'avoir de la compagnie pendant une heure ou deux. Il ne fallait pas être un idiot pour comprendre pourquoi il réclamait toujours cette partie du Royaume. Alec le laissait faire et ne disait rien, après tout, Jace effectuait quand même son travail.

\- Tu salueras Clary de ma part.

Jace eut un grand sourire.

\- Evidemment. 

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment déjà et, sans surprise, les environs étaient parfaitement calmes comme d'habitude. Alec effectuait un énième tour -il en avait perdu le compte-, le bruit de l'eau étant sa seule compagnie. Et quelques poissons aussi mais ils n'étaient pas particulièrement bavards.

Pourtant, à la minute où il se disait qu'il allait encore faire une nuit blanche à surveiller pour rien, une silhouette passa dans son champs de vision.

Cela aurait pu être un citoyen qui trainait par ici à cause d'un malheureux hasard mais l'intuition d'Alec le persuada à suivre cette sirène. Sirène dont il ne semblait pas avoir connaissance d'ailleurs. Il nagea le plus discrètement possible et bien qu'il rattrapa l'intrus , il s'efforça de rester en retrait pour comprendre ce que cette sirène voulait.

Sa filature le mena vers le centre de la ville sous-marine, c'est à dire vers le palais. Tout d'un coup cela parut beaucoup plus clair pour Alec dès qu'il eut réalisé ceci.

L'intrus n'effectuait pas une petite balade nocturne. Il se dirigeait droit vers la Coupe.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! À très bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 3 et il est en avance en plus si c'est pas beau ça ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Alec et Magnus se rencontrent enfin !**

 **Je ne l'ai pas fait avant mais merci à La Dictateuse et à LaBanane91 pour leurs reviews sur le premier chapitre !**

 **Chansons du jour :  
\- Bad moon rising, Mourning Ritual  
\- Immortals, Fall out boys**

 **N'hésitez pas à me partager ce que vous écoutez vous, je serai ravie de découvrir vos musiques de prédilection ;)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Alec se décide d'agir. Il fondit sur la sirène pour l'intercepter. Il eut un instant de surprise en découvrant le visage du voleur. Cheveux blonds et yeux gris avec une légère cicatrice sur la joue gauche. Alec fut tellement surpris que son prénom lui échappa :

\- Hodge ?

Hodge était un ancien soldat de la garde. Perverti par les idéaux de Valentin, il avait tourné le dos à la famille royale et avait prêté main forte au renégat. Bien évidemment, les Lightwood n'avaient pas bien accueilli cet acte.

De ce fait, lorsque Valentin avait été radié de la communauté d'Aquarius, Hodge avait reçu la même sentence. Et, tout comme les autres traîtres (pas si nombreux que cela fort heureusement), on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis. Silence radio. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'interpellé mima une révérence et l'héritier fronça ses sourcils, n'appréciant pas la moquerie dissimulée derrière la fausse attitude respectueuse.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, le menaça gravement Alec.

La loi était parfaitement claire. Quiconque ayant été forcé à l'exil ne devait pas revenir sous peine de lourdes représailles. Autrement dit, si l'on gomme l'implicite, la mort.

Hodge eut un rire mauvais.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ta chère maman adorée me l'a ordonné ? Je tremble de peur.

Alec s'arma de son épée et son visage se ferma de toute expression.

\- Tu étais un ami de la famille, ta trahison nous a tous énormément déçu.

L'autre rit de plus belle.

\- Tu vas presque me faire pleurer tu le sais ? Rajoute le fait que tu n'as pas envie de me tuer et la scène sera parfaite !  
\- Je n'en n'ai pas envie. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas le faire.

Alec avait affirmé ces mots avec conviction et Hodge sortit alors une arme à son tour.

\- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire.

Il fut le premier à frapper, appuyant ses dires, et un duel s'engagea donc entre les deux. Pendant les premiers échanges, il semblait que personne n'avait l'avantage. C'était un enchaînement de coups et de parades de part et d'autre. Les deux combattants avaient le même niveau et si l'on rajoutait à cela la volonté d'acier des deux sirènes, l'affrontement avait de quoi s'éterniser.

Hodge décida alors de changer de tactique. Il laissa Alec l'attaquer et para ses coups par la suite, tentant d'épuiser son ennemi. L'héritier avait beau être endurant, il ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

Après quelques coups, Alec se rendit compte de cette perfide stratégie et il serra ses dents, reculant un peu pour prendre de la distance et récupérer temporairement son souffle.

Hodge eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Tu ne peux pas me battre. J'ai été ton maître d'épée rappelle toi. Je t'ai tout enseigné.  
\- Mais vous avez toujours dit que j'avais un talent inné, répliqua Alec avec une certaine lueur de détermination dans le regard

D'un mouvement vif, il profita de l'ouverture involontaire que lui avait offert son adversaire en le narguant de la sorte et le blessa à l'épaule. Hodge jura.

Ce dernier, mécontent et conscient du rapport de force qui venait de s'inverser, opta pour un repli. Il donna un coup à Alec avec le manche de son épée, sonnant quelque peu l'héritier pour gagner du temps puis il s'enfuit.

Malheureusement pour lui, Alec n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Il reprit ses esprits et le pourchassa.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Hodge ne repartait pas en direction de sa terre d'exil. Il traçait son chemin vers la surface pour une raison obscure totalement à Alec. Intrigué mais toujours déterminé à ne pas lâcher le fugitif, l'aîné des Lightwood accéléra. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, Hodge ne pouvait pas s'enfuir bien loin s'il continuait dans cette direction.

Celui-ci atteignit la surface et disparut derrière un rocher, sortant du champ de vision d'Alec qui émergea également hors de l'eau quelques instants après. Il chercha automatiquement son opposant du regard et il le trouva très rapidement. En même c'aurait été difficile de le manquer puisqu'il était juste en face de lui, assis sur un rocher.

Alec perdit l'usage de la parole un court moment, ayant bien du mal à admettre ce qu'il voyait. La queue de poisson du traître avait disparu, remplacée par une paire de jambes parfaitement humaine.

\- Impossible... murmura-t-il finalement, Comment...

Hodge eut un sourire mauvais, fier de son petit effet auprès du plus jeune.

\- Voilà un aperçu des pouvoirs de la Coupe.

Alec endura le choc avec difficulté. Il avait été persuadé, comme tous les siens, que les essais de Valentin avaient été arrêtés à temps. Que la coupe n'avait jamais servi dans ces expériences tordues et que son pouvoir n'avait jamais été utilisé dans un but autre que la protection de la cité aquatique. Et maintenant il réalisait que la réalité était autre. Et cette réalité était particulièrement dure à accepter. Tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

L'héritier saisit l'urgence de la situation et il voulut faire demi-tour pour prévenir son peuple le plus rapidement possible. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit puisque Hodge s'était jeté sur lui de manière fourbe.

Avantagé par sa forme humaine, le renégat n'eut pas de mal à maîtriser Alec qu'il marqua d'une profonde blessure sur le côté droit. La sirène tenta de riposter mais sa bonne volonté ne fut pas suffisante. Un coup supplémentaire l'étourdit et Hodge profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour tirer l'héritier sur la terre ferme. Quand Alec comprit qu'il était emmené le plus loin possible de l'eau, soit le seul milieu où il pouvait avoir l'avantage, il voulut opposer davantage de résistance mais son acte ne fut pas récompensé comme il l'aurait désiré. Non seulement il resta sous l'emprise de la sirène humanoïde mais, en plus, il fit un faux-mouvement qui aggrava sa plaie. Il avait tout gagné.

Finalement, il fut jeté sans ménagement sur le sable et il serra ses dents face à la douleur qui tendait vers l'insupportable.

Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, Hogde reprit la parole :

\- Tu as été bien stupide de me suivre... Je ne pensais pas que mon plan allait marcher.

Dans l'esprit d'Alec, tout était un peu flou mais il saisit l'idée principale : il avait agi exactement comme Hodge l'avait planifié. Que c'était réconfortant de se savoir manipulé. La sirène ravala un gémissement et se força à prononcer une phrase audible :

\- Que veux-tu de moi ?

Il tentait de se montrer menaçant mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était juste particulièrement ridicule. Hodge leva ses yeux au ciel et balaya l'air d'une main, comme si son interlocuteur s'accordait trop d'importance.

\- Pas de toi en particulier, tu as juste eu la malchance d'être de garde cette nuit.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et continua son explication :

\- J'avais juste besoin d'une sirène pure souche si je puis dire ainsi. À cause de tes chers parents, nous n'avons pas pu tester toutes nos hypothèses et je pense qu'il est temps de corriger ceci.

Le cœur d'Alec loupa un battement et il pria pour avoir mal interprété les paroles de son vis-à-vis. Quand il vit Hodge sortir une petite fiole, il arrêta immédiatement sa prière. On lui avait visiblement attribué le rôle de donneur, qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères, mais sans la Coupe mon sang ne te servira pas.

L'exilé lâcha échapper un rire et il devint narquois.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce détail.

Il se rapprocha lentement d'Alec qui se plaqua davantage contre la paroi, comme si cela pouvait y changer quelque chose. La sirène réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Il ne voulait pas participer d'une quelconque manière au plan d'un Valentin revanchard.

Hodge joua distraitement avec son couteau et fixa Alec avec un air doucereux.

\- Allez, promis ce sera rapide. Je compte jusqu'à trois.

Alec ressentit l'urgence de la situation et sa réaction fut alors instinctive et absolument pas prémédité. Dès qu'Hodge fit un pas supplémentaire en sa direction, Alec utilisa son seul moyen de défense : sa voix.

Il inspira un grand coup puis se mit à crier à pleine puissance, détruisant le silence paisible de la nuit. L'ultrason était tellement désagréable -ce qui était l'intention voulue- qu'Hodge recula par réflexe et plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes, un sifflement de douleur lui échappant. Au fond de lui, Alec espérait lui avoir percé les tympans, après tout sa forme humaine devait être sensible à ce genre de son.

Hodge se rendit compte que du sang s'écoulait de ses oreilles et cela le rendit subitement furieux.

\- Toi... le menaça-t-il, s'apprêtant à lui faire faire regretter cet affront.

Il stoppa pourtant tout mouvement, un bruit de course ayant attiré son attention. Quelqu'un approchait. N'ayant pas prévu d'avoir un visiteur et ne sachant pas à qui s'attendre, Hodge préféra battre en retraite, sachant pertinemment que son état ne lui permettrait pas de se mesurer à qui que ce soit. Il s'enfuit donc en direction de l'eau et plongea, disparaissant alors, allant sûrement rejoindre ses congénères exilés.

Alec voulut rejoindre également son milieu naturel mais sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre et il commença à voir flou. L'adrénaline étant redescendue, une forte fatigue se fit ressentir et la sirène ne put pas résister à cela. D'un autre côté, il craignait de rester ainsi à découvert et à la merci de n'importe qui. Il prit alors sur lui et se déplaça du mieux qu'il put.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se dissimuler dans une faille avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, alors que rien n'aurait pu le prévoir, Camille se présenta, tout sourire devant la porte du laboratoire.

Ragnor tenta bien de trouver une excuse pour la refouler mais Magnus aperçut la jeune femme et la laissa rentrer avec plaisir. Ragnar ne put donc que ravaler son mécontentement.

Il regarda la jeune femme enfiler la blouse avec un sourire satisfait et réalisa qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle faisait l'effort de porter un tel vêtement alors qu'elle ne manipulait jamais rien.

Elle se contentait d'avoir l'air faussement absorbée par les paroles de Magnus . Cela dit, elle ne boutonnait pas sa blouse donc elle devait bien avoir conscience de l'inutilité totale de cette protection. Tout ceci n'était qu'une question d'apparence.

Décidément, Ragnor ne comprenait pas ce que cette Camille désirait. À part jouer avec Magnus bien entendu. Elle devait bien avoir un but derrière tout ça.

Voyant que son associé était reparti dans ses divagations sur les sirènes, Camille l'ayant poussé dans cette voie, Ragnor s'emmura dans le silence et travailla sur la composition de quelques roches. Bien plus tard, quand il estima avoir fourni un travail suffisant, il rangea ses conclusions dans un dossier qu'il posa non loin des travaux de son partenaire. Il commençait à regrouper ses affaires quand Magnus l'interpella :

\- Tu pars ?  
\- Sauf si tu estimes avoir besoin de mon aide.

Il jeta un regard non amical en direction de Camille.

\- Mais tu es en bonne compagnie non ?

En réponse, la jeune femme lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un l'écoute sans le rabaisser.

Magnus fixa tour à tour ses deux collaborateurs qui semblaient prêts à s'égorger et il stoppa net la confrontation avant qu'elle ne dégénère.

\- J'ai fini aussi mon travail, je pense qu'on devrait tous rentrer chez soi. Il est tard.

Magnus avait été délibérément le plus neutre possible et si Ragnor acquiesça, acceptant la proposition, Camille, elle, paraissait vexée. Vexée de ne pas avoir été choisie et défendue par Magnus face à Ragnor. Elle ramassa alors vivement ses affaires et partit sans ajouter le moindre mot.

Ragnor soupira en voyant l'expression presque attristée que Magnus affichait suite à cet acte.

\- Elle reviendra ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Je l'ai blessé tu crois ?

Ragnor se retint de dire que Camille n'en n'avait rien à faire de lui et il haussa seulement ses épaules.

\- Elle s'en remettra.

Il sourit à Magnus et ce dernier se détendit. Il y avait au moins son ami qui était reconnaissant d'avoir arrêté la dispute dès son début.

Ragnor quitta également les lieux et Magnus resta seul au laboratoire. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à aller se coucher si tôt par rapport à ses horaires habituels, il se réinstalla devant ses expériences, le silence comme seule compagnie.

Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit comme étouffé par l'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce et il décida de sortir, se prenant une tasse de thé au passage. La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit un bien fou et il en apprécia d'autant plus sa boisson chaude qu'il finit en regardant les étoiles. Il s'était perdu dans l'observation des constellations lorsque de l'agitation brisa la quiétude du moment.

Au début ce n'était que des voix et si Magnus fut intrigué, se demandant qui pouvait dialoguer à une heure pareille, il resta malgré tout à sa place. Puis un son indescriptible se fit entendre. Celui-ci était tellement puissant que le verre du scientifique se brisa et que le scientifique en question ressentit une douleur vive lui vrillant le crâne.

Magnus fixa les bouts de tasse à ses pieds, sidéré, puis se tourna vers l'origine de ce son. Il venait de la plage. Qu'est ce que c'était que cela ?

Poussé par la curiosité, Magnus emprunta l'escalier menant à la mer. Il entendit alors quelqu'un courir dans l'eau puis le silence revint.

Quand il arriva les deux pieds dans le sable, tout était redevenu calme et il faisait trop sombre pour que Magnus puisse apercevoir quoique ce soit. Alors, après quelques minutes à fixer l'obscurité sans succès, il rentra à contre-coeur à l'intérieur. Troublé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il se résolut à retourner sur la plage le lendemain matin.

* * *

Quand Alec reprit connaissance dans la matinée il faisait déjà bien jour. On était en pleine saison estivale et, de ce fait, l'abri qu'avait choisi la sirène se révélait être un véritable piège à chaleur.

Suffoquant, Alec s'extirpa de sa cachette et rampa vers un coin à l'ombre, grimaçant à chaque fois que la douleur de sa blessure se réveillait.

Il déglutit. Sa gorge était si sèche, sensation qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'expérimenter jusqu'ici. La chaleur du soleil était comme une brûlure à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper. Il devait rejoindre l'eau. Déjà par simple question de survie mais aussi parce qu'il devait prévenir son peuple. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à revenir chez lui mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Alec avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas être en sécurité. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux, ne savait absolument pas qui ou quoi il pouvait rencontrer et de ce fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sonder les environs sans cesse. Son état de faiblesse ne faisait qu'accentuer sa méfiance, il s'attendait à voir Hodge réapparaître pour l'achever.

Alors, quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver, il eut le réflexe de saisir sa lame, prêt à se défendre, quand bien même il ne ferait pas long feu lors d'un affrontement au corps à corps.

Un humain apparut un instant plus tard, tenant une étrange sacoche dans sa main gauche. Il semblait essoufflé et, à raison puisqu'il venait de faire un aller retour en courant pour récupérer une trousse de soin.

Magnus avait en effet vu la sirène avant que celle-ci ne se réveille et, alerté par son état, était parti récupérer de quoi l'aider. Mais ça Alec ne pouvait pas le deviner. L'héritier, tendu au possible, ne quittait pas des yeux le nouveau venu, attendant de voir sa réaction. Réaction qui était totalement à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé puisque scientifique, d'abord surpris, finit par sourire.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé ? C'est une bonne nouvelle.

L'inspection de la plage avait été pour Magnus un véritable ascenseur émotionnel. Tout d'abord la déception lorsqu'il n'avait rien vu, la surprise quand il avait aperçut une silhouette dissimulée entre deux rochers, le choc quand il avait compris que c'était une sirène puis finalement la panique quand il l'avait trouvé inconsciente. Et maintenant c'était plus du soulagement qu'il ressentait. Ainsi qu'une fascination indescriptible pour la créature qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il s'avança vers Alec, en réponse, se recula légèrement mais Magnus ne sembla pas en tenir compte. Contrôlant ses mouvements pour ne pas paraître agressif, il s'agenouilla et se mit à la hauteur de la sirène.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Avec lenteur, Alec hocha sa tête, n'osant pas prendre la parole. Magnus plissa ses yeux, commença à fouiller dans son petit sac mais se stoppa net en réalisant que la sirène s'était encore plus contractée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il capta son regard et réalisa que, malgré les apparences, elle était terrifiée. Le scientifique ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela alors il s'efforça de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pût.

\- Tout va bien, je m'appelle Magnus Bane, je suis là pour t'aider, je te le promets. Tu me crois ?

Après une hésitation, Alec finit par hocher de nouveau la tête. Magnus ne se formalisa pas du manque de communication de son interlocuteur et sortit en premier une bouteille de sa sacoche.

\- Parfait. Tiens, ça te fera du bien. C'est de l'eau, expliqua-t-il finalement face à l'incompréhension de l'autre

Le regard de la sirène fit plusieurs allers-retours entre Magnus et la bouteille avant qu'Alec ne se décide à la saisir. Il analysa longuement l'objet et il tourna lentement le bouchon, n'ayant jamais fait ceci de sa vie. Il regarda Magnus qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et, même si ce geste ne lui était absolument pas familier, Alec se mît à boire.

Il ne prit d'abord qu'une gorgée, se rendant compte ensuite que la douleur dans sa gorge se calmait. Il lâcha alors un soupir d'aise et reprit une gorgée supplémentaire. Puis une autre. Et encore une. Et il finit le liquide intégralement avec avidité, ce qui amusa le scientifique qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Alec s'en rendit compte et il referma la bouteille, presque confus par sa propre action. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se lança enfin et prit pour la première fois la parole :

\- Vous, les humains, faites souvent ça avec l'eau ?  
\- De boire tu veux dire ? le corrigea Magnus et Alec ne sut quoi dire, perplexe

Il ne connaissait pas ce verbe. Cette ignorance avait un côté attendrissant et Magnus, loin de se moquer, répondit patiemment à l'interrogation.

\- Oui, on boit souvent. C'est un peu une question de survie en fait.

La sirène fronça ses sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de... boire normalement.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis c'est sûrement à cause du soleil. Et puis tu es entouré d'eau habituellement, normal que tu ne connaisses pas la déshydratation.

Alec le regarda encore plus perdu. La déshyquoi ?

\- C'est quand tu manques d'eau. Ça arrive quand tu restes trop longtemps sans boire, expliqua tranquillement le scientifique.

Il fouillait dans sa sacoche, cherchant de quoi soigner la sirène et, heureux d'avoir réussi à faire parler cette dernière, il voulut continuer dans sa lancée. Il engagea donc la conversation le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je t'ai donné mon nom, quel est le tien ?  
\- Alexander. Mais on m'appelle Alec.  
\- C'est joli.

Face au compliment, l'héritier ne sut comment réagir. Sa méfiance, quoiqu'un peu estompée, demeurait toujours et il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette bonté de la part de l'humain. D'autant plus que Magnus laissait souvent son regard s'attarder sur le tatouage d'Alec. Il essayait juste de trouver la signification de ce symbole mais la sirène , qui avait tendance à tout interpréter de travers, se renfrogna.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

Le scientifique arrêta toute action, intrigué par cette question sortie de nulle part.

\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Tu t'intéresses à mes pouvoirs ?

Alec connaissait, comme tout ceux de son peuple, la raison expliquant la mise à l'écart des Aquarius. De ce fait, il lui paraissait presque évident que Magnus ne désirait que l'aider pour se servir de lui par la suite. Le scientifique, loin de se vexer face à l'insinuation, haussa seulement un sourcil.

\- Je m'intéresse à toi tout court.

Cette réponse si franche laissa la sirène muette et Magnus en fut particulièrement satisfait. Ce dernier sortit tout son nécessaire de soin et remonta ses manches. Avec délicatesse, il ausculta son « patient » qui se tenait maintenant parfaitement immobile et grimaça légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Alec mais en tout cas celui qui lui avait infligé une telle blessure ne l'avait pas loupé.

\- C'est assez profond, je peux t'arranger ça mais il faut que tu me laisses faire d'accord ?

Il releva sa tête, cherchant l'approbation d'Alec du regard. La sirène se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'avait pas énormément de solutions se présentant à elle et, si elle voulait retrouver la mer, son état devait s'améliorer. Elle hocha alors sa tête.

Magnus s'attela donc à sa tâche et, quand il commença à appliquer le désinfectant, Alec, absolument pas habitué à une sensation pareille, se cambra légèrement et eut un sifflement de douleur.

\- Reste tranquille mon beau, le réprimanda le scientifique, appuyant sur ses épaules pour qu'il se remette contre le mur.

Alec le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

Magnus eut un sourire narquois et ne répondit pas, continuant les soins comme si de rien n'était. Alec prit alors sur lui et serra ses dents tout le long, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les humains se faisaient encore plus souffrir au lieu de se soigner directement. Drôle de technique.

Avisant la taille de la blessure, le scientifique sortit un fil et une aiguille, schématisant dans sa tête comment il allait refermer tout cela. Alec l'observait, assez intrigué par ces gestes et par la médecine humaine, qui utilisait d'étranges outils au lieu de plantes. Mais Magnus semblait sûr de lui alors Alec ne l'interrompit pas.

Magnus était en train de recoudre avec minutie quand la voix de Ragnor se fit entendre.

\- Magnus qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche, qu'est ce qui...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand il vit à qui son ami tenait compagnie. Choqué par ce qu'il voyait, il se dit alors qu'il allait se recevoir des réflexions sur l'existence des sirènes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Magnus dut avoir la même pensée car son air devint moqueur.

\- Donne moi trente secondes, je suis un peu occupé ici.

Le ton sarcastique de son collègue ramena Ragnor à la réalité et il lâcha un soupir marmonnant un « ces jeunes qui n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs anciens ». Cela arracha un rire au jeune en question mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas déconcentrer et reprit son action.

Ragnor finit par rejoindre son associé pour l'aider mais Alec, qui s'était pourtant progressivement détendu au fur et à mesure des soins, se crispa dès que l'humain s'approcha. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage marqué par l'insécurité et sans cesse effrayé par les inconnus.

Magnus s'en rendit compte et fit directement signe à son ami de s'écarter.

\- Tu lui fais peur, recule, ordonna-t-il et l'autre le fixa, sidéré.  
\- Que je me... Non mais je rêve !

Il obtempéra néanmoins et Magnus eut un hochement de tête pour montrer sa satisfaction. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la sirène qu'il interpella doucement.

\- Tout doux Alexander, ne t'agite pas, tu risques de te blesser.

Ragnor haussa ses sourcils, devenant à son tour moqueur face à un tel comportement attentionné.

\- Ah parce que tu as même son prénom en plus ? C'est pour ça que tu veux que je m'écarte, tu as peur que je te le pique ?

Magnus le fusilla du regard en réponse, imité très vite par Alec qui était redevenu muet à la grande déception du plus jeune des scientifiques. Deux contre un, Ragnor n'avait aucune chance.

\- Aucun humour, dit-il en râlant.  
\- Je dis ça pour toi. Après si tu veux te confronter à un soldat, libre à toi.

Magnus désigna l'arme d'Alec pour appuyer ses paroles et Ragnor se passa une main lasse sur son visage tandis qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur.

\- Et dire que je te prenais pour un fou à croire toutes ces légendes stupides.  
\- Elles ne sont pas si stupides que ça visiblement.  
\- Faut croire oui, admit-il en soupirant de nouveau. Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Totalement par hasard en faisant ta petite ballade matinale ?

L'image fit sourire le jeune scientifique qui secoua sa tête. C'aurait été drôle mais non, la situation était moins humoristique.

\- J'ai entendu quelque chose hier soir. Je voulais voir ce que c'était.  
\- Sois plus spécifique ?  
\- Ce n'est pas vraiment très descriptible à vrai dire.

Ragnor haussa un sourcil, perplexe mais son ami n'éclaircit pas sa pensée alors il n'insista pas.

Alec écoutait en silence la discussion entre les deux humains et il réalisa que c'était en entendant Magnus arriver qu'Hodge avait pris la fuite. Il prit enfin conscience que sa méfiance était peut être inutile. Après tout, indirectement le scientifique l'avait aidé la nuit dernière. De plus, jusqu'ici ni le premier humain ni le second n'avait montré un signe d'animosité. La poigne d'Alec sur son épée se desserra alors un peu.

Après quelques minutes, Magnus se recula et Ragnor en profita pour observer le travail de son associé.

\- Bon boulot. Et maintenant ?

Alec, qui bougeait un peu histoire de tester la solidité de la suture et de s'habituer à la sensation, se stoppa quand il sentit deux paires de yeux fixés sur lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il fronça ses sourcils, son expression disant clairement « Quoi ? ». Magnus revint alors près de lui, se mettant à sa hauteur pour lui demander :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Il s'attendait à ne pas recevoir de réponse mais Alec, après avoir plissé ses yeux comme si la question était étrange, finit par dire :

\- Hors de mon milieu naturel ?

Alec avait prononcé cette phrase de manière à la rendre tellement évidente que Ragnor laissa échapper un petit rire.

 _Un point pour la sirène,_ se dit-il et il ne put qu'approuver les dires de l'autre.

\- Tu m'étonnes.  
\- Je te laisserai bien partir, dit Magnus, Mais je veux être sûr que tu sois rétabli.  
\- Je suis rétabli, protesta Alec en se redressant pour le prouver.

Directement, le scientifique le força à se rallonger, lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui intimider de ne pas bouger autant. Si les points de suture lâchaient, le travail de Magnus aurait été bien inutile. Alec ne devait visiblement pas connaître le principe de convalescence.

\- Laisse moi en douter.

La sirène fusilla l'humain du regard, n'aimant pas être retenu de la sorte. Heureusement que Magnus avait attiré sa sympathie sinon il l'aurait déjà menacé avec son arme.

\- Je veux retourner chez moi, plaida l'héritier, J'ai mon peuple à avertir.

L'information fit son effet auprès de Ragnor qui intervint, curieux :

\- Avertir de quoi ?

Alec se renferma aussitôt et Magnus leva ses yeux au ciel. Ragnor et sa curiosité débordante... Il aurait dû se douter que la sirène ne confierait pas de renseignements à des inconnus, qui plus est des humains. Même si l'un des deux humains lui avait en quelque sorte sauvé la vie. Magnus tenta donc de rattraper le coup.

\- Peut être mais tu seras plus efficace si tu rentres en un seul morceau.

Ragnor voulut interagir mais Magnus l'en dissuada d'un regard noir. Hors de question qu'il fasse un autre commentaire.

\- Tu veux bien retourner au laboratoire ? Tu sais, histoire de contrôler le matériel.

Ragnor aurait bien protesté mais l'air menaçant de son collègue le força à se raviser. Il n'eut donc que pour une unique choix de se lever et de quitter la plage. Alec et Magnus se retrouvèrent alors seul une nouvelle fois. L'humain concentra à nouveau son attention sur la sirène qui lui accordait son entière attention.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé mais crois-moi, la personne qui t'a attaqué en profitera si tu te montres blessé. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais te ramener à l'eau, tu vas nager un peu et si ça ne va vraiment pas, je te récupère et je te soigne différemment. Sinon tu pourras repartir.

Alec sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Il devait être honnête, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre l'eau par lui-même, le soutien de l'humain était non négligeable.

\- Si j'ai besoin de soins supplémentaires, je ne pourrai pas rejoindre mon royaume juste après ?

Magnus eut une petite grimace.

\- Je vais être honnête, non. Je te demanderai de rester au moins pour la journée pour que tu te rétablisses. Est ce que je peux compter sur toi ? Est ce que tu me diras la vérité malgré tout ?

Alec aurait pu mentir et promettre sans tenir ses engagements mais il fut pourtant très sincère lorsqu'il hocha la tête. Bizarrement il faisait confiance à Magnus et il se sentait prêt à lui obéir quand bien même cela retarderait son retour chez lui.

\- Parfait. Bon accroche toi bien je vais te porter.

* * *

Lorsque Ragnor rentra à l'intérieur, il eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur une Camille qui semblait parfaitement bien installée dans son fauteuil. Il grinça des dents.

\- Oh tiens... Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite toi...

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire faussement aimable.

\- Ravie de t'avoir manqué. Tu m'as presque fait attendre, Magnus est avec toi ?

Ragnor ne releva pas la première phrase sarcastique et ne s'intéressa qu'à la question posée, secouant négativement sa tête.

\- Il est sur la plage, expliqua-t-il, J'espère que tu n'es pas pressée, je ne sais pas quand il risque de rentrer.

Camille fronça les sourcils, assez intriguée. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du scientifique de traîner. Au contraire, il aimait bien être rentré tôt pour être le plus productif possible dans la matinée.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait qui le passionne autant ?  
\- Tu vas être contente.

La jeune femme parut encore plus confuse. Déjà Ragnor acceptait d'engager une conversation relativement longue avec elle, ce qui était déjà surprenant en soit mais en plus il ne tentait pas de la rabrouer. Il semblait juste... Lassé ou très perturbé. Qu'est ce qui se passait donc aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est à dire ? Il se passe quoi ?  
\- Il se passe que tu avais raison et que j'ai eu tort de douter de Magnus.

L'air de Camille devint subitement grave. Il n'était pas en train de parler de _ça_ quand même ? Le scientifique reprit la parole avant que les interrogations ne fusent :

\- Magnus a trouvé une sirène sur la plage.  
\- J'y crois pas... murmura-t-elle pour elle même  
\- J'en suis le premier surpris. Avec un peu de chance si tu descends tu pourras encore la voir.  
\- J'y vais de ce pas, dit-elle gravement, une expression sombre peinte sur son visage.

Lorsque Ragnor se tourna il s'aperçut que Camille était déjà partie et il eut l'impression que cette nouvelle ne réjouissait pas tant que cela la jeune femme. Pour quelqu'un qui se montrait passionnée par les sirènes, elle avait l'air assez remontée.

Il n'en n'avait même pas idée. 

* * *

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, les retours sont ce qui boostent le plus un auteur ;)  
Passez un bon week-end ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, comme prévu !**

 **Merci à La Dictateuse et à LaBanane91 pour leurs reviews !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Chansons :**  
 **\- Angelus, Subway to Sally**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Le scientifique prit Alec dans ses bras et le porta sur les mètres les séparant de l'eau. La sirène, qui eut probablement peur de perdre l'équilibre, s'accrocha au haut de Magnus -celui-ci ayant laissé sa blouse sur le sable pour ne pas la tremper- et se blottit contre lui comme un chaton. L'humain sentit un petit sourire s'étirer aux coins de ses lèvres.

 _Tellement adorable._

Au grand dam du scientifique, le trajet ne durait pas une éternité et il fallut bien laisser la sirène redescendre. Dommage.

Magnus déposa Alec avec délicatesse dans l'eau, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde mais il ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il ressentit seulement un étrange sentiment de manque quand la sirène quitta ses bras. Sentiment qu'il ne comprit pas et il se retrouva à fixer bêtement ses mains vides pendant quelques secondes. Il se reprit et regarda Alec, restant à sa place de peur de l'effrayer et de le faire partir s'il faisait le moindre pas.

Il se contenta donc de suivre le moindre geste de la sirène, la fascination que celle-ci exerçait sur lui ayant grimpé d'un cran maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans son milieu de prédilection. Est-ce qu'Alec en était conscient ou pensait-il toujours que Magnus agissait par pur intérêt à cause de ses pouvoirs ? Le scientifique ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question.

Alec de son côté, avait fermé ses yeux, appréciant l'eau qui glissait comme une caresse sur sa peau. Il hésita un instant, comme s'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire puis il expira longuement et s'immergea totalement dans l'eau.

La sensation qu'il ressentit fut telle une bénédiction et il se rendit compte à quel point l'eau lui avait manqué. Clairement il ne comprenait pas Valentin qui avait voulu obtenir des capacités humaines, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la mer. Penser à Valentin lui rappela son altercation avec Hodge et son moment de paix intérieure se fissura quelque peu. Il devait rester concentré.

Il ressortit sa tête et fit quelques mètres, déliant sa nageoire qui commençait à avoir des crampes à force d'être inactive. Il nagea autour de Magnus, pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien mais aussi pour rester proche de lui dans un sens. Juste au cas où il avait besoin d'aide, évidemment. Pas pour autre chose. Qu'est ce que vous allez vous imaginer ?

Dans tous les cas, Alec fut assez ravi de constater qu'à part une légère gêne, il ne sentait rien de particulier au niveau de sa blessure. L'étrange couture de Magnus semblait tenir le coup et ce, malgré le scepticisme de la sirène. Le scientifique lui avait dit de ne pas trop forcer mais cela semblait assez solide malgré tout. Dans le pire des cas, Alec pourrait bien se soigner chez lui. La sirène, rassurée, s'autorisa à nager un peu plus vite.

Magnus, qui l'observait toujours, le vit sourire et constater qu'il était aussi heureux lui fit plaisir. Pour la première fois, Alec paraissait entièrement détendu et avait totalement abaissé sa méfiance maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses repères. Il avait également l'air beaucoup moins craintif et Magnus préférait largement voir Alec lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas menacé. Il se fit la réflexion que la sirène devrait sourire plus souvent.

Alec, maintenant sûr et certain que tout tenait parfaitement en place, s'arrêta et se tourna vers le scientifique dont il croisa le regard. Ce dernier, connaissant bien les lieux, avait déposé la sirène à l'endroit où le fond devenait d'un coup plus profond, se doutant que ce serait plus pratique pour elle. Depuis, il n'avait pas bougé, quand bien même l'eau lui arrivait aux genoux et mouillait totalement son pantalon. Il s'en fichait à vrai dire, il avait retiré sa blouse et ses chaussures mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire d'ourlet à son bas. Cela ne lui avait pas semblé nécessaire.

Alec eut un moment d'hésitation puis revint tout proche de Magnus dont il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression. Cet humain était décidément si mystérieux... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Comme tu peux voir, je vais bien.

Sa phrase était tellement évidente qu'il ne se vexa même pas lorsque Magnus afficha un air moqueur.

\- Je vois cela en effet. Je suis content pour toi.

Et il l'était vraiment. Il était triste dans un sens de laisser Alec s'en aller aussi vite mais il était rassuré aussi de le voir se mouvoir sans effort. Depuis que la sirène avait touché l'eau, elle paraissait nettement plus en forme, comme si elle revivait. Elle n'en n'était que plus fascinante de ce fait.

Magnus lui adressa un clin d'oeil, dissimulant de ce fait son serrement de cœur. Alec se détendit sans trop savoir pourquoi et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se sentait bien mais ce n'était que parce qu'il avait retrouvé son milieu naturel n'est-ce pas ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était approché plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et il n'y avait qu'une infime distance le séparant de Magnus. Un peu plus et il pourrait... Il pourrait quoi d'ailleurs ? Troublé, il se recula même si Magnus ne semblait absolument pas gêné par leur proximité.

La sirène se frotta la nuque et rompit le contact visuel qu'il avait avec le scientifique. Sachant qu'il avait déjà trop trainé, il finit par le remercier :

\- Merci... Pour tout.

Magnus sourit doucement et fit gracieusement une révérence. Décidément, il ne savait rester sobre même lors des moments plus sérieux. Il garda son air quelque peu attendri et hocha sa tête, l'air de dire « Ravi de t'avoir aidé ».

Encore une fois, la sirène se sentit bête. Que devait-il faire ? Il se rappela ensuite que jusqu'ici il n'avait souhaité qu'une seule chose : retourner voir son peuple. Il était temps de le faire.

\- Je vais y aller.

Le scientifique plissa ses yeux de manière assez énigmatique.

\- Au revoir Alexander.

La sirène se sentit étrange et elle plongea sans rien répondre, donnant presque l'impression de fuir.

Magnus la regarda disparaître, le sentiment de manque refaisant douloureusement surface et il soupira. Lui aussi devait rentrer chez lui.

Il venait à peine de se détourner lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Il n'eut pas grand mal à reconnaître la voix de Camille et la vit descendre les marches de manière un peu trop enthousiaste pour que cela soit naturel.

\- Magnus !

Le scientifique retrouva la terre ferme et la jeune femme s'accrocha à son bras, tout sourire et paraissant particulièrement fière.

\- Ragnor m'a tout raconté, je savais bien que tu avais raison !

Magnus aurait dû se sentir heureux. Après tout, ses croyances étaient belles et bien fondées et en plus de cela, Camille n'avait jamais été aussi tactile avec lui. D'habitude elle se contentait de le frôler sans lui laisser le temps de s'approcher et Magnus aurait dû apprécier cet instant. Pourtant il voulait juste s'écarter et s'extirper de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Camille se forçait, il le sentait.

Il ne broncha pas et jeta un dernier regard en direction de la mer. Il espérait vraiment que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve car le retour à la réalité serait bien amer.

Camille vit que Magnus ne le regardait pas et elle en profita pour abandonner cet agaçant sourire qui lui donnait une crampe. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire... Elle réajusta sa coiffure et reprit son masque d'hypocrisie pile à temps.

\- Alors, comment était la sirène ? Les observations de ton ancêtre correspondaient bien ?

Magnus hocha la tête.

\- Il ne pouvait pas être plus proche de la vérité.

C'était d'ailleurs très perturbant. Après il n'avait pas pu interroger Alec sur tous les détails contenus dans le carnet de bord mais les croquis représentant les sirènes étaient particulièrement réalistes. Magnus avait donc enfin la preuve que les notes de son ancêtre étaient fiables et que l'on pouvait s'en servir comme support.

Camille sourit d'autant plus et quitta quelques instants le bras de Magnus pour lui ramasser sa blouse et lui tendre. Le scientifique la remercia et remit les habits qu'il avait ôté un peu plus tôt. Une fois chaussures et blouse enfilées convenablement, il concentra de nouveau son attention sur Camille.

\- Tu es revenue vite, réalisa-t-il.

Vu la scène qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir de si tôt. Il fallait croire que Camille resterait toujours imprévisible qu'importe la situation.

Camille, sautant sur l'occasion, eut un sourire aguicheur et lui fit les yeux doux. À ce jeu là, il fallait être bien doué pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que la concurrencer. Elle savait y faire.

\- Tu me manquais beaucoup trop...

On aurait été n'importe quel autre jour, la phrase de la jeune aurait fait son petit effet auprès du scientifique qui serait tombé directement à ses pieds. Les tentatives de séduction de Camille avait d'ailleurs toujours été très efficace jusqu'ici. Mais cela ne marcha pas aujourd'hui. C'était à peine si Magnus avait compris le sens de ces mots.

Il était trop troublé pour pouvoir répondre aux avances de la jeune femme et réfléchissait trop pour deviner que le comportement de Camille était loin d'être habituel. Elle usait de beaucoup plus de tact habituellement. Tout était dans l'implicite. C'était son truc, de faire tourner la tête sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte alors que tout était parfaitement calculé. Là tout était particulièrement clair. Dans un sens la jeune femme le testait mais il ne le vit pas et pire, il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réaction, Camille fronça ses sourcils. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu et elle en était fortement contrariée. D'où osait-il l'ignorer de la sorte ? Lui qui avant ne la quittait pas des yeux ? Elle s'absentait même pas une demie-journée et le scientifique était devenu subitement totalement indifférent ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

Camille était en rogne, elle était partie au mauvais moment.

Elle plissa ses yeux et réfléchit en observant le comportement de Magnus. Il était encore une fois tourné vers l'eau comme s'il attendait que quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- en surgisse. La jeune femme eut un rictus moqueur qu'elle dissimula à la perfection. Voilà qui était intéressant.

Elle récupéra une nouvelle fois le bras de l'homme, le forçant à reprendre pied avec la réalité et lui sourit gentiment lorsqu'il la regarda, un peu perdu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir divagué de la sorte.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-elle, On sera mieux installés à l'intérieur et tu pourras tout me raconter tranquillement.

La proposition était tentante. Expliquer en détails ce qui venait de se produire permettrait à Magnus de faire de l'ordre dans ses idées et de les mettre en lien avec les observations de son ancêtre. Il pourrait même rajouter quelques points dans son carnet. Comme une régénération un peu plus rapide que les humains si l'on fiait à Alec qui avait pu repartir très vite malgré sa blessure. Et cette information n'avait pas été spécifiée, Magnus le savait bien, il connaissait pratiquement ces notes par cœur. Il se ferait donc une joie de la rajouter.

Il hocha donc la tête et, Camille toujours accrochée à lui, prit le chemin menant au laboratoire.

La jeune femme souriait. Tout ne se passait pas si mal finalement.

* * *

Alec nagea un peu moins vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, sa blessure le ralentissant sans lui faire mal, mais il finit par retrouver son royaume bien assez tôt.

Les environs semblaient calmes mais la sirène eut à peine le temps de faire quelques mètres avant d'entendre :

\- Il est là !

Et Alec se retrouva subitement entouré de nombreux de ses semblables comme s'il était l'attraction du jour.

Une chevelure noire se fraya un passage au travers de la foule et se jeta au cou de l'héritier sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. Alec réceptionna aisément sa sœur qui prit la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse :

\- Ne disparaît plus jamais comme ça !

Elle avait voulu donner l'impression de le réprimander mais l'inquiétude était trop perceptible dans son ton pour que cela soit crédible. Alec caressa gentiment le haut du crâne de sa cadette, geste qu'il effectuait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il voulait la rassurer.

\- Je vais bien. Depuis combien de temps tu as remarqué mon absence ?

Il ne faisait plus attention aux sirènes autour de lui et qui commençaient déjà à se disperser. Sa sœur importait plus. Celle-ci, peu décidée à le lâcher comme s'il allait disparaître à nouveau, plissa ses yeux, calculant mentalement les heures.

\- Un des soldats censé te remplacer aux aurores a remarqué que tu n'étais plus à ton poste. Il nous a prévenu directement. Après, personne ne t'ayant vu, on n'a pas su depuis combien de temps tu n'étais plus là.

Elle l'interrogea du regard et Alec haussa ses épaules en réponse, lui-même était bien incapable de déterminer l'heure précise de sa disparition. Il savait juste que la lune avait été haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il s'était confronté à Hodge.

\- Il était tard, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Il espérait ne pas à avoir à s'expliquer davantage mais Isabelle avait encore des milliers de questions lui brûlant la langue. Elle n'était clairement pas prête à le lâcher. Elle allait donc reprendre la parole pour continuer son interrogatoire mais l'arrivée de ses parents la coupa dans son élan.

\- Alec ! tonna la voix de sa mère, J'espère que tu as une excuse pour avoir déserté ton poste de la sorte.

L'héritier se retint soupirer. Il aurait dû se douter que Maryse n'allait pas aussi bien l'accueillir que sa sœur. Elle utilisait une bien drôle de manière pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait été inquiète. Heureusement pour Alec, son père exprimait déjà plus de sollicitude et montrait explicitement son soulagement.

\- Une très bonne, mère, affirma l'héritier. Hodge voulait voler la Coupe. Je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'à la surface mais il s'est transformé en humain.

Sous la surprise, Maryse perdit totalement son air réprobateur et Alec se retrouva avec trois paires de yeux le dévisageant avec stupeur.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Isabelle  
\- Valentin s'était déjà servi de la Coupe avant qu'on ne le bannisse. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres de ses sbires sont devenus comme Hodge.

Chacun digéra cette mauvaise nouvelle comme il le pût et Robert, assez soucieux et avec raison, fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne se manifeste que maintenant mais cela n'augure rien de bon... Nous devrions nous tenir prêt.

Alec approuva d'un hochement de tête et caressa les cheveux de sœur, cette dernière ne l'ayant toujours pas lâché.

Celle-ci dût se rendre compte car elle se décala, mettant à découvert le côté blessé d'Alec sans le savoir. La blessure n'échappa à personne et Maryse fronça ses sourcils, subitement contrariée.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

L'héritier suivit le regard de sa mère et haussa ensuite ses épaules comme si cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

\- Je me suis battu, Hodge m'a touché.

Maryse n'eut pas du tout l'air satisfaite par cette réponse.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de ce qui est sur ta blessure.  
\- Je serai incapable de vous donner le nom de cette technique, un humain m'a soigné comme ça.

Si jusqu'ici la mère d'Alec avait été assez calme -sèche mais calme-, elle perdit d'un coup son sang-froid et s'emporta :

\- Tu as laissé un humain t'approcher ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait à notre peuple ?!

Le mépris présent dans la phrase outra Alec qui rétorqua de plus belle :

\- Il m'a aidé !

Maryse le fixa comme s'il venait de dire la plus grande ânerie de tous les temps.

\- Ah oui ? Comme ça, par pure bonté d'âme ?

L'idée lui semblait totalement irréalisable. Les humains n'étaient que des êtres fourbes et mauvais, intéressés par les capacités des sirènes.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! assura Alec

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'opposait si fortement à sa mère. Il voulait juste défendre Magnus mais, sans s'en rendre compte, il devenait quelque peu agressif. Inutile de préciser que sa génitrice n'appréciait pas du tout cette rébellion que lui livrait son enfant le plus âgé. Sa mine devint un peu plus sombre, faisant comprendre à Alec qu'il avait intérêt à changer de comportement, et vite.

\- Les humains n'ont jamais rien apporté de bon à notre peuple.

Alec grinça des dents. Cette mauvaise foi l'insupportait au plus haut point, il ne pouvait pas garder le silence comme il le faisait habituellement. L'image du fils parfait héritier qui obéissait sans contester, Alec n'arrivait pas à la tenir aujourd'hui. Il avait besoin de s'exprimer, les arguments de sa mère n'ayant aucun sens.

\- Ce sont bien des humains qui ont aidé à confectionner la Coupe !  
\- Ils ne sont pas représentatifs de la mentalité générale de ces bipèdes, répliqua Maryse.

Son fils fronça ses sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi Magnus ne pourrait-il pas être une exception ?  
\- Parce qu'en plus tu connais son prénom ? siffla-t-elle, paraissant dégoutée

Cette phrase-ci blessa Alec plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il sentit un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit clairement de la déception dans le regard de sa mère. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'entendre sa version des faits ? Pourquoi restait-elle enfermée dans ses préjugés alors qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais eu une vraie discussion avec des humains ? Alec ne comprenait pas.

De leurs côtés, Robert et Isabelle observaient l'échange sans savoir comment réagir ou quel camp méritait d'être calmé en premier. Les tensions émanaient autant de Maryse que d'Alec.

La reine toisa son héritier et plissa ses yeux.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu vas changer de mentalité. Quand tu seras roi tu devras protéger le Royaume, tu ne dois pas laisser tes émotions interférer dans ton jugement. Ce type t'a sauvé la vie ? Soit. N'en parlons plus.

Alec bouillait intérieurement. Il ne supportait pas le ton dédaigneux que prenait sa mère en évoquant « ce type ».

C'était pourtant insensé, il ne connaissait Magnus que depuis, environ quoi ? Une heure au grand maximum ? Pourquoi était-il si sensible lorsqu'on évoquait cet humain qui lui était si étranger ? Il ne le connaissait pas et ses impressions sur ce scientifique avaient peut être été biaisées.

Maryse disait la vérité, les émotions d'Alec prenaient le dessus sur son jugement mais il avait du mal à se raisonner pour rectifier cette déviance. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette subite amertume.

Il se força à garder le silence et baissa sa tête, arrêtant de s'opposer à sa génitrice qui apprécia le geste.

\- Je préfère ça.

Délaissant son fils, la reine se tourna vers son conjoint qui était demeuré muet.

\- Il faut réunir le conseil.

Robert approuva d'un hochement de tête. En effet, l'heure était grave et il fallait trouver comment contrer Valentin au plus vite au risque que le passé se reproduise une nouvelle fois. Des mesures devaient être prises.

\- Essayons de ne pas inquiéter la population malgré tout. La nouvelle ne doit pas trop se répandre, on ne sait pas à quel point la situation est critique. Ce serait idiot de générer la panique s'il ne se passe rien...

La réalité était plutôt que le roi espérait que tout aille bien. C'était une manière de se rassurer en quelque sorte même si cela semblait irréaliste. Valentin était dangereusement intelligent et rendu beaucoup trop fou par l'envie de pouvoir pour paraître inoffensif. Robert le savait pertinemment.

Avec un peu de chance, le problème serait réglé sans trop de difficultés et le peuple Aquarius n'aura même pas eu vent de cette histoire. Le roi allait tout faire pour en tout cas.

Maryse ne sembla pas contre cette proposition et renchérit :

\- La discrétion est de mise. Gardons le contrôle nous allons avoir besoin de nos hommes de confiance sur ce coup là.

Puis, comme si elle se rendit compte que ses enfants étaient encore présents, elle leur jeta un regard puis fit signe à son mari de la suivre.

\- Allons-y maintenant, il faut agir au plus vite.

Sans saluer ni Alec ni Isabelle, elle s'éloigna donc, les laissant tous les deux.

Isabelle se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit gentiment.

\- J'aurais bien aimé rencontré ce Magnus.

Alec se détendit immédiatement, perdant l'air si contrarié qu'il affichait auparavant. Il paraissait même quelque peu rêveur.

\- Il t'aurait beaucoup plu je pense.

Isabelle fut clairement attendrie par le comportement de son ainé et cela accentua sa curiosité. Elle l'interrogea donc davantage :

\- C'est vrai ? Comment est-il ?

Elle n'avait pas spécifié sur quels critères Alec devait se baser pour faire sa description, elle pensait plus à des caractéristiques mentales mais, à sa grand surprise, son frère lui en énonça des physiques. Comme quoi il devait l'avoir bien observé.

\- Bruns. Avec des yeux verts et un sourire un peu espiègle. Il portait cette étrange veste longue et blanche. Son ami humain en avait une aussi.

Tout en parlant, il ne pût s'empêcher de relever la tête pour regarder la surface qui semblait si lointaine vu d'ici.

Isabelle remarqua bien évidemment l'attitude qu'avait son frère et elle esquissa un petit sourire presque narquois.

\- Je parie que tu ne connais pas le prénom de cet autre humain.

Alec resta interdit. En effet, il ne le connaissait pas. Isabelle parût alors très fière de son coup et l'héritier fronça ses sourcils face au regard un peu trop insistant de sa cadette.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il affichait une moue vexée et sa sœur rit alors doucement.

\- Rien du tout voyons ! Je t'observe juste.  
\- Tu as cette tête qui signifie que tu réfléchis à l'élaboration d'un plan machiavélique.  
\- Mais pas du tout ! Tu vois toujours le côté négatif des choses !

Elle appuya sa phrase d'un grand sourire innocent pour convaincre Alec et le rassurer par la même occasion. Sauf qu'il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de lui parler de Magnus mais il sentait que ça allait lui retomber dessus un jour. Isabelle allait forcément ressortir le nom de cet humain dans une conversation future.

Voyant qu'Alec était plus que septique, Isabelle poussa un long soupir à la limite de l'exagération.

\- Fais confiance à ta petite sœur préférée voyons !

Alec roula des yeux, ne semblant pas si confiant que cela. Alors qu'il était de bonne humeur jusqu'ici, une mauvaise pensée germa dans son esprit et un éclat de tristesse traversa son regard. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira.

\- De toute façon je ne le reverrai jamais.

Isabelle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et son visage devint quelque peu réprobateur, cet état d'esprit ne lui plaisant pas du tout.

\- Sois pas si défaitiste.  
\- Je suis réaliste Izzy. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde...

Prononcer cette phrase fit encore plus souffrir Alec quand bien même il s'y était préparé. Un soupir las lui échappa de nouveau.

Sa sœur fronça ses sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas voir son frère affecté de la sorte, il avait bien le droit d'être heureux, de choisir la vie qu'il désirait. Il n'avait pas à s'imposer un destin parce que leur mère avait décrété que côtoyer un humain était mauvais sans se baser sur des arguments valables. C'était juste totalement ridicule.

Elle quitta son masque de douceur et de gentillesse pour vêtir celui d'une sœur inquiète et déterminée à faire bouger les convictions de son frère. Qu'importe qu'il soit ancré profondément dans ses positions, Isabelle n'allait pas le laisser sombrer. Elle était bien décidée à lui ouvrir les yeux, même s'il fallait pour cela se mettre Maryse à dos.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua-t-elle, Rien ne t'empêche de remonter à la surface.  
\- Justement, si, tout m'en empêche. Je ne dois pas me balader et disparaître comme j'en ai envie.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que mère te l'a ordonné ?

Elle cherchait le regard de son frère mais Alec s'obstinait à garder la tête basse, refusant de lever les yeux vers elle. Sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'évoquer trop longuement ce sujet risquait de faire pencher ses résolutions.

\- Parce que le Royaume a besoin de moi, si Valentin prépare véritablement quelque chose je ne peux pas quitter mon poste.

Isabelle aurait pu être convaincue par ce point. Mais elle ne le fut pas et elle continua, n'étant pas prête à cesser de suite. Elle allait le faire céder.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas, tu irais retrouver Magnus alors ?

Le silence évocateur d'Alec fut sa réponse.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Alec tiqua face à cette phrase volontairement provocatrice. Il serra ses dents et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Je ne peux pas choisir cette vie Isabelle.  
\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Qu'as-tu de moins que les autres ?  
\- Je suis le futur roi, ce qui implique des sacrifices.  
\- Donc tu vas épouser Lydia.  
\- C'est l'idée.

Son discours était plus que pessimiste, n'importe qui l'ayant entendu aurait renoncé à suivre cette voie, Alec en était totalement conscient. D'un côté, il n'avait jamais pensé que porter la couronne était chose aisée. Ce n'était pas une condition enviable mais il y avait été préparé depuis sa naissance.

Isabelle haussa un sourcil.

\- Et mener une vie fade tout ça pour être le monarque que nos parents veulent que tu sois ?  
\- Je serai égoïste sinon.  
\- Tu vas avoir des regrets toute ta vie.  
\- Je sais.

Alors qu'il avait réussi à tenir bon tout le long de la discussion sans faillir, sa voix se brisa sur cette dernière réponse.

Sa sœur remarqua immédiatement son changement de comportement. L'air d'Isabelle s'adoucit de ce fait et elle parut presque triste à son tour.

\- Oh Alec...

Elle vint l'enlacer et Alec se laissa faire, lui rendant même son geste. Isabelle caressa gentiment le dos de son frère, lui apportant tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait. L'héritier embrassa le haut du front de sa cadette, appréciant sa sollicitude.

\- Je suis désolé Izzy...  
\- Ne sois pas désolé pour moi, idiot... Je ne veux que ton bien.  
\- Je sais. Merci.

Isabelle sourit tendrement.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi. Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu choisisses. Je serai là pour t'aider à tout supporter.

Alec hocha sa tête et finit par lâcher un petit sourire. Que ferait-il sans le soutien que sa sœur lui apportait au quotidien ? Heureusement qu'elle restait toujours auprès de lui.

Qu'importe les épreuves, il était prêt à les endurer. 

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, tout avis est bon à prendre :)  
À bientôt ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'ai peu de retour sur cette fiction mais j'espère malgré tout qu'elle continue à vous plaire ! Un énorme merci à la Dictateuse et LaBanane91 qui publient très régulièrement des reviews :)  
L'histoire commence à s'installer progressivement, doucement mais sûrement.**

 **Chanson : Hole in my soul, Apocalyptica**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Cela devait faire quoi ? Une semaine que la sirène avait croisé le chemin de Magnus ? Un peu moins ? Et pourtant le scientifique avait l'impression que cela datait depuis terriblement plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait juste pas à s'enlever Alec de la tête. C'était purement infernal.

Magnus regarda la mer et poussa un long soupir. Mais qu'attendait-il ? Qu'Alec surgisse de l'eau comme par magie ? Cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, cet espoir persistait en lui.

C'était très étrange. Magnus n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attacher autant et surtout aussi vite à quelqu'un. Grâce à son expérience professionnelle, il avait rencontré plus d'une centaine de personnes, toutes aussi différentes les unes par rapport aux autres, aucune n'avait eu cet effet sur lui.

Certes, il y avait Ragnor qui était clairement une de ses connaissances les plus proches. Mais ce n'était pas similaire. Ragnor était son ami. Magnus n'éprouvait pas ce genre de sentiment quand il pensait à son camarade de laboratoire.

Et Camille ? Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il ressentait pour Camille. Il pensait s'être attaché à elle mais, maintenant, qu'elle soit présente ou absente ne lui importait plus tellement. Il l'appréciait c'était certain mais il arrivait dorénavant à se passer d'elle.

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Magnus ne comprenait pas. Il trouvait toujours des réponses à ses questions, c'était son métier après tout de savoir une infinité de choses mais cette interrogation demeurait sans explication valable.

Que c'était frustrant.

Aujourd'hui encore, le sommeil avait lâchement abandonné le scientifique bien avant le lever du soleil. Magnus n'avait pas la force de tenter de se rendormir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Alors, comme tous les jours précédents, il s'était levé et avait démarré sa journée très tôt. Il n'était même pas réellement fatigué, il se sentait comme à l'extérieur de son propre corps pour dire vrai.

Après avoir observé l'évolution de tous les différents tests qu'il avait mis au point avec Ragnor, le scientifique avait erré un peu dans la pièce, ne sachant pas comment s'occuper. Sans trop de conviction, il s'était préparé alors un café et était allé le boire à l'extérieur. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se couvrir. Même si le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, il faisait doux et ressentir cette fraîcheur en plein été était agréable.

L'homme avait refermé la porte derrière lui et s'était dirigé vers la plage.

Est ce que Magnus avait réalisé que depuis quelques jours il effectuait mécaniquement la même routine matinale ? Réveil aux aurores, travail, ennui, café, sortie dehors ? Non, probablement pas.

Il regardait donc la mer, comme toutes les fois précédentes, ne ressentant pas ce sentiment de familiarité. Ses journées étaient un éternel recommencement mais il n'en n'avait même pas conscience.

Il se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol et il s'assit finalement sur le sable, dos contre un large rocher. Finalement, il ferma ses yeux, écoutant l'apaisant bruit des vagues et appréciant la douce chaleur du soleil contre sa peau. Il était encore tôt et,à cette heure, les rayons de l'astre n'étaient pas encore trop agressifs. De ce fait, rester dehors n'était donc pas une chose insupportable.

Magnus était seul alors le silence fut sa seule compagnie lors de son moment de méditation. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas à vrai dire, il se sentait serein. Tout était calme, ce qui était propice à faire le vide dans son esprit, à laisser divaguer ses pensées qui étaient, elles, si bruyantes.

L'ambiance et le décor inspiraient tellement la sérénité et la quiétude que la notion du temps échappa totalement au scientifique. Il donc demeura immobile assez longtemps, sans avoir de réelle occupation hormis attendre. Attendre quoi ? C'était une bonne question dont le scientifique n'avait pas encore la réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien, c'était donc un motif suffisant pour qu'il demeure installé là, assis en tailleur sur le sable fin.

Le temps passa donc, les heures s'écoulèrent et Magnus n'arrivait pas à trouver une motivation suffisante pour quitter sa place. C'était comme si l'idée même de s'éloigner de la mer lui arrachait le cœur et lui rappelait inévitablement ce vide qu'il avait en lui et qui grandissait progressivement. Être sur la plage était comme une illusion bernant son cerveau et apaisant ses chimères.

C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa avoir et resta spectateur des allers et retours des vagues.

Habituellement, Magnus rentrait avant que Ragnor ne se montre. Sauf aujourd'hui. Peut être que Ragnor était arrivé en avance ? Ou était-ce plutôt qu'il avait un peu trop traîné cette fois-ci ? Cette solution paraissait plus probable. Ragnor trouva donc le laboratoire vide et il en fut assez surpris d'ailleurs. Son camarade l'accueillait toujours habituellement. Il chercha donc Magnus qu'il retrouva sans trop de mal sur la plage. Après tout, Magnus n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'endroits dans lesquels il pouvait se cacher.

Ce dernier avait quand même fini par rouvrir ses yeux et regardait l'horizon d'un air presque mélancolique.

Ragnor fronça ses sourcils. Sérieusement ? Depuis quand son partenaire de laboratoire adoptait un tel comportement ? Fixer l'eau afin d'analyser le moindre mouvement des vagues n'avait aucune utilité et c'était juste ridicule en fait. Ragnor rejoignit Magnus dans le but de le faire sortir de son état de torpeur.

La silhouette de Ragnor créa de l'ombre sur le visage de l'autre scientifique qui leva ses yeux vers lui.

Il y eut un instant où rien ne se passa puis, subitement, Magnus sembla comprendre qu'il avait un peu trop tardé et il se redressa, prêt à se lever. Ragnor le regarda faire sans intervenir, attendant de voir ce que Magnus allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il avait hâte d'entendre ses justifications tiens...

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? l'interrogea Magnus

La question était un peu inutile, il était évident que Ragnor était directement descendu dès qu'il était arrivé. Magnus n'était pas dans une grande phase d'intelligence à priori. Le soleil tapait peut être trop fort ? Ragnor aurait pu être sarcastique à ce propos mais il se retint et il répondit simplement :

\- Je viens d'arriver. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question, rétorqua Ragnor, se doutant que son ami était resté ici plusieurs heures.

Simple intuition.

Magnus réfléchit un court instant puis il haussa ses épaules. Quelle réponse convenable pouvait-il donner de toute façon ?

\- Je vais être honnête, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Voilà. Ça c'était honnête.

Ragnor leva un sourcil puis il soupira. Il avait espéré que Magnus ait au moins conscience de la durée de son errance. Il ne tenta pas de le raisonner et il lui tendit juste sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Allez, rentre.

Magnus obtempéra et se mit debout sur ses deux jambes. Il épousseta son pantalon pour en retirer le sable s'y étant logé. Il réajusta sa blouse blanche et il regarda Ragnor qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ce dernier avait fini par esquisser un petit sourire et Magnus fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ragnor secoua sa tête.

\- Rien, tu prends juste ton temps.

Magnus leva ses yeux au ciel et Ragnor reprit la parole avant même que son ami ne puisse se défendre :

\- Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de traîner, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas envie de t'éloigner de la mer.

Magnus voulut nier les faits mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait définitivement aucun argument valable. Il marmonna dans sa barbe que Ragnor n'avait aucune preuve et il prouva que celui-ci avait tort en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire. Il n'était pas vraiment crédible mais bon, c'était l'intention qui comptait après tout. Le pire dans cette situation, c'était que Magnus savait pertinemment que Ragnor n'allait jamais le lâcher à ce sujet. Maintenant que ce dernier avait de quoi charrier l'autre, il n'allait clairement pas se priver. En même temps, Magnus passait ses journées à taquiner son camarade scientifique, il était presque normal qu'il se prenne le retour de bâton... Un juste retour des choses en quelque sorte.

Ragnor rattrapa Magnus et se mit à sa hauteur. Le plus jeune ne daigna même pas de lui adresser un regard, tentant de lui faire implicitement comprendre de ne surtout pas lui faire la moindre remarque. Magnus savait très bien que son comportement était étrange, il s'en était rendu compte et il en était d'ailleurs particulièrement troublé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment et il était pas incapable d'expliquer ou même de mettre un mot sur l'état dans lequel il était.

Ragnor capta l'expression perturbée de Magnus mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Quel conseil aurait-il bien pu lui donner de toute façon ? Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment agir. Le seul point positif c'était qu'au moins Magnus accordait moins d'importance à cette chère Camille. Ragnor préférait clairement que ce soit cette étrange sirène qui reste en tête de Magnus plutôt que l'autre vipère se pensant indispensable et se pointant au laboratoire dès qu'elle en ressentait l'envie.

Après, ce n'était pas raisonnable que Magnus s'attache à une telle créature. La voir une première fois relevait presque du miracle alors il ne valait mieux pas imaginer que la sirène -dont il avait oublié le nom soit dit en passant- allait réapparaître comme par magie et surgir du fond des océans.

Ragnor était persuadé que Magnus n'avait aucune chance que son chemin croise à nouveau celui de la sirène. À juste titre d'ailleurs, ces deux là n'appartenaient pas au même monde, pourquoi diable se reverraient-ils ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer par pur hasard au détour d'une rue. On parlait quand même d'une sirène. On ne voyait pas vraiment fréquemment des sirènes traverser les passages piétons comme si de rien n'était. On ne voyait déjà pas fréquemment des sirènes tout court en fait...

Tout cela pour dire que Ragnor espérait que l'espèce d'obsession que Magnus avait développé ne serait que temporaire. Il valait mieux, rien que pour le moral du scientifique, que cela ne dure pas.

Ragnor allait laisser passer les jours, il allait observer le comportement de son ami et si celui-ci persistait à penser encore et toujours à la sirène, l'aîné serait alors dans l'obligation de lui toucher un mot à ce sujet.

C'était pour son bien après tout, poursuivre de telles chimères n'apporterait que des choses néfastes.

Ragnor était l'ami de Magnus, il ne désirait que son bien. C'était bien pour cela qu'il se devait de le remettre sur le droit chemin avant que le plus jeune ne perde totalement la tête.

Les deux scientifiques rentrèrent donc au laboratoire et ils reprirent leur routine comme ils l'auraient fait en temps normal. Ragnor évita soigneusement le sujet des sirènes et il se contenta de partager seulement ce qu'il avait dans ses rapports.

Il fit part à Magnus de toutes les observations qu'il avait eu dernièrement. Les animaux aquatiques se comportaient de manière étrange, beaucoup de poissons avaient quitté leur habitat pour migrer plus loin par exemple. En résumé, la mer était assez agitée ces temps-ci, ils allaient devoir surveiller tout cela, histoire de vérifier si cette situation inhabituelle serait juste passagère ou serait plus durable dans le temps. Le dernier cas serait bien évidemment le plus inquiétant.

Mais il n'y avait pas de raison que cela dure n'est ce pas ? Ragnor tentait de se rassurer comme il le pouvait mais, d'un autre côté, il ne connaissait aucune explication à ce surprenant phénomène.

Il se tracasserait à ce sujet plus tard, pour l'instant il ne faisait que relever un ensemble d'informations.

Attendre, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

Qu'en était-il au fond des océans ? Hé bien la situation n'était pas si différente. On essayait faussement de se faire croire que tout allait bien et on ignorait les problèmes qui pouvaient apparaître. C'était tellement plus facile après tout, de feindre l'ignorance. Pourquoi s'embarrasser ?

Alec avait également continué sa vie de son côté, rien n'avait vraiment changé, pour lui il endossait toujours son rôle d'héritier et ses journées demeuraient très semblables les unes avec les autres.

Il pourrait presque croire que rien ne s'était passé. Hormis une surveillance plus accrue autour de la Coupe, le roi et la reine n'avaient pas mis au point de nouvelles directives. Maryse avait jugé préférable de ne pas alerter plus que nécessaire la population et n'avait de ce fait pas rendu publique l'intrusion d'Hodge. Les rares personnes au courant étaient les soldats et encore, certains ne savaient même pas pourquoi on leur avait attribué des heures supplémentaires. En fait, Maryse agissait comme Ragnor, elle partait du principe que tout n'était que passager et que l'ordre des choses allait être rétabli rapidement. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Alec n'avait pas à juger la politique de sa mère mais il avait quelques doutes. Il était persuadé que Valentin n'allait pas rester sur un échec et même si l'armée royale était performante, il ne valait mieux pas sous estimer le banni.

En fait, après réflexion, la sirène n'était même pas sûr que l'initiative vienne de sa mère. Cela ressemblait beaucoup aux agissements de l'un des principaux conseillers de la famille royale, Victor Aldertree. Il avait sûrement soufflé cette merveilleuse et brillante idée lors d'une réunion du conseil.

Néanmoins, l'illusion mise en place par la famille Lighwood faisait son effet, tout était calme et personne ne se méfiait, le peuple continuant sa petite routine avec insouciance.

Alec avait donc l'impression d'être le seul incapable d'être serein. Il ne pouvait juste pas, il avait la fâcheuse manie d'être sur ses gardes à la moindre occasion.

Sa blessure allait mieux, elle était même totalement guérie mais la cicatrice qu'elle avait laissé était comme un avertissement qu'Alec ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer. Il n'arrivait juste pas à croire que la rébellion s'arrêterait avant même d'avoir commencé. Il était déjà surprenant que Valentin ait attendu une dizaine d'année avant de reprendre son plan. Avait-il été trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit avant ce jour ? Peut être bien.

Alec n'avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à personne. Isabelle l'aurait sûrement écouté si Alec avait pris la peine de lui en parler mais il n'avait pas envie de l'embêter. Elle avait déjà été une sœur responsable en vérifiant tous les jours l'état de santé de son frère. Il lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant à ce sujet, d'autant que la semaine n'avait pas été particulièrement simple pour elle. Leur mère, probablement à fleur de peau, n'avait cessé de lui faire des reproches. Alec ne désirait donc pas accabler davantage sa sœur avec ses tracas paraissant dérisoires à côté. Isabelle l'aurait sûrement écouté sans aucun soucis mais il aurait bien trop l'impression d'agir de manière égoïste.

Il ne comptait donc pas aborder ce sujet avec Isabelle.

En temps normal, Alec se serait confié à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, c'est à dire Jace. Jace l'écoutait toujours, qu'importe les circonstances et qu'importe le sujet, il comprenait toujours son point de vue et le soutenait. Alec aurait donc pu parler au frère de Clary. En réalité, il avait eu l'intention de le faire. Pourquoi changer les habitudes ? Cependant l'héritier avait été retenu par une légère suspicion.

Jace lui cachait quelque chose.

Ce même Jace qu'Alec voyait au loin et qu'il hésitait à aller voir. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible tiens. Alec plissa ses yeux et il regarda son meilleur ami traverser la ville sans s'arrêter et sans regarder autour de lui. Et ça, aussi, c'était surprenant. Le blond était bien le premier à s'attarder et à engager la conversation avec qui voulait bien lui répondre.

Jace était le seul à avoir changé de comportement cette semaine. Il était plus distant, plus nerveux... Il fuyait presque la présence de ses congénères. Exactement l'inverse de son caractère habituel en somme.

Et quand Alec l'interrogeait à ce sujet Jace niait purement et simplement. Alec sentait quand Jace mentait. Jace pouvait convaincre tout le monde sauf lui. Alec ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi. Il le savait c'était tout. C'était comme si un signal d'alerte s'enclenchait dans l'esprit d'Alec dès que Jace osait lui cacher la vérité. Un bien drôle de phénomène.

Tout cela pour dire qu'Alec savait que Jace n'était pas honnête lorsque ce dernier affirmait n'avoir rien remarqué lors de la nuit de l'attaque. Jace avait vu quelque chose mais il refusait de lui dire ce que c'était.

Qu'était-ce donc ce secret que Jace gardait pour lui ?

Forcément, cette attitude éveillait forcément des soupçons. Et Alec ne se sentait donc plus assez en confiance pour aller parler à son frère de cœur. Ça aussi, c'était une réalisation étrange pour Alec. Cela était presque une chose qu'il aurait cru totalement irréalisable. Décidément, cela devenait récurrent.

L'héritier soupira puis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, retourna à l'intérieur.

Il croisa Isabelle au détour d'un couloir du Palais Royal. Elle semblait préoccupée alors il l'interpella :

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Isabelle releva la tête vers lui et pinça ses lèvres un bref instant avant d'annoncer la raison de son trouble.

\- J'ai appris pour Clary, c'est terrible.

Alec fronça ses sourcils.

\- Clary ?

Il n'avait pas vu Clary depuis une éternité. En même temps ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches tous les deux. À quand remontait leur dernière discussion ? Alec n'arrivait même pas à s'en rappeler.

Il n'avait pas du tout la même relation avec Clary que sa sœur. Isabelle adorait Clary, elle passait du temps avec elle dès qu'elle le pouvait. Proches comme deux soeurs jumelles.

Que ce soit entre Clary et Isabelle ou Alec et Jace, il y avait indubitablement un lien entre les Lighwood et les Fray. La coïncidence était amusante. Seuls leurs parents respectifs n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Jocelyn étant un amour, toujours prête à apporter son aide, pas besoin de dire qui était la fautive... Jocelyn avait juste la malchance d'avoir été l'ex femme de Valentin et même si elle n'avait jamais été de son côté, elle était toujours sujette à de nombreuses suspicions. C'était injuste mais c'était ainsi.

Bref, Alec s'égarait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda-t-il alors  
\- Sa mère est malade, elle en est dévastée.

Face à cette nouvelle, Alec resta interdit et ne sut comment réagir. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ?

Était la raison de l'incompréhensible comportement de Jace ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Jace ne lui avait pas dit ?

Et puis diable, comment Isabelle avait eu cette information ? Alec regarda longuement sa sœur, perplexe.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il  
\- Jace ne te l'a pas dit ?  
\- N'évite pas la question.

Isabelle feignit l'innocence, agissant comme si son frère ne venait juste pas de démasquer sa couverture.

\- J'ai... Écouté aux portes ?

Alec roula des yeux. Cela n'aurait même pas dû le surprendre après tout. Isabelle leva immédiatement ses mains en signe de non culpabilité.

\- Pour ma défense, j'étais partie la voir parce que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps et ce sont eux qui sont bruyants !

L'ainé fronça ses sourcils.

\- Eux ?  
\- Clary et Luke. Je ne sais pas trop qui essayait de consoler qui d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle ensuite, pensive.

La question pouvait se poser. Le nouveau mari de Jocelyn était complètement et définitivement accro à cette dernière et ne parlons même pas de Clary qui recherchait en permanence le soutien et la présence de sa mère...

Alec n'était pas vraiment ami avec Clary mais, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il la détestait et il était vrai que la savoir malheureuse l'attristait quelque peu. Mais que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Dans cette situation, il était totalement impuissant.

Jace vivait-il aussi mal ce moment ? Il était peu démonstratif mais il aimait sa mère, même s'il ne l'avouait pas souvent. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il prenait énormément de distance ? Cherchait-il juste une solution ?

\- Nous avons de bons guérisseurs parmi nous, finit par dire Alec, Aucun n'est capable de la soigner ?

Isabelle pinça ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, un vieux tic dont elle avait du mal à se débarrasser et elle secoua sa tête.

\- De ce que j'ai entendu le problème ne vient pas vraiment des types de soins qu'on doit lui apporter... On ne sait juste pas ce qu'elle a.  
\- Comment ça ?

Isabelle leva ses yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête.

\- Je ne sais pas Alec, je ne leur ai pas demandé des détails. Je n'ai clairement pas osé me montrer, la bouche en cœur en disant « Alors, quelle est cette maladie qui semble si grave ? »

Isabelle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'hausser la voix et elle se passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son frère, il n'était en rien responsable et il était injuste de se défouler sur lui.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle, C'est juste que... Je me sens dépassée par tout ça. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Alec posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et lui adressa un mince sourire réconfortant.

\- Sois là pour elle, comme tu l'as toujours été, je ne pense pas que Clary demande quoique ce soit d'autre.

Isabelle leva ses yeux vers lui. Elle paraissait quelque peu indécise, torturée par la conduite qu'elle devait adopter.

\- Et je lui dis quoi ?

Alec haussa tout simplement ses épaules.

\- La vérité. Que tu as malencontreusement entendu cette conversation et que si jamais elle a besoin de se confier à toi, tu es prête à l'écouter.

Cela avait été dit avec tellement de simplicité que cela semblait être l'évidence même. En même temps, si Isabelle n'était pas aussi perturbée, elle aurait eu en premier cette solution à l'esprit et elle n'aurait pas eu à se sentir si mal.

\- Pas besoin de te torturer l'esprit avec ça, conclut l'héritier.

Isabelle finit par sourire et hocha sa tête.

\- Ça me semble une bonne idée. Je vais faire ça, merci.

Les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis, c'était comme si un poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules et qu'elle s'était apaisée. C'était déjà ça.

Pour une fois que c'était Alec qui devait calmer sa sœur et non pas l'inverse...

\- Je t'en prie. Ah et Izzy ?

La sirène, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, se stoppa et se retourna vers son frère.

\- Oui ?  
\- Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Alec lui lança un sourire qui se voulut encourageant et Isabelle approuva d'un hochement de tête, ne remarquant pas que son frère n'était pas convaincu par ses propres mots. Et il arrivait pourtant à persuader sa sœur. Comme quoi, il était assez doué.

Isabelle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Alec seul avec ses doutes qui revenaient sans cesse. Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il donc définitivement pas à faire taire ses angoisses ? Ses craintes étaient non fondées n'est ce pas ? Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas le seul à s'inquiéter de la sorte... N'est ce pas ?

Alec resta un certain moment sans bouger, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. À défaut de pouvoir avoir une réelle occupation, il erra donc dans la ville, empruntant des rues qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de les avoir parcourues pendant ses nuits de ronde.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées et il laissa le temps défiler. Au bout d'un moment, une jeune sirène blonde croisa son chemin et elle lui sourit.

\- Salut Alec, dit-elle de manière enjouée.

Lydia Branwell alias sa future promise. Alec la détailla un instant. Sans comprendre d'où cela lui venait, il se demanda si l'épouser était vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Il était convenu qu'il lui demande sa main dans les prochaines semaines à venir. Etait-ce vraiment le bon moment pour se poser ce genre de questions ? Il avait toujours été sûr de son choix, pourquoi cette soudaine incertitude ? Lydia était un bon parti, elle était jolie, intelligente, avait parfaitement le mental d'une meneuse. Son profil correspondait à celui qu'on pouvait attendre d'une future reine. Définitivement, elle assurait le rôle de dirigeante à merveille. De plus l'association entre Branwell et Lightwood n'apportait que des bénéfices. Ce mariage était tout simplement logique en fait. L'évidence même. Pourquoi donc tout remettre en question maintenant ? Alec devait se ressaisir.

\- Lydia, la salua-t-il.  
\- Tu fais des heures supplémentaires ?

Alec ne comprit pas l'allusion et il fronça ses sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- On dirait que tu fais des tours de garde.

Et ce n'était pas faux. Ça devait faire quoi ? La quatrième fois qu'il repassait devant la même maison ? C'était à peine louche. À peine.

Alec esquissa une grimace gênée. Son interlocutrice le prendrait sûrement pour un fou s'il lui avouait qu'il faisait des tours sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Pas du tout en fait.

Lydia se mit alors à rire et Alec se força à en faire de même malgré la boule qui s'était créée dans sa gorge.

Il avait en face de lui une personne incroyable, qui avait tout pour lui plaire autant physiquement que mentalement, qui ferait une merveilleuse épouse conciliante, une reine juste et qui saurait gouverner. Ses parents comptaient sur lui, ils avaient foi en son potentiel et lui indiquaient ce qu'il était nécessaire, presque vital, de faire. C'était le sort qu'ils lui avaient destiné. Alec se devait d'accomplir la volonté de ses parents. Il se devait de faire briller à nouveau le nom des Lightwood.

Jusqu'ici il avait toujours été persuadé de pouvoir le faire. Il avait mis ses sentiments de côté, avait pris sur lui et s'était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était une question d'honneur familial, point. Il n'avait pas à s'opposer à cette décision. Cela avait pourtant bien marché. Pendant un temps, ce piège préparé spécialement pour lui l'avait immobilisé. Et maintenant ? Maintenant il ne savait plus.

Quel était ses désirs sur son avenir après tout ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il le savait, on ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis et s'il ne s'était pas interrogé à ce sujet-là. Ne rien remettre en question et approuver tout simplement. L'obéissance, c'était tout ce qu'on lui demandait en somme.

La réflexion qu'Alec eut à ce moment le fit quelque peu paniquer. Il réalisa subitement qu'il ne voulait pas tout ça. Il ne voulait pas épouser Lydia.

Mais, au fond, que voulait-il réellement faire ?

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! À bientôt pour une review ou pour le chapitre de la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et vous allez être contents, le Malec commence à s'installer ;)**

 **Merci à Ariane pour sa review !**

 **Chanson du jour bonjour : Rêver l'impossible, Camille Lou**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Camille revenait beaucoup plus fréquemment qu'à son habitude et elle s'éternisait sans aucune raison apparente. C'était définitivement louche mais en fait, cela n'inquiéta personne. Magnus n'était jamais méfiant vis à vis de Camille, pour ne pas changer, et Ragnor avait juste arrêté d'essayer de comprendre la mystérieuse femme. Il avait décidé de simplement l'ignorer et ne plus lui accorder d'importance, même si cela signifiait ne plus compter le nombre de visites qu'elle faisait ces derniers temps. Le comportement inhabituel de Camille passa donc au final totalement inaperçu.

Magnus accueillait de toute façon la femme avec autant de plaisir qu'à l'accoutumée. La voir ne le faisait pas sauter au plafond -plus maintenant du moins- mais il était quand même un minimum content. Il pensait que Camille était de bonne compagnie, Ragnor n'étant évidemment pas du tout de cet avis. Mais bon, elle ne faisait rien de mal et se contentait de lire tous les rapports des scientifiques. Parfois, quand elle était d'humeur, elle faisait un commentaire intelligent et constructif, aidant les deux hommes dans leur raisonnement. Soyons honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment fréquent. Elle avait probablement juste besoin de rappeler aux autres qu'elle aussi était particulièrement intelligente. Juste une envie d'attirer l'attention et la lumière des projecteurs sur elle.

Elle s'était montrée la veille, sans avertir de sa présence comme d'habitude. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas partie le soir. En temps normal, elle attendait que Ragnor ait quitté le laboratoire et soit rentré chez lui. Mais pas hier. Elle avait regardé Magnus avec un grand sourire et lui avait simplement demandé si elle pouvait rester pour dormir. Magnus avait été alors dans l'incapacité de refuser. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs elle avait désiré rester. Il n'avait même pas exigé la raison d'une telle demande.

Elle avait donc pris sa chambre, Magnus ayant un minimum de galanterie, et le scientifique avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. Rien d'étrange ne s'était déroulé. Rien de plus étrange que le fait que Camille dorme ici du moins.

Magnus se réveilla tôt, pour ne pas changer et il s'étira longuement, n'ayant pas forcément dormi dans une position des plus confortables. Il se prépara une tasse de café et le désordre régnant dans sa pièce de travail le frappa. Les dossiers étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, attendant désespérément d'être rangés. Ses feuilles de notes erraient un peu partout dans la pièce et il en était de même pour ses croquis de la faune et de la flore aquatique. Un ouragan était passé ? Magnus n'en n'avait pas le souvenir pourtant.

Le scientifique ne pouvait décemment pas laisser tout ceci de la sorte. Il soupira et, prenant son courage à deux mains, remit chaque chose à sa véritable place. Il avait du temps à tuer de toute façon, autant l'utiliser de manière intelligente et utile. Même si ce n'était pas agréable à faire.

Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, les affaires ne resteraient pas parfaitement bien rangées très longtemps. Ragnor et lui même travaillaient de manière quelque peu désordonnée disons le franchement. Mais cela ne démoralisa pas Magnus qui effectua sa tâche avec beaucoup d'application.

Camille ne s'était toujours pas montrée quand il eut finit. Il prit donc sa sacoche et partit à l'extérieur.

* * *

Alec n'avait pas encore effectué sa demande en mariage que sa mère organisait déjà tout, planifiant le moindre détail. Le moindre mot, le moindre geste, tout devait être contrôlé. L'héritier avait l'habitude de voir sa mère s'agiter dans tous les sens à l'approche de grands événements – quand il avait atteint sa majorité Maryse avait été intenable-, il ne devrait donc pas être tant affecté que cela par une telle agitation. Mais il en était malade. C'était à peine s'il supportait d'entendre le mot « mariage ». À la moindre allusion, la sirène avait l'impression qu'elle allait craquer sous la pression.

Toute cette effusion de stress et de nervosité.

Et il n'avait même pas encore demandé la main de Lydia. Cette pensée aggrava l'état de panique dans lequel il était.

Sa sœur était non loin de lui, elle n'osait pas s'immiscer dans la conversation qu'il avait avec leur mère mais Alec voyait qu'Isabelle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle l'interrogeait presque du regard, l'incitant à souffler un bon coup et à se confier. Qu'avait donc son frère pour qu'il ait l'air si torturé ?

La réponse était simple.

Alec étouffait. C'était comme si la charge sur ses épaules lui coupait la respiration. Il voulait prendre de la distance par rapport à tout ça. Fuir toute cette attention focalisée sur lui et le parfait comportement qu'il se devait d'adopter.

Il ne se sentait plus près à accomplir ce qu'on lui demandait. Il avait besoin de temps. Un petit peu de temps, était-ce trop demander ? C'était comme s'il n'avait pu réaliser ce qu'il l'attendait jusqu'à ce jour et que le choc demandait de prendre un peu de recul.

Sa mère se détourna de lui, allant donner d'autres recommandations à Isabelle, Alec en profita alors. L'occasion était bien trop belle et il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas se reproduire de si tôt.

Sans réfléchir, Alec s'éclipsa alors et s'éloigna de la cité. Si quelqu'un le remarqua, personne ne tenta cependant de l'interrompre et l'héritier ne fit face à aucune interpellation. Maryse ne le rappela pas, trop occupée avec sa fille.

Alec nagea sans trop savoir vers où, errant dans un premier temps dans les profondeurs de l'océan, des poissons curieux lui tenant compagnie.

Il se sentit subitement attiré vers la surface. Il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait d'envie d'y remonter. Il voulut se persuader que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais c'était comme si ses nageoires étaient devenues parfaitement indépendantes et il se retrouva tête hors de l'eau en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le dire.

En toute honnêteté, il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose de spécial, il pensait juste observer les lieux quelques minutes puis repartir. Nager quelques mètres la tête hors de l'eau et retourner définitivement chez lui une fois calmé.

Sauf qu'il y a quelqu'un sur la plage. Et pas n'importe qui. D'un coup, Alec se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Magnus ne le remarqua pas de suite, trop plongé dans l'observation d'algues – qui était une activité passionnante d'ailleurs- alors Alec s'installa sur un rocher, se permettant d'observer le scientifique sans aucune gêne.

Magnus finit par lever la tête et il le vit. Il sourit alors et le salua d'un signe de la main, se rapprochant de lui par la suite. Il s'installa également en hauteur sur un rocher, réussissant donc à ne pas être trop loin de la sirène sans pour autant être dans l'eau.

\- Alexander ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Encore une fois, Magnus venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Tout le monde l'appelait Alec, sauf lui. De quoi marquer encore plus l'esprit de la sirène.

Magnus détailla rapidement du regard celle-ci du regard et reprit la parole avant que l'autre ne puisse le faire :

\- Tu n'es pas encore blessé j'espère ? Sinon je vais finir par croire que tu me prends pour une infirmière.

Alec rougit un peu et secoua sa tête. Il montra sa cicatrice pour prouver qu'il allait bien puis il haussa ses épaules. Lui même ne savait pas réellement quelle raison l'avait poussé à quitter la zone lui étant familière.

\- J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis revenu ici, avoua-t-il.

Magnus plissa ses yeux, assez intrigué. Pourquoi Alec aurait-il ressenti le besoin de prendre de la distance vis à vis de ses pairs ? Le scientifique lui demanderait bien quel était le problème mais n'était-ce pas trop personnel ? En même temps, la sirène paraissait vraiment perturbée... Une oreille attentive lui ferait bien être du bien ? Cet argument fut le bon et le décida à questionner finalement l'autre :

\- Des soucis en bas ?

Alec pinça ses lèvres.

\- C'est... Compliqué.

Magnus haussa ses épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas si idiot que cela, je pense que je peux être capable de comprendre.

Il appuya sa phrase d'un sourire qui convainquit Alec de raconter la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Il y a... Cette fille.

Forcément, avec un début pareil, la suite ne s'annonçait pas particulièrement bien. Magnus plissa ses yeux et incita l'autre à continuer. Docilement, Alec obéit et poursuivit son récit qui semblait intéresser l'humain.

\- Il y a une alliance entre ma famille et la sienne. La sienne est censée nous apporter un soutien et renforcer la légitimité de la mienne sur le trône.

Magnus esquissa un petit rictus amusé.

\- Monsieur est un prince ?

La sirène eut un instant durant lequel elle ne sut quoi répondre et faute de mieux, elle finit par secouer sa tête.

\- Ça n'a pas tant d'importance.

Mais non, pas du tout. Le fait qu'il appartienne à la royauté n'était qu'un détail ne valant pas la peine d'être précisé voyons.

-Le fait est que, reprit Alec, L'alliance doit également apporter des bénéfices à l'autre famille, histoire que l'échange soit équitable. Il paraît donc normal, je cite les mots de ma mère, « de leur accorder une place de choix parmi notre lignée ».

Magnus regarda longuement Alec, espérant avoir simplement interpréter de travers les paroles de la sirène.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je pense avoir compris, si ?

Au moins la question fit quelque peu sourire Alec. Ce dernier hocha alors la tête.

\- Je suis censé l'épouser. Tout le monde y gagne. Le peuple voit que sa famille est de notre côté et approuve notre manière de diriger et elle obtient en retour une place de pouvoir au sein de notre communauté. La logique pure.

Il soupira longuement et baissa ses yeux.

\- Je... Ne sais juste plus quoi faire.

Magnus croisa ses bras, se sentant quelque peu agacé bien qu'il n'arrive pas réellement à en saisir la raison. Il était juste révolté par la situation injuste d'Alec... N'est ce pas ?

\- Cette fille... Tu l'aimes ?

Face à sa question, Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure -geste qui eut le don de faire lentement déglutir le scientifique- et il finit par dire :

\- Si seulement c'était si simple. Ce n'est pas une question d'amour. C'est une question de devoir. Et d'honneur également.

Alec avait presque eu l'air convainquant. Du moins il l'aurait été s'il n'avait pas misérablement pris sa tête dans ses mains juste après avoir prononcé avec aplomb sa phrase. Forcément sa crédibilité venait d'être mis à mal.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois le faire...

La sirène leva finalement ses yeux et il plongea son regard préoccupé dans celui inquiet de Magnus.

\- Je n'arrive juste plus à jouer ce jeu.

Le scientifique, qui avait jusqu'ici laissé Alec parler sans l'interrompre, finit par prendre la parole :

\- À quel point cette tâche est importante pour toi ?

Alec fronça ses sourcils, n'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Il ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet et expliqua donc :

\- L'image de ma famille dépend de mes actions. Mes parents comptent énormément sur moi, je me dois d'être à la hauteur de leurs espérances.

Il allait poursuivre mais Magnus leva sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait mieux s'arrêter là. L'humain secoua ensuite sa tête et, très sérieusement, il annonça :

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à quel point ce mariage est important pour tes parents, je m'en fiche. Je veux savoir à quel point ça t'importe, toi, celui avec qui je parle actuellement. Il n'est pas question d'obligation ou de choses que les autres veulent que tu fasses. Je te parle de ce que tu souhaites, réellement. Veux-tu vraiment tout sacrifier ? Es-tu prêt à obéir et à accepter le destin que l'on te réserve ?

Alec se sentit bête. Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Et on ne lui avait jamais demandé de réfléchir à cela non plus. On avait toujours sous-entendu qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que d'une manière ou d'une autre il devait faire ce qui relevait de ses fonctions de futur roi. Les désirs de ses parents devenaient les siens et il mettait juste en application toutes les indications qu'on lui donnait.

Magnus avait raison. Ce mariage était-il important pour lui ou seulement pour ses parents ? S'était-il auto-convaincu que cette union était capitale ? Croyait-il au moins que se marier avec Lydia résoudrait quoique ce soit ?

Ces idées étaient-elles pré formatées dans son cerveau ? Pensait-il véritablement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ?

Il ne savait pas.

Voyant la perplexité et, surtout, le silence évocateur d'Alec, Magnus continua son long discours :

\- Si oui, je ne t'empêcherai pas de le faire. Si non, crois moi je ne te laisserai pas partir sans avoir la certitude que tu ne feras pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter, affirma le scientifique avec assurance.

La sirène fixa un long moment son interlocuteur, assez intrigué par un tel discours, il devait bien l'avouer.

\- Qu'est ce que cela t'apporte ? demanda-t-il alors

Alec ne comprenait pas. Magnus était un humain. Il était étranger à son monde et ne connaissait rien de son fonctionnement et de ses enjeux. Pourquoi s'investirait-il autant pour une situation qui ne l'affecterait pas directement ?

Magnus sourit. Un sourire triste qu'il ne sut dissimuler même s'il essaya de le faire pourtant. La sirène remarqua donc ce changement d'attitude sans grande difficulté et elle pinça ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas cette mine attristée qui avait remplacé le sourire si plaisant du scientifique. Ce dernier soupira longuement puis finit par donner sa réponse, se voulant le plus honnête possible :

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu sois malheureux.

Alec se retrouva de nouveau incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Que pouvait-il répondre à une confession pareille ?

Ce scientifique le rendait terriblement confus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement dès qu'il était à proximité de Magnus et il était définitivement capable de le regarder des heures et des heures sans ne rien faire d'autre. Ce genre de sentiments lui était complètement étranger, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de quoi cela pouvait être. Etait-ce juste de la reconnaissance et de l'admiration ? Après tout, Magnus l'avait sauvé, il se sentait peut être redevable vis à vis de lui ?

Alec se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr que non. Ce n'était juste pas une simple gratitude, il le savait très bien. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de nouveau, totalement différent de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenté dans le passé. Il ne trouvait juste pas de mot adapté pour pouvoir définir ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien dit depuis un certain moment et il paniqua un peu, se sentant totalement ridicule.

\- Magnus je... Je veux dire... Je ne sais...

L'interpellé balaya l'air de sa main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris.

Alec crut en premier lieu qu'il l'avait vexé. Le sourire en coin qu'afficha le scientifique le rassura alors et il se permit de lui sourire en retour. Il se sentait apaisé, comme soulagé d'un poids. La présence de Magnus ne lui inspirait que tranquillité. Avec lui, toute la pression et toutes ses obligations s'envolaient. Alec pouvait enfin s'autoriser à souffler.

L'eau les séparait encore tous les deux mais Alec se rendit compte qu'au fur et à mesure de la conversations ils s'étaient tous les deux rapprochés. Il ne fuit pas cette fois-ci, il voulait continuer à ressentir cette espèce paix intérieure indescriptible.

Nul doute qu'il aurait pu rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe voire même plus mais il n'en n'eut pas le loisir, ses obligations le rattrapèrent bien avant.

Avant même qu'il puisse envisager trouver un autre sujet de conversation, il entendit quelqu'un nager vers leur direction. Il se redressa, attentif et Magnus, intrigué, essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Alec hésita, il ne savait pas vraiment à vrai dire.

\- Quelqu'un arrive.

Magnus tenta à nouveau d'écouter mais sa pauvre ouïe d'humain ne lui fit pas vraiment utile et il n'entendit guère plus qu'avant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête d'Isabelle sortit de l'eau. La sœur de l'héritier prit la parole avant d'avoir remarqué qu'Alec était en bonne compagnie :

\- Alec qu'est ce que tu...

Son regard tomba directement sur Magnus et elle se stoppa dans sa phrase, son expression changeant alors subitement. Elle parut d'un coup beaucoup trop heureuse pour que cela soit rassurant. Joie qu'elle ne cacha d'ailleurs pas et qui rayonnait sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers son frère.

\- C'est lui ?

L'information n'échappa pas à Magnus qui l'apprécia particulièrement. Alors Alexander avait parlé de lui ? En bien visiblement, sinon l'autre sirène ne serait pas aussi extatique. Et Alexander ne paraîtrait pas aussi gêné. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et, faute de mieux, décida d'entamer les présentations.

\- Izzy je te présente Magnus, Magnus, Isabelle, ma sœur.

Magnus la salua d'un sourire. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette sœur, après tout, elle semblait être de son côté.

\- Bonjour ma jolie, navré, je te l'ai un peu réquisitionné, s'excusa-t-il en désignant Alec qui était toujours tout prêt de lui.

Et le susnommé ne semblait pas s'en plaindre d'ailleurs. Isabelle, elle, haussa ses épaules, absolument pas contrariée.

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal ! répondit-elle simplement, Je suis contente qu'il s'autorise à penser à autre chose.

Définitivement, il ne pouvait pas exister une sœur plus fière de son frère qu'Isabelle à ce moment-là. Elle avait des milliards de questions sur le bout de la langue mais elle eut assez de clairvoyance pour se retenir. Alec vit le regard pétillant de sa cadette et il sentit qu'il allait devoir faire face à un très long interrogatoire. Encore une fois. Enfin bon, il préférait être interrogé par sa sœur plutôt que par sa mère...

En parlant de sa mère... Isabelle n'était sûrement pas venue le chercher par pur hasard, malheureusement.

\- On me demande ? devina Alec, semblant détester cette idée

Isabelle grimaça alors, désolée d'avance de devoir briser ce si beau moment entre Alec et Magnus. Magnus qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir laisser sa sirène s'échapper de nouveau dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

\- Oui, tu sais bien qu'elle trouve une raison de te rappeler auprès d'elle...

Alec poussa un long soupir fatigué.

\- Je sais oui...

Son regard glissa en direction de Magnus et la décision qu'il avait à faire parut le torturer tellement elle lui était difficile.

\- Au revoir Magnus, finit-il par dire avec peu d'enthousiasme

Alec descendit de son rocher et, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Magnus l'interpella :

\- Alexander ?

La sirène se retourna directement, comme si elle avait juste attendu que le scientifique l'arrête.

\- Oui ?  
\- Suis ce que ton cœur te dit.

Magnus approuva sa phrase d'un sourire encourageant. Alec le regarda longuement puis hocha sa tête. Elle plongea finalement et Magnus resta un bon moment, assis seul, attendant il ne savait trop quoi. Enfin seul, tout était relatif...

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Camille avait trouvé un endroit parfait pour tout observer et avait assister à la scène en entier. Cela avait été un moment particulièrement enrichissant sur pas mal de points. Elle comprenait beaucoup mieux la distance involontaire que Magnus avait placé entre eux. Le petit scientifique avait juste eu un coup de cœur pour la sirène qu'il avait vaillamment secouru. Et l'intérêt était réciproque, Camille n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Tout ceci était très intéressant. Et Camille connaissait quelqu'un qui serait tout aussi ravi d'apprendre cette précieuse information.

Camilla apprécia quelques instants supplémentaires l'air rêveur peint sur le visage de Magnus puis elle rentra à l'intérieur, prête à agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle était tellement forte à ce jeu là après tout.

De leur côté, Isabelle et Alec retournaient à la citadelle. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Isabelle rétorqua :

\- Alexander hein ?

Traduisez par « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on t'appelle de la sorte, c'est drôle ça non tu ne trouves pas ? »

Alec tenta de paraître le plus neutre possible et il répondit :

\- Pas de commentaire Izzy.

Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui attendrit considérablement sa chère et tendre soeur.

\- Il est mignon, j'approuve, ajouta-t-elle.

Evidemment qu'elle approuvait. Isabelle le soutenait toujours dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Elle était assez incroyable, Alec ne comprenait pas toujours comment elle s'y prenait pour continuer à le supporter malgré sa tendance à se comporter comme un véritable idiot.

\- Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, dit-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il venait juste de penser à voix haute.

Isabelle eut l'air très heureuse de l'apprendre. Elle aimait bien Magnus également. En même temps, il avait énormément aidé son frère. Comme quoi, il restait bien des humains avec un bon fond, quoiqu'en dise sa mère.

\- Il t'aime bien aussi, assura-t-elle en retour.

Alec eut le réflexe de regarder vers la surface, comme s'il pouvait encore apercevoir Magnus de là où il était. Il ne le vit évidemment pas mais il le soupçonnait de ne toujours pas avoir bougé. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette affirmation. C'était sans doute vrai mais était-ce raisonnable qu'ils s'attachent ainsi l'un à l'autre ? Leurs mondes étaient différents, ils avaient si peu en communs mais ils désiraient pourtant plus que tout se rapprocher. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! D'où venait cette alchimie entre eux ?

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant que Magnus n'était plus là pour apaiser ses chimères et qu'Alec avait perdu ce qui le calmait, il repartait dans ses multiples doutes qui lui donnaient des vertiges.

\- Je ne comprends pas... On ne devrait pas...

Isabelle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et le força à croiser son regard particulièrement sérieux.

\- Hé, calme toi.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce mais l'ordre qu'elle lui donnait restait tout de même très clair. Sachant que cela avait tendance à l'apaiser, elle traça avec la pulpe de ses doigts des cercles imaginaires sur l'épaule de son frère. Alec parut en effet se ressaisir quelque peu, Isabelle en profita pour reprendre la parole :

\- Il n'y a rien qui devrait t'inquiéter.

Alec n'eut pas l'air vraiment convaincu mais il ne put rien rétorquer, Isabelle fut à nouveau la plus rapide.

\- Il te plaît voilà tout ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

Entendre sa sœur mettre des mots sur son état le rassura un court instant puis il réalisa ce que cela signifiait et il déglutit longuement. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça... Non, en fait c'était plutôt qu'il ne devait pas ressentir ça.

Pourquoi avait-il était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Et pourquoi était-il impuissant face à ses propres émotions ? Ne pouvait-il juste pas les faire taire et les contrôler ? Visiblement cela était impossible...

\- Mais si justement ! s'écria-t-il

Isabelle lui fit les gros yeux mais il réussit malgré tout à développer sa pensée avant qu'elle ne lui fasse mille et une reproches.

\- Je suis censé demander Lydia en mariage avant la fin de la semaine. Ce ne sont pas vraiment deux choses compatibles !

Il se passa une main sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait être pire...  
\- Hé bien Lydia aurait pu être une insupportable pimbêche absolument pas compréhensive... Je suis sûre que si tu lui parles elle comprendra et te laissera du temps.

Alec eut un rire nerveux en s'imaginant la scène.

\- Mais oui c'est tellement une bonne idée que tu as là Izzy... Je vois aussi tout à fait la tête que mère fera quand elle l'apprendra. Elle va être tellement heureuse !

Isabelle croisa ses bras, prête à défendre ses résolutions jusqu'au bout et coûte que coûte.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut la gêner.

Mon Dieu comme Isabelle pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait... Alec n'avait pas la force d'affronter sa sœur sur ce terrain là...

\- Je dois devenir roi. Un roi ne peut pas s'amouracher d'un humain !

Alec paraissait définitivement et complètement désespéré. Isabelle afficha alors un air compatissant et sourit gentiment.

\- Suis ce que ton cœur te dit.

Avait-elle fait exprès de reprendre mots pour mots les paroles de Magnus ? Oh oui, c'était plus que certain. Et cela marcha très bien parce qu'Alec perdit toute forme de répartie qu'il aurait pu avoir.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !  
Me revoilà comme chaque semaine avec un nouveau chapitre !  
Je n'ai pas reçu de retours sur le dernier chapitre donc j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours mais, j'aimerai remercier les personnes ayant ajouté ma ficiton à leurs follows et/ou leurs favoris !  
Votre soutien me touche beaucoup, un auteur ne vit que pour ses lecteurs après tout ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais mon mardi soir semble terriblement vide maintenant que je n'ai plus mon épisode Shadowhunters à regarder... Prions pour que l'été arrive vite !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Quand Isabelle et Alec revinrent finalement à la citadelle, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'Aldertree, le fameux conseiller royal, les attendait de pieds ferme à l'entrée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Avant même qu'Isabelle n'ait pu envisager de prendre la parole afin de défendre vaillamment son frère, Aldertree lui intimida de garder le silence et de plutôt rentrer au palais sans opposer la moindre résistance.

\- Je veux juste parler à Alec.

Isabelle, impuissante, se tourna vers son frère d'un air totalement désolée, voulant vraiment l'aider d'une quelconque manière. Alec la rassura d'un regard et l'incita à obéir au risque d'avoir davantage d'ennuis. Il s'était attiré tout seul les problèmes, il serait bien capable de s'en sortir seul également.

Sa sœur, avec beaucoup de regrets, le laissa alors avec Aldertree. Ce dernier croisa ses bras sur son torse, toisant l'héritier. Il demeura dans cette position un certain temps et, quand Alec commença à trouver la situation gênante, il brisa le silence qu'il avait lui même imposé auparavant.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu vas être très convaincant.

Alec ne répondit rien, se contentant de se tenir bien droit, agissant comme s'il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, Aldertree tenta une approche différente :

\- Où étais-tu passé ?

Le ton de sa voix était à peine menaçant. À peine. Comme si son interlocuteur avait vraiment besoin de cela comme moyen de pression.

\- Nulle part, répondit simplement Alec.

Aldertree eut l'air septique et l'héritier comprit qu'il allait devoir être un peu plus spécifique s'il voulait être écouté.

\- Je vérifiais juste que les environs soient sûrs.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, si ? La sirène omettait juste une très grande partie de la vérité.

En même temps, Aldertree avait la mauvaise habitude de fouiner un peu partout et de vérifier que chaque personne effectuait à la perfection sa tâche. La tolérance n'était pas réellement l'une de ses plus grandes qualités et il était bien le premier à rapporter à la reine les mauvais comportements.

Aldertree ne disait toujours rien. Il attendait visiblement qu'Alec développe le fond de sa pensée. Cherchait-il la moindre faille dans les explications que l'héritier pouvait donner ? Analysait-il chaque syllabe avec minutie afin d'en détecter une trace de mensonge ? Quelle fourberie.

Il voulait des explications ? Très bien, il en aurait. Alec avait préparé dans son esprit une réplique imparable.

\- Je trouvais juste louche que Valentin ne tente rien d'autre.

Et ça, c'était un très bon argument. En plus, il passait pour quelqu'un de responsable et préoccupé par la sécurité de son peuple. Qu'est ce qu'on aurait bien pu lui reprocher avec une excuse pareille ?

Malheureusement, Aldertree n'en fut pas satisfait et sa sentence tomba malgré tous les efforts d'Alec pour l'éviter.

\- Tu expliqueras ça à ta mère.

Alec sut d'avance qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il avait pourtant essayé de ne pas en arriver jusque là... Victor Aldertree avait juste eu ce qu'il voulait au fond et il était juste ravi d'avoir enfin l'occasion de dénoncer Alec, la parfaite petite sirène qui ne faisait jamais rien de travers. C'aurait été dommage de la laisser s'en sortir alors qu'elle venait enfin de se détourner de ce chemin tout tracé et ennuyant. Chemin qui menait à l'exemplarité tant désirée par la reine en particulier. Une telle opportunité à portée de mains... C'était bien trop tentant de s'en servir.

Aldertree devait ressentir un sacré complexe d'infériorité s'il se sentait obligé d'agir de la sorte, Alec en était certain.

\- Suis moi, assena sèchement le conseiller sans aucune marque de gentillesse ou de considération.

C'aurait été trop demandé sûrement. Aldertree ne démontrait jamais ce genre d'émotions. Il foudroyait du regard ou il fixait les autres avec un petit sourire mesquin, se croyant probablement supérieur aux autres. Le conseiller n'attendit pas de réponse et il ouvrit la marche en direction du palais.

Alec se retint de soupirer longuement. Il aurait préféré demeurer avec Magnus... Magnus était largement moins contrariant que tous ces gens lui servant de camarades. Avec le scientifique, tout paraissait soudainement plus simple...

Alec serra ses dents, ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour penser à Magnus... Il se ressaisit et suivit, sans grand enthousiasme Aldertree. Oh si seulement il pouvait échapper à la conversation qui allait se dérouler dans les prochaines minutes.

Quand il parut devant sa mère, il reçut, comme il s'y était attendu d'ailleurs, un très mauvais accueil.

La salle de trône était peu remplie, il n'y avait que le roi et la reine ainsi qu'Isabelle. Inutile de préciser que si tous les gardes avaient été congédiés c'était particulièrement mauvais. Une discussion en petit comité était imposée et les rares fois où cela s'était produit, les murs du palais royal avaient tremblé tellement le ton était monté haut. La plus récente datait de l'époque où Isabelle et Alec étaient tout jeunes, quand Valentine avait tourné le dos à la famille Lightwood. Robert et Maryse s'étaient violemment disputés au sujet de la sanction à prendre mais Alec ne se rappelait pas vraiment des détails. Il avait juste été marqué par la violence des mots employés.

L'héritier se risqua à observer l'expression des membres de sa famille. Isabelle était blanche d'inquiétude, son père se contentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Le pire était donc bel et bien sa mère.

Maryse était dans une colère noire et heureusement qu'Alec savait qu'elle n'était pas violente sinon il aurait vraiment cru qu'elle allait le frapper. Maryse était très calme et avait tendance à demeurer très froide lorsqu'elle voulait exprimer son mécontentement. Mais quand elle était réellement énervée, elle filerait la frousse à n'importe qui.

Elle fonça droit sur lui comme une furie et Alec dut vraiment faire un gros travail sur lui-même pour ne pas reculer précipitamment.

\- Tu m'expliques où tu étais passé ?

Alec voulut bien se justifier mais Maryse partit dans un monologue et il ne réussit pas à l'arrêter.

\- Tu as pensé que c'était intelligent de disparaître comme ça ? De quitter la citadelle sans prévenir personne et de revenir comme une fleur sans aucune explication valable ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est bien le bon moment pour agir de manière aussi puérile ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête ? Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, tes petites sorties sont bien la dernière chose dont on a besoin ici ! Quelle idée lumineuse t'a traversé l'esprit ? Que ce n'était pas grave ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas assez d'obligations à remplir actuellement ! Nos soucis sont tellement secondaires par rapport à tes envies !

Elle marqua une pause afin de reprendre son souffle, fulminant toujours de rage. Personne dans la pièce n'osait l'interrompre. Enfin, si on oubliait Aldertree qui était bien content de ce qu'il voyait et qui n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de raisonner sa chère reine, qui s'emportait un peu trop. Les deux autres spectateurs de la scène auraient, par contre, bien aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Alec eut l'intelligence de garder le silence, se doutant que répliquer quoique ce soit ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de Maryse. Il la laissa plutôt évacuer en priant pour que ce soit bientôt terminé.

Maryse pinça ses lèvres, bouillonnant toujours intérieurement et nul doute que si avait eu le moindre objet à portée de main, elle l'aurait balancé sans scrupule.

\- Tu es allé à la surface hein ? Malgré tout ce que je t'avais dit, tu as préféré voir le monde des humains plutôt que de penser aux besoins de ton peuple.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une accusation et Alec aurait pu nier, sa mère serait restée ancrée dans ses convictions. Et ce fut douloureux à entendre pour Alec. Parce que c'était faux, il pensait sans cesse aux siens et à tout ce qui serait le mieux pour eux. On lui reprochait ici de ne pas être investi, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Maryse le savait très bien pourtant, elle ne mesurait juste plus le poids des mots qu'elle balançait, tout son sens du contrôle ayant disparu au loin.

\- Je croyais avoir été claire. Ces créatures sont mauvaises, elles ne méritent pas qu'on les approche.

À nouveau, Alec se retint de faire une remarque. Il en mourrait d'envie pourtant, sa réplique lui brûlant la langue. Il en avait des choses à dire, sur la soit-disant bassesse des Terrestres et sur leur, ironiquement, inhumanité. Sa mère parlait de choses qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle n'avait probablement jamais vu un humain d'aussi près que lui. Avait-elle au moins échangé ne serait-ce qu'un mot avec l'un d'entre eux ? Elle avait juste peur de l'inconnu au final. Et c'était particulièrement triste.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères mais arrête immédiatement. Il se joue de toi, il ne peut avoir que de mauvaises intentions.

Le regard d'Alec s'assombrit considérablement. Oh comme il ne supportait pas qu'elle mentionne Magnus et qu'elle le fasse avec autant de dégoût. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, toute son attitude criait « Je t'interdis de l'évoquer de la sorte ».

Il serra ses poings, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer et à s'emporter à son tour. Et cela ne serait pas joli à voir.

Cette fois, il ne s'empêcha pas de répondre, n'en pouvant plus de juste encaisser en silence toutes les remarques de sa mère.

\- Il n'est pas comme tu le penses.

Maryse le regarda avec mépris, sentiment qu'Alec avait cru qu'il ne verrait jamais dans les yeux de sa mère. Il s'était trompé car c'était bel et bien lui qu'elle toisait ainsi.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et tu es juste stupidement tombé dans son piège.

Le faisait-elle exprès d'être aussi buté et sourde ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ce que son fils se tuait à lui expliquer ?

\- Mais il n'y a pas de piège ! s'écria-t-il

Alec se rendit ensuite compte à quel point il venait de hausser le ton sur sa propre mère et il s'en voulut énormément. Jamais il n'avait osé manqué de respect à ses géniteurs. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Maryse fusilla son fils du regard, n'approuvant pas du tout son comportement bien trop insolent.

\- Ne t'adresse pas à moi sur ce ton, le prévint-elle.

Ils étaient entrés dans un terrain dangereux. Alec baissa sa tête, fuyant l'air enragé de sa mère qu'il ne supportait juste pas de voir.

Ce qui devait arriva, Maryse prononça les pires mots qu'elle aurait pu lui balancer sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup Alec.

La phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein dans le cœur d'Alec. Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement. Il se força à rester droit afin de garder la face dans cette situation humiliante mais il avait juste envie de hurler. Hurler face à l'injustice de ce qu'il vivait. Face à l'égoïsme de sa mère et sa cruauté. Face à l'intolérance sans bornes qu'elle démontrait également. Hurler sa frustration et sa révolte. Il s'empêchait tellement de répondre à nouveau que tout son corps en tremblait.

Il avait tout fait pour leur plaire. Tout. Il avait été prêt à tout sacrifier en leur nom, pour maintenir leur honneur et voilà comment il était remercié ? On lui demandait de réparer les fautes des autres et il devait l'accepter avec un grand sourire ? Comme si c'était purement et simplement normal ?

L'héritier releva lentement sa tête et plongea son regard brûlant de haine dans celui de sa mère qui sursauta presque, ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Elle resta bête quelques instants puis se reprit, tachant de garder l'avantage sur cette discussion qu'elle avait dominé jusque là.

\- Inutile de préciser que tu as l'interdiction de quitter la Citadelle à nouveau au risque d'être puni en conséquence. J'espère pour toi que cette affaire ne s'ébruitera pas et que le peuple ne le saura jamais. Comment veux-tu qu'ils placent leur confiance en un souverain qui se balade comme bon lui semble ?

Alec eut un rictus qu'il ne réussit pas à retenir. Le peuple avait bien confiance en des souverains qui avaient accueilli parmi eux un traître et qui n'avaient même pas réussi à l'arrêter à temps... Quel était le pire ?

Alec aurait du répondre ça, Maryse aurait alors perdu toute sa répartie et elle l'aurait laissé tranquille.

Mais c'aurait été mesquin et, même s'il était énervé au plus haut point, il ne désirait pas faire du mal à sa mère. Et à son père également qui, hormis observer toute la discussion sans tenter de le défendre, ne faisait rien de mal. Alec aurait pourtant aimé avoir au moins son père de son côté, il avait déjà le soutien de sa sœur mais malheureusement Isabelle n'avait aucun pouvoir contre Maryse. Robert pouvait au moins essayer de la raisonner.

Peut être prendrait-il sa femme à part dès qu'il serait seul avec elle ? Alec ne savait pas trop quoi espérer de son père.

\- File dans ta chambre et n'en ressors pas tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation.

Alec soupira. Il était traité comme un enfant... Il ne s'opposa pas à cette décision et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, foudroyant Aldertree du regard au passage parce que ce dernier semblait bien trop heureux.

Isabelle voulut s'élancer à sa suite mais Maryse lui intimida de rester à sa place.

\- Mère... plaida-t-elle mais sa demande ne reçut pas de réponse favorable  
\- Ne me force pas à de te traiter de la même manière.

Isabelle regarda donc son frère s'éloigner sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers son père qui paraissait tout aussi affecté par la situation. Il croisa son regard et hocha la tête. Il allait essayer d'arranger les choses.

* * *

\- Tu as fait une bêtise ?

Max venait de rentrer dans la chambre d'Alec. L'héritier n'était pas certain qu'il en ait le droit mais il ne lui demanda pas pour autant de sortir. Il était même content que son petit frère vienne lui rendre une petite visite.

Alec, qui s'était allongé sur le long coquillage lui servant de lit, se leva et il haussa ses épaules, souriant doucement.

\- Je pense oui, avoua-t-il, Mais je ne regrette pas.

Max le fixa un instant puis il se glissa à côté de son ainé.

\- Je connais ça.

Alec haussa un sourcil, assez amusé par une telle révélation.

\- Ah oui ? J'en apprends des choses dites donc !

Max laissa son regard dériver dans le vide un bref instant, réfléchissant sans doute à comment formuler son idée puis il reprit la parole :

\- Quand c'était quelque chose que je voulais vraiment faire et qui n'était pas si mal selon moi... Les adultes ont du mal à avoir la même perception que nous...  
\- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Alec en soupirant.

Max lui lança un drôle de regard.

\- Tu es pas un adulte toi maintenant ?

Le sourire d'Alec s'étira davantage et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, ce qui fit râler celui-ci.

\- Je crois que mon cerveau ne l'a pas encore enregistré, expliqua innocemment Alec.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit :

\- Et puis, même les adultes font des bêtises.

\- Oui mais les enfants n'ont pas le droit de les punir, rétorqua Max.

Le pauvre petit paraissait d'ailleurs très frustré par cette injustice.

\- C'est un fait, approuva Alec et ce fut Max qui poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.  
\- Je n'aime pas les punitions.

En même temps, qui les aimait ? Alec lui lança un regard attendri. L'enfant s'exprimait avec tellement de simplicité, il ne calculait pas ce qu'il disait, il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il était bon ou mauvais de dire, à quel était le bon comportement à adopter... C'était un enfant après tout et, de plus, il était le petit dernier, il avait donc ce privilège d'être épargné de tout cette pression. Il gardait donc encore cette pureté enfantine lorsqu'il agissait ou prenait la parole en présence des autres.

Parler avec son frère avait calmé Alec qui n'avait maintenant plus envie de balancer tous ses meubles un peu partout dans la pièce. Un peu comme Magnus, Max avait cette faculté de l'apaiser.

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas puni longtemps, annonça Max au bout d'un moment.

Alec le regarda et il hocha sa tête.

\- J'espère aussi.

De toute façon, ses obligations allaient bien le rappeler à un moment ou à un autre et sa mère finirait inévitablement par le remettre à son poste. Parce qu'au final il n'y avait qu'Alec qui la servait aussi bien.

Il lui était indispensable. Et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Maryse ne supportait pas qu'il lui désobéisse.

\- J'irai voir maman si tu veux, proposa Max, plein de bonnes intentions.

Alec retrouva son sourire et il passa son bras autour des épaules de son frère, appréciant la sollicitude qu'il démontrait malgré son jeune âge.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs de l'océan, là où personne de censé n'oserait s'aventurer, Valentin avait installé sa demeure. Une large grotte l'avait accueillie lui et sa troupe en entier durant tout le temps de son exil. L'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec le luxueux château mais il comptait bien y revenir dans très peu de temps. Pour l'instant, tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait planifié. Il restait peut être quelques détails à régler mais l'essentiel de ses pions avaient pris place sur l'échiquier.

Il était en pleine réflexion quand Hodge pénétra dans la pièce, un air solennel plaqué sur le visage. Hodge semblait toujours tellement sérieux... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être ennuyant... Heureusement que c'était un bon serviteur.

\- Hé bien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La question de son chef sembla réveiller Hodge qui fit une jolie révérence avant de prendre la parole afin d'expliquer sa présence.

\- Camille est arrivée.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Valentin et il se leva, quittant son siège afin de pouvoir accueillir la femme en bonne et due forme.

Camille entra peu de temps après, usant toujours de cette démarche presque féline lorsqu'elle se déplaçait.

\- Ma Lady, la salua Valentin.

En réponse, Camille tendit sa main en sa direction et il déposa un baiser au niveau de son poignet. Il se redressa ensuite et jaugea Hodge qui était demeuré immobile, ne prenant pas l'initiative de quitter l'endroit. Il fallait décidément tout lui dire.

\- Peux-tu nous laisser seul mon cher ? lui demanda alors Valentin avec un sourire quelque peu crispé

Hodge obtempéra et Valentin invita donc Camille à s'assoir, se doutant que leur conversation risquait d'être longue. Camille ne se fit pas prier et s'installa bien confortablement, se mettant à son aise.

\- Comment avancent tes recherches ?

Elle afficha un sourire satisfait.

\- En très bonne voie, j'ai déjà quelques noms. Vous aviez raison, la plupart habitent pas loin d'ici.

Valentin apprécia cette information et il apprécia davantage le fait que Camille souligne sa capacité à faire de bonnes déductions.

\- Tu fais un boulot remarquable et je t'en remercie.

Camille fit comme ci le compliment ne l'atteignait pas et qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de son utilité mais elle souriait avec un peu trop de fierté. Vu son investissement et les risques qu'elle prenait, elle trouvait au fond tout à fait normal qu'on la félicite pour ses exploits. C'était un juste retour des choses en quelque sorte.

\- J'ai des nouvelles qui ont de fortes chances de vous intéresser, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un certain moment.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, faisant bien évidemment exprès de ne pas dévoiler directement ce qu'elle savait. Même avec Valentin, elle avait cette manie de vouloir se faire désirer.

Valentin haussa un sourcil et, plutôt intéressé, il porta une oreille attentive aux propos de la sirène.

\- Ah oui ? Dis moi tout.

Camille eut un grand sourire.

\- Le scientifique à la surface, celui qui nous intéresse, Magnus Bane, a un comportement assez... Intriguant.

Valentin plissa ses yeux, attendant qu'elle développe son idée quand bien même elle avait l'air de vouloir prendre son temps.

\- Vous vous rappelez de la nuit où Hodge a essayé d'avoir Alec ?

Valentin hocha sa tête et soupira. Cette nuit là avait été un bel échec. Il avait été initialement prévu de capturer l'héritier afin d'obtenir un moyen de pression sur la famille royale et de récupérer la Coupe. Le plan avait été d'écarter Alec et de l'isoler pour plus de facilité. Et pendant ce temps, Valentin était allé trouver Jace et avait tenté de le convaincre de le rejoindre. Il avait eu de bons arguments, nul doute que son fils réfléchissait encore à tout ce que son père lui avait dit et appris. Cette idée fit sourire Valentin. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand il se ressassa la fin de cette fameuse nuit. Il avait retrouvé Hodge blessé et seul, sans Alec. Ce qui était regrettable puisque c'était justement la mission que Valentin lui avait attribué.

La raison ? Alec s'était trop bien défendu et un humain était descendu pour intervenir. Hodge n'avait donc pas eu d'autres choix à part de battre en retraite. Autant Hodge pouvait être très bon parfois, autant il pouvait être sacrément incompétent.

Enfin, heureusement que la capture d'Alec n'avait été au final pas si importante que cela. Brillant comme il était, Valentin avait réussi à tourner la situation à son avantage et avait élaboré un plan encore plus parfait que le précédent.

La seule chose c'était que dorénavant, Hodge désirait plus que tout se venger d'Alec qui l'avait, on pouvait le dire, humilié.

Valentin, en bon chef qu'il était, lui avait promis qu'il lui laisserait l'héritier le temps qu'il lui administre une correction. Il ne savait juste pas comment il allait pouvoir organiser cela. Alec avait été un peu laissé de côté dans son scénario de victoire. Ce que Valentin ne savait pas, c'était que Camille allait lui apporter des réponses à cette question. La femme reprit la parole et continua son récit :

\- Magnus lui est venu en aide et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre les deux... Je ne saurai l'expliquer mais, depuis, le scientifique a perdu son intérêt pour moi.

Le visage de Valentin s'assombrit, c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Il n'avait pas prévu ce point, il comptait beaucoup sur l'attrait que Camille exerçait sur Magnus. Elle eut un sourire rassurant et lui fit signe de se détendre.

\- Mais j'ai encore mieux. Ils se sont revus aujourd'hui. Et j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Et ça explique totalement pourquoi Magnus ressent moins les effets de mon charme depuis cette fameuse nuit.

L'amusement se dessina sur le visage de Valentin.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

Camille éclata de rire et elle hocha sa tête.

\- Si ! Ces deux là se sont amourachés l'un de l'autre. Vous auriez du voir les regards qu'ils se lançaient ! Tellement de mièvrerie et de tendresse, je pourrai en vomir ! Ils se fixaient comme s'ils avaient envie de ne plus jamais se quitter.

Elle poussa un faux soupir attendri.

\- C'est ridicule n'est ce pas ?

Valentin approuva immédiatement. Bien sûr que c'était ridicule. Une sirène et un humain. Qu'est ce qui leur était passé par la tête ? Croyaient-ils vraiment que cela avait des chances de fonctionner ? Réellement ?

\- Maryse doit en devenir folle.

Camille haussa ses épaules, grimaçant rien qu'à la mention de ce prénom.

\- C'est bien fait pour elle.

Valentin était totalement d'accord. Maryse méritait bien ça, après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Il croisa ses bras et réfléchit un instant.

\- Tu as vu juste, c'est très intéressant ce que tu viens de m'apprendre. Et je pense que nous allons nous servir de cela très prochainement.

Il se tourna vers Camille.

\- Et j'aurai besoin de toi.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Je serai toujours prête à vous aider voyons.

Et si en plus elle pouvait s'amuser avec le petit cœur de Magnus, elle le ferait avec grand plaisir. 

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Que pensez-vous de notre cher Aldertree ? Et de l'évolution entre Magnus et Alec ?  
À très bientôt ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !  
Comment allez-vous ? :)**

 **Nouveau chapitre comme chaque dimanche ! Un peu plus tard que d'habitude, j'étais en retard dans ma relecture navrée !  
Merci à Ariane, LaBanane91 et SunWings pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Un coup. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Alec frappait sans s'arrêter parce que c'était la seule activité qui pouvait lui faire arrêter de penser. Trop de choses torturaient son esprit, un seul instant de pause et il pouvait être sûr que ses pensées tumultueuses reviendraient à la charge sans aucune once de pitié.

Et il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il avait déjà passé des heures à se battre contre ses démons, il n'avait juste pas la force de continuer. Il s'épuisait donc physiquement en espérant que cela fasse taire tout ce qui hurlait en lui.

Ses poignets lui faisaient un mal de chien mais la sirène s'en fichait, la souffrance était devenue plus que secondaire.

Encore un coup.

Ne pas repenser à sa dispute avec sa mère. Ne pas repenser à ses reproches. Ne pas repenser à son regard déçu.

Alec frappa davantage.

Ne pas repenser à Magnus. Ne pas repenser à ses sourires si attractifs. Ne pas repenser à son regard ensorcelant. Ne pas repenser à la proximité qu'ils avaient eu, quand ils avaient été seuls tous les deux. Ne pas repenser à la voix grave du scientifique, à sa respiration qu'Alec avait presque senti sur ses lèvres...

Et merde.

Alec étouffa un gémissement et il posa misérablement sa tête contre le punching ball qu'il maltraitait déjà depuis une bonne heure au moins. Il tenta de se calmer, sa respiration étant devenue totalement anarchique et tout son corps lui criant d'arrêter ce massacre qu'il s'auto-infligeait.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il juste pas à penser à autre chose ? Pourquoi, inévitablement, le visage de Magnus revenait perpétuellement hanter son esprit ?

Il ne savait pas. Et cela le rendait fou. Il voulait juste arrêter de se poser des questions et remonter à la surface.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Cette volonté ne lui était pas accordée.

Ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

Il jeta un regard à ses mains douloureuses. Elles étaient en sang, prouvant à quel point Alec s'était acharné encore et encore sans s'accorder le moindre répit. Il aurait dû avoir mal, il le savait, mais il ne sentait rien, l'adrénaline étant encore trop présente dans son corps. Il voyait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler et que chacun de ses doigts étaient crispés au possible.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemi.

Concentré, Alec n'avait entendu personne s'approcher. Il sursauta donc un peu quand cette voix sembla sortir de nulle part. Il se retourna et vit Luke qui le fixait, situé à l'entrée de la zone d'entrainement. Il lançait un regard intrigué à Alec, désirant sûrement une explication à toute cette violence.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre par réflexe, comme s'il ne s'était déjà pas assez abimé comme cela.

\- Je... Suis un peu sur les nerfs je crois.

Luke haussa un sourcil. C'était le cas de le dire oui.

\- Je vois ça.

Il rejoignit l'héritier et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es seul ici ?

Alec n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

\- Je crois que oui... Il est tard ?  
\- Plutôt oui, ta mère m'envoie me chercher, ils vont annoncer la répartition des tours de garde pour cette nuit.  
\- Elle aurait pu venir elle même au lieu de te déranger.

Luke le fixa sans comprendre, ne saisissant pas l'allusion. Il était d'accord que Maryse abusait en déléguant tout mais il était soldat également, il se devait bien de répondre aux appels de ses souverains.

\- Elle aurait du te laisser auprès de Jocelyne, expliqua Alec.

Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment exprimé ça avec beaucoup de tact et, de plus, il réalisa un peu tard qu'il n'était même pas censé être au courant. Il se confondit alors en excuses :

\- Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas après tout...

Luke leva sa main en signe d'apaisement et il eut un mince sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'apprécie ta sollicitude. Clary est avec elle, je ferai en sorte de ne pas laisser Jocelyne trop longtemps.  
\- Je peux en toucher un mot à mes parents, je ne suis pas sûre que ma mère m'écoute mais ça vaut peut être le coup d'essayer.

Luke secoua sa tête et il refusa poliment, bien que touché par l'envie d'Alec de l'aider.

\- Ça ira, je t'assure.

Il parcourut ensuite la pièce du regard et, changeant de sujet, reprit la parole :

\- Je pensais que Jace serait avec toi.

Les épaules d'Alec s'affaissèrent. Il aurait bien aimé oui, il avait vraiment besoin de son meilleur ami en ce moment. Jace demeurait introuvable malheureusement, c'était comme s'il fuyait la compagnie d'Alec. L'héritier soupira.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus avec moi... J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite depuis cette nuit où Hodge est venu.  
\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Et c'était bien ça le problème, Jace n'agissait pas comme il en avait l'habitude. Son comportement était un véritable mystère. Etait-ce l'état de santé de sa mère qui le troublait autant ?

\- J'ai tenté de lui parler mais il agissait de manière étrange.

Luke paraissait tout aussi perplexe qu'Alec, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

\- J'ai l'impression... Qu'il se sent coupable pour quelque chose, avoua au bout d'un moment Alec, qui ne se trompait la plupart du temps jamais sur les sentiments de Jace.

Luke réfléchit, cherchant sans la trouver la cause d'une telle culpabilité. Il finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec dans un geste encourageant.

\- Nous éclaircirons ce mystère plus tard, rejoignons tes parents avant d'être en retard.

Alec hocha la tête, il n'avait pas envie de se faire davantage remarquer. Il suivit Luke jusqu'à la salle de trône et rejoignit les autres soldats. Il croisa le regard inquiet d'Isabelle, sa sœur n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller le voir. Il lui sourit, se voulant rassurant bien qu'il sache au fond qu'il n'était pas très convainquant. Isabelle lui fit signe qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard, il hocha simplement sa tête.

Robert commença à distribuer les tours de garde et Alec écouta, même s'il se doutait qu'il passerait à la trappe ce jour-ci.

Il tourna sa tête pour voir qui était dans la pièce et il vit juste à temps Jace entrer, se glissant discrètement de manière à ce que personne ne remarque son retard. Manque de bol, Alec l'avait vu.

Il hésita un instant puis quitta sa place pour rejoindre son meilleur ami qui devait réellement répondre à ces questions.

Une fois à sa hauteur, il prit la parole à voix basse :

\- Où étais-tu ?

Jace se tourna brièvement vers lui feignit l'innocence.

\- Je me promenais juste. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Seul, ça ne t'arrive pas ?

Bien sûr que si, Alec errait souvent seul dans la Citadelle. Mais pas Jace. Jace trouvait toujours quelqu'un avec qui rester, c'était son côté un peu trop social probablement. Il détestait la solitude, contrairement à Alec qui la désirait assez souvent.

L'héritier fronça ses sourcils.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu être seul ?  
\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi je suppose, répliqua Jace au tac au tac.

Tout en parlant, il regardait Alec comme si ce dernier était celui qui agissait bizarrement. Comme s'il n'avait personnellement rien à se reprocher. Oh comme la situation était ironique, celui qui avait un comportement douteux laissait sous-entendre que le problème ne venait pas de lui.

Brillant de la part de Jace. Tordu mais brillant. Pourquoi Jace refusait-il d'admettre la vérité ? Alec était prêt à l'écouter, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Qu'est ce qui empêchait Jace de se confier ?

Quelque chose changea dans l'expression du blond et il plissa ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ?

Oh quel habile changement de sujet. Alec aurait presque applaudi s'il n'était pas aussi contrarié.

Mais Jace semblait réellement inquiet alors il laissa son ressentiment de côté pour un instant et il fixa à son tour ses mains. Il était vrai qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment dans un très bon état actuellement. Alec commença à sentir quelques tiraillements, la douleur s'éveillant lentement mais sûrement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre à ce propos, il l'avait juste mérité après tout. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème, n'est ce pas ?

\- Rien, je me suis juste entrainé.

Ce fut au tour de Jace d'être perplexe.

\- Tu ne finis jamais comme ça d'habitude.

Alec haussa ses épaules.

\- Ça prouve que je ne m'entrainais pas assez bien.

Jace fixa Alec comme si celui-ci avait définitivement des problèmes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il

Alec pouvait sûrement lui retourner la question. Il aurait pu aussi prendre sur lui, faire le premier pas et déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur afin de montrer l'exemple. Mais il ne fit que détourner son regard.

\- C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas la force de l'expliquer. Jace n'insista pas et le silence revint entre les deux.

Jace se porta volontaire pour un tour de garde pendant les dernières heures. Et ce fut ce qui clôtura cette charmante réunion entre gardes.

* * *

Quelque chose réveilla Magnus dans la nuit. Plutôt quelqu'un en fait. Il ouvrit ses yeux et constata que Camille était penchée sur lui. Il se redressa, se mettant en position assise sur le canapé dans lequel il s'était endormi et dévisagea la femme avec surprise.

\- Camille ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il fronça ses sourcils car il venait de réaliser que la présence de cette femme n'était clairement pas normale.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il était persuadé que Camille avait quitté le laboratoire bien avant la nuit, bien avant Ragnor même. Et il était encore plus que certain d'avoir verrouillé convenablement la porte d'entrée. Comment diable Camille était-elle donc arrivée ici ? Et pourquoi venait-elle le voir en pleine nuit ? Enfin, techniquement, on n'était pas en plein milieu de la nuit, il restait à peine quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève mais tout ceci n'étaient que des détails techniques insignifiants.

Qu'importe la raison de la venue de Camille, cela n'aurait pas pu attendre le matin ? Les gens civilisés font cela d'habitude, ils attendent poliment une heure décente avant d'aller visiter leurs semblables. Alors certes Camille n'avaient pas pour habitude de respecter des horaires ou de se montrer à des heures très précises mais tout de même, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle choisissait la nuit pour se pointer au laboratoire ! Cesserait-elle un jour de le surprendre de la sorte ?

Il s'étira péniblement, ayant bien voulu finir sa nuit, pour une fois qu'il arrivait à dormir convenablement.

Camille, qui avait été étrangement silencieuse jusqu'ici, s'étant contentée d'observer l'autre, eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Magnus la fixa sans comprendre. C'était assez vague, une description un peu plus précise aurait été grandement appréciée.

\- C'est à dire ?

Il avait espéré obtenir un peu plus de détails de la part de Camille, il n'en fut rien. Que cela était étonnant.

\- Viens, répondit-elle simplement.

Intrigué, Magnus se leva et il la suivit. Elle ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur et elle sortit. Le scientifique comprenait qu'elle l'emmenait sur la plage. Cela n'avait aucun sens mais il préféra s'interroger sur la logique de ses actions un peu plus tard.

Camille fit quelques pas dans le sable, observant les traces qu'elle laissait même si elle ne semblait pas pour autant y porter un grand intérêt. Elle s'arrêta de bouger et regarda juste distraitement en direction de la mer.

Elle paraissait... Attendre quelque chose ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien attendre à une heure pareille ? Elle sembla pourtant très satisfaite, comme si elle avait reçu le signe qu'elle voulait. Sauf que Magnus lui, ne voyait et n'entendait rien. Il ne comprenait juste pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

Sa question eut au moins le mérite de rappeler à Camille qu'il était ici puisqu'elle semblait l'avoir oublié.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Camille le regarda avec un sourire dangereux aux lèvres. Et elle se mit alors à chanter une mélodie inconnue aux oreilles du scientifique.

Camille avait une belle voix, Magnus le savait, il l'avait déjà entendu fredonner quand elle se croyait seule. Il se rappelait avoir été admiratif mais sans plus.

Là c'était totalement différent. Plus Magnus écoutait Camille et puis il perdait contact avec la réalité. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter. La voix de la femme était comme une berceuse qu'il ne pouvait enlever de sa tête. Une berceuse autant apaisante que mortelle.

Sans en avoir conscience, il marcha dans ses pas, se dirigeant là où elle le désirait. Camille sauta de rocher en rocher puis, quand elle estima avoir une profondeur suffisante en dessous d'elle, elle sauta dans l'eau.

L'attraction que ressentait Magnus à ce moment même l'empêcha d'avoir toute forme de raisonnement logique. Il voulait juste désespérément se rapprocher de cette voix attrayante et hypnotisante.

Il monta également sur ce rocher et, tout comme Camille, il observa l'eau un bref instant, appréciant sa beauté.

Le chant continuait toujours. Magnus ferma ses yeux.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il plongea.

* * *

Alec avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le problème. Il s'endormit sans l'avoir trouvé. Et, plusieurs heures après, soudainement il se réveilla, en pleine panique et en respirant de manière totalement anarchique.

Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il clochait. Et il voulut se frapper pour avoir été un tel imbécile pendant tout ce temps.

La réponse était pourtant si simple. Simple comme un tout petit détail insignifiant auquel on ne prêterait pas attention au premier abord.

Un détail. Comme un geste inattendu.

Les tours de garde. Jace s'était porté volontaire. Il ne le faisait jamais. Il détestait tourner en rond sans un but précis. Il préférait en être dispensé dès qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi cela n'avait pas été le cas ce jour-ci dans ce cas ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Rien n'avait de sens. Ces derniers jours, Jace agissait bizarrement, lui qui était pourtant si prévisible habituellement. Prévisible pour Alec surtout, après tout, il le connaissait par cœur.

Mais ça ? Ça n'était pas Jace.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

Alec eut cette sensation que quelque chose de mauvais arriver. Quelque chose de très mauvais même.

Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de sa chambre, priant pour que dans le meilleur des cas, il ait juste viré à la paranoïa et que, dans les pires des cas, il puisse quand même stopper ce qu'il se préparait à temps.

Toujours poussé par cette intuition qu'il n'expliquait pas, il alla directement là où était gardé la Coupe.

N'ayant pas pris le temps de réfléchir convenablement à ses actions, Alec n'avait même pas pris son arme en passant. Trop tard pour faire demi tour. De toute façon, il espérait ne pas avoir besoin de s'en servir.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple pressentiment n'est ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler autant...

Pourtant, quand il entra, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait eu raison. Et, au fond de lui, il se détestait pour cela. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment comment il devait agir et il le regrettait profondément.

Même de dos et dans l'obscurité, la personne étant en train de voler la Coupe était très facilement reconnaissable pour Alec qui serra ses dents. Il aurait tellement voulu ne jamais assister à cette scène.

Jace eut à peine le temps de prendre l'artefact, Alec se jetait déjà sur lui dans le but de le maîtriser.

Jace étant totalement pris par surprise, il ne fut pas bien difficile de l'immobiliser et le blond se retrouva plaqué contre le sol avant même de n'avoir pu le réaliser.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, l'un endurant les reproches muettes de l'autre sans broncher. La poigne d'Alec sur les épaules de Jace se faisait plus hésitante au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Ils s'étaient déjà battus pendant leurs entraînements mais la situation actuelle n'était pas semblable. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Et Alec sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à donner le premier coup. Dommage pour lui.

Parce que Jace, si.

Il profita de l'instant de faiblesse de son ami et se dégagea, envoyant au passage Alec contre le mur le plus proche afin qu'il soit sonné. En entendant le gémissement de douleur d'Alec, Jace fut pris de remords mais il ne revint pas sur ses pas et, au lieu de proposer son aide, il fuit rapidement.

De sa vue trouble, Alec réussit malgré tout à saisir quel chemin l'autre venait de prendre et il reprit péniblement ses esprits. L'héritier devait le rattraper avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

\- C'est toi qui m'y oblige Jace, murmura Alec en se relevant bien que personne ne risquait d'entendre sa phrase.

Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ne supportait pas l'option qu'il était obligé de prendre mais c'était nécessaire.

D'un geste vif, Alec fit sonner le gong d'alerte assez fort pour réveiller le plus de personnes possible. Puis il partit à la poursuite de Jace. Alec avait toujours été le plus vif des deux, il arriva donc bien vite à sa hauteur.

Il l'intercepta alors qu'il venait de quitter la Citadelle.

\- Ne me force pas à te combattre Alec, le menaça Jace, Laisse moi.  
\- Hors de question. Pas quand tu es sur le point de commettre une action que tu vas regretter toute ta vie.

Il arracha la Coupe des mains de Jace puis le repoussa.

\- Tu ne sais juste pas ce que tu fais, conclut-il.

Jace eut un rire nerveux et il se rapprocha d'Alec, l'air de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait juste rien.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Et je sais pourquoi je le fais.

Il tenta de frapper Alec pour récupérer la Coupe mais l'autre anticipa et esquiva. Jace grinça des dents, détestant d'un coup la vivacité d'Alec qu'il avait pourtant félicité de si nombreuses fois.

\- Ma mère est malade Alec, aucun de nos guérisseurs n'a réussi à la rétablir.

Alec le savait déjà mais il n'osa rien dire, laissant Jace parler puisque ce dernier finissait enfin par s'expliquer.

\- Valentine l'a su, il y a un traître dans nos rangs, je peux même te donner son nom si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
\- Je me fiche de son nom, je veux juste que tu me parles Jace. Ça fait des jours que j'essaie de te voir et tu m'évites toujours. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, je t'aurais aidé.

La voix pleine de reproches d'Alec atteignit à peine Jace qui fixait juste la Coupe, désirant plus que tout la reprendre. Alec capta son regard et il fronça ses sourcils.

\- N'y pense même pas.  
\- Il est venu me trouver, cette nuit où tu as poursuivi Hodge. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait sauver ma mère, qu'il avait juste besoin d'une chose... Je n'avais qu'à suivre ses indications et attendre le bon moment.  
\- C'est de la folie Jace.

L'interpellé lança un regard dédaigneux en direction d'Alec qui frémit. Jace était donc désespéré à ce point ? Ce dernier reprit la parole, s'adressant à son ami avec plus d'animosité que précédemment :

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place.  
\- Justement, j'ai assez de recul pour me rendre compte que ton projet insensé ne mènera nulle part.

Jace ne semblait pas du tout du même avis, il s'approcha dangereusement d'Alec qui prit sur lui pour garder une expression parfaitement neutre.

\- Je vois ma mère s'affaiblir depuis des jours et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à propos de ça, gronda-t-il.  
\- C'est malgré tout une très mauvaise idée.

Jace eut un rictus.

\- Que connais-tu des pouvoirs de la Coupe Alec ?

Probablement moins que Valentin, c'était certain. Mais Alec était assez intelligent pour ne pas les chercher.

\- Il existe d'autres solutions ! Celle-ci est trop dangereuse !

Alec espérait pouvoir sortir Jace de cet état de panique et le raisonner mais le blond ne semblait pas écouter le moindre de ses arguments pourtant pertinents. Jace paraissait définitivement désespéré.

\- Alec ma mère va mourir si je ne fais rien ! s'écria-t-il, Est ce que tu peux comprendre ça au moins ?  
\- Mais je comprends ! répondit Alec sur le même ton, Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ?

Parce que clairement, ce n'en n'était pas une.

\- Je n'en vois surtout aucune autre !

L'excuse était valable. Alec ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et, avec aplomb, il reprit la parole :

\- Pourquoi Valentin te proposerait un tel marché ? Es-tu sûr qu'il y a un quelconque bénéfice pour toi ?

Jace haussa un sourcil, regardant Alec comme s'il venait de parler dans une autre langue ou de se mettre à danser.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Alec planta son regard mortellement sérieux dans celui de son ami. Parce que oui, même s'il était en plein délire, Alec le considérait toujours comme son ami. Et il ne laisserait pas sombrer de la sorte.

\- Juste la vérité.  
\- C'est sa femme, bien sûr qu'il veut l'aider !

Alec parut très perplexe.

\- Sa femme qui l'a trahit ?  
\- Le peu de confiance que tu as en moi me chagrine Alec.

Alec se figea. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis une dizaine d'années pourtant il la reconnut sans mal. Il inspira profondément et se recula pour pouvoir observer la silhouette de Valentin sortir de l'ombre. L'exilé eut un faux sourire amical et il prit le temps de dévisager Alec de haut en bas.

\- Comme tu as grandis.

Le visage d'Alec se referma. Il ne supportait pas cette familiarité hypocrite que prenait Valentin quand il s'adressait à lui. Valentin incita Jace à le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier fit puisqu'il se plaça à ses côtés. Alec fixa avec horreur celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami changer de camp.

Valentin tapota l'épaule de son fils puis il se concentra à nouveau sur Alec.

\- C'est dommage que tu aies sonné l'alerte. Nous aurions pu avoir un peu plus de temps tous les deux. Les autres fouillent certainement d'abord l'intérieur de la ville mais ils vont bien finir par se montrer.

Valentin feignit d'être embêté par cette idée.

\- Enfin bon, autant les attendre n'est ce pas ? Je te parie qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, on les rejoignit bien vite. Clary fut la première à arriver, suivie de près par Luke. En temps normal, quand l'alerte était lancée, les sirènes faisant partie de la population lambda avaient pour obligation de rester dans leur habitation par mesure de sécurité. Elle s'était sûrement inquiétée pour son frère qui était censé être de garde. Et puis Luke l'accompagnait alors elle ne craignait pas grand chose.

Elle regarda Jace sans comprendre, hésitant probablement entre choc et tristesse. Son regard passa ensuite sur son père et elle serra juste ses poings.

Juste après, la famille Lightwood, inévitablement accompagné de Victor Aldertree, se montra. Maryse voulut appeler la garde mais Valentin se mit à rire, la coupant dans son élan.

\- Je me suis déjà occupé de tes soldats, enfin mes hommes surtout je veux bien l'avouer.

Tout en parlant, il désigna un groupe de sirène situés non loin derrière lui, probablement pour dissuader quiconque d'intervenir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? siffla Maryse

Valentine sourit à nouveau.

\- Juste discuter tranquillement avec ton fils.

Alec se retint de déglutir. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pensez-vous que Jace a eu raison d'agir ainsi ? ;)  
Bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en congé et courage à ceux qui ne le sont pas !  
Je retourne à l'écriture de mes fictions moi, à très bientôt ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je ressens comme le besoin de vous raconter mes malheurs alors je vais vous expliquer la poisse que j'ai eu cette semaine. Open office a planté merveilleusement et certains de mes documents ont été supprimés. Dont ceux contenant les fictions que je suis en train d'écrire... Aaaaah j'ai adoré tout réécrire...**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardage !**

 **Merci à SunWings pour sa review ! Et navrée de te mettre dans des états pareils !**

 **Chanson du jour : Undisclosed desires, Muse**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je sens qu'une certaine scène risque de vous faire plaisir ;)  
Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Quand Alec y repensait, il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de Valentin. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir passé du temps avec lui, après tout il était le père de son meilleur ami et également un soldat de la garde rapprochée du roi et de la reine. Disons plutôt qu'il se rappelait bien de quelque chose à propos de Valentin, mais ce n'était que la nuit de son exil. C'était plus les souvenirs heureux qui étaient un peu plus ardus pour lui à trouver. Il devait pourtant bien en avoir.

Etait-ce parce le peuple Aquarius avait tout fait pour oublier le plus possible Valentin après sa trahison ? À force de ne plus évoquer le félon ou penser à ce dernier, la mémoire d'Alec avait été touchée par cette amnésie volontaire ? L'explication était probable. Après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque, il était si facile d'oublier des moments datant de cet période.

Alec se demanda alors quel genre de souvenir Jace avait sauvegardé de son père. Regrettait-il le temps perdu ?

L'héritier releva son regard vers Valentin qui n'avait cessé de le fixer avec un certain intérêt -qu'Alec trouva particulièrement dérangeant-. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire qui aurait pu paraître amical hors contexte.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par demander

Alec plissa ses yeux, méfiant. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il ne fallait pas être très malin pour le deviner. Il eut donc le réflexe de se reculer légèrement, serrant par la même occasion sa prise sur la Coupe. Il n'avait aucune intention d'exaucer le souhait de Valentin en lui donnant l'artefact.

Captant son geste, Valentin poussa un profond soupir se voulant agacé.

\- Voyons Alec, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées...

Il fit un pas en direction de l'autre sirène qui demeura droite afin de montrer que sa détermination était inébranlable. Valentin ne se laissa pas impressionner par une si belle motivation.

\- N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse mon grand, ma patience est certes grande mais elle a des limites.

Son masque de fausse amitié s'évaporait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, démontrant qu'il était parfaitement sérieux.

\- Donne moi la Coupe.

Il détacha chacun de ses mots avec application, donnant alors une tournure dramatique à sa phrase.

Alec le défia du regard et il secoua sa tête avec conviction.

-Hors de question.

Située juste derrière lui, Maryse afficha un sourire fier. Elle savait très bien que son fils ne la décevrait pas.

Valentin aussi se mit à sourire. Mais ce fut pour une toute autre raison. Parce qu'au final, il était bien content que ce gentil petit soldat lui oppose un peu de résistance. La victoire n'était que plus délicieuse quand le combat avait été compliqué.

Alec était comme un des nombreux soldats formés par le Roi. Un soldat que Valentin avait failli être. Un soldat obéissant à la perfection et démontrant une loyauté sans faille envers la famille royale. Un soldat prêt à tout pour sauvegarder la sûreté de son peuple et qui mettrait sans hésitation sans vie en péril si cela permettait de sauver un sujet ou deux. Que cela était ennuyant, Valentin n'était pas mécontent de s'être échappé de tout cela. Dire qu'il avait failli être un petit soldat modèle.

En parlant de petit soldat modèle, il en avait un beau exemplaire juste devant lui. Alec prenait son rôle très à cœur et même sans aucune arme, il semblait prêt à se battre pour conserver la Coupe. Ces belles intentions n'étaient on ne pouvait plus louables. Valentin trouvait ce dévouement tellement adorable.

À première vue Alec correspondrait plutôt à un adversaire de taille mais Valentin savait comment le faire céder. En fait, il était particulièrement euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir briser un esprit aussi coriace que celui de l'héritier. Après tout, ce genre de soldat si fidèle et efficace avait toujours un point faible permettant de les déstabiliser totalement. Il suffisait juste de trouver lequel.

Et Valentin connaissait celui d'Alec.

Il eut bien du mal à contenir sa satisfaction, anticipant les prochains événements qu'il avait planifié avec précaution. Voyant son ennemi presque en train de rire sans aucune raison apparente, Alec fronça ses sourcils, assez perturbé il devait bien l'admettre.

\- Je... Ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Valentin le regarda alors comme s'il était attendri par sa naïveté, c'en était assez vexant d'ailleurs.

Il leva sa tête vers la surface, semblant écouter un bruit qu'Alec n'entendit pas puis, visiblement ravi il daigna d'accorder son attention à la sirène lui ayant servi d'interlocutrice depuis son arrivée.

\- Je vais donc t'expliquer la situation puisque tu sembles si perdu mon cher.

Alec retint une grimace, n'aimant définitivement pas être appelé aussi familièrement par Valentin. Valentin qui reprit la parole, se faisant une joie d'expliquer la situation.

\- Alors vois-tu, là haut, en compagnie de ton adorable scientifique, se trouve une de mes alliées et elle n'attend qu'une chose, mon signal.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Valentin se mit à siffler et une étrange mélodie se fit entendre au loin. Alec n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la chanson en question mais ce ne fut pas cela qui le perturbait le plus.

Parce qu'il y avait une seule chose qui était juste parmi toutes les théories élaborées par les humains sur les Aquarius. Leur voix était une arme. Et la sirène à la surface ne chantait certainement pas par pur plaisir. Alec eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Par réflexe il plaça la Coupe derrière son dos.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où rien ne se passa puis, avec un sourire presque sadique que personne ne put voir à cause de la distance, Camille plongea.

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, Camille perdit sa forme humaine et ses deux jambes se firent remplacées par une longue queue de poisson. Les soldats n'ayant pas été mis au courant de l'existence d'une telle transformation, la plupart, dont Luke d'ailleurs, firent une tête étrange. Maryse se dit alors, qu'au final, leur cacher ce petit détail n'avait peut être pas été si intelligent que cela. Mais bon, il était trop tard pour réparer cette erreur...

Camille, qui appréciait bien plus sa forme originelle, nagea quelques mètres puis elle posa son regard sur Valentin, n'ayant pas arrêté de chanter. Valentin esquissa un petit rictus puis il se tourna à nouveau sur Alec qui faisait définitivement beaucoup moins le fier.

\- Alors maintenant je vais te dire ça clairement. Donne moi la coupe sans opposer de résistance ou alors ton petit humain de compagnie fera un magnifique plongeon devant toute l'assemblée ici présente.

Alec se figea et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une subite angoisse qui lui noua la gorge. Non...

Il leva sa tête et vit avec effroi Magnus qui s'était approché du bord, prêt à sauter à tout moment. Le self control que la sirène avait réussi à conserver jusqu'ici s'effrita lentement et Alec déglutit. Sentant qu'il devenait hésitant, Maryse décida de l'interpeller afin de le remettre sur le droit chemin.

\- Alec ! Valentin ne doit pas avoir la Coupe.

Alec se força donc à se redresser et il inspira profondément afin de retrouver contenance. Il ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser de la sorte. Il fronça ses sourcils et adressa un regard peu avenant à ce cher Valentin.

\- Ma réponse reste toujours la même.

Valentin eut un sourire moqueur. Il n'en n'était absolument pas surpris. En fait il n'en attendait pas moins de la part d'Alec réputé si déterminé. Et au moins la partie intéressante pouvait enfin commencer.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Et avec une synchronisation parfaite, comme si cela avait été volontaire, Magnus se laissa tomber dans l'eau pile au moment même où Valentin cessa de parler. La scène n'en fut alors que bien plus dramatique.

Alec eut le réflexe de retenir sa respiration et la panique qu'il avait réussi à refouler revint avec une vitesse folle. Ne se rendant visiblement pas compte de son état, Maryse reprit la parole pour tenter une nouvelle fois de le raisonner.

\- Alec ce n'est qu'un humain !

Isabelle foudroya sa mère du regard, totalement révoltée par son comportement. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre l'horrible dilemme qu'Alec vivait ? Le presser de la sorte ne serait d'aucune utilité ! Évidemment pour Maryse vouloir prêter main forte à un humain ne faisait purement aucun sens... Mais Isabelle avait vu l'attitude d'Alec envers Magnus, elle avait vu à quel point il semblait avoir de l'importance pour lui. Alors oui, Isabelle pouvait comprendre que la situation n'était pas si aisée pour son frère. Et constater que sa mère était si peu compréhensive la rendait folle.

De toute façon, Maryse pouvait s'égosiller autant qu'elle le souhaitait, aucun de ses arguments ne parvenait aux oreilles d'Alec. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette de Magnus qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus en profondeur.

Il allait se noyer. Combien de temps un Terrestre pouvait-il demeurer ainsi en apnée ? Alec n'en n'avait aucune idée mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas une éternité. Et la perspective de perdre son Magnus l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se passer. L'idée que Magnus finisse noyé était bien trop insupportable. Non vraiment, il ne pouvait pas continuer à demeurer immobile. Il devait agir.

Malgré les appels incessants de Maryse qui lui intimidait de se reprendre au risque de lourdes représailles, Alec s'avança en direction de Valentin.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal, supplia-t-il.

Valentin eut un petit sourire mi sarcastique mi satisfait, appréciant totalement la soumission soudaine qu'Alec lui offrait si gentiment. Heureusement qu'Alec avait été si récitent, Valentin n'aurait jamais eu la joie de voir une si belle expression d'inquiétude peinte sur le visage de la sirène sinon.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Alec déglutit. Malheureusement oui, il le savait.

En sachant pertinemment que c'était la pire action qu'il soit, l'héritier donna la Coupe à Valentin qui n'attendait que cela. Ce dernier récupéra l'artefact et, d'un vague geste de la main, désigna la surface. Le chant cessa subitement.

\- Va donc le sauver maintenant.

Alec ne se fit pas prier. Nageant le plus vite possible, il dépassa cette fourbe de Camille sans lui accorder ne serait qu'un minimum d'attention. La seule chose qui lui importait c'était que Magnus aille bien et qu'il ait été suffisamment rapide. Alec pria pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard.

Lui qui battait à chaque fois Jace lorsqu'ils faisaient une course tous les deux, il avait maintenant la désagréable sensation d'être beaucoup trop lent. Tous les scénarios catastrophiques possibles et imaginables passaient en boucle dans son esprit et cela n'arrangeait pas l'état psychologique de la sirène.

Alec arriva à hauteur de Magnus et il l'attrapa avant de le mener tout aussi rapidement vers la surface. Magnus paraissait être encore sous le charme de l'envoûtement mais il se laissa entraîner malgré tout.

Une fois qu'il eut emmené Magnus hors de l'eau, Alec le déposa avec douceur sur le sable, le gardant tout de même dans ses bras, n'ayant cessé ses prières pour que l'humain aille bien. En le voyant immobile, il prit peur et chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Forcément, il vivait constamment sous l'eau, les cours de secourisme il ne connaissait pas et ne savait absolument pas les gestes à faire pour aider une personne ayant manqué de se noyer. Inutile de préciser également que le massage cardiaque était une notion bien obscure pour lui.

Fort heureusement, il n'eut rien besoin de faire, le scientifique reprit connaissance de lui-même. Magnus sortit de sa transe et il prit une grande goulée d'air, suffoquant et crachant l'eau ayant voulu s'immiscer dans ses poumons.

Il réalisa qu'Alec le tenait fermement contre lui. Une douce impression de sécurité l'enveloppa alors et il s'autorisa à appuyer sa tête contre le torse de l'autre le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda doucement Alec en le lâchant finalement maintenant qu'il était conscient

La seule pensée cohérente que le scientifique réussit à avoir ce fut qu'un si joli visage ne devrait pas être gâché de la sorte par des rides d'inquiétude.

Magnus eut un mince sourire mais il n'eut pas la force de répondre. Alec ne se formalisa pas de ce silence, bien assez soulagé malgré tout. Magnus était vivant. Nom de dieu il était vivant. Alec avait eu la peur de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un. Et le réaliser le perturbait énormément. Pourquoi Magnus créait-il donc un tel trouble en lui ? Pourquoi cet humain ne pouvait quitter ses pensées ?

Tout en réfléchissant, Alec ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'humain, comme s'il avait besoin d'être sûr que Magnus allait véritablement bien. Il avait besoin de sentir ses mèches de cheveux sous ses doigts, de sentir la chaleur de ses joues ainsi que la douceur de sa peau.

Magnus était vivant. Et Alec en était tellement heureux. Le sourire radieux qu'il afficha en fut la preuve.

Magnus avait quelque peu fermé ses yeux sous les caresses d'Alec et il soupira d'aise. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, son réveil était particulièrement agréable. Tout était un peu flou pour lui mais il commençait à reformer dans son esprit l'ordre chronologique des récents événements. La seule chose qu'il avait du mal à saisir, c'était la raison pour laquelle Camille l'avait envoûté de la sorte. Les réponses viendraient plus tard, Magnus n'avait actuellement pas la force de se poser mille et une questions.

Rassuré, la sirène se dit qu'elle devait laisser Magnus respirer un peu et lui accorder un peu d'espace vital. Elle se recula à peine mais ce fut pour elle malgré tout une épreuve particulièrement compliquée. Maintenant qu'Alec avait récupéré Magnus, il n'avait tellement pas envie de s'éloigner. Et ce sentiment était réciproque.

Magnus sentit un étrange froid l'envahir et il dût retenir une misérable plainte. Il aurait tellement voulu demeurer encore un peu dans les bras de la sirène. Inconsciemment il se redressa afin de se rapprocher d'Alec.

\- Alexander... souffla ce dernier avec difficulté, accablé par une soudaine fatigue

Alec déglutit, un frisson remontant le long de son échine.

Il n'appréciait pas réellement qu'on l'appelle par son prénom en entier. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut être pas simple habitude. Tout le monde le nommait Alec alors il était plus familier avec cette appellation. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas que Magnus l'interpelle par son surnom. L'humain avait cette manière particulière de prononcer son prénom qui lui faisait simplement tourner la tête. En fait Magnus était le seul autorisé à l'appeler « Alexander » sans que ledit Alexander ne rétorque « Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Alec ? C'est plus court ». Magnus était un petit privilégié. Même, Alec était prêt à insister pour que l'humain utilises son prénom en entier plutôt que son diminutif.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit.

\- Redis le encore une fois.

Et si sa demande ressemblait plus à une supplique, hé bien peu importe. Magnus était vivant et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Le toucher et lui parler permettait à Alec de s'assurer que tout ceci était bel et bien réel.

Magnus haussa un sourcil, surpris mais il ne posa pas de questions. Le scientifique nota juste qu'Alec s'était rapproché, pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Alexander ?

Tout le contrôle qu'Alec avait réussi à conserver jusqu'ici s'effondra alors avec une rapidité hallucinante. Sa raison choisit de partir en vacances bien loin d'ici alors seul son cœur décida de ses gestes.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Alec cessa de réfléchir. Qu'importe que ce qu'il allait faire ne soit pas acceptable. Qu'importe qu'en bas Valentin détenait la Coupe. À l'heure actuelle, Alec voulait juste favoriser son propre désir plutôt que d'assurer son rôle de parfait petit soldat. Ses obligations attendraient. Il avait passé à tout dédier à sa famille, il était bien temps qu'il pense à lui.

Alec cala ses mains dans le cou de Magnus qui frémit puis, comme si c'était la chose la plus censée à faire, il l'embrassa. On ressentait totalement son manque d'expérience dans ce domaine mais son geste était tellement sincère que cela gommait totalement le côté approximatif du baiser.

Si Magnus fut surpris, il ne se plaignit pas pour autant et il sourit, passant tendrement ses doigts dans la chevelure désordonnée de la sirène.

\- Moi qui croyait que ce serait la pire journée de ma vie... plaisanta-t-il

Il était prêt à se noyer à nouveau s'il se faisait traiter ensuite de la sorte par Alec. La consolation était largement à la hauteur.

Toujours avec douceur, il caressa la joue d'Alec puis, profitant de l'instant, il vint lui rendre son baiser.

Un échange intense démarra alors, fruit de sentiments refoulés depuis bien trop longtemps autant par l'un que par l'autre. À quoi se retenir davantage et nier ce qui était au fond si évident ? Ce n'était pas grave si certains se faisaient l'affront de penser qu'une telle relation devait être proscrite. Tant pis pour ces personnes là car elles avaient tort. Et Alec ne voulait plus être raisonnable. Il voulait juste embrasser Magnus jusqu'à en perdre son souffle et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Et Magnus était clairement dans le même état. Au diable Ragnor et ses conseils peut être logiques mais que Magnus ne voulaient absolument pas suivre.

Quand le baiser cessa finalement par on ne sait quel miracle, Alec et Magnus refusèrent de se séparer, comme si cela risquerait de briser la quiétude du moment. Ils collèrent donc leurs fronts ensembles et restèrent ainsi, leurs respirations allant au même rythme avec une coordination parfaite.

\- Ne me plus jamais peur comme ça, murmura Alec.

Magnus se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tant que je suis avec toi il ne risque rien de m'arriver.

Alec espérait que cela soit véritablement le cas. Un étrange pressentiment l'envahissait et la sérénité qu'il avait ressenti s'estompait progressivement.

Mais... Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter après tout, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

Maryse regarda Alec donner la Coupe et nager sans s'arrêter en direction de l'humain. Le choc la rendit muette et elle cessa de l'interpeller.

Une fois son frère parti, Isabelle eut le réflexe de s'élancer après lui, emportée par un élan d'inquiétude. Elle n'eut guère le temps de le rejoindre, Camille vint sournoisement lui bloquer le chemin en riant.

-Oh pas si vite ma belle ! Vous avez perdu, que comptes-tu faire ?

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Isabelle qui la foudroya du regard. Elle ne supportait pas être touchée par cette sorcière.

-Écarte toi, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Un rire lui répondit.

-Je ne crois pas non ! Valentin a énormément de choses à vous dire, ce serait dommage de manquer ça.

Ledit Valentin, ayant entendu son prénom, reprit la parole après s'être tourné vers les deux sirènes.

-Elle s'inquiète sûrement pour son frère... Et si tu allais voir à sa place comment ce brave Alec se porte ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Camille eut un sourire cruel et elle obtempéra après avoir ramené Isabelle auprès des autres. Isabelle serra ses dents, n'appréciant pas réellement la tournure des événements. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Valentin envoyait Camille surveiller Alec mais cela n'annonçait définitivement rien de bon. Elle aurait bien aimé intervenir mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Maintenant qu'elle s'était faite repérée, les hommes de Valentin la surveillaient dorénavant de très près et elle n'était pas en mesure d'agir.

 _Faites qu'Alec aille bien..._

Voyant que Camille avait atteint sans soucis la surface, Valentin s'intéressa de nouveau à la famille royale.

-Ma chère Maryse... Si tu savais à quel point te voir en position de faiblesse me fait plaisir.

Il appuya sa phrase d'un grand sourire et Maryse le foudroya du regard. Il n'en tint pas compte, savourant plutôt sa position de force. Il avait tellement attendu ce jour-ci, planifiant chacun de ses actions dans les moindres détails. Enfin il allait pouvoir se faire considérer à sa juste valeur. Maryse allait regretter de l'avoir évincer de son royaume.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, je croyais avoir été claire à ce sujet, répliqua la reine.

Valentin balaya sa phrase d'un vague geste de la main et il décida plutôt de l'ignorer afin de s'adresser au reste des soldats.

\- Je vous propose d'être raisonnables et de m'écouter. Vous vous rendrez vite compte que la bonne alternative est auprès de moi.

Théâtralement, il se racla la gorge avant d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Une fois cela fait, il prit la parole et commença son monologue.

-Nos troupes ne sont plus aussi puissantes qu'autrefois, notre nombre a diminué.

Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Maryse qui le fixait toujours avec mépris.

-C'est bien la raison pour laquelle tu ne nous as pas tué quand mes compagnons et moi nous nous sommes rebellés n'est ce pas ? Nous étions déjà si peu... Si en plus nous commencions à nous entretuer... Qu'est ce que notre peuple allait devenir ? Tu nous as donc laissé la vie sauve en espérant que nous nous repentions... C'était une solution possible, je ne dis pas que tu as mal gouverné.

Valentin fit tourner la Coupe entre ses doigts.

-Je dis juste que mon alternative est mieux.

La mère d'Isabelle et d'Alec fronça un sourcil, pas vraiment convaincue par son argumentation.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Et, au vu des regards perplexes des autres autour d'elle, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un tel avis. Valentin leva ses yeux au ciel. Décidément, il fallait tout expliquer... Que ces sirènes pouvaient être longues à la détente. Pourquoi ne voyaient-elles pas l'évidence ? En plus il avait horreur d'être interrompu. Et Maryse ne faisait que cela depuis le début. Il soupira longuement et éclaircit donc le fond de sa pensée.

-Nous n'aurons plus à fuir, à nous cacher de ces humains qui t'effraient tant. Nous pouvons être comme eux. Nous pouvons agrandir notre territoire qui a tant été réduit. Et nous pouvons remplir nos rangs à nouveau.

Maryse le dévisagea gravement.

-Tu veux transformer des humains ?

Valentin hocha sa tête comme si cela relevait de la logique pure.

-J'y compte bien. La Coupe sélectionnera les meilleurs soldats.

Cette phrase fit réagir Clary qui s'exprima alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Soldats ? Tu veux lancer une guerre ? s'écria la jeune rousse

Valentin regarda sa fille d'un air attendri. Il avait toujours été très fier de Clarissa et même si pour lui la question était idiote, il la pardonnait aisément. Il était content que sa fille cesse d'être muette et lui démontre un peu d'intérêt.

-Les guerres sont parfois nécessaires. Nous avons trop souvent été en position de faiblesse. Il est temps de montrer que les Aquarius ont de quoi inspirer le respect.

Cette idée outra totalement Clary.

-C'est ridicule !

-Se cacher est ridicule, corrigea Valentin.

Il marqua une pause puis développa son idée :

-En nous faisant oublier, nous ne faisons qu'entraîner notre perte.

Maryse fronça ses sourcils. Au contraire, les sirènes avaient fait cela pour sauvegarder leur espèce. Face à l'incompréhension générale, Valentin soupira. Ils étaient décidément tous idiots...

-Tu choisis peut être d'ignorer les terrestres à la surface Maryse mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai eu l'occasion de les observer pendant dix ans. Ces humains sont aussi fascinants que dangereux. Mais je t'arrête de suite, ils ne sont pas dangereux dans le sens où tu l'entends. Ils sont dangereux à cause de leur ignorance. Parce qu'ils ne savent pas que nous existons.

-Nous nous cachons par leur faute !

Valentin lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre et de le laisser expliquer ses dires. Elle était déjà bien énervante avec ces petits commentaires inutiles.

-Les humains ne sont pas cruels. Ils sont juste inconscients. Ils se croient les seuls maîtres de la Terre alors ils saccagent notre environnement.

Cela paraissait en effet parfaitement logique.

-C'est pourquoi nous devons nous révéler. Et nous devons nous battre pour montrer que nous sommes les plus puissants.

Maryse plissa ses yeux. Son discours n'avait aucun sens. Il disait que les humains n'étaient pas leurs ennemis mais d'un autre côté il déclarait vouloir les affronter. Il se contredisait tout seul. En fait il prônait une certaine violence juste par envie d'étendre sa domination sur les autres peuples.

-Et quels humains accepteraient de te rejoindre ?

La question n'était en rien stupide. Il était légitime de se demander qui accepterait de trahir les siens ainsi. Mais Valentin ne fut absolument pas déstabilisé par une telle interrogation.

-J'ai retrouvé les descendants des créateurs de la Coupe. C'est dans leur sang de vouloir nous aider. Leur nombre n'est pas grand mais il est suffisant si toutes les sirènes s'allient à mon projet.

Et il était parfaitement convaincu par ce qu'il disait. C'était probablement cela le pire de la situation.

-Hors de question.

Valentin dévisagea celle venant de s'exprimer comme si elle était folle.

-Je ne demande pas ton unique avis Maryse, tu ne choisiras pas pour tes sujets. Chacun a le droit de s'exprimer après tout.

Il eut un sourire provocateur qui fit bouillir Maryse intérieurement.

-On verra cette fois-ci si tu seras la plus soutenue... J'aurais un doute si j'étais toi, je peux me montrer très convainquant.

Il appuya sa phrase en se tournant en direction de Jace. Celui ne put soutenir le regard de son père et il baissa pitoyablement son visage, incapable de garder la tête haute. Clary fixa son frère, dépassée par les événements. Qu'avait-il fait ? Isabelle semblait se poser la même question.

Valentin finit par avoir un grand sourire et il déclara :

-J'ai une promesse à tenir, vous pouvez nous attendre ici le temps qu'on revienne ?

La question ressemblait à une proposition mais personne ne se leurra, c'était clairement un ordre.

Valentin se tourna vers ses hommes.

-Enfermez les.

* * *

 **Alors, heureux ? :D  
On se retrouve très bientôt j'espère ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ?  
Les vacances sont finies pour moi... Enfin j'ai tellement eu de travail que je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir été en vacances :') Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour écrire à mon grand désespoir... **

**Malgré le peu de retour j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'attends avec impatience le retour de la série !**  
 **Merci à SunWings pour sa review !**

 **Chanson du jour : Hurts like hell, Fleurie**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Bien qu'Alec soit parfaitement bien avec Magnus, l'urgence de la situation se rappela à lui et il se redressa. Magnus le fixa sans comprendre. La sirène avait-elle entendu quelque chose ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Alexander ?

Alec fronça ses sourcils. Justement, il ne se passait rien. Et c'était bien cela le soucis. C'était trop calme. Gentiment, il incita l'humain à se lever.

-Rentre chez toi, je vais arranger les choses.

-Je... tenta de rétorquer Magnus

La sirène le stoppa avant qu'il ne commence sa phrase et lui adresse un petit sourire se voulant rassure.

-Tout va bien aller. J'ai juste un petit soucis à régler.

Alec aurait pu être crédible si sa réponse n'avait pas été suivi d'un rire cristallin, brisant la douce atmosphère s'étant installée.

Automatiquement, Magnus et Alec se tournèrent pour voir celle venant de rire aux éclats à leur dépends. Camille sortait de l'eau, sa queue de sirène avait disparu, laissant place à des jambes nues. Fort heureusement, sa fluide robe blanche avait résisté à ses transformations successives et lui permettait d'avoir une tenue décente. Pour avoir fait un choix si stratégique de vêtement, Camille devait forcément avait l'habitude de changer de forme. Elle afficha un petit sourire mesquin et demanda :

-Parce que tu penses pouvoir changer les choses ?

Alec plissa ses yeux et, par pur réflexe, attira Magnus à lui de peur que l'autre sirène tente une nouvelle fois de chanter. Camille dévisagea justement longuement Magnus, ne perdant pas son air fourbe. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Alec, déclarant :

-Je comprends ton choix, il est mignon.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

-Dommage qu'il soit humain n'est ce pas ?

Alec préféra ne pas comprendre l'allusion et garda son attitude menaçante en espérant que cela suffise pour dissuader Camille de s'approcher davantage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement  
\- Juste que vous restiez sagement ici.

Magnus fronça ses sourcils.

\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Parce que je te le demande ? répondit-elle avec un faux sourire innocent

C'était définitivement louche.

Alec capta des bruits. Plusieurs sirènes arrivaient. Il adopta une posture défensive, prêt à protéger Magnus de n'importe qui. Il crut entendre Camille dire " Que c'est adorable" mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Quatre sirènes émergèrent de l'eau. Valentin, Hodge, Jace et un dernier dont Alec ne connaissait pas le nom. Seul Valentin et Hodge purent continuer sur la terre ferme, leurs corps se transformant dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'eau.

Voir Valentin se déplacer avec facilité sur deux jambes fut particulièrement déconcertant pour Alec. Déjà quand il avait vu Hodge, il avait été dérouté mais Valentin semblait tellement plus menaçant. De part sa bipédie, ce dernier le dominait de sa hauteur.

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut séparé de Magnus et emmené loin de l'eau. Encore une fois, Alec se retrouvait incapable de se défendre. Et il n'avait même pas son arme. Pouvait-on faire scénario plus catastrophique ? Valentin sortit un poignard et Alec eut sa réponse.

On pouvait faire plus catastrophique.

Hodge maintint Alec immobile et Valentin en profita pour s'approcher de Magnus, tenant toujours son arme. Alec perdit toutes couleurs, s'imaginant probablement le pire et Camille se mit à rire.

\- Il ne va pas tuer ton protégé rassure toi !

Effectivement, Valentin se contenta de tracer une jolie ligne bien droite le long de l'avant bras du scientifique, qui se força à rester de marbre malgré la douleur vive qu'il ressentit. Le banni récupéra ensuite la coupe et préleva le sang de l'humain qu'il regarda ensuite avec intérêt. Il releva sa tête en direction de Camille.

\- Camille, ma chère, peux-tu nous procurer quelque chose afin de conserver ce sang ?

La sirène obtempéra et, sans demander l'autorisation au propriétaire des lieux, alla directement au laboratoire afin d'y dérober quelques fioles. Inutile de dire que Magnus était ravi... Elle revint rapidement, toute fière de son vol visiblement et Valentin transféra donc le sang de la Coupe dans chacune des fioles. Camille en récupéra la plupart, les rangeant dans une espèce de sacoche et Valentin en conserva une seule.

Il eut un sourire carnassier et il retourna auprès de Jace à qui il tendit la fiole.

\- Chose promise, chose due.

Jace déglutit et prit l'objet. Valentin tapa dans ses mains et il se tourna vers ses prisonniers.

\- Bien, où en étions nous ? demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse particulière

Magnus, dont le bras demeurait toujours douloureux, était toujours sans défense mais il défiait l'autre du regard. Valentin se mit à rire.

\- Oh mais je reconnais ce regard.

Magnus eut l'air perplexe alors son interlocuteur expliqua le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul scientifique à t'installer ici.

Valentin fit mine de réfléchir, fouillant dans d'anciens souvenirs. Après un instant de réflexion, il annonça :

\- Elle s'appelait Dorothea je crois. Elle était comme toi.

\- Comme moi ? répéta le scientifique

Sur quels critères cette Dorothea et lui même avaient-ils une quelconque ressemblance ? Il avait beau creuser dans sa mémoire, le prénom Dorothea n'évoquait rien de particulier. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne.

\- Son sang était précieux, répondit Valentin.

Magnus était de plus en plus perdu. Comment ça, précieux ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, elle aussi avait du mal à saisir l'importance qu'elle avait.

Donc Valentin considérait Magnus comme important ? Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi Camille l'avait tant surveillé. Alec, lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal. Quel rôle Valentin avait-il réservé à Magnus dans son plan diabolique ?

\- Dorothea et toi avez un point commun. Vos ancêtres ont collaboré à l'élaboration de la Coupe. Cela signifie donc qu'ils ont gentiment fait don de leur sang pour la fabrication de ce puissant artefact. Et ce sang coule également dans vos veines, ce qui signifie que pour utiliser la Coupe, nous avons besoin de vous.

Magnus regarda sa blessure puis la fiole que Jace tenait encore dans ses mains. Il fit donc le lien rapidement, Valentin voulait juste transformer davantage de ses hommes et puisqu'il n'avait pas cette fameuse Dorothea sous la main, il avait préféré se servir de Magnus par défaut.

Valentin fit mine de réfléchir et finit par déclarer :

\- C'est étrange quand même...

Camille vint à ses côtés et lui demanda :

\- Quoi donc mon roi ?

Le banni eut un petit sourire.

\- Le fait que ces deux humains aient choisi de s'installer dans ce laboratoire. Et que leurs semblables n'habitent pas si loin.

Il se tourna vers Magnus, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était le principal concerné par sa prochaine phrase.

\- C'est comme si vous vous sentez attirés par cette mer et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous allez finir par venir ici.

Magnus se demanda alors s'il avait été réellement influencé lors de son départ de la ville comme l'insinuait Valentin. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de s'établir dans un endroit totalement différent de son environnement habituel ? Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait pas vraiment d'explication logique à ce sujet.

Il eut soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment et un doute le prit.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Dorothea ?

Après tout, c'était louche non, que Ragnor n'ait jamais mentionné l'existence de cette Dorothea alors que visiblement, il avait récupéré son laboratoire ? Magnus savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander, la réponse n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Et le sourire mauvais de Valentin ne le rassura pas.

\- Ah cette chère Dorothea... Une jeune humaine bien dévouée si vous voulez mon avis. Elle aurait été prête à tout pour m'aider, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle ! Elle avait été tellement volontaire et efficace que j'ai voulu lui rendre la pareille en lui donnant la faculté de devenir une sirène, comme elle m'avait permis d'être humain. Un simple cadeau de remerciement en somme.

Il laissa son regard dériver tandis qu'il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

\- Malheureusement mon sang n'était plus « pur » si l'on puis dire ainsi... Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que je ne pouvais pas lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait... Et le sortilège n'a juste... Pas marché.

Sa phrase resta en suspens et Magnus écarquilla ses yeux, comprenant ce qui avait été avoué implicitement. Alec le saisit également et, choqué par le détachement de Valentin, il le fixa en espérant s'être trompé.

\- Vous l'avez tué... souffla-t-il

Valentin haussa ses épaules, n'ayant définitivement aucun état d'âme pour cette pauvre Dorothea qu'il avait pourtant certainement vu mourir.

\- Elle était juste trop faible pour supporter la transformation, ce sont des choses qui arrivent malheureusement.

C'était définitif, Valentin était complètement cinglé, Magnus en était maintenant pleinement convaincu. Comment pouvait-il vivre sans ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de culpabilité après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Valentin reprit ensuite la parole d'une manière bien trop enjouée pour que cela soit un bon présage.

\- Le seul point négatif de tout cela, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu voir ce que donnerait un Terrestre avec les pouvoirs d'un Aquarius. Je suis pourtant persuadé qu'un humain avec un tel pouvoir serait un allié incroyable.

Valentin eut un sourire narquois et fixa Magnus qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Pur réflexe incontrôlé.

\- Heureusement, j'ai avec moi une sirène avec un sang parfaitement pur, ne suis-je donc pas chanceux ?

Alec sentit une brusque torsion au niveau de son estomac. Non. Pitié qu'il interprète mal les dires de Valentin... Il voulut se libérer de l'emprise d'Hodge mais ce dernier le frappa afin de l'inciter à rester immobile.

Magnus, lui, avait quelque peu pâli maintenant qu'il avait réalisé le sort qui l'attendait. Il resta malgré tout bien droit, essayant de ne pas montrer le malaise qu'il ressentait.

Valentin fit tournoyer son poignard entre ses doigts, prenant visiblement son temps comme s'il voulait profiter de l'instant au maximum.

\- Tu te plais à réaliser des expériences ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, Je vais t'en proposer une.

\- Ça pourrait le tuer ! cria Alec avant de se reprendre un coup

Un éclat dangereux s'alluma dans les yeux de Valentin et ce dernier eut alors un grand sourire cruel.

\- Voyons mon cher Alec, ton sang va couler dans ses veines, cela ne te rend pas heureux ?

Alec se demanda quel genre de psychopathe pouvait être satisfait par une telle chose et il secoua sa tête. Il se fichait bien de cela. Valentin leva ses yeux au ciel, trouvant l'héritier bien difficile.

\- Réfléchis, ton cher humain pourra enfin être comme toi. Il ne sera plus différent, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Non cela ne l'était absolument pas.

\- Mais je me fiche qu'il soit différent !

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il soit vivant. Alec n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire que Magnus soit humain.

Valentin le dévisagea, ne croyant visiblement pas un mot de ce qu'Alec affirmait pourtant avec une grande conviction.

\- Pas la peine de mentir, c'est normal tu sais ?

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il entailla stratégiquement l'épaule d'Alec et préleva le sang s'écoulant de la blessure avec la Coupe qu'il avait conservé avec lui. Maintenant qu'il avait l'artefact en gros plan, Alec se rendit compte qu'une étrange lueur entourant le sang en contact avec la paroi. C'était très faible, rien d'aveuglant mais c'était malgré tout assez perturbant pour être signalé.

Valentin parut satisfait et, ayant prélevé bien assez de sang, il se recula. Il se tourna par la suite lentement vers Magnus, chacun de ses gestes prenant dorénavant une tournure particulièrement dramatique.

\- Que dirais-tu de boire en notre honneur cher Magnus ?

Tout en parlant, il lui tendit la Coupe. Magnus plissa ses yeux et il refusa de bouger, demeurant immobile en fixant juste Valentin avec un air de défi. Il n'avait aucune envie de goûter à ce breuvage et c'était parfaitement légitime d'ailleurs.

Son refus agaça Valentin dont la mine devint plus sombre. Il jeta un bref regard à Hodge qui comprit automatiquement le message. Celui-ci sortit son propre poignard et le plaça sous la gorge d'Alec. La menace était parfaitement claire et Magnus la comprit aisément. Il perdit directement son attitude provocatrice.

Valentin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, c'était tellement facile de faire céder Magnus ou Alec. Chacun était la faiblesse de l'autre. Ils lui simplifiaient grandement la tâche, il devait bien l'avouer. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de mettre l'un de deux en danger et l'autre se prenait alors pour un chevalier servant et accourait immédiatement, se jetant sans réfléchir tête la première dans le piège.

Que c'était adorable... Ou ridicule, cela dépendait du point de vue.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait guère le choix, Magnus abandonna l'idée d'éviter cette transformation qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas. Avec une démarche digne d'un condamné, il s'avança vers Valentin qui lui tendait toujours l'artefact.

Magnus déglutit, prit la coupe d'une main tremblante et eut une profonde inspiration. Il jeta un regard vers Alec, la sirène n'avait plus la force de se débattre et se contentait de le fixer d'un air horrifié qui semblait vouloir dire " Je t'en prie ne meurs pas"

L'humain lui adressa un sourire triste. Si seulement il pouvait promettre une telle chose. Il avait beau être un des plus grands scientifiques du pays, même lui ne pouvait pas prédire le futur. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait lui arriver.

\- À votre santé, déclara-t-il finalement.

Il ferma ses yeux et but le contenu de la coupe. Le goût le fit grimacer et il n'osa plus bouger, attendant sans trop savoir quoi.

Un long silence s'écoula et Magnus osa finalement ouvrir un œil, puis deux. Rien ne s'était passé ? Réalisant qu'il était toujours debout sur ses pieds et parfaitement vivant, il eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai bu de meilleurs vins, plaisanta-t-il.

Si Alec se détendit sous le soulagement, Valentin, lui, fronça ses sourcils, comme s'il s'était attendu à un autre résultat. Pourquoi le sort n'avait-il donc pas marché ?

\- Votre Coupe a peut être une panne ? proposa Magnus

Il ne devrait pas se moquer de la sorte, mais cela avait été bien trop tentant. La mine déconfite de Valentin était tellement magnifique. Alec rit à son tour, bien trop heureux pour pouvoir se contenir. Magnus lui adressa un clin d'oeil et, naïvement, Alec se dit que le pire était passé.

Mais il avait tort.

Alors que tout semblait laisser croire que la transformation n'avait pas fonctionné, la tendance s'inversa. Le sort avait fonctionné. Il avait juste besoin de temps avant de démarrer. Et quand il démarra, ce ne fut pas avec tendresse.

Alors que Magnus allait lancer une remarque sarcastique, il se figea subitement. Des crampes horribles lui torturaient maintenant les jambes et il suffoqua, ayant le réflexe de porter une main à sa gorge. Il lança un regard paniqué à Alec qui se sentit terriblement impuissant, Hodge ne le laissant pas partir.

Magnus retrouva sa respiration peu après et il toussa violemment avant de tomber au sol, n'ayant plus la force de se tenir debout. La moindre partie de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir et il ne trouvait pas une position capable de le soulager.

Alec réussit finalement à se dégager, Hodge l'ayant probablement pris en pitié et ayant relâché son emprise et il rampa du mieux qu'il put en direction de l'humain dont l'état ne s'était pas amélioré. Alec aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas la capacité de le soigner ou de partager avec lui sa souffrance. Malgré tous les dires des humains, les sirènes ne possédaient pas une telle capacité. Alec aurait pourtant tout donné pour l'obtenir à cet instant.

Magnus ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de la sirène. Il avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à sentir, c'était ce feu brûlant à l'intérieur de lui. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et son visage était crispé au possible, il paraissait à deux doigts de hurler de douleur.

Totalement angoissé, Alec ne trouva rien d'autre à faire à part glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Magnus afin de lui montrer qu'il était tout proche.

\- Magnus je suis là, je suis là...

Il faillit dire tout que tout allait bien se passer mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Parce que ce serait un mensonge. Alec ne savait pas ce qu'il allait arriver.

Magnus n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir lui répondre, bien trop occupé à refouler les vagues successives de douleur qu'il ressentait. Et Valentin ? Hé bien Valentin souriait, comme si la situation était drôle. Cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas celui vivant la transformation à l'heure actuelle. Alec se demanda si cela avait été aussi douloureux pour Valentin. Puis son interrogation fut balayée au loin car Magnus commença à se tordre dans tous les sens afin de se soustraire de la douleur.

L'humain supplia pour que l'on cesse ce supplice mais lieu de lui porter secours, Valentin préféra l'observer de loin. C'était bien plus amusant voyons. Définitivement, il n'avait pas du vivre la torture que Magnus ressentait sinon il démontrerait un peu plus de pitié. Il avait juste l'air de se moquer de l'humain qui n'était pourtant pas dans une position enviable. Camille aussi avait décidé d'être cruelle et elle toisait Magnus, l'air de dire que tout ceci prenait bien trop de temps.

Alec se mordit la lèvre, rêvant de pouvoir les étrangler tous les deux. Ils étaient insupportables avec leurs airs supérieurs. Sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la colère, il préféra focaliser son attention sur Magnus qui avait vraiment besoin de son soutien.

Il lui murmura à nouveau qu'il était près de lui et une faible pression autour de sa main lui répondit. C'était peu mais ce fut suffisant pour Alec qui continua donc de lui parler, ne trouvant pas d'autre moyen de l'aider.

\- Je suis avec toi, je suis là, je suis là...

Alec aurait presque pu croire que la situation s'était stabilisée mais malheureusement le destin avait décidé de s'acharner.

Magnus fut pris d'un brusque spasme et il se cambra violemment, un cri lui échappant sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il resta un court instant dans cette position puis, subitement, tout fut fini sans aucun signe l'ayant annoncé.

Magnus retomba lourdement au sol et la main qui avait été jusqu'ici soutenue par Alec glissa et elle finit le long du corps immobile de l'humain.

La transformation avait cessé. Et Magnus ne bougeait plus. Alec le fixa avec horreur, ne pouvant réaliser la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
 _  
Non. Cela ne pouvait être possible..._

\- Non non non Magnus ! Magnus je t'en supplie réveille toi...

Malheureusement, l'humain ne bougeait plus et ce, malgré les appels incessants d'Alec qui le suppliait de se relever. Refusant de perdre espoir, la sirène tenta une nouvelle fois de l'interpeller.

\- Je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas...

Sa voix se brisa et il étouffa un sanglot.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi juste lui ? Pourquoi lui avait-on arraché cet être si cher à ses yeux ? Il avait failli le perdre une fois dans la journée et maintenant il l'avait définitivement perdu ? Était-ce juste un cauchemars ?

Au loin, toujours dans l'eau, Jace détourna son regard, ne pouvant observer davantage cette scène. Il avait si mal au cœur. Voir la peine d'Alec était une des pires choses au monde. Il aurait dû être à ses côtés afin de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve sauf qu'à la place il préférait lâchement regarder ailleurs... Quel meilleur ami Jace était-il en agissant de la sorte ? Mais ces derniers jours, Jace n'avait pas eu un comportement exemplaire vis-à-vis de ce pauvre Alec, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il n'avait... Juste pas eu d'autres choix. Jace ferma ses yeux et tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put la voix implorante d'Alec qui refusait d'admettre l'effroyable vérité et qui essayait encore d'appeler l'humain. Ja ce n'eut pas la force de lui dire que l'humain ne lui répondrait probablement jamais.

Contrastant totalement avec l'atmosphère tendue de la scène, Valentin se mit à rire, ne trouvant visiblement rien d'horrifiant à la situation.

-Hé bien je suppose que ça n'a pas marché...

Sa légèreté agaça Jace qui aurait apprécié que son père démontre un peu plus de pitié au lieu de continuer de se moquer ainsi. La perte n'était clairement pas importante pour lui mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que c'était le cas pour tout le monde...

\- Dommage, il aurait fait un bon sujet...

Il haussa les épaules et incita ses hommes à le suivre

-Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un royaume à conquérir.

Il jeta un regard à Alec qui paraissait a deux doigts de s'effondrer. Il aurait eu un peu de cœur, il aurait laissé la sirène quelques instants avec Magnus. Mais Valentin n'était pas réputé pour sa compassion.

-Emmenez l'héritier avec.

Alec fut empoigné avant de n'avoir pu se débattre et on l'entraîna loin, très loin du scientifique inanimé. Totalement en état de choc, Alec ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette de Magnus même lorsque celle-ci disparut de sa vue. On le ramena vers la Citadelle et il ne tenta rien pour empêcher cela.

Il nageait en plein traumatisme, c'était le cas de le dire. Jace lui lança un bref regard puis, étouffé par la culpabilité, il arrêta de le fixer. La fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main lui parut d'un coup bien lourde...

* * *

Le cachot n'avait plus été utilisé depuis très longtemps. Avait-il au moins servi un jour ? Leur construction datait d'un temps reculé et jusqu'à ce jour, peu de personne y avait séjourné. Est ce que la population connaissait au moins leur existence ? Toujours était-il que les cellules habituellement vides étaient maintenant très remplies.

Mais elles auraient pu l'être plus. De nombreux soldats avaient tourné le dos à la famille royale et avaient rejoins les rangs de Valentin. Le talent oratoire du banni était sans égal, pensa Luke qui fixait d'un œil mauvais son geôlier.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que la sirène surveillant sa cellule était sa soeur. Ils n'avaient certes jamais été très proches, peu de sujets les mettant d'accord mais elle restait de sa famille et la trahison était difficile à avaler. Il la dévisagea, ne sachant que penser de son comportement.

-Comment as-tu pu ?

Cleophas eut un petit sourire mesquin et elle haussa ses épaules comme si, au fond, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

-J'ai juste choisi le camp de la victoire mon cher frère.

Luke fronça ses sourcils. Depuis combien de temps complotait-elle derrière leur dos ? Il se rappela l'avoir souvent vu avec Jace ces derniers jours... Cela avait-il un lien ? Lui transmettait-elle les directives de Valentin ?

Luke s'en voulut de ne pas avoir plus surveillé sa soeur. Mais en même temps, comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Si signes annonciateurs il y avait eu, elle les avait bien dissimulés.

Il se rapprocha des barreaux, histoire de pouvoir faire face à Cleophas. Il voulait essayer de la faire réfléchir, il fallait bien qu'elle se rende compte que le chemin qu'elle voulait suivre ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

-Tu veux vraiment te lancer dans une guerre ?

-Sans aucune hésitation.

Cleophas était tellement ancrée dans ses convictions...

Luke voulut répliquer quelque chose pour la raisonner mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Valentin revenait de sa petite expédition à la surface, ramenant Alec par la même occasion. Luke se fit la réflexion que le pauvre héritier ne semblait être que l'ombre de lui même. Que lui était-il arrivé à la surface ?

De toute la famille Lightwood, Alec fut le seul à se laisser enfermer sans opposer de résistance. En temps normal, il aurait été pourtant le premier à se battre et à se défendre violemment. Sauf qu'il ne semblait pas en avoir la force à l'heure actuelle.

Il s'installa au fond de sa cellule et se replia sur lui même. Il ne prononça aucun mot et les interpellations de sa mère n'y changèrent rien.

Isabelle fixa son frère avec peine, elle aurait bien aimé lui parler mais elle sentait bien qu'il n'état pas en état. Elle se doutait de ce qui avait pu arriver et elle était assez intelligente pour accorder à Alec le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse digérer la funeste nouvelle.

Peut être qu'au final, Camille avait eu raison. Ils avaient perdu. Valentin avait récupéré la Coupe et la place sur le trône. Il allait pouvoir assouvir ses sombres desseins sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Au loin, on pouvait entendre Valentin faire un discours plein de ferveur et en réponse la population applaudissait, charmée par ses arguments. Isabelle serra ses poings. Ils avaient perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre.

Alec entendit les clameurs mais cela le fit à peine réagir.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Une seule chose revenait en boucle dans son esprit. Son sang avait tué Magnus.

* * *

 **Hm... Désolée ? :)  
On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ça va toujours ? On profite bien du jour férié j'espère ? ;)**

 **J'espère de tout coeur que vous vous êtes remis du dernier chapitre... Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop au moins ? Si vous voulez me jetez des tomates prévenez moi que je sois un minimum au courant !**

 **Merci à SunWings et Ariane pour leurs reviews et leur soutien sans faille depuis ces derniers chapitres !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Valentin se plaisait à faire de grandes démonstrations sur les pouvoirs de la Coupe. Il avait déjà transformé quelques uns de ses hommes sous le regard courroucé de Maryse Lightwood et du reste de sa famille. Tous réunis dans la salle de trône, ils observaient les transformations qui s'enchaînaient, Valentin tentant probablement de convaincre les rares résistants de changer de camp. Il avait bien réussi à rallier beaucoup d'habitants lambdas de cette façon, il allait donc continuer dans cette voie. Et pour ceux refusant encore et toujours de le rejoindre... Hé bien ils demeureraient juste à jamais dans les cachots. Eux aussi allaient pouvoir savoir ce que cela faisait d'être enfermé et ignoré par leurs pairs.

En fait Valentin n'avait pas réellement besoin de plus d'alliés, avec les pouvoirs de la Coupe, il était suffisamment puissant. Disons qu'il faisait tout cela pour montrer à Maryse à quel point le peuple était prêt à lui tourner le dos. Il fallait qu'elle ressente ce sentiment de solitude elle aussi, cette impression d'être abandonnée par ses amis et d'avoir tout perdu. Il ne pouvait exister meilleure sensation de victoire que celle-ci.

Quelques belles paroles en l'air et les fidèles sujets de la famille Lightwood se mettaient soudainement à changer d'avis. Valentin trouvait ça presque trop facile. Mais la mine déconfite de Maryse valait bien cette faible désillusion. Elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais Valentin savait bien qu'elle avait besoin à tout prix de l'approbation de la population pour gouverner.

Dommage pour elle, il avait dorénavant pris sa place et il se ferait une joie de monter tous les Aquarius contre elle. Après tout, il était le nouveau roi, il pouvait décider de tout maintenant, non ?

Tout sourire, Valentin, assis bien confortablement sur le trône qu'il avait déclaré sien, appela un de ses hommes afin de le transformer à son tour. Cette Coupe était décidément merveilleuse, pourquoi se priver donc d'utiliser une création aussi extraordinaire ? Il était tout naturel qu'il s'en serve.

Bien que toujours perdu dans les brumes de ses pensées, Alec réussit à reconnaître l'un des sbires de Valentin. C'était celui qui était resté aux côtés de Jace pendant que Valentin s'adressait à Magnus. Raphaël. Alec connaissait son nom à présent. Une haine intense commença à remonter en lui. Comment Raphäel osait-il boire ce sang avec un tel détachement alors qu'il avait vu ce qu'il était arrivé à son propriétaire ?

Et pourquoi Valentin forçait-il Alec à regarder toutes ces transformations alors qu'elles lui rappelaient terriblement la fin funeste de son cher Magnus ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il juste pas tranquille au fond d'une cellule ? C'était bien plus que de la cruauté. Et le pire c'était que pendant la transformation, les sirènes ne paraissaient pas souffrir. Certes au vu de leur manière de serrer les dents, cela ne paraissait pas particulièrement agréable non plus mais elles n'étaient pas non plus en train d'implorer la fin d'une telle torture. C'était purement injuste, Alec détesta alors encore plus Raphaël. En soit, à part avoir observé Magnus sans intervenir, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'était certainement pas la personne la plus détestable dans la salle du trône. Il y avait bien pire. Mais l'accumulation de tous ces événements n'aidait pas Alec à l'apprécier. L'héritier ne pouvait juste pas demeurer neutre.

Raphaël était distant, comme s'il ne désirait pas réellement être dans la pièce ou s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment très concerné. Il regardait au loin en attendant que les choses se passent. Une fois qu'il fut transformé à son tour, Valentin lui glissa au creux de son oreille quelques directives. Raphaël se contenta d'hocher la tête et il partit. Quand il passa à côté d'Alec, ce dernier le gratifia d'un regard mauvais mais Raphaël sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir et il quitta simplement les lieux. Cette sirène paraissait être indifférente à beaucoup de choses qui l'entouraient.

\- Au suivant ! déclara joyeusement Valentin

Alec n'en pouvait plus de voir cela, il tourna son regard et il se rendit alors compte que Clary était à ses côtés. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, était-elle avec lui depuis tout ce temps ? Probablement. La pauvre rousse était toute pâle, ayant du mal à accepter tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il était vrai que tout ceci faisait beaucoup à digérer... D'autant que Clary était quelqu'un qui avait toujours cru en la bonté naturelle des gens. Le retour à la réalité devait être un peu brutal.

Son regard restait fixé sur Jace, elle espérait probablement pouvoir le ramener à la raison. Mais son frère persistait à ne pas s'intéresser à elle, soit par honte soit parce qu'il savait qu'il ne saurait résister à ses yeux implorants. La trahison du blond était certainement ce qu'il était pour elle le plus difficile à admettre. Isabelle aussi regardait Jace, le changement radical chez son ami l'attristant. Elle voyait bien qu'il était au bord de la rupture, sachant que sa place n'était pas du côté de son père mais il était tellement perdu qu'il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais expliqué son problème à ses amis ? À la place il avait choisi de se tourner vers Valentin...

Continuant son observation, Isabelle s'inquiéta pour son propre frère et elle le chercha du regard. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux mais la peine marquait toujours les traits de son visage. Elle aurait aimé se rapprocher de lui afin de lui apporter le réconfort qu'il avait tant besoin mais les sbires de Valentin avait décidé de l'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Et elle tenta bien de changer de place mais on la replaça sans aucune gentillesse au premier rang. Oh comme elle les détestait tous.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on l'empêche de voir son frère. Ou qu'on fasse du mal à son frère. Dès que son frère était concerné, son âme de sœur se réveillait et elle était prête à le défendre contre tout.

Isabelle resta bien droite, montrant qu'elle conservait toujours sa fierté. Maryse était avec elle mais elle paraissait bien moins assurée, sa confiance en elle flanchant au fur et à mesure. Isabelle lui lança un mince sourire encourageant.

Sa mère avait beau l'énerver, elle lui demeurerait malgré tout fidèle jusqu'au bout, les manigances de Valentin ne seraient d'aucune utilité sur elle. Et s'il fallait qu'elle pourrisse en prison pour avoir osé se révolter face au nouveau roi auto-proclamé, hé bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle se battrait sans aucune hésitation. Les Lightwood finiraient par reprendre ce qui leur était dû.

Valentin, qui trouvait que l'assemblée commençait à s'éparpiller quelque peu, tapa dans ses mains pour attirer les regards à nouveau vers lui.

\- Allons allons, encore un peu d'attention je vous prie !

Il eut un grand sourire, jubilant comme si tout ce qui se passait était parfaitement amusant. Alors, pour lui, cela l'était peut être mais le sentiment n'était clairement pas partagé. Camille peut être était aussi extatique que lui mais pour ce qui était du reste de la foule ce n'était pas aussi sûr...

Il se tourna brièvement vers Hodge qui comprit directement ce qu'on lui demandait et il sortit sans donner aucune indication à propos de l'endroit où il se rendait. Mais vu l'air satisfait qu'il affichait, ce n'était pas forcément une très bonne nouvelle.

Valentin laissa son regard s'attarder sur sa fille qui ne pipait toujours mot, impressionnée dans le mauvais sens du terme, puis il rejoignit son fils qui était sagement demeuré immobile, attendant probablement ses instructions. Il serrait toujours dans ses mains la fameuse fiole. Son père posa ensuite sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt mon fils.

Jace hocha sa tête. Pendant un temps, Isabelle crut le blond allait être le prochain à bénéficier des pouvoirs de la Coupe, la suite des événements lui démontra qu'elle avait tort. Après tout, le seul ayant su pourquoi leur ami leur avait tourné le dos était Alec. Valentin dévisagea Jace longuement puis lui demanda :

\- Tu es sûr que tu préfères passer ton tour sur ce coup-ci ?

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part du blond. Isabelle fut alors pris d'un doute, si Jace avait l'intention de rester une sirène parfaitement normale, pour qu iétait alors la fiole qu'il refusait de lâcher ? L'air grave d'Alec montrait qu'il connaissait certainement la réponse mais Isabelle n'était pas assez près de son frère pour lui demander des explications.

Valentin haussa ses épaules et il prit la parole en s'adressant à son fils, sortant Isabelle de ses pensées.

\- Comme tu voudras, tu sais ce que tu rates.

Probablement oui.

Valentin lui tendit la Coupe.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lui dit-il seulement.

Jace fixa l'artefact puis le saisit, semblant pris d'une hésitation. Son trouble ne dura qu'un instant et il se ressaisit. Il déboucha la fiole et vida son contenu dans la Coupe, observant le faible éclat qui se créa alors.

Hodge choisit ce moment pour revenir, accompagné cette fois et pas par n'importe qui plus est. Il avait emmené avec lui une Jocelyn qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle jetait des petits regards fiévreux un peu partout autour d'elle et si Hodge ne la soutenait pas, elle aurait été sûrement incapable de se tenir droite.

Jace donna immédiatement la Coupe à son père et vint auprès de sa mère afin de la prendre contre lui. Il passa sa main autour de sa taille et l'aida donc à avancer, une profonde tristesse le prenant quand il réalisa que son état ne cessait d'empirer.

Jocelyn leva ses yeux vers lui, paraissant encore plus perdue.

\- Jonathan ? Qu'est... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Jace caressa tendrement la joue de sa mère et il secoua sa tête.

\- Ça va aller, je t'assure...

Et s'il avait totalement esquivé la question, Jocelyn était trop faible pour s'en rendre compte et le lui faire remarquer. Par contre, quand Valentin apparut dans son champs de vision, elle ne put passer à côté.

\- Toi... siffla-t-elle

Malgré sa voix étouffée par la maladie, Jocelyn laissait percevoir à quel point elle méprisait la personne se trouvant devant lui.

\- Ma chère épouse, comment allez-vous ?

Il la détailla puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, affirma :

\- Pas très bien visiblement...

Jocelyn serra ses dents. Comment avait-elle pu un jour l'aimer ? En fait, si elle savait pourquoi elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui à l'époque. Quand il était jeune, son cœur n'avait pas encore été entamé par la noirceur de ses ambitions. Au fil des années, il avait changé et il ne ressemblait plus en rien à la sirène que Jocelyn avait choisi d'épouser. Elle était bien heureuse d'avoir rompu tout lien avec lui. Et si certains pensaient qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être partie avec lui lors de son exil, il n'en n'était rien. Le voir s'éloigner d'elle avait été un véritable soulagement.

Malheureusement, Valentin n'avait pas l'air décidé à la laisser vivre sans lui. Il était revenu et lui imposait de nouveau sa présence. Jocelyn eut le réflexe de chercher le visage familier et réconfortant de Luke. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui en cet instant...

La sirène, toujours accrochée à son fils, toisa Valentin qui n'avait cessé de l'observer.

\- Que veux-tu de moi ?  
\- Juste t'aider voyons.

Jocelyn ne parut guère convaincue et Valentin fit mine d'en être très blessé.

\- Je suis pourtant le seul capable de te soigner.

Isabelle comprit alors. Elle comprit pourquoi ce n'était pas Jace qui allait boire le contenu de la Coupe. Et Clary le devina également car elle s'avança par réflexe, faisant enfin entendre sa voix :

\- Il est hors de question que tu fasses cela !

Valentin se tourna vers sa fille et il sourit. Quelle prestance et quelle assurance Clarissa avait... Décidément, elle avait tout hérité de lui, Valentin en était persuadé. Ravi qu'elle daigne enfin de lui parler, il l'incita à poursuivre le dialogue.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ma belle Clarissa ?

Clary tressaillit. Personne ne l'appelait Clarissa à l'exception de Valentin. Et elle n'aimait pas la manière qu'avait son père de prononcer son prénom. En fait, elle ne supportait plus la moindre marque d'affection ou de familiarité de la part de Valentin. Elle refusait d'admettre que celui qui l'avait élevé et qui l'avait accompagné le long des premières années de sa vie était devenu la sirène si cruelle qui clamait dorénavant sa légitimité au trône. Il était peut être son père biologique mais il ne serait jamais plus que son géniteur. Elle avait bien plus de considération pour Luke.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela aiderait ma mère, répliqua-t-elle finalement.

Valentin eut un sourire narquois.

\- Les humains ont un excellent système immunitaire.

L'argument était probablement valide. Mais de là à dire qu'il était convaincant... En tout cas Clary resta septique. Mais cela importa peu à Valentin qui tendit la Coupe à son ancienne femme.

\- Fais moi confiance.

Jocelyn n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui. Clairement, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle ressentit pour Valentin. Seulement, ce n'était pas comme si on lui laissait une autre alternative et elle n'avait pas la force de résister. Jace prit la Coupe pour elle et lui donna, même s'il commençait à se demander si c'était réellement la bonne solution. Mais si cela marchait, alors sa mère pourrait enfin être guérie et il n'aurait plus à chercher un remède inexistant.

Face à l'insistance combinée de son fils et de Valentin, Jocelyn commença donc à boire sans grande conviction et esquissa une grimace, n'appréciant visiblement pas le goût. Il y avait de quoi en même temps... Elle releva sa tête vers sa fille dont la gorge se serrait. Clary avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Jocelyn se mit soudainement à tousser, ne réagissant pas du tout comme les sirènes précédentes. Elle, par contre, semblait souffrir.

Alec se sentit subitement mal, l'image de Magnus, se tordant dans tous les sens pour se soustraire à la douleur, se superposant à la silhouette frêle de Jocelyn. L'héritier savait comment ça allait finir. L'issue paraissait inévitablement tragique. Et il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas regarder cela en connaissant d'avance l'issue funeste...

La nausée qu'il ressentit le retourna le ventre.

Valentin s'était écarté de Jocelyn, la fixant sans avoir l'air de ce soucier de son sort. Quand Jace se rendit compte de cela, il comprit à quel point il avait fait une erreur. Il avait cru que son père voulait l'aider. Mais c'était faux. Son père avait juste cherché un prétexte pour se servir de lui. Les belles promesses qu'il avait fait à son fils n'étaient que des paroles en l'air destinées à le charmer, lui faire penser que le bon choix était de rejoindre le camp adverse. Valentin avait fait croire qu'il était la seule solution possible pour sauver Jocelyn mourant à petit feu. Et Jace y avait cru, se laissant berner. Il était bien tard pour s'en apercevoir malheureusement. Son inquiétude pour sa mère avait été une faiblesse.

Jocelyn prit une brusque inspiration puis ce fut fini. Jace vit toute étincelle de vie quitter le regard de sa mère et il réalisa que cette dernière venait de s'éteindre dans ses bras. Le choc l'empêcha de bouger.

-Maman ? murmura-t-il, complètement hébété

Un cri déchirant sortit de la gorge de Clary quand celle-ci comprit à son tour ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand elle s'effondra, éclatant en sanglot, les bras puissants d'Alec la réceptionnèrent et il la maintint contre lui, la tournant de sorte à ce qu'elle ne voit plus le corps inanimé de sa mère. Clary le regarda, surprise qu'il soit le premier à lui démontrer de l'affection, après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été très proche et ils ne se parlaient que très peu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas, loin de là, ils n'avaient juste jamais pris le temps de réellement sympathiser. Cependant Clary comprit en voyant le visage fermé d'Alec. Il vivait exactement la même chose qu'elle. La Coupe leur avait arraché un être cher. Et, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, il lui apportait le support dont elle avait besoin afin de tenir le coup. Sa compassion toucha énormément la jeune rousse et elle lui adressa un regard reconnaissant troublé par les larmes. De son côté, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour soulager sa perte mais, au moins, elle pouvait le soutenir tout comme il la soutenait. Elle laissa donc Alec la bercer, ne refusant pas cette tendresse qui lui était cruellement nécessaire pour qu'elle se calme.

Si Alec s'occupait de Clary, Isabelle, elle, se préoccupait du compagnon de Jocelyn. Luke était devenu terriblement pâle. Il aimait Jocelyn plus que tout, sa mort avait dû le dévaster... Isabelle pouvait probablement à peine imaginer ce qu'il ressentait...

Valentin regarda Jocelyn puis, après avoir échangé un regard avec sa fidèle Camille, il déclara avec légèreté :

\- Hé bien je suppose que cela n'a pas marché ?

Cette phrase fut pire que n'importe quelle provocation. Isabelle, qui observait toujours Luke, vit un net changement de comportement chez ce dernier.

Lui qui abordait toujours une figure aimable, pourrait maintenant faire peur à n'importe qui. Le masque d'apparente tranquillité de Luke s'était fissuré sous la fureur. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés, le faisant trembler.

-Comment as-tu osé ?!

Sa voix ne fut en premier lieu qu'un murmure puis un feu s'alluma dans ses yeux et il haussa le ton, se mettant à crier sans retenue.

-Comment ?!

Forçant le passage, il se jeta avec véhémence sur Valentin qui riait pourtant. Luke n'eut pas le temps de lui porter un coup, on l'avait déjà immobilisé. Luke se débattit violemment, insultant Valentin, la Coupe et cette putain de transformation lui ayant arraché la femme qu'il aimait tant.

-Voyons mon ami calme toi, se moqua Valentin.

Luke l'assassina du regard, regrettant profondément de ne pas pouvoir lui flanquer un coup de nageoire dans la tête.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Nous ne sommes plus amis depuis longtemps.

Valentin haussa ses épaules. En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux quittés en bons termes.

-Tu n'as pas tort, admit-il, Mais je trouvais que ça rendait bien dans la phrase.

Il se jouait totalement de lui, ne faisant qu'attiser la haine de celui-ci. Luke se jura d'éventrer ce monstre dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Valentin était devenu complètement fou, il ne se rendait même plus compte de la cruauté de ses actes. Il avait sacrifié son ancienne épouse sans aucune état d'âme... Qui était capable de faire une chose pareille ?

Valentin se tourna vers la petite foule, toujours aussi choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et il eut un faux sourire amical.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps que vous retourniez dans vos appartements.

Maryse eut un rictus. Appartements hein ? Un bien joli terme pour désigner en vérité les cellules. Valentin se tourna vers ses soldats afin de donner ses directives :

-Emmenez les, laissez juste Clarissa.

À la mention de son prénom, ladite Clarissa eut le réflexe de s'accrocher plus à Alec, qui avait finalement réussi à apaiser ses pleurs. Comprenant la peur de son amie, Alec protégea la plus jeune en se plaçant plus en avant et déclara d'une voix grave :

-Je crois plutôt qu'elle veut rester avec moi.

Valentin haussa un sourcil. Tiens ? Le parfait petit soldat avait retrouvé son assurance perdue ? Que ses intentions étaient louables et justes... Dommage que sa détermination risquait de ne pas durer... Valentin eut un sourire mauvais.

-Oh tu la défends ? C'est vrai que tu as tellement bien protégé cet humain.

Alec hoqueta et, pendant un court instant, il eut l'air affreusement vulnérable. Que c'était bas de lui rappeler ce tragique événement dont il ne s'était toujours pas remis. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et créa avec son corps une barrière entre Clary et son père.

Il serra ses dents et déclara finalement d'une voix sombre :

-Si je dois protéger votre propre fille de vous... Alors le problème ne vient pas de moi.

Valentin eut un petit rire.

-Tu viens de le dire, c'est ma fille. Elle ne court aucun risque avec moi.

Cela aurait certainement pu paraître crédible. Après tout, un père ne désirait jamais le mal de sa progéniture n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que le père en question était Valentin...

-Vous venez de tuer votre femme, gronda Maryse afin de démonter son argument .

Valentin leva ses yeux au ciel. Comme elle jouait sur les mots.

-Je n'ai tué personne, se défendit-il, Ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident. Elle était bien trop malade pour que je puisse la sauver.

Il jeta un regard à Luke, affichant un air doucereux.

\- Elle n'avait plus aucune chance de survivre de toute façon.

Luke se débattit violemment pour aller frapper Valentin qui se mit à rire, fier de sa provocation. C'était tellement facile...

Il redevint sérieux et fixa à nouveau Alec qui n'avait pas lâché Clary. Ce Lightwood commençait réellement à l'agacer et il le fit savoir.

-Cesse de faire l'enfant. J'essaie de lui épargner un séjour en cellule.

Clary le foudroya du regard et, boostée par la présence d'Alec, osa se dresser contre Valentin.

-Je préférerai être en prison plutôt que d'être dans la même pièce que vous, lui dit-elle sèchement.

Un étrange sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Valentin.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Puisqu'elle insistait, elle allait donc séjournait un petit moment dans le cachot. Après une longue exclusion, elle finirait bien par revenir à la raison. Oh et puis, au final, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

Quand Ragnor entra dans le laboratoire à la même heure que chaque matin précédents et les jours se ressemblant énormément, il s'attendait à trouver Magnus penché au dessus d'un microscope.

Sauf que l'endroit était étrangement vide. Ragnor fronça ses sourcils.

\- Magnus ? Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse. Ragnor poussa un long soupir. Son ami était encore parti se perdre dans la contemplation des vagues ? Magnus devait réellement arrêter d'espérer et attendre que cette sirène surgisse de l'eau comme par magie. Pourquoi s'était-il autant attaché à cette créature ? Ragnor ne comprenait définitivement pas. En tant qu'ami le plus proche de Magnus, il avait été le premier à l'inciter à suivre la voie qui lui plaisait et à s'accorder le droit d'être heureux. Sauf que poursuivre une chimère inaccessible ne lui apporterait rien de positif... Magnus devait s'en rendre compte...

Ragnor posa donc ses affaires et décida de sortir afin d'aller récupérer son ami, ils avaient du boulot à faire après tout.

Il s'attendait à le trouver assis contre son rocher, comme d'habitude en fait sauf que Magnus n'y était pas. Et là, Ragnor commença à se poser des questions. Où était donc son ami s'il n'était pas en train de rêvasser ?

Il eut sa réponse bien vite, quand il parcourut la plage du regard. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il avait espéré. Il vit au loin la silhouette immobile de Magnus et une brusque panique l'étreignit. Il n'était quand même pas … ?

Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il posa son oreille contre le torse de son ami et lui prit également son poignet afin de chercher son pouls. Toute méthode était bonne à prendre pour chercher un signe de vie. Quand il capta un battement de cœur régulier, Ragnor s'autorisa à se détendre.

Plus de peur que de mal... Magnus était juste inconscient.

\- Ne me force pas à te faire du bouche à bouche... murmura alors Ragnor en remontant ses manches

Magnus ne lui répondit pas mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si l'autre s'était attendu à l'entendre parler.

Ragnor posa sa main contre le front de Magnus et il fronça ses sourcils. La peau de son ami était brûlante, que lui était-il arrivé ? Son état ne semblait pas critique mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il allait bien. Devait-il le réanimer ? Ragnor avait bien des connaissances de base en médecine mais il était bien incapable de trouver quel mal inconnu touchait son ami.

Magnus tressaillit, sortant doucement de sa torpeur, les doigts froids de son ami ayant permis son réveil.

Lentement, le scientifique reprit connaissance, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, la forte luminosité l'éblouissant et lui brûlant la rétine. Il gémit faiblement. Sa gorge était si sèche... Et il avait si mal aux jambes... Pourquoi avait-il de telles courbatures ? Et puis il se sentait si fatigué...

Le visage d'Alec s'imposa dans son esprit et il prit une soudaine inspiration, tous les souvenirs des récents événements lui revenant violemment en mémoire. Il en oublia son état, s'inquiétant plutôt pour la sirène. Qu'était-il arrivé à Alec ? Où était-il ? Il voulut se redresser mais il le fit si vite que cela réveilla une sourde douleur dans sa poitrine. Il en eut le souffle coupé et un sifflement de douleur lui échappa.

Ragnor le força immédiatement à se rallonger, montrant qu'il était auprès de lui afin de le rassurer.

\- Oh là, tout doux...

Il lui adressa un petit sourire, heureux de constater que Magnus était enfin revenu à lui. Il lui avait fichu une sacré frousse.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Magnus plissa ses yeux et porta une main à sa gorge. Etrangement, il savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin même s'il ne savait pas d'où il tenait une telle information. Il s'accrocha au haut de Ragnor, s'y aidant afin de se mettre en position assise sans retomber misérablement à cause de son manque de force.

\- E... Eau...

Ragnor s'apprêta à se lever afin de répondre à la demande de son ami.

\- Oui oui bien sûr de l'eau, ne bouge pas je vais t'en chercher !

Magnus secoua faiblement sa tête.

\- Non non... Amène moi... Dans l'eau.

Ragnor dévisagea longuement l'autre scientifique, ne s'étant probablement pas attendu à ce que Magnus veuille prendre un bain. Le soleil tapait peut être trop fort ? Ragnor ne posa pourtant pas de questions et accéda malgré tout à sa demande, Magnus semblant vouloir désespérément rejoindre la mer.

Ragnor prit Magnus dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse du monde et il le souleva sur les quelques mètres le séparant de l'eau.

Il le déposa à un endroit où la profondeur de la mer était acceptable car, au vu de la forme de Magnus, mieux valait ne pas le forcer à nager pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ragnor fit en sorte de ne pas être trop éloigné, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose arrivait. Parce que c'était obligé, quelque chose allait se passer. Il n'avait qu'à observer son ami et son étrange attitude pour s'en rendre compte. Magnus avait à peine touché l'eau, il semblait déjà plus alerte, comme s'il avait retrouvé son élément naturel.

Celui-ci soupira d'aise puis fixa longuement ses jambes qui se recouvrait peu à peu d'écailles. Et s'il ne semblait pas réellement choqué par un tel phénomène, ce ne fut pas le cas de Ragnor qui se recula précipitamment.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Je te conseillerai de t'écarter, répondit simplement l'autre

Un étrange calme l'avait envahi et, hormis une grande sérénité, il ne ressentait rien. C'était comme s'il connaissait d'avance le déroulement des événements. Il n'avait plus mal, il n'avait plus peur. Il était juste... Bien. Il ferma ses yeux et, après avoir respiré profondément, plongea, disparaissant de la vue de Ragnor.

Ce dernier fixa l'endroit où son ami venait d'aller, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Magnus ? l'appela-t-il

Seul le clapotis des vagues lui répondit et Ragnor se mordit la lèvre. Il s'avança alors également, trempant totalement ses vêtements. Lorsque l'eau lui arriva à la taille, il s'arrêta et fit un tour sur lui même. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'observer la plage ne serait d'aucune utilité. Magnus avait plongé, il n'avait pas subitement surgir de derrière un rocher... Mais Ragnor s'obstina à fixer le sable.

\- Magnus ? Ce n'est plus drôle...  
\- Je trouve pourtant ça hilarant.

Ragnor sursauta et il fit un demi-tour, se trouvant donc nez à nez avec un Magnus qui avait l'air très fier de sa blague. Ragnor voulut le réprimander mais son regard tomba sur le bas du corps de Magnus et son reproche mourut dans sa gorge. Une nageoire avait remplacé les jambes de son ami. Une nageoire. Tout ceci était parfaitement normal.

\- Ok toi, tu as clairement des explications à me fournir.

Magnus eut un petit sourire crispé. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

* * *

 **Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message et j'espère qu'on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello (it's me... Oui pardon, ce n'est plus drôle à force...) !**

 **Allez vous bien chers lecteurs ? Le week-end se déroule bien ? Il n'y a pas à dire, pouvoir dormir un peu plus ça n'a pas de prix !  
Bon par contre même avec des jours de congé en plus, je n'ai pas autant de temps pour écrire que je le voudrais... Du coup je suis un peu en retard aha ! Il y aura un chapitre la semaine prochaine pas d'inquiétude, je ne sais juste pas pour le prochain ! Enfin je vous tiens au courant n'ayez crainte !**

 **Merci à LaBanane91, SunWings et Guest pour leurs reviews !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme : Merci pour ton message ! J'ai choisi en effet de jouer un peu avec nos lois de la physique pour des raisons scénaristiques et j'assume ce choix ;) mais je comprends ton trouble !  
Pour ce qui est de Jace, je suis ravie que tu apprécies sa personnalité ! Je trouve que c'est un personnage très intéressant à traiter ! Et tu as raison, il a tout perdu...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Magnus était finalement revenu sur la terre ferme, il aimait cette sensation grisante de l'eau sur sa peau mais il avait un peu de compassion pour son ami Ragnor qui était bien plus à l'aise hors de l'eau. En toute amitié et gentillesse, il avait alors arrêté son petit moment de baignade et était sorti.

Magnus avait donc repris sa forme humaine. Son pantalon n'avait pas survécu à sa précédente transformation mais, fort heureusement, sa blouse dissimulait ses jambes nues. Visiblement Valentin n'était pas dérangé par la nudité mais Magnus l'était un peu plus. Il était donc bien content d'avoir une longue blouse. On ne lui avait pas précisé ce désavantage avant qu'il n'accepte le sort que Valentin lui avait réservé. En fait les points négatifs avaient été énormément éclipsés.

Une fois bien calé le dos contre un rocher, le scientifique put enfin commencer son récit. Relater les événements lui étant arrivés était également un bon moyen de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite, Magnus n'avait pas eu réellement le temps de se lier toutes les informations entre elle. Il n'omit donc aucun détail, commençant de son réveil étrange avec Camille jusqu'à la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, soit la douleur insupportable après qu'il ait bu le contenu de la Coupe. S'il y avait bien une expérience que Magnus ne souhaitait pas revivre c'était celle là.

Quand Magnus s'interrompit finalement, ayant fini son histoire, Ragnor put faire la remarque qui lui démangeait la langue, à croire qu'il n'attendait que cela depuis le début. Quel impatient...

-J'avais raison à propos de Camille. Elle avait de mauvaises intentions.

Magnus roula des yeux, comme fatigué. Ragnor et ses commentaires utiles...

-Merci, je m'en suis bien rendu compte quand elle a tenté de me noyer...

Enfin, il s'en était plutôt rendu compte quand Alexander l'avait sorti de l'envoûtement. Mais à ce stade-ci ce n'était plus qu'un détail insignifiant. Ragnor haussa ses épaules puis, ayant encore plein d'interrogations en tête, repris la parole :

-Où est parti Valentin et sa bande après ?

Magnus aurait bien aimé le savoir tiens...

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée je te rappelle que j'étais inconscient...

L'autre le regarda, paraissant avoir quelque chose en tête.

-Demande aux poissons, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Magnus foudroya son ami du regard. Oh mais que c'était drôle... Ragnor en avait d'autres des remarques stupides et sarcastiques ?

\- Hin hin que c'est spirituel Ragnor...

Le susnommé eut un sourire amusé et Magnus poussa un profond soupir. Il sentait qu'il allait se faire charrier de très nombreuses fois... Certes cela ne partait pas d'un mauvais sentiment à la base... L'idée aurait pu être bonne.

En fait, maintenant que Magnus y pensait, il ne savait même pas si les sirènes avaient la faculté de dialoguer avec les créatures maritimes... Il n'avait jamais eu la joie d'interroger un Aquarius à ce sujet.

Laissant ses pensées dériver, Magnus, qui répondait enfin à la question de son ami, finit par répondre :

-Je suppose qu'ils sont rentrés à la Citadelle. Valentin voulait la place sur le trône si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Penser à Valentin lui rappela son cher et tendre Alec. Qu'était-il arrivé à Alec après qu'il se soit évanoui ? La sirène avait forcément été emmenée par les sbires de Valentin, elle ne se serait pas éloignée de Magnus et aurait attendu son réveil sinon. L'inquiétude noua alors la gorge du scientifique qui se leva précipitamment.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir si Alec va bien.

Comprenant qu'il allait disparaître dans les profondeurs de l'océan, Ragnor le retint immédiatement par le bras.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu comptes faire ? Parce que si ce que tu dis est vrai, ton cher Valentin il a sûrement pris le pouvoir.

L'argument parfaitement recevable ne convainquit pourtant pas Magnus qui fronça ses sourcils, paraissant prêt à se dégager d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Et alors ?

Ragnor dévisagea son ami comme si ce dernier venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête et divaguait alors en conséquence. Depuis quand Magnus avait de telles tendances suicidaires ? Le soleil tapait trop fort et avait grillé ses neurones ?

\- Et alors ? répéta-t-il, montrant à quel point il était choqué par la bêtise de l'autre, Et tu ne penses pas que tu es quelqu'un que Valentin recherche ? Il voulait désespérément un humain pouvant se transformer.

Ragnor avait raison, Magnus s'en rendait bien compte et cela le frustrait énormément d'ailleurs. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver Alec.

\- Dans ce cas là pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi il m'a laissé seul sans surveillance ? S'il me veut c'est complètement illogique !

Effectivement, Ragnor ne comprenait pas non plus un tel comportement. Il réfléchit à une explication puis sa mine s'assombrit à vue d'oeil. La raison était simple en réalité et parfaitement censée...

\- Probablement parce qu'il pensait que tu n'aurais aucune utilité...

Magnus fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qui était sous-entendu. Il le fit savoir en lançant un regard circonspect à son ami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? - Tu m'as bien dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que Valentin tentait une telle expérience ?  
Magnus hocha lentement sa tête. Il avait en effet dit cela. Valentin n'en n'était pas à son premier essai.

\- C'est exact.

Ragnor le fixa très sérieusement et, poursuivant ses petits indices, demanda en détachant chacun de ses mots :

\- Et tu te rappelles de ce qui est arrivé à cette jeune femme ?

Magnus blêmit quelque peu. Il avait fini par comprendre. Le sort de cette pauvre Dorothea lui revint en mémoire.

\- Tu penses qu'il me croît...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Ragnor devina aisément quel était le mot manquant. Il grimaça alors quelque peu.

\- J'en suis même persuadé.

En regardant son camarade scientifique, il se rendit compte que ce dernier paraissait presque torturé par cette information. Ragnor ne voyait pourtant pas pourquoi. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose que Valentin l'oublie et le laisse en paix ? Magnus n'aurait maintenant plus aucun ennui avec toutes ces sirènes. Ragnor tenta de faire sortir son ami de sa transe et il lui parla doucement.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ?

Sa voix rappela Magnus à la réalité. Ce dernier leva un regard troublé en sa direction et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Alexander...

Ragnor le regarda étrangement.

\- Hé bien quoi ?  
\- Il... Je... Je dois aller le voir.

À nouveau, il voulut partir mais l'autre scientifique l'en empêcha, le remettant à sa place initiale.

\- As-tu oublié ce que je viens de te dire ? Si Valentin te voit crois moi tu ne risques pas d'apprécier ! Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque !

Magnus jeta un regard paniqué derrière lui.

\- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Alexander ! Tu ne comprends pas il...

Ragnor l'interrompit durement.

\- Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas. Ton comportement de ces dernières semaines est un mystère complet pour moi Magnus.

Le visage de son ami se décomposa et Ragnor se rendit alors compte de sa brusquerie. Son regard s'adoucit et, lâchant le poignet de Magnus qu'il avait un peu trop serré, reprit calmement la parole :

\- Tu es mon ami Magnus, je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea gravement.

\- Si tu es mon ami alors accepte les sentiments que j'ai pour Alexander.

Touché. Ragnor prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Écoute au moins mon conseil pour aujourd'hui. N'y vas pas à l'aveuglette. Repose toi et établis un plan correct.

Magnus soupira mais céda malgré tout.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-il.

Ragnor lui lança un regard reconnaissant et il s'écarta d'un pas, laissant deviner qu'il voulait s'éloigner de la plage.

\- Rentrons.

Ce n'était pas réellement un ordre, plus une requête que Ragnor espérait au fond de lui qu'on lui accorde.

Magnus hésita un peu mais, ayant promis d'être raisonnable, se ravisa finalement et tourna le dos à l'eau.

* * *

Simon était un garçon plutôt simple, sans soucis et sans histoire non plus. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Sa vie était banale mais il s'en contentait, il savait qu'aucune aventure trépidante ne l'attendait et que sa situation paisible -et ennuyeuse également- ne connaîtrait pas de changement. Il habitait une ville tranquille non loin d'un laboratoire tranquille près d'une mer tranquille. Toute sa vie était donc programmée pour être définitivement tranquille. Du moins... C'était ce dont il était persuadé.

Il avait décidé de sortir avec une fille qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps mais avec qui il n'avait sympathisé que depuis peu. Maia, une brune bien énergique. Il l'aimait bien. Elle, au moins, n'était pas banale. Elle avait ce petit regard espiègle qui intriguait Simon et lui donnait envie de la fréquenter davantage.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous officiel à proprement parler, c'était plus une espèce d'essai, une sortie sans aucun engagement obligatoire à son issue. Ils verraient bien ensuite comment ils souhaitaient poursuivre leur relation dans le futur. En tant qu'amis... Ou de manière plus intime.

Rien n'était réellement prévu en fait. Pas même le déroulement de la sortie. Les deux adolescents voulaient juste choisir sur le moment ce qu'ils allaient faire. Si quelque chose les tentaient, ils prendraient donc cette option. Sinon hé bien, ils marcheraient juste dans ces rues qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur.

Le plan, c'étaient juste qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Ils le faisaient déjà en temps normal il était vrai mais cela ne dérangeait ni Simon ni Maia. Le rendez-vous faisait beaucoup moins formel de cette façon, c'était probablement rassurant.

Le beau temps étant par chance avec eux aujourd'hui, les deux adolescents s'installèrent à une terrasse pour se prendre une boisson. La serveuse vint prendre leur commande et si Maia ne remarqua pas son petit sourire attendri aux coins des lèvres, Simon ne manqua pas ce détail et ,gêné, il préféra contempler la rue.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à profiter du soleil visiblement, nombreux était ceux à se promener innocemment le long des allées, bavardant avec insouciance et ne pensant pas à tout les petits tracas du quotidien.

Ce fut Maia qui lança la conversation, bien plus à l'aise que Simon qui avait peur de faire une gaffe en plaçant par mégarde un mot de travers. Elle lui parla d'un des derniers films qu'elle avait vu, Simon le connaissant également, le sujet de la discussion fut tout trouvé et ils échangèrent ainsi leur avis sur le film. Rapidement, Simon reprit de l'assurance et la conversation devint quelque peu plus variée et fluide.

Maia souriait, elle était ravie. Simon, quelque peu ébloui par ce sourire radieux, se laissait attendrir et il la contempla un instant. Il était content de voir qu'elle était heureuse avec lui. Il en avait maintenant la confirmation, il l'appréciait énormément et s'il avait eu des doutes, maintenant il était déterminé et prêt à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Malgré la foule, il n'y avait pas tant de bruit. C'était normal après tout, les gens d'ici n'étaient pas très bruyants, les voix trop fortes étaient un fléau pratiquement inconnu pour les habitants. Pourtant, un brouhaha commença à s'élever sans aucune raison apparente. Simon fronça ses sourcils et se redressa pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Voilà qu'il y avait quelque chose qui changeait dans sa petite vie habituelle et répétitive.

Il eut du mal à saisir clairement quel était le problème mais finalement il perçu quelques brides de conversation :

-...quelqu'un dans le port...

-...impossible...

-...on ne sait pas...

Il échangea un regard avec Maia qui était aussi perplexe que lui.

-On va voir ? proposa-t-elle

La curiosité de la jeune fille ressortait encore une fois...

Simon ne comprenait pas quel pouvait être ce quelqu'un qui créait autant d'agitation ici bas. Et surtout pourquoi tout le monde se déplaçait. Alors oui, il était intrigué mais si Maia ne l'avait pas incité à se lever, il ne serait pas allé voir ce qu'il clochait. Il était plutôt du genre prudent et discret, il évitait de se mêler à un très grand nombre de personne. Les grands rassemblements de ce type ne se finissaient jamais bien...

Mais Maia semblait vraiment vouloir assouvir sa curiosité grandissante. Simon coopéra donc gentiment. Il paya galamment leurs boissons et les deux se levèrent ensuite. Ils partirent en direction du port, endroit de toute les attentions.

Le port n'était pas très grand, il servait juste pour les petits bateaux de plaisance, les énormes cargos n'accordaient pas là. Simon balaya l'endroit du regard. A priori tout paraissait normal. Les navires étaient parfaitement à leur place et tanguaient paisiblement suite aux allers retours des faibles vagues. Le seul détail pouvant interpeller était cette femme nageant tranquillement un peu plus loin. Alors certes Simon n'aurait pas choisi ce lieu ci pour une baignade à cause de la présence des bateaux mais il ne comprenait pourquoi cela apportait autant de curieux.

La femme fit un saut hors de l'eau, démontrant une excellente maîtrise du plongeon et Simon écarquilla ses yeux. Il avait compris. Cette inconnue attirait autant car elle n'était pas humaine. Comment pouvait-il affirmer cela ? Hé bien tout simplement parce qu'une humaine ne posséderait pas une telle queue de poisson...

Simon se crut en pleine hallucination. Voilà qu'il voyait des sirènes maintenant... Il était pourtant certain d'avoir pris une boisson sans alcool... Mais il était pourtant persuadé qu'une créature pareille n'était pas censé exister.

Il se tourna vers Maia pour vérifier s'il était toujours sain d'esprit et vu l'expression de surprise peinte sur son visage, ils voyaient bien la même chose. Après un instant de réflexion, le jeune homme ne sut pas si cela était censé être rassurant.

Maia déglutit.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Ayant détaché son regard de l'inconnue, elle fixait maintenant Simon. Il aurait bien aimé lui apporter une réponse mais il ne savait absolument pas à quel phénomène surnaturel ils étaient en train d'assister. Il était rarement silencieux, trouvant toujours quelque chose à dire peu importe la situation et peu de personnes avait réussi jusqu'ici à l'empêcher de faire ses commentaires à tout va. Mais là, clairement, il était bien trop surpris pour pouvoir rétorquer ne serait-ce qu'une remarque sarcastique.

Il était peut être encore en train de rêver ? Qui sait, c'était possible. Il n'avait encore jamais rêvé de sirène jusqu'à ce jour mais il y avait bien un début à tout ? Et plus il y pensait, plus l'hypothèse du rêve lui paraissait probable. Il était presque convaincu quand la douleur le rappela à la réalité. Il se tourna, choqué, vers Maia qui venait de le pincer.

\- Aïe ! répliqua-t-il intelligemment

Maia leva ses mains en signe de défense.

\- Je voulais juste vérifier que j'étais bien réveillée.

Simon roula des yeux.

\- C'est toi que tu es censée pincer, pas moi...

Maia eut un grand sourire innocent et Simon soupira longuement. Elle ne changerait donc jamais... Bon au moins, son intervention l'avait quelque peu détendu et il avait retrouvé sa lucidité. C'était toujours un bon point à prendre.

Donc, Simon pouvait bien en conclure qu'il ne rêvait malheureusement pas. La réalité était en conséquence bien aussi hallucinante qu'il le pensait. Il y avait véritablement une sirène à quelques mètres de lui. Une vraie sirène. Avait-elle des branchies ? Ce fut la première chose censée qui vint à l'esprit du jeune homme. La seconde fut : Pourquoi diable voulait-il savoir si la créature avait des branchies ? Était-ce réellement une information utile et pertinente à l'heure actuelle ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Simon n'avait pas une thèse sur les sirènes et leurs mystères à rédiger. Ce genre de détail était peut être intéressant mais disons que le timing pour se poser ce type de questions était plutôt mal choisi. Mais ça, c'était sa personnalité. Simon avait un certain talent pour faire les choses au mauvais moment. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs, à laisser ses pensées s'éparpiller dans tous les sens au lieu de se poser et d'analyser calmement cette situation incongrue.

Mais non, il préférait se poser des questions existentielles pour ensuite se demander si ces questions étaient au final si importantes que cela ? Il était définitivement incorrigible. Mais bon, il avait toujours eu des problèmes de concentration. Il réfléchissait toujours trop vite et parfois ses pensées fusaient à la vitesse lumière et il se retrouvait à les formuler à voix haute sans comprendre pourquoi. C'était la raison pour laquelle il parlait tout le temps d'ailleurs.

C'était un petit problème assez gênant. Pas pour lui en fait. Essentiellement pour les autres et pour leur santé mentale. Combien de fois il avait mené ses interlocuteurs à la crise de nerfs à force de les assommer avec son flot incessant de paroles ? Simon préférait ne pas se remémorer ce fameux palmarès...

La sirène commença à nager tranquillement vers eux, paraissant apprécier toute cette attention focalisée sur elle. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, Simon pouvait distinguer un peu plus précisément les traits de son visage et la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient bruns foncés, presque aussi sombre que ses cheveux d'ailleurs. Elle était belle. Très belle même. Sa beauté était presque irréelle.

Zigzaguant entre les rares bateaux, la sirène finit par se poster devant la foule qui s'était rassemblée sur le ponton.

-Bonjour à vous.

Clairement, personne ne s'attendait à ce que la créature puisse parler leur langue. Certains réussirent à vaincre leur surprise et à balbutier un "Bonjour" particulièrement bégayant mais la plupart demeurèrent juste muet, réalisant avec peine le côté purement incroyable de la situation.

Simon lui, lâcha juste un "Hallucinant". Le mot était presque murmuré mais la sirène l'entendit. Elle eut un grand sourire ravi et se tourna lentement vers l'humain l'ayant si bien complimenté.

-Chéri peux-tu m'aider à sortir ?

D'abord surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui, Simon obtempéra ensuite et la fit monter sur le ponton en bois.

Simon la garda dans ses bras pour la soutenir, pensant qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais debout avec sa queue de poisson, ce qui était parfaitement logique comme raisonnement. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas prédit la suite des événements.

La sirène eut à peine touché terre que son apparence déjà bien humaine le devient encore plus. La sirène avait maintenant deux jambes parfaitement bien formées et symétriques. Cela se passa très vite, si bien que Simon se demanda s'il n'avait pas inventé cette fameuse queue de poisson.

Un des habitants eut l'audace de demander :

-Comment avez-vous fait cela ?

La sirène eut un rire et elle adressa un clin d'œil au curieux. Le curieux, Simon le reconnut d'ailleurs, son visage lui était familier. C'était Raj, pas vraiment un ami à lui plutôt une vague connaissance.

-Il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez...

Elle regarda ensuite Simon et l'embrassa sur la joue avec une lenteur volontairement exagérée.

-Merci pour ton aide chéri, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Simon ne trouva rien à répondre, rendu fébrile à cause du baiser. Il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi cette inconnue lui faisait autant d'effet. Il avait d'habitude un meilleur contrôle sur lui-même. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que la mine de Maia s'était assombrie, la jeune femme fixait d'un œil mauvais la sirène. Simon culpabilisa alors. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'un futur ensemble était possible, ce n'était pas pour se laisser séduire par la première femme venue, quand bien même ce serait une sirène...

Simon s'écarta donc et Maia se détendit visiblement. Et tout bêtement, Simon se sentit satisfait.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Raj persistait décidément dans sa quête de réponses. La sirène le détailla, ne perdant pas son air limite narquois.

-Je m'appelle Camille.

Raj plissa ses yeux. Visiblement, cette réponse parfaitement correcte ne lui convenait pas car elle n'éclaircissait pas toutes les zones de flou qu'il y avait dans son esprit embrouillé par cet événement surprenant.

\- Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Camille fut secouée par un rire et ne se gêna pas d'exprimer son amusement de manière presque exagérée. Les Terrestres étaient si curieux, c'en était presque mignon. Ils ne comprenaient rien mais s'efforçaient de vouloir trouver une explication à n'importe quel phénomène. Il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que de voir un humain réalisant avec difficulté jusqu'où s'étendait son infinie ignorance.

\- Tant de questions !

Elle se rapprocha de Raj, ce dernier n'ayant pas la force de détourner ses yeux de la silhouette envoûtante de la sirène. C'était comme s'il était ensorcelé. Simon ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'état de Raj à la sensation qu'il avait ressenti précédemment. Cet attrait qu'il avait pour la sirène était-il provoqué ? Camille se servait-t-elle d'une quelconque manière d'un pouvoir afin de les charmer de la sorte ?

Simon avait l'impression que c'était en effet le cas.

La sirène reprit finalement la parole après avoir fait durer le silence bien plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Pour être honnête, je viens parce que j'ai pour mission de retrouver quelqu'un.

Une bien importante mission en somme. Cette information ne manqua évidemment pas d'intriguer la foule qui se demanda alors qui pouvait avoir autant d'intérêt pour cette créature qui avait quitté son milieu naturel pour pouvoir retrouver cette personne. Raj se posa exactement la même question sauf que lui, il la formula à voix haute après avoir croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine :

-Et qui donc ?

Comme si c'était parfaitement évident, elle répliqua immédiatement :

-Toi voyons.

Raj la fixa comme si elle venait de l'insulter, choqué par une telle révélation. Fière de son petit effet, Camille fit quelque pas d'une démarche féline et elle replaça habilement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Moi ? Répéta-t-il alors, histoire d'être certain d'avoir bien compris

Camille ne cacha pas sa satisfaction et elle fit un vif demi tour sur elle-même, faisant gracieusement voler ses longs cheveux derrière elle. Elle ne regardait plus Raj mais c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait quand elle prononça la phrase suivante :

\- Oui. Enfin, je vais t'arrêter de suite, je ne viens pas que pour toi. Disons plutôt que tu es sur ma liste.  
\- Une liste ?

Tout devenait décidément de plus en plus confus. Pour Raj et pour tous les autres habitants présents d'ailleurs. Tout avait de moins en moins de sens au fur et à mesure que la discussion prenait de l'ampleur.

\- Qui d'autre est sur cette liste ?

Camille leva ses yeux au ciel, ne feignant absolument pas l'agacement qui se dessina sur son visage. Cette impatience commençait clairement à lui taper sur le système et elle n'arriverait pas éternellement à conserver sa politesse de façade.

\- Hé bien tu le sauras très rapidement.

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers Simon qui était revenu sagement auprès de sa chère et tendre Maia.

-Maia Roberts et Simon Lewis ?

Les deux plissèrent leurs yeux, septique mais ils hochèrent la tête. Camille eut un grand sourire.

-Je vais vous demander de me suivre également.

Simon fronça ses sourcils, très vite imité par son « amie » qui devint ostensiblement plus méfiante.

Qu'est ce qu'il allait leur arriver ?

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre, on restera concentré sur notre cher Simon, Alec reviendra je vous le promets ;)  
En attendant passez une bonne semaine on se retrouve très prochainement j'espère ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !  
J'avais eu une petite perte d'inspiration mais je sens que mon imagination revient petit à petit et j'ai très hâte de vous dévoiler la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère pouvoir mener à bien tous les enjeux que j'ai imaginé !**

 **Je ne blablate pas davantage, je vais vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Avant que Simon ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Camille l'avait déjà entraîné loin de la foule. Quand il sortit enfin de cette espèce de transe, il remarqua que Raj et Maia étaient également traîné par un inconnu. Au vu de son regard ensorcelant, Simon se douta que cette nouvelle personne devait être une sirène également. Elle était probablement dissimulée au milieu de tous les habitants curieux pendant que Camille faisait sa petite démonstration dans l'eau. Au vu de l'agitation ayant été créée, se faufiler entre la foule bruyante et bouleversée avait dû être d'une facilité ennuyante.

Pendant un court instant, Simon se demanda s'il était toujours conscient, le côté irréel de la situation le dépassant totalement. Lui qui avait toujours cru que l'endroit où il habitait resterait éternellement tranquille et sans événement sortant de l'habituel... On pouvait en effet dire qu'il s'était bien trompé.

Il croisa les pupilles sévères de cette sirène dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Ce fut très bref, l'autre détournant vivement sa tête mais, étrangement, Simon eut particulièrement envie de lui adresser la parole. Elle l'intriguait. Encore plus que Camille même, c'était dire... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait ce besoin d'apprendre à la connaître, d'effacer ce brouillard de mystère l'enveloppant.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il

Camille suivit son regard et eut un petit sourire. Bizarrement, elle supportait plus les questions de Simon que celles de Raj... Peut être parce que Raj avait cette mauvaise manie d'être un peu trop insistant.

\- Raphaël, répondit-elle simplement.

Cela n'apprenait pas grand chose à Simon mais au moins il connaissait maintenant le prénom de cette intrigante sirène.

Raphaël. Quand il prononçait mentalement ce prénom, ce dernier avait un étrange sonorité mystérieusement agréable. Malheureusement pour Simon, il ne réussit pas à capter à nouveau le regard profond de la sirène, cette dernière persistant à fixer avec obstination l'horizon, semblant voir un point invisible au loin. Il voulait pourtant voir une nouvelle fois ces prunelles tellement noires qu'elles remettaient en cause l'existence même de la couleur. Elles possédaient cet attrait particulier qui faisait oublier à Simon toute la fascination qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Camille. Envolée au loin ce bref égarement et cette impression d'être envouté, Simon avait oublié l'intérêt fugace que Camille avait éveillé en lui. Cela aurait dû être une réjouissante nouvelle en somme.

Sauf que Simon avait retrouvé sa lucidité pour la perdre juste après... C'était glorieux. Après était-ce réellement à cause de la présence plus marquante et de la prestance impressionnante de Raphaël ou parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Camille avait cessé d'utiliser sa fameuse aura -si elle en avait véritablement une d'ailleurs- ? La question pouvait se poser et, honnêtement, Simon ne trouvait pas encore une réponse convenable.

Tout cela pour dire que Simon ne pouvait s'empêcher coupablement de se demander à quoi Raphaël pouvait bien penser. Ce n'était pas très respectueux de sa part de vouloir sonder ses moindres pensées. Mais c'était ainsi, son esprit avait fait un blocage sur cette sirène et Simon ne pouvait rien y faire. Il faisait déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas prendre la parole et parler sans s'arrêter... Pas qu'il ait particulièrement quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, c'était même l'inverse mais s'exprimer était pour lui un réflexe non contrôlé, comme le fait de respirer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ordonner à ses poumons de se remplir d'air tout comme il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour parler. C'était purement automatique. Pour le grand malheur des autres d'ailleurs.

Ils furent emmenés à l'écart de la ville, dans une petite maison que Simon avait toujours cru vide et abandonnée. À priori elle ne l'était pas tant que ça puisqu'elle avait été choisie comme repère pour les sirènes. La bâtisse n'était certes pas à la vue de tous mais Simon hallucinait quand il se disait que personne ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait ici. Il pense ensuite aux scientifiques s'étant installés à peine plus loin de cette maison et qu'on ne voyait pas beaucoup non plus.

Ils passaient leur journée à observer l'écosystème d'ici, allant même jusqu'à regarder les grains de sable au microscope... Ils avaient bien fini par remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel à force non ? Ils avaient peut être même une explication rationnelle pour justifier tout ce remue-ménage incroyable. C'était leur boulot après tout...

Camille se posta tranquillement devant la porte de la maison abandonnée qu'en apparence et la déverrouilla avec une clé qu'elle avait visiblement depuis le début mais que Simon n'avait pas remarqué.

Camille les fit rentrer à l'intérieur un par un et Simon put alors constater avec surprise qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui les attendait sagement, jouant à même le sol avec une petite poupée en tissu.

Simon reconnut Madzie, une adorable fillette ayant malheureusement perdu ses parents et qui était dorénavant sous la garde de sa grand-mère très aimante et protectrice. Voir Madzie sans Iris l'inquiéta donc car Iris ne laissait jamais sa petite fille sans surveillance... Elle tenait beaucoup trop à elle.

Il vint doucement s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien, trouvant qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Il passa gentiment ses mains dans ses cheveux fins et Madzie lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Elle savait très bien qui il était mais elle était un peu perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'étrange monsieur l'avait emmené ici, la laissant seule en lui disant de rester tranquillement ici. Elle avait obéit, telle l'enfant sage qu'elle était, et maintenant le monsieur avait ramené d'autres personnes avec lui... Madzie avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, ne comprenant évidemment pas les enjeux de cette improbable situation.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Simon

Ne prenant que très peu la parole, Madzie lui répondit en hochant juste la tête.

Simon se redressa et se retourna, de plus en plus méfiant, en direction de Camille qui l'observait non loin.

-Où est Iris ?

La sirène plissa ses yeux et haussa ses épaules, comme si elle n'accordait que peu d'importance à la vieille femme.

-Chez elle probablement.

Cela aurait été en effet quelque chose d'évident. Sauf que non, cela ne l'était pas... Et Simon voulait comprendre.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici aussi ?

Nouvel haussement d'épaule.

-Parce qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt pour nous.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Raj qui intervint, rappelant à tous à quel point il était désagréable quand il s'adressait aux autres :

\- C'est à dire ?

Camille leva ses yeux au ciel, fatiguée de devoir tout expliquer en détail. Elle regrettait d'être allée chercher cet humain insupportable... Elle finit par répondre, se forçant à garder son calme.

-C'est à dire que Madzie est du bon côté de l'arbre généalogique. Iris non.

Elle détailla ensuite Simon qui tentait, sans succès, de trouver un quelconque lien avec les origines de Madzie, les siennes, celle de Raj et de Maia. Parce que visiblement ils avaient tous les quatre un point commun qui expliquait pourquoi les deux sirènes avaient voulu les retrouver. Sauf que Simon ne voyait pas lequel. Hormis le fait qu'ils habitaient le même village perdu à côté de la mer. Mais, à priori, il y avait entre eux quelque chose de plus important que ce simple prétexte.

Camille oublia Raj et s'adressa plutôt à Simon :

-Il ne lui est rien arrivé si c'est cela qui t'inquiète... le rassura-t-il Pourquoi aurions nous fait quelque chose ?

Simon ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Il ne savait déjà pas ce que ces sirènes désiraient, il ne pouvait pas deviner les hypothétiques scénarios...

La sirène eut un grand sourire et elle se mit en face de Madzie, cette dernière la regardant avec de grands yeux ronds et innocents, typique de sa candide jeunesse.

-Tu as été très sage, c'est bien.

Elle lança un regard à la poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, trouvant sûrement le jouet bien vieux et abîmé.

-Si tu le restes tu auras le droit à une nouvelle poupée, lui promit-elle.

Comptait-elle réellement obtenir les faveurs de la petite fille en la soudoyant de la sorte ? Simon se dit que Camille utilisait des moyens bien mesquins pour arriver à ses fins... Madzie planta son regard dans le sien et prit finalement la parole en détachant avec application chacun de ses mots :

-Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle poupée.

Simon réprima avec difficulté un sourire mi fier mi amusé. Madzie le remarqua mais fit mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Simon se retenait de rire, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement bien pourquoi...

"Brave petite" pensa-t-il

Ne jamais négliger la valeur affective qu'un objet pouvait avoir … Son pouvoir pouvait dépasser l'influence de n'importe quel chantage...

Camille eut un petit rictus et elle rit nerveusement avant de se relever. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à devoir encaisser un refus. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

-Bon hé bien dans ce cas...

Elle tourna ses talons et rejoignit Raphaël qui observait la scène sans intervenir, gardant son silence et son air éternellement neutre. Elle glissa quelques mots à son oreille et même si Simon aurait bien aimé entendre la phrase, il était beaucoup trop loin pour percevoir ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe. Et il n'avait pas appris à lire sur les lèvres des gens donc il allait devoir se contenter d'attendre.

Maia le rejoignit, jetant de temps en temps des regards méfiants en direction de Raphaël et Camille qui manigançaient clairement quelque chose. Elle s'accroupit également, se mettant à la hauteur de Madzie.

\- Qu'est ce tu penses qu'il va nous arriver ?

Simon se mordit la lèvre et secoua sa tête.

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Maia laissa son regard dériver en direction de Camille.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises attentions...

Simon voulait bien croire l'optimisme de Maia. En effet, ils étaient encore tous en vie et personne ne les avait attaqué mais tout de même... Simon ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les desseins de Camille et Raphaël. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de dangereux dans leur présence.

Un détail ne quittait pas l'esprit de l'humain. Les sirènes, au sens large du terme, ne s'étaient jamais montrées jusqu'ici. Elles avaient toujours été d'une extrême discrétion si bien que personne ne s'était douté qu'elles existaient, c'était dire si niveau camouflage elles étaient calées... Pourquoi revenir donc maintenant et menacer leur tranquillité ? Qu'est ce qui était si grave pour qu'elles sortent de leur cachette afin de s'adresser directement aux humains ? Et par n'importe lesquels en plus.

C'était étrange.

Une boite posée au coin de la pièce et qu'il n'avait bizarrement pas encore remarqué, attira son regard et il fronça ses sourcils, essayant d'analyser son contenu. Quelles étaient ces mystérieuses fioles posées à l'intérieur ?

Poussée par la curiosité, il se leva donc et s'approcha de l'objet intriguant sans prendre le temps d'expliquer son geste à Maia qui le suivit du regard, assez surprise. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait donc ?

Une fois bien assez proche, Simon put voir un peu mieux les fioles qu'il prit le temps d'analyser. La couleur de leur contenu le marqua immédiatement et il se figea. Ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'il pensait... Si ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

L'humain était tellement stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il l'entourait et il n'avait pas remarqué Camille qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Il sursauta alors, faisant un sacré bond qui frôlait le ridicule. Il se retourna directement, faisant face à la sirène qui le dévisageait gravement, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il aurait dû rester tranquillement assis dans son coin.

L'humain, impressionné malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, d'autant que Raphaël s'était également avancé et que Simon avait définitivement l'impression que celui-ci dégageait une aura menaçante et écrasante. S'il n'était déjà pas acculé au mur, Simon se serait davantage reculé sans aucun doute.

Il prit un court instant pour se calmer et pour retrouver son assurance perdue, quand même bien il ne serait pas crédible un seul instant.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?

\- Je suis d'accord, intervint Maia qui avait également quitté sa place, Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin ?

Camille eut un petit sourire, comme si elle avait attendu depuis le début que les humains s'intéressent à ces fioles.

\- Ceci est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici mes chers petits.

Raj, qui s'était inévitablement approché et avait rejoint à son tour le groupe, fronça ses sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Camille haussa ses épaules.

\- Le contraire m'aurait surpris.

Elle eut ensuite un grand sourire à la limite de l'hypocrisie et elle reprit la parole avant même que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait le temps d'intervenir.

\- Je vais devoir vous raconter une histoire, n'hésitez pas à prendre un siège, cela risque d'être long.

La sirène se tourna vers Madzie qui était restée au sol et qui serrait encore sa poupée dans ses bras. La petite fille était la seule au final à ne pas avoir bougé. Obéissait-elle toujours aux ordres de Raphaël ou avait été trop plongée dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se déroulait autour d'elle ?

Camille alla chercher la fillette et lui tendit sa main, feignant une douceur habilement jouée et qui pourrait berner n'importe qui.

\- Tu viens chérie ? Cela te concerne aussi.

Ne prenant pas la peine de sortir de son silence cette fois-ci, Madzie se remit debout et prit la main de la sirène, la suivant sans rechigner. Madzie demeurait une enfant, à son âge, il était presque normal qu'elle soit malheureusement facilement influençable. Elle n'avait pas assez de recul pour se rendre compte que rester dans cette pièce était mauvais pour elle. Elle n'était pas comme Simon qui sentait le danger arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde et qui était de ce fait tendu comme un arc.

Une fois tous les humains sagement réunis au centre de la pièce, Camille s'approcha avec une mine enjouée comme si la situation était parfaitement amusante.

\- Bien bien !

Elle balaya la place du regard puis, toute souriante, tapa dans ses mains afin d'attirer une attention complète.

\- Il est temps que l'on vous donne enfin quelques détails...

* * *

Simon prit sa tête entre ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration en espérant que cela réussisse à le calmer. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Tout ceci était bien trop irréaliste.

Les sirènes étaient bien réelles et leur présence était maintenue secrète grâce à un puissant sort. Sort qui était généré par une Coupe. Coupe qui avait été le fruit d'une alliance entre sirènes et humains. Humains dont l'ancêtre de Simon avait fait parti. L'adolescent eut un petit rictus nerveux. Dans un sens, son sang coulait, si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, dans l'objet. C'était une notion bien difficile à admettre et, pendant un temps, Simon avait cru être le sujet d'une mauvaise blague. Sauf que Raphaël paraissait mortellement sérieux. Encore plus que d'habitude du moins, parce que Raphaël affichait toujours une mine très grave. Et pendant le récit que Camille, qui elle par contre prenait un ton assez léger, s'était plu à raconter, il avait été terriblement sévère, ce qui traduisait à quel point il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Et Simon avait alors réalisé à quel point son propre destin venait d'échapper à son contrôle. En se levant ce matin il n'était encore que Simon Lewis, un adolescent presque hyperactif avec un passé quelconque et rien de passionnant à raconter à son sujet hormis une légère tendance à parler de tout et de rien dès qu'il se sentait un peu stressé. Et voilà que maintenant toutes ses croyances fondaient comme neige au soleil et qu'il devait accepter ce qui avait été toujours pour lui du domaine de la légende. Comment changer subitement sa position afin de faire basculer ses certitudes du côté de ses histoires réputées mystiques ? Il avait déjà eu énormément de mal à réaliser qu'il avait eu une discussion avec des sirènes -genre des vraies sirènes, pas des fanatiques déguisés- alors le coup du « Tu es l'héritier d'un scientifique ayant collaboré à la fabrication d'un puissant artefact et de ce fait tu pourrais nous être utile pour la guerre qui se prépare » était un peu dur à encaisser.

Simon était croyant, il était donc prêt à admettre des choses que certains de ses contemporains seraient incapables d'accepter (que ce soit par réelle conviction ou pour une autre raison d'ailleurs...) et qui dépassaient même les conventions scientifiques . Mais là, clairement c'était beaucoup, beaucoup à accepter. Simon était à la limite de faire une crise de nerfs.

Maia, qui était certes très silencieuse, ne semblait pourtant pas autant perturbée que lui. Raj non plus d'ailleurs. En fait, ils étaient tous les deux très pensifs, comme s'ils essayaient juste d'assimiler toutes ces informations nouvelles qui enrichissaient leurs connaissances sur le vaste monde. Ils étaient certes un peu choqués par ces révélations incroyables mais, au final, ils vivaient mieux le moment que leur ami Simon. Ce dernier pourrait alors presque croire que les deux autres acceptaient leur sort avec facilité et n'étaient pas gênés par cette histoire d'héritage de sang.

Ils étaient les descendants de scientifiques réputés à leur époque, loin de leur faire peur, cela leur donnait au contraire une certaine assurance. Ce n'était pas le cas de Simon donc qui craignait ce que cet héritage impliquait. Raj et Maia ne voyaient que le côté attrayant, celui d'être sur le devant de la scène et d'obtenir une reconnaissance vis-à-vis de leur rôle d'une certaine importance. Ils ne comprenaient pas que Camille et Raphaël les manipulaient peut être pour arriver à leurs fins. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient au moins demandés pourquoi les sirènes ne s'étaient pas montrées auparavant ?

Camille leur avait bien expliqué leurs motivations, l'envie de se défendre contre la dangerosité grandissante des humains et avoir des émissaires humains seraient de ce fait bénéfiques pour eux. Elle avait également évoqué la Coupe et ses pouvoirs, ceux permettant de transformer un humain en sirène et inversement... C'était certainement ce qui était le plus fou à admettre pour Simon... D'autant que pas tous les humains pouvaient avoir ce privilège. Il fallait avoir un sang spécial comme le disait si bien Camille. Un sang commun avec les créateurs de la Coupe. Et Simon avait ce sang, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait la capacité de pouvoir recevoir une telle transformation. En théorie.

Et selon Camille, accepter leur rôle et leur métamorphose serait le seul moyen pour que Maia Raj Simon et Madzie puissent aider le clan des Aquarius. Une fois transformés, ils obtiendraient des dons grandement utiles et seraient un atout indéniable. Un atout pour quoi, ça Simon n'en savait rien, Camille avait bien pris le soin de dissimuler les détails évoquant des batailles ou des affrontements avec d'autres humains. Elle avait juste évoqué la possibilité de, si la situation l'exigeait, devoir se montrer menaçant...

Mais voilà, si les sirènes voulaient contrer les humains, pourquoi agir juste maintenant ? Les humains avaient fait bien pire dans le passé, il aurait été plus intelligent d'agir à ce moment-ci plutôt que dans cette période de creux... Où était-ce juste Simon qui pensait naïvement que les choses s'étaient améliorées alors qu'il n'en n'était rien de tout cela au final ? Peut être que les humains avaient véritablement fait des efforts mais que ces derniers étaient insignifiants et n'aidaient pas les sirènes ?

Toujours était-il que Simon se sentait malade quand il réalisait à quel point son rôle pouvait être important. Sans compter cette désagréable sensation de se faire manipuler sans s'en rendre compte.

Simon sentait qu'on ne lui demanderait pas seulement de parlementer avec les autres humains, la transformation n'aurait pas d'utilité dans ce cas là. Non, ils feraient bien plus que discuter calmement. C'était évident. Et Simon se doutait que Maia et Raj l'avaient compris également. Ils n'étaient pas stupides et si Madzie ne pouvait comprendre entièrement, étant encore bien jeune pour pouvoir saisir les mesquineries ou les différentes manières d'influencer le choix de quelqu'un en lui modifiant la réalité, Maia et Raj eux avaient assez de recul pour s'en rendre compte.

Et visiblement cela ne choquait ni Raj ni Maia qu'on leur demande de se mesurer à leur propre espèce...

Pour le coup Simon était déçu de leur attitude. Parce que lui n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une croisade l'opposant à des humains. Il était pacifiste à la base et en plus les humains se battaient déjà très bien tout seul entre eux... Ils n'avaient pas besoin que des sirènes s'immiscent et leur rajoutent de ce fait un nouveau conflit à régler.

Simon releva sa tête, sa décision était prise.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne pouvait pas accepter ce destin qu'on lui présentait comme glorieux mais qui ne l'était pas tant que cela au final...

Camille prit joyeusement les fioles disposées dans la boite et commença à les distribuer à chacun des descendants sauf à Madzie. La sirène avait peut être peur que l'enfant casse l'objet en le laissant tomber par mégarde par pure maladresse... Elle n'avait jamais été pour recruter Madzie mais Valentin avait insisté en disant qu'il était plus facile de se servir d'un enfant. Mettre certaines idées très tôt dans la tête d'une personne ne la rendait que plus facilement manipulable... Camille n'avait qu'une hâte, pouvoir refiler la gamine à son chef afin qu'il s'en occupe lui-même. Elle en avait marre de feindre cette douceur insupportable afin d'apprivoiser la petite fille qui n'avait que de yeux pour sa poupée. Camille n'avait pas réellement de fibre maternelle, c'était certain...

Simon regarda sa propre fiole, sentant une nausée le prendre quand il se rappela qu'il y avait du sang à l'intérieur. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus, celui d'une sirène... Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir. Clairement, il n'allait pas pouvoir avaler cela. Il passerait bien volontiers son tour.

Raj, visiblement beaucoup moins gêné, se contenta d'observer l'objet sous toutes les coutures, avec une certaine fascination presque déplacée. Il interpella Raphaël, qui s'était placé en face du petit groupe, adossé contre un mur.

\- Comment pouvons nous être sûr que cela va marcher ?

La sirène fronça ses sourcils et, pendant un instant, Raj crut qu'il allait l'ignorer. Ce ne fut pas le cas et Raphaël prit enfin la parole pour la première fois.

\- Quelqu'un a déjà fait le test.

Il ne prit évidemment pas la peine de préciser ce qu'il était arrivé juste après à ce pauvre malheureux...

Sa voix était grave, sans émotion. Étrangement exactement comme Simon l'avait imaginé... L'humain en question sentit alors un frisson remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Raj dévisagea la sirène, probablement surpris que l'autre sorte finalement de son silence après tout ce temps. Voulant profiter de sa chance, il continua sur sa lancée et posa une nouvelle question à son intention :

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici pour nous parler de son expérience personnelle ?

La mâchoire de Raphaël se crispa. Raj ne sembla pas le remarquer mais ce détail n'échappa pas à un Simon attentif qui surveillait les actions de la sirène. Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs, c'était à la limite d'être dérangeant... Il n'empêchait que Simon comprenait que l'insolence de Raj agaçait Raphaël et que ce dernier risquait de s'enfermer à nouveau dans sa bulle de silence en conséquence.

Ce fut Camille qui vint à sa rescousse, se parant d'un grand sourire, elle se plaça devant le curieux.

\- Parce qu'il était occupé. Tout simplement.

Le mensonge fonctionna et Raj acquiesça, montrant qu'il capitulait. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu se douter de quoique ce soit ? Il ne connaissait en fin de compte rien des effets de ce sortilège bien mystérieux.

Il ouvrit sa fiole et Maia, après un moment d'observation, l'imita d'un geste assuré. Simon fut le seul qui demeura immobile, ne pouvant juste que déglutir. Maia jeta un regard en sa direction, paraissant ne pas comprendre son trouble.

\- Simon ?

L'adolescent leva son visage vers elle.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu vas faire Maia ?

Elle plissa ses yeux et se redressa, jaugeant maintenant plus Simon avec incompréhension, comme si elle ne voyait absolument pas où était le problème. Simon ne reconnaissait plus son amie, son caractère n'était en rien similaire avec celui qu'elle avait eu en sa présence jusqu'à ce jour. Maia prenait un choix qui le dépassait complètement, comment pouvait-elle accepter ce que ces sirènes leur proposaient ?

Maia haussa ses épaules.

\- Évidemment, une occasion pareille ne se représente pas deux fois.

Simon fronça ses sourcils en réponse. Alors donc, pour elle, tout ceci était une chance qu'on leur offrait ? C'était insensé.

\- Dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse...

Maia eut un petit rire, ne comprenant définitivement pourquoi Simon était si outré et refusait un rôle si important.

\- Jusqu'ici jamais personne n'avait réellement cru en moi, on m'a toujours relégué en arrière plan sans me laisser montrer mes capacités. Si je suis ces sirènes j'aurai enfin une utilité et je pourrai donner tort à tous ceux n'ayant pas cru en moi.

Simon voulut poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Maia mais cette dernière évita tout contact avec lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et abandonna donc l'idée de vouloir réconforter l'adolescente grâce à un geste amical. Sa main retomba le long de son corps et il poussa un long et profond soupir.

\- Tu n'es pas inutile... Et les gens ne sont pas si durs envers toi...  
\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, tout le long de ma scolarité mes professeurs n'ont pourtant jamais cessé de répéter la même chose...

Le regard de Maia retomba sur la fiole débouchée.

\- Je veux être différente.

Simon se leva, sentant comme un sentiment de panique.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça...

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de Maia.

\- Ah oui ? Tu crois ? le défia-t-elle

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir et but d'un coup le contenu de la fiole avec une attitude volontairement provocatrice. Le « Non » de Simon s'étrangla dans sa gorge et, ayant compris que c'était trop tard, il se recula alors brusquement comme si son amie allait muter dans les secondes suivantes. Ce qui était peut être le cas en fait, Simon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer...

Ayant été trop vif, il se cogna contre Camille qui se mit à rire.

\- Hé bien chéri il ne faut pas paniquer comme ça.

Simon déglutit et il secoua sa tête. Action inutile mais il était bien trop apeuré pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Je... Je dois y aller.

La mine de Camille s'assombrit et la sirène devint subitement très menaçante, perdant toute trace d'amabilité.

\- Oh non crois moi, tu vas rester.

* * *

 **Verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !**

 **Alec et Magnus sont les grands absents de ce chapitre, qui sert plus à introduire de nouveaux personnages mais rassurez vous notre cher couple reviendra en force ! J'aime juste prendre mon temps pour installer l'intrigue et j'ai jugé bon de développer un peu ces petits humains qui seront un peu plus présents dans le futur !  
Et puis je suis très attachée à la boule d'énergie qu'est Simon. J'affectionne particulièrement ce personnage - d'où le chapitre pratiquement centré sur lui d'ailleurs...-**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours mon histoire et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour bonjour ! Comment allez vous ? le week end s'est bien passé j'espère !  
Pour moi la fin des cours approche... Mais le bac aussi malheureusement... Je suis en mode révision c'est merveilleux vous imaginez même pas ! Bon courage à ceux qui vont passer des examens très bientôt !**

 **Comme promis, Magnus fait son retour ! Quant à Alec... Je vais vous demander de faire preuve de patience ! Je vous promets un beau moment de Malec en récompense !**

 **Merci à LaBanane91 et Kiwiiwiwii pour leurs reviews !  
Et merci à ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs follows !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Ragnor tendit une tasse de café à son ami Magnus qui s'était assis sur sa chaise attitrée, celle située en face de sa table à expérience. Le second scientifique dévisagea le premier, presque surpris par cette si gentille attention. En temps normal, Ragnor était bien le dernier à lui préparer quoique ce soit.

Celui-ci s'assit en face de lui et prit la parole :

\- Tu es terriblement silencieux, lui fit-il remarquer.

Magnus ne nia pas.

\- Je réfléchis juste.

Il fixa ensuite le café qui avait une jolie teinte brune et qui dégageait un délicieux arôme revigorant.

\- C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, ne touchant pas pour autant à la boisson

Ragnor haussa ses épaules, comme s'il n'était habité que de bonnes intentions et qu'aucune arrière pensée ne se cachait derrière son geste.

\- Après toutes les émotions que tu as eu récemment, un petit peu de réconfort ne te ferait pas de mal...

Magnus fixa son ami puis prit la tasse avec un petit sourire, il ne pouvait en effet qu'approuver un tel argument. Il souleva malgré tout un point assez important :

\- Je crois que c'est clairement pas assez fort...

Ragnor sourit à son tour et il se leva. Il était bien d'accord et d'ailleurs, puisque le sujet était évoqué, lui aussi aurait bien besoin de quelque chose de très fort. Mine de rien, des émotions intenses, il en avait eu aussi.

\- On doit bien avoir un remontant dans le frigo non ?

Magnus eut l'air amusé par cette question.

\- Dans celui où l'on conserve nos expériences ?

Ragnor roula des yeux en réponse.

\- Mais non crétin, dans l'autre... Encore heureux que tu as un autre frigo pour mettre ta nourriture.

Magnus, ravi de sa petite blague, finit par hocher sa tête.

\- Tiroir en bas à droite, indiqua-t-il.

Ragnor obtempéra et lâcha ensuite un sifflement admiratif dès qu'il eut ouvert le bac en question.

\- Tu m'avais caché la présence de toutes ces bouteilles.

Il en reconnaissait bien une ou deux, étant celui les ayant lui même emmené et offerte à son ami en diverses occasions mais là, clairement, le stock avait bien augmenté. Magnus leva ses yeux au ciel et il balaya l'air de la main avant de répondre négligemment :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai d'ailleurs. Ragnor, qui ne pouvait pas contredire son ami, se saisit plutôt d'une des bouteilles. Il regarda alors l'étiquette qu'il analysa avec attention avant de reposer la bouteille tandis qu'il reprenait la parole :

\- Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu as du vin caché quelque part.

Cela était censé être une blague dénuée de la moindre accusation mais le silence évocateur de Magnus créa un doute chez Ragnor qui se retourna lentement vers son vis-à-vis. Magnus affichait un air faussement innocent et l'autre le fixa, presque choqué :

\- Quoi, sérieusement ?!

\- J'en ai bien une ou deux... dit-il avec une toute petite voix

Ragnor regarda à nouveau le contenu du frigo, complètement halluciné.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?

\- Ce qu'on fait avec l'alcool normalement, je le bois.

Le sarcasme de Magnus n'atteint pas Ragnor, la blague était pourtant très drôle, qui referma lentement le frigo.

\- Mon ami est alcoolique...

Qu'est ce que Ragnor pouvait être dramatique parfois... Magnus secoua immédiatement sa tête.

\- Mais non... J'apprécie juste les plaisirs d'un bon verre d'alcool. Je ne suis pas non plus dépendant.

Soit. Il était vrai que Magnus ne passait pas sa journée à boire. Ragnor était avec lui, il s'en serait bien rendu compte. Il capitula donc et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Et comment tu as eu tout ça ?

Magnus haussa ses épaules comme si c'était purement évident. Et ça l'était d'ailleurs.

\- Je les ai acheté, je suis allé en ville comme un grand avec mes deux jambes et je suis allé dans un magasin. Incroyable n'est ce pas ?

Ragnor poussa un profond soupir.

-Et il se moque de moi en plus...

Magnus fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'accusation et il garda son petit sourire pouvant presque être interprété comme moqueur. Presque. Il sirota tranquillement son café tandis que Ragnor choisissait une bouteille, ayant finalement rouvert le frigo. Il en prit une et la déboucha juste ensuite.

\- Bon choix, approuva Magnus qui suivait ses gestes du regard.

Laissant le fond de sa tasse de café, il se leva afin de sortir deux verres adaptés. Les verres en question furent remplis et chacun pris le sien. Ils trinquèrent comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient.

\- À cette journée farfelue, lança en premier Magnus.

\- Et à tes nouveaux pouvoirs extraordinaires, répondit Ragnor juste après.

Magnus leva ses yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

\- Extraordinaires c'est vite dit, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi je suis capable.

\- Tu te transformes, souligna son ami.

Le plus jeune scientifique hocha sa tête. C'était déjà une information qu'il fallait prendre en compte.

\- Certes, mais je dois avoir d'autres capacités.

\- Hé bien il faudra faire des tests dans ce cas.

Magnus eut un petit rictus amusé.

\- Tu veux te servir de moi comme cobaye ou je rêve ?

Ragnor leva ses mains pour se défaire de toute accusation.

\- Tu es devenu un sujet d'analyse intéressant je n'y peux rien !

Sur ces mots, Ragnor lui lança un clin d'œil, prouvant qu'il plaisantait. Il reprit d'ailleurs immédiatement la parole afin de donner une réponse convenable :

\- Je pense surtout que savoir ce que tu peux faire est un avantage. Valentin a beau s'être beaucoup renseigné, il n'a jamais vu de résultats concrets... Il pourrait avoir des surprises.

Lorsqu'on voyait les choses sous cet angle, cela paraissait en effet purement logique.

Magnus laissa son regard dériver en direction de l'extérieur, observant le soleil qui terminait sa course et qui annonçait alors la fin de la journée. Magnus avait du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il s'était passé en un seul jour. On pouvait dire que depuis son réveil tout avait été un peu mouvementé. Le visage d'Alec lui revint en mémoire et il poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Théoriquement , la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la sirène ne remontait pas à si loin que cela, il ne devrait donc pas ressentir cet étrange sentiment de manque... Sauf qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans d'excellentes conditions et Magnus voulait juste le voir afin de pouvoir le rassurer, et se rassurer également en se prouvant qu'Alec allait bien.

Qu'avait fait Valentin maintenant qu'il avait la Coupe ? Il avait très certainement pris le pouvoir et envoyé de ce fait aux oubliettes les actuels dirigeants... Soit la famille Lightwood. Et Alec étant l'héritier, il était donc certainement un obstacle pour la sirène bannie. Et Magnus avait peur de cela justement, il ne cessait de se demander quel sort Valentin avait réservé à la sirène de son cœur.

Inutile de dire que cette interrogation ne l'aidait pas à se sentir plus apaisé, bien au contraire même.

Voyant que son ami commençait à se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées, Ragnor l'interpella doucement.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire seul.

Magnus, qui avait repris contact avec la réalité, soupira. Il se rassit avec une motivation digne d'un condamné.

\- Je le sais bien.

Le ton de sa voix trahissant une certaine tristesse et Ragnor ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Avec du recul, il regrettait un peu d'avoir été si dur avec Magnus la dernière fois, il n'avait pas à vouloir le freiner dans son élan amoureux. Tenter de le raisonner avait été une idée stupide. Magnus était assez grand pour savoir quelles fréquentations étaient bonnes à avoir ou pas (sauf pour Camille mais disons que cette sirène était une exception, une erreur de parcours qu'il valait mieux oublier).

Et puis, vu à quel point Magnus était devenu accroc à ce fameux Alec, ce ne serait pas les petits conseils de Ragnor qui aiderait le plus jeune scientifique. Et puis, après tout, Alec était sans aucun doute celui avec le moins de mauvaises intentions. Choisir la sirène n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose au final...

Ragnor posa donc la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Magnus leva ses yeux vers lui, un certain éclat de détermination brillant à l'intérieur de son regard.

\- Oui.

L'autre se redressa face à cette réponse parfaitement franche et prononcée sans aucune once d'hésitation.

\- Alors tu dois te battre pour ça.

Magnus eut un petit sourire.

\- Tu viens de dire que je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais rien faire seul, corrigea Ragnor.

Tout était dans la nuance.

\- Et on trouvera un moyen d'arranger la situation, je te le promets.

L'optimisme de son ami donnait du baume au cœur à Magnus qui avait bien besoin d'espoir et de nouvelles positives. Il fit tourner son verre en ses doigts, regardant la jolie teinte du fond de sa boisson alcoolisé. Le liquide ambré lui faisant de l'oeil, il le termina en prenant la dernière gorgée.

Ragnor observa son camarade scientifique et il l'imita en finissant également son verre. Il lui avait bien promis de trouver une solution à leur problème mais à l'heure actuelle il n'avait juste aucune idée de comment procéder. Il s'aventurait un peu en terrain inconnu, c'était le cas de le dire. Le monde des sirènes ne lui était pas aussi familier qu'il ne l'était pour Magnus. C'était de certes sa faute, il avait volontairement mis de côté ce qu'il avait pensé être un mythe ridicule contrairement à son ami qui lui, s'était vraiment intéressé à ce sujet et avait récolté de nombreuses informations à propos de ces créatures. Ragnor se sentait donc un peu inculte et il commençait à se dire qu'il était grand temps qu'il rattrape ses lacunes. Parce que même si cela remettait beaucoup de croyances scientifiques, les sirènes existaient bel et bien. Et si Ragnor voulait aider son ami, il se devait de se renseigner au sujet du camp adversaire. Alec aurait pu être bien utile dans une telle situation. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas à proximité, Ragnor l'aurait bien interrogé sur quelques points obscurs. Pas pure curiosité scientifique bien sûr. Et accessoirement il aurait également menacé Alec de ne jamais faire de mal à son très cher ami Magnus.

Toujours était-il que leur potentiel informateur vivant dans les profondeurs maritimes n'était pas disponible et était même probablement enfermé et coupé de tout contact extérieur. Cela ne félicitait donc pas les échanges sociaux.

Sans sirène pouvant lui détailler le fonctionnement de la société des Aquarius ou des caractéristiques intéressantes à savoir, mener un plan d'attaque devenait alors un peu plus ardu que prévu. Ragnor n'avait jamais vu cette fameuse Citadelle et ses connaissances en matière de sirènes reposaient sur les rares anecdotes qu'il avait retenu. Magnus parlait souvent de sirènes, le problème venait plus de Ragnor qui se mettait très souvent en mode pilote automatique lorsque Magnus évoquait le mot sirène ou n'importe quel autre terme se rapprochant à son champ lexical. Il était donc en conséquence le seul à blâmer pour son ignorance. Et Ragnor méritait son sort, il le savait bien.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'était au final pas très avancé. Mais si Ragnor était bien persuadé d'une chose, c'était que Magnus ne devait pas se pointer devant Valentin comme une fleur sans ayant mis au point au moins un semblant de stratégie. Ce n'était clairement pas prudent. Mais le soucis restait toujours le même. Il était difficile d'établir un plan quand on souhaitait s'aventurer en terrain inconnu.

Quel dilemme. Ragnor soupira et se reservit un verre, sentant qu'il en avait définitevement besoin. La situation était bien compliquée... Dans quoi son ami s'était embarqué ? Et dire que ce dernier s'était installé ici parce qu'il recherchait en priorité du calme et du dépaysement... Pour la tranquilité on repassera mais on pouvait quand même dire que la soif de découverte de Magnus devait être bien étanchée.

En parlant de curiosité, celle de Ragnor avait bien du mal à se rendormir et le scientifique ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher d'élaborer de nombreuses théories. Certaines étaient crédibles, d'autres l'étaient un peu moins... Et il choisit d'ailleurs de prendre la parole afin d'en exposer l'une d'elle :

\- Tu penses que tu as un temps limité ? Tu as forcément besoin au bout d'un moment d'aller dans l'eau ou de revenir sur la terre ferme ?

Magnus sortit de ses pensées et il observa son ami, analysant la question qui était assez pertinente.

\- Et qu'est ce qui m'arriverait si je ne le fais pas ? Par exemple si je reste en sirène trop longtemps ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'autre, Peut être que tu resterais bloqué éternellement sous cette forme ?

Magnus plissa ses yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas un dessin animé avec ce scénario ? murmura-t-il essentiellement pour lui même

Si Ragnor entendit cette remarque, il ne la prit pas en compte et préféra plutôt réfléchir à son hyopthèse.

\- Ce serait le meilleur qui puisse t'arriver... Peut être que tu ne supporterais pas de rester indéfiniment sous un même état et que...

Magnus l'interrompit avant qu'il ne développe davantage son idée, qui était pas mal glauque, il fallait bien l'avouer.

\- Je préfère ne pas imaginer, merci. Je vais partir du principe que j'ai encore une longue vie devant moi, d'accord ?

Ragnor hocha en réponse sa tête, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Il s'était juste laissé emporter.

\- On fera des tests demain si tu y tiens tant, annonça Magnus en reposant son verre définitivement vide.

Il alla reprendre la parole quand il se fit interrompre par des coups bruyants frappés contre la porte d'entrée du laboratoire. Même pas quelques secondes peu après, une voix suppliante se fit entendre.

\- Ouvrez moi ! Je vous en prie si vous êtes là ouvrez moi !

Magnus fronça ses sourcils et se leva, se tournant vers Ragnor, l'interrogeant du regard sur la marche à suivre. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait une légère tendance à être méfiant mais si ce jeune homme frappant contre leur entrée comme si sa vie en dépendait avait réellement besoin d'aide, il serait inhumain de ne pas répondre à son appel.

Ragnor quitta également son siège et, d'un hochement de tête, indiqua à son camarade qu'il pouvait aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- S'il vous plait ! cria leur visiteur

Sentant à quel point celui-ci paniquait, Magnus partit donc et ouvrit la porte avant que l'autre ne la détruise à force de donner autant de coups.

Il fit alors face à un adolescent brun, qui lui était légèrement familier, peut être l'avait-il déjà croisé lors de ses quelques visites en ville ? Le jeune homme paraissait terriblement épuisé et il gardait contre lui une petite fille qui elle, semblait plus terrorisée car elle tremblait comme une feuille.

Magnus les détailla tous deux puis demanda :

\- Puis-je savoir la raison d'un tel raffut ?

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit et quand il répondit, sa voix était très saccadée :

\- Est ce que... Je peux entrer... Et expliquer plus tard ?

Un rictus de douleur déforma son visage, ce qui créa une certaine perplexité chez Magnus qui ne saisissait pas de quel maux souffrait son interlocuteur. Il ne semblait pourtant pas particulièrement blessé.

Comprenant qu'il y avait urgence, Magnus s'écarta donc afin de laisser les deux visiteurs entrer et l'adolescent ne se fit pas prier, il se mit immédiatement à l'abri et le scientifique verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Ragnor, inquiété par l'état de leurs deux nouveaux congénaires, les invita fortement à s'assoir avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent. Ils obéirent et Ragnor, qui les trouvait bien pâle, leur demanda alors :

\- Pouvons-nous avoir vos prénoms au moins ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Madzie, moi c'est Simon.

Magnus, se sentant attiré sans en comprendre la raison par quelque chose chez Madzie, il vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. Quand il croisa les yeux de la petite fille, un mystérieux courant électrique le traversa et sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer le phénomène, ses pupilles s'illuminèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Madzie le regarda, tout simplement fascinée alors que Ragnor fixait son ami avec choc.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Magnus fronça ses sourcils et regarda Ragnor sans comprendre, ses yeux ayant repris leur couleur initiale.

\- Faire quoi ?

Ragnor ne lui répondant pas, il se tourna vers Simon en espérant que ce dernier lui donne une explication. À nouveau une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux quand il plongea son regard dans celui de Simon.

Si Magnus ne se rendit compte d'aucun changement, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'autre. Sidéré, l'adolescent en oublia presque sa douleur.

\- Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il  
\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question...

Simon n'eut pas le loisir de lui donner une réponse, un pic de douleur lui vrilla le crâne et il prit sa tête entre ses mains en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il commençait à avoir des crampes particulièrement insupportables.

Magnus eut un étrange pressentiment. Il eut la sensation de reconnaître l'attitude de Simon. Probablement parce qu'il avait vécu exactement la même chose que lui... Mais il était persuadé de se tromper, il chassa donc cette impression.

Il se plaça devant Simon, tentant d'établir un contact avec lui même si ce dernier paraissait s'enfermer dans une bulle afin de se protéger de la douleur. Comportement encore une fois très familier.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
\- Vous... Ne me croiriez pas...

Magnus pinça ses lèvres.

\- J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire le contraire...

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Ragnor s'approcher de Madzie et tenter de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Magnus se tourna à nouveau vers Simon.

\- Mais j'ai vu pas mal de choses hallucinantes ces derniers temps.

Simon eut en réaction à cette annonce un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace au vu de son état.

\- Je vous plains...

Magnus n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'actuellement il n'était pas celui qui était le plus à plaindre. À l'heure actuelle, celui qui souffrait, ce n'était pas le scientifique. Il avait certes eu un petit passage peu agréable mais tout ceci était derrière lui.

\- Et dire que je pensais passer une après-midi calme... gémit Simon, Je regrette d'avoir pensé que ma vie était ennuyante... Je ne faisais pourtant rien de mal, juste une petite sortie anodine avec une amie à moi... Une amie... Je t'en donnerai des amis, même pas elle m'a soutenu. J'y crois pas elle m'a tourné le dos... J'étais pourtant tranquille... Il faisait beau et chaud, je voulais juste profiter du temps agréable.

Une fois lancé dans son monologue, l'adolescent était inarrêtable. Magnus ne le stoppa d'ailleurs pas, se disant que déballer tout ce qui lui passait par la tête l'empêcherait peut être de se focaliser sur la douleur.

\- Et puis il y a eu ces sirènes sortant de nulle part...

Magnus se redressa, intrigué par une telle information.

\- Attends attends... Comment s'appelaient ces sirènes ?

Simon passa lentement ses mains sur son visage.

\- Raphaël et Camille.

Le scientifique pâlit quelque peu, reconnaissant l'un des noms et sachant ce que cela signifiait. Il avait compris que Valentin recherchait d'autres humains comme lui, c'est à dire ayant un lien de parenté avec les scientifiques ayant créé la Coupe. Et puisque Camille avait été visiblement celle chargée de les trouver, il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que Simon et Madzie étaient ces héritiers.

Inconsciemment, Magnus regarda la porte toujours verrouillée.

\- Etiez-vous suivis ?

Simon secoua faiblement sa tête.

\- On les a semé.  
\- Comment avez-vous réussi à leur échapper ?

Un éclat d'amusement fut visible dans le regard torturé de Simon.

\- Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je réagisse violemment, mes camarades s'étant bien gentiment laissé faire.

Vu comment Valentin était persuadé que son plan allait marcher à la perfection, il n'était pas étonnant que Camille adopte la même attitude. Simon reprit son récit, jetant un regard en direction de Madzie qu'il évoqua juste après :

\- J'ai juste eu le temps de la prendre dans mes bras avant de m'enfuir. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai eu la force de courir... L'adréanaline peut être. Je me suis rappelé que le laboratoire n'était pas loin et j'ai espéré qu'il y ait encore du monde ou que, dans le cas contraire, je puisse au moins m'y cacher.

Lorsqu'on savait que Camille connaissait le laboratoire comme sa poche, y ayant fait de longues heures de repérage, on pouvait se dire qu'aller dans ce lieu n'était au final pas une si bonne idée que cela... Mais Simon, lui, n'en savait rien alors l'intention était malgré tout très louable.

Ragnor, qui avait été particulièrement silencieux jusqu'ici, prit la parole en montrant la jeune Madzie.

\- C'est une sirène ?

L'adolescent plissa ses yeux et il nia immédiatement.

\- Non, humaine.

Le scientifique interrogea Ragnor du regard et ce dernier expliqua son trouble en dévoilant légèrement le coup de Madzie. Magnus fronça immédiatement ses sourcils. La fillette avait des branchies.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda alors le scientifique

Simon hocha sa tête.

\- Oui enfin, elle l'est à la base... Comme moi.

« _Ou comme moi_ » pensa Magnus. En effet, il avait maintenant la faculté d'avoir une queue de poisson mais il demeurait toujours humain. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce que Camille avait fait à Madzie et Simon. Exactement la même chose que Valentin avait fait à Magnus... Madzie avait donc obtenu une capacité spécifique au peuple des Aquarius...

La question était pourquoi juste elle ?

\- Comment cela se peut...  
\- Peut être que la transformation est différente pour chacun, proposa Ragnor.

Il faisait sans aucun doute référence à la couleur changeante des yeux de Magnus. Cela expliquait peut être pourquoi ses pupilles brillaient lorsqu'il voyait un autre humain transformé.  
Ragnor se pencha, essayant de voir Simon qui s'était remis en boule, respirant bruyamment.

-Et lui c'est quoi sa capacité spéciale ?

-Je pense que c'est trop tôt pour le savoir, répondit son ami.

En effet Simon semblait loin d'avoir fini sa transformation. Magnus aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'aider mais il savait d'expérience qu'à part attendre, il n'y avait rien à faire...

Attendre et espérer que tout se passe bien.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire et on se retrouve très bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour bonjour ! Le week end prolongé a été bon j'espère !  
On retrouve de nouveau Magnus dans ce chapitre mais pas que...**

 **Est ce que vous aussi vous attendez avec hâte le retour de la série ? Parce que moi je n'en peux plus aha ! J'ai besoin de ma dose de Malec, on dirait une droguée je vous jure ! Rassurez moi, vous aussi ? :')**

 **Merci à LaBanane91 pour sa review !**

 **Passez une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

\- On ne devrait pas rester ici.

Ragnor leva sa tête vers Magnus. Ce dernier avait laissé Simon, l'ayant allongé dans un canapé pour qu'il soit au moins installé convenablement. C'était une faible consolation certes mais c'était tout ce dont était capable le scientifique afin d'améliorer le sort de l'adolescent. Il avait fait la même proposition à Madzie mais la fillette avait secoué sa tête, serrant de toutes ses forces sa poupée -qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais lâché- contre son cœur, comme si celle-ci lui donnait du courage. La jeune Madzie n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle paraissait terrorisée à vrai dire. Elle avait accepté la présence du scientifique et ne prenait pas peur quand ce dernier s'approchait mais ses lèvres demeuraient cousues. Magnus en comprenait aisément la raison et, ne voulant pas la brusquer pendant ce moment difficile, n'insista pas davantage. Il l'avait donc laissé, se satisfaisant de ce début de contact et se disant qu'il retenterait plus tard de nouer un lien plus poussé avec elle. Il était alors revenu auprès de son ami.

Ragnor le dévisagea puis il hocha sa tête.

\- Je suis bien d'accord... approuva-t-il

Il balaya la pièce du regard.

\- Mais où pourrions-nous aller ? Je te rappelle que les voies d'issues sont limitées ici, autant se livrer directement à Camille qui finira de toute façon par comprendre que ses protégés sont cachés ici...

C'était malheureusement très vrai... Une heure ne s'était pas encore écoulée mais il fallait s'attendre à voir une sirène surgir très prochainement. Les portes et les fenêtres avaient été bien entendu verrouillées et sécurisées mais le laboratoire n'avait pas été construit dans le but de servir de bunker... On ne pouvait définitivement pas s'y cacher durant une durée non déterminée.

Magnus pinça ses lèvres.

\- Surtout que d'après Simon, les humains que Camille a cherché sont de leur côté... Je n'ai aucune idée des pouvoirs qu'ils peuvent avoir.

Il poussa un long soupir.

\- Je ne sais déjà pas pourquoi j'ai des pouvoirs alors tu te doutes bien...

Ragnor l'observa un long moment, réfléchissant à ses propos.

\- Les sirènes transformées doivent également tirer des avantages, une guérison accélérée peut être ?

Magnus haussa ses épaules et son ami reprit la parole :

\- Tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec une logique scientifique, donner une explication n'est, je pense, pas à notre portée pour l'instant...

Ragnor posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Magnus et lui adressa un mince sourire encourageant.

\- Ne te tracasse pas à ce sujet.

Pendant un bref instant, Magnus regarda ses mains, comme s'il essayait de sentir un flux magique sous sa peau. Un détail lui revint en mémoire et il se redressa vivement avant de traverser la pièces en grandes enjambées. Son interlocuteur, qu'il avait, on pouvait le dire, laissé en plan.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Ragnor, assez perturbé

Magnus ne lui répondit pas et traça en direction de sa chambre. Il se posta devant le miroir s'y trouvant et Ragnor le retrouva en train de s'observer intensément. Le plus âgé fronça ses sourcils, interloqué par une telle attitude. Il vit Magnus prendre une profonde inspiration et se concentrer.

Au début il ne se passa rien et Ragnor se demanda si son ami n'avait pas fini la bouteille qu'ils avaient entamé en cachette. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, ses pupilles brillèrent à nouveau de cette étrange lueur dorée.

Ragnor eut par réflexe un mouvement de recul quand l'autre se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard particulièrement déstabilisant dans le sien. Ragnor resta choqué un bon moment avant de finalement demander :

\- Comment as-tu réussi à contrôler ça ?

Le scientifique observa une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir, comme si le résultat obtenu le satisfaisait.

\- J'y ai pensé.

Magnus ferma ses yeux et ceux-ci reprirent alors une teinte parfaitement normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- J'ai ordonné que tout l'énergie, si je puis appeler cela ainsi, s'accumule à cet endroit... Et cela a marché visiblement.

Il haussa ensuite ses épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit particulièrement utile mais... Au moins c'est un début je suppose.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même.

Ragnor s'approcha de lui et croisa ses bras, quelque chose lui trottant dans la tête. Bien trop curieux pour retenir ses questions, il demanda alors :

-Est ce que tu te sens capable de faire plus ?

Magnus haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que tentait de sous-entendre son camarade.

-Plus ?

-Bouger cet objet par exemple.

Tout en parlant, Ragnor avait désigné son carnet de notes, posé bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Magnus eut l'air amusé par l'idée et il le fit comprendre en regardant l'autre d'un air presque moqueur.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis devenu télékinésiste d'un coup ?

Loin d'être vexé par le sarcasme du plus jeune, Ragnor haussa ses épaules et expliqua plutôt le fond de sa pensée :

-Tes yeux s'illuminent. Ce ne serait pas plus surprenant... J'ai beau être un scientifique, je sais admettre que certaines choses relèvent de la magie...

Il y avait en effet certains phénomènes que la science ne pouvait raisonnablement pas expliquer...

Magnus hésita puis fixa alors l'objet, tentant de le déplacer comme lui avait suggéré son ami. N'ayant aucune idée de comment procéder, il appliqua la même méthode que pour faire briller ses yeux, c'est à dire y penser avec une extrême conviction. Après tout, pour pouvoir réussir quelque chose, il fallait d'abord être persuadé d'en être capable.

Magnus oublia la présence de Ragnor. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ce carnet parfaitement immobile. Il se concentra tellement fort que sa mâchoire en fut totalement contractée.

"Bouge", ordonnait-il mentalement avec autorité et détermination

Rien ne se passa. La scène aurait presque pu être risible d'ailleurs. Tous ces efforts pour absolument rien.

L'objet ne se décala même pas d'un millimètre. Pourtant, Magnus se sentit extrêmement fatigué, comme si cette tentative l'avait vidé de ses forces. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le mur et prit une profonde inspiration. Ragnor lui lança un regard inquisiteur et son ami secoua négativement sa tête.

-Ça ne marche pas. Et même si c'était possible, tout ceci est encore trop nouveau pour moi.

Ragnor posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement, voulant chasser au loin sa négativité.

\- On s'en occupera plus tard d'accord ? Retournons plutôt auprès des autres, je pense qu'ils ont besoin de notre présence.

Magnus hocha sa tête.

\- Tu as raison.

Quand ils retournèrent au salon, ils virent que Simon s'était évanoui. Madzie, elle, était toujours consciente, mais on sentait qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il commençait à se faire tard... Elle tentait vaillamment de résister à la fatigue et son comportement attendri Magnus qui s'approcha alors d'elle avec lenteur.

\- Tu peux aller dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux.

Madzie le fixa puis hocha sa tête avant de tendre ses bras. Magnus sourit et vint délicatement la porter, la berçant gentiment tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans un endroit où elle pourrait enfin dormir.

Il la déposa sur son lit et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter la pièce après avoir fermé la porte.

Il retrouva Ragnor qui s'était assis sur une chaise et qui veillait sur le jeune Simon toujours inconscient. Les traits de ce dernier étaient apaisés, peut être ne souffrait-il déjà plus ? Magnus se permit de l'espérer. Il s'installa aux côtés de Ragnor

\- On ne peut rien faire n'est-ce pas ?

Magnus poussa un soupir.

\- Malheureusement non...

Les épaules de Ragnor s'affaissèrent.

\- Hé bien je suppose qu'on va rester ici alors...

Son ami ne trouva rien à répondre. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose de rassurant mais il en était juste incapable.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix possibles. Tous les deux le savait parfaitement bien et ce serait mensonge d'assurer le contraire. Il fallait attendre. Attendre que les problèmes viennent. Parce qu'ils allaient venir, c'était obligé.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

\- Je peux aller m'en charger si tu préfères. Rejoins Valentin avec les deux humains et je vous retrouverai bientôt avec les deux fugueurs.

Camille analysa la proposition de Raphaël mais la réfuta quelques secondes plus tard, secouant négativement sa tête.

\- Vu l'état dans lequel ils doivent être, ils ne poseront aucun soucis. Et je connais l'endroit par cœur, s'ils s'y cachent, je les trouverai.

Elle regarda le laboratoire qui se dressait non loin devant elle. Elle aurait dû s'y douter, pourquoi avait-elle perdu son temps en fouillant les autres habitations ? Il était évident que Simon ait choisi cette planque là. Enfin, qu'importe, elle le ramènerait après lui avoir fait regretter sa tentative de fuite. Elle rapporterait son comportement à Valentin qui se chargerait très volontiers de son cas.

\- Il reste peut être le second scientifique là-bas, rappela Raphaël.

Camille haussa ses épaules.

\- Un petit chant et il ne sera plus un problème. Aucun d'entre eux ne sera un problème d'ailleurs...

Elle se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Valentin m'a mise à la tête de cette mission, je vais donc m'occuper moi-même de régler cet imprévu.

Elle désigna la maison où étaient encore Maia et Raj. De braves petits bien obéissants. Ils n'avaient pas été bien compliqués à convaincre, de belles paroles et ils étaient littéralement sous le charme de la proposition. Cela avait été d'une simplicité enfantine. Dommage que l'autre Simon et sa Madzie aient gâché la satisfaction du moment avec leurs mauvaises manies de rebellion.

\- Emmène les toi, tu connais le chemin jusqu'à la Citadelle. Dis à Valentin que j'arriverai très vite.

Raphaël plissa ses yeux et n'objecta pas, elle avait ses raisons de vouloir prendre les choses en main.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Il se détourna et suivit donc l'ordre que Camille lui avait donné. Il lui faisait confiance, elle gérait toujours tout avec une précision impeccable.

Une fois seule, Camille se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

\- À nous maintenant.

Comme elle s'y était attendu, elle trouva porte close. Terriblement prévisible. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas être énormément surprise. Elle ferait peut être face à un peu de résistance mais elle aurait bien évidemment le dessus. Le plan avait été affiné pendant dix ans, tout avait déjà été envisagé et chaque situation avait sa solution. Les deux fugueurs n'avaient aucune chance, et ce n'était pas ce cher et insupportable Ragnor qui allait y changer quoique ce soit. Il était basiquement le plus faible, étant totalement humain. Il n'était même pas un obstacle mineur pour Camille.

De manière très civilisée, elle toqua à la porte. Évidemment, personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Mais au moins on ne pourra pas lui reprocher de ne pas leur avoir permis de se rendre sans altercation. Tant pis pour eux.

Le pouvoir de la Coupe coulait dans ses veines, sa force était décuplée lorsqu'elle était sous forme humaine. Ce n'était donc clairement pas une simple et misérable petite porte qui allait la forcer à demeurer à l'extérieur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, se sentant d'avance victorieuse.

\- J'arrive mes chéris !

À l'intérieur, Magnus et Ragnor se regardèrent. Ils savaient que ce moment allait arriver mais ils n'avaient pas pourtant prévu une offensive efficace. Que pouvaient-ils faire de toute façon ? Ils étaient dans un laboratoire de recherche, pas une base militaire. Ils n'avaient techniquement rien pour ce défendre, la lampe n'étant pas cataloguée comme une arme. Et puis même, quelles armes pouvait-on utiliser contre des sirènes ?

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de chercher une réponse à cette question. La porte vola en éclat et atterri au centre de la pièce. Une Camille tout sourire apparut.

\- Et me voici !

Elle ne vit pas immédiatement Magnus, celui-ci étant hors de son champ de vision. Elle fixait Ragnor, l'air ravie.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là...

Ragnor fronça ses sourcils et se redressa afin de montrer qu'il ne céderait pas. Hors de question qu'il lui donne ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Navré mais tu as fait ce voyage pour rien.

Camille leva ses yeux au ciel, souriant toujours. Cette naïveté était presque touchante à voir...

\- C'est ce que l'on verra mon cher.

À ce moment là, elle vit finalement Magnus et le choc lui arracha toute trace de moquerie. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendu à le voir.

\- Tu es en vie ?

Magnus eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Hé bien visiblement oui.

Un éclat sombre traversa le regard de Camille.

\- Tu vas donc venir avec moi, tu t'en doutes n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne te suivrais jamais.  
\- Ah oui ?

Camille fit un pas vers Magnus qui eut le réflexe de reculer. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix particulièrement menaçante :

\- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu nous es utile...  
\- Oh si justement, je m'en rends très bien compte. Et je refuse que Valentin et toi vous vous serviez de moi pour vos plans tordus.

Camille eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Qui t'a dit que tu avais le choix ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle rajouta :

\- Et puis, si tu acceptais, tu pourrais enfin être avec ton cher et tendre Alexander... Et crois moi tu lui rendrais service.

Magnus tressaillit.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Camille haussa ses épaules.

\- Pour l'instant rien... Mais je ne te cache pas que Valentin ne lui réserve pas le meilleur des sorts... Tu comprends, il est jeune, fort, il est censé être l'héritier. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de garder un tel ennemi parmi nous. Qui sait quelle influence il pourrait avoir sur la population...  
\- Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal.

Magnus était tellement en colère qu'il ne contrôla pas cet étrange flux se déplaçant en lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Camille eut un sifflement impressionné.

\- Joli ! Mais ce n'est pas ce petit tour qui me donnera envie de t'obéir je suis désolée de te décevoir !

Elle se tourna vers Ragnor qui voulait agir mais ne savait pas comment. Elle le toisa un moment avant d'annoncer :

\- Je sens que tu vas me contrarier toi...

Ragnor eut un sourire narquois.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point...

Camille ne cacha pas son amusement, elle se détourna de sa première cible, c'est à dire Magnus, se concentrant dorénavant sur l'autre scientifique. Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction, avançant avec une lenteur exagérée afin d'accentuer l'aura menaçante qui planait au dessus d'elle.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Tu vas rester ici bien sagement, à regarder sans rien dire pendant que je récupère ce qui m'est dû.

Ragnor soutint son regard, ne bronchant absolument pas tandis que la sirène s'approchait davantage de lui.

\- Magnus ne t'appartient pas. Et les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Ils n'ont pas à te suivre s'ils ne le désirent pas.

Camille n'eut pas l'air d'accord avec l'argumentaire de son interlocuteur et elle le fit d'ailleurs très vite comprendre.

\- Ta bêtise m'ennuie profondément.

Elle se posta devant lui.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle envoya Ragnor valser et ce dernier se cogna contre le mur le plus proche. Le scientifique n'eut rien le temps de faire et il perdit connaissance avant même qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de l'action de la sirène.

Camille passa une main dans ses cheveux pour réajuster une mèche de sa sublime chevelure impeccable puis se tourna à nouveau en direction de Magnus.

\- Bien, nous voilà enfin tous les deux.

Magnus, qui était en train de regarder Ragnor, s'inquiétant évidemment pour lui, releva sa tête lorsqu'il entendit la phrase de la sirène.

\- Tu es complètement cinglée...

Camille haussa ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas moi l'humain étant tombé amoureux d'une sirène...

Magnus grinça des dents. Il ne supportait décidément pas que cette sorcière évoque ainsi sa relation avec Alexander.

-Ragnor a raison, je ne te suivrais pas.

Le visage de Camille se crispa sous l'agacement.

-Cesse donc de dire des stupidités.

Elle décida alors d'agir avant qu'il ne se décide à ressortir une phrase complètement stupide. Elle fondit donc sur lui et l'attrapa par le col avant de le plaquer d'une main contre le mur. La force exercée contre sa cage thoracique coupa brièvement le souffle à Magnus même s'il réussit à respirer convenablement. Le but ici était juste de lui faire peur, pas de le faire mourir d'étouffement.

Et on pouvait dire que le but était atteint, vu comme le cœur de Magnus battait la chamade. Camille avait beau être une belle femme -ou plutôt sirène-, elle n'en demeurait pas moins dangereuse...

\- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas ton importance... siffla-t-elle après un instant de silence où elle avait tenté de se calmer

Magnus fronça ses sourcils, soutenant le regard noir de Camille même s'il n'était pas dans une situation qui le mettait le plus à l'aise.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de plus.

Camille leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bien ça le problème...

Elle fit tellement peur à ce moment-ci que Magnus ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. En plus elle ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher et le maintenait en hauteur. Les pieds du scientifique ne frôlaient même pas le sol, c'était dire.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui te différencies des autres ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux absolument te ramener toi ?

Magnus voulait surtout descendre et voir Alexander mais disons que les explications arrivaient juste après dans sa liste... Il n'allait donc pas faire le difficile et attendit que Camille daigne de développer le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je vais te le dire puisque tu sembles incapable de comprendre quoique ce soit... Pour un scientifique c'est bien dommage.

Magnus eut l'intelligence de ne rien répondre, ne désirant pas énerver davantage celle qui pourrait le briser aisément en deux.

\- Valentin croyait beaucoup en toi, savais-tu que c'est ton ancêtre qui a principalement mené la création de la Coupe ? Tu es un héritier prestigieux, d'avoir avec nous est un avantage considérable. C'est comme si tu étais déjà familier avec la Coupe et que tu pouvais ressentir son influence.

Camille plissa ses yeux et continua son récit :

\- Même si Valentin a l'air de prendre tout à la légère, perdre Dorothea l'avait énormément contrarié. Il a cherché longtemps ce qui n'avait pas marché afin de ne pas commettre la même erreur dans le futur. Et l'erreur avait été de considérer tous les descendants de manière égale. Vous n'êtes pas égaux. Votre lien avec la Coupe n'est absolument pas le même. Celui de Dorothea par exemple était bien fragile comparé au tien. La transformation aurait certainement pu marché si on s'y était pris autrement.

Magnus fixa Camille, certains points demeurant encore assez flous pour lui.

\- C'est à dire autrement ?

Sans aucune raison apparente, la sirène retrouva son sourire.

\- Tu sais en quoi ta transformation est totalement différente de celle des autres ? Le changement se fait à un détail près. Ils n'avaient pas la Coupe avec eux quand ils ont bu le sang de sirène... Toi, tu l'as tenue un long moment. Tu as été en contact avec son pouvoir sans le savoir. Et une bonne dose si tu veux mon avis, tu as en quelque sorte pris un peu de sa puissance en même temps. Et c'est pour cela que ta transformation a été si insupportable. Tu as reçu de plein fouet un pouvoir inimaginable. Le fait que tu survives prouve à quel point ton lien est fort, à quel point tu es résistant. Les autres seraient morts, bien trop faibles pour supporter une telle charge.

Une idée pareille donna la nausée à Magnus. Il n'avait jamais souhaité une telle chose... Finalement, heureusement que Camille le tenait, ses jambes n'auraient probablement pas tenu le coup dans le cas contraire.

\- On avait misé sur le fait que tu survivrais, voilà pourquoi on a tenté cette méthode et non pas l'autre avec toi... Tu n'imagines même pas notre déception lorsque nous t'avons cru mort... Tellement d'espoir placé en toi... Pour rien.

Magnus eut un petit rictus. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer parce que tout ce qu'il retenait de cette expérience, c'était le martyr dont il avait souffert pendant ces minutes ayant duré des heures. Et le fait qu'on le considère un peu comme un cobaye ou un simple pion avait le don de le révolter.

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je vais te suivre maintenant que tu m'as raconté tout cela ? Demanda-t-il

Camille eut l'air amusée.

\- Mais parce que chéri, maintenant que tu as goûté aux pouvoirs de la Coupe, tu ne vas plus pouvoir t'en passer !

Magnus se figea automatiquement.

\- Comment ça ?

Camille eut un rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'un tel cadeau n'avait pas de prix ? Que nous offririons un tel pouvoir à des humains sans être sûr de conserver leur obéissance ?

Son air victorieux faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Hé bien tu te trompais.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, j'adore lire vos impressions !  
Vous voulez une bonne nouvelle ? Alec réapparaît dans le prochain chapitre ! Oui oui enfin !**

 **À très bientôt j'espère !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey hey ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Allez la série reprend bientôt ! Aaaah je n'en peux plus d'attendre :')  
Alors dans ce chapitre, on retrouve enfin Alec ! Hé oui je vous l'avais dit qu'il reviendrait notre cher Alexander ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire personnellement ! **

**Merci à marie, LaBanane91 et Kiwiiwiwii pour leurs reviews ! Merci pour votre soutien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Magnus, qui n'aimait définitivement pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion, tenta vainement de se dégager. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander combien de temps la sirène pouvait tenir cette position. Camille haussa un sourcil, semblant se moquer ouvertement de son comportement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas le choix...

Et pour prouver qu'elle avait bien le dessus, elle exerça une certaine pression contre sa gorge, sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer complètement.

\- Tu vas me suivre. Que tu le veuilles ou non.  
\- Lâche le.

La petite voix fluette sortit de nulle part surprit autant le scientifique que la sirène, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant vu Madzie se faufiler hors de la chambre afin de les rejoindre. Camille eut un petit rire moqueur.

\- Chérie, chérie... Ceci est une discussion entre adultes, va plutôt jouer là-bas, je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard.

L'expression de la fillette s'assombrit.

\- J'ai dit : lâche le.

Elle s'empara du poignet libre de Camille. Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien et la sirène la fixa sans comprendre. Puis subitement, Camille commença à suffoquer, manquant d'air sans aucune raison apparente. Elle lâcha sa prise sur Magnus qui tomba au sol, ravi d'être entier. Il regarda la sirène tenter vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Comment une telle sorcellerie était possible ? Magnus crut d'abord que Camille validait la théorie de Ragnor, celle qui stipulait que les transformés ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps sous une certaine forme mais il sentit qu'il y avait autre chose.

Camille allait parfaitement bien, il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant coureur. Et pourtant, il y aurait dû en avoir. L'état de la sirène n'avait en conséquence aucun lien avec cette hypothèse formulée par son ami.

Magnus chercha donc l'origine de ce problème. Et il n'eut pas à le chercher longtemps, il le trouva immédiatement dès qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur la petite fille que Simon avait emmené avec lui.

Madzie ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, son regard était brûlant de haine. Elle fixait Camille comme ci ce personnage la révulsait et qu'elle souhaitait qu'il lui arrive le pire.

Elle ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter.

Face à cette constatation, Magnus se redressa et tenta de sortir Madzie de cette espèce de torpeur destructrice.

\- Madzie, Madzie arrête...

Ses appels ne servirent strictement à rien, c'était comme si elle ne l'entendait pas, bien trop focalisée sur autre chose.

Camille ne faisait plus la fière, elle était en pleine état de panique, sentant comme une brûlure dans ses poumons manquant terriblement d'oxygène. Si cela continuait ainsi, le manque d'air allait finir par la tuer. Et pas de manière très douce qui plus est, la mort par asphyxie étant très longue et particulièrement horrible à vivre... Magnus ne pouvait donc décemment pas demeurer impassible lorsqu'il regardait la sirène chercher sa respiration sans y arriver.

Camille était peut être la pire des pestes et des manipulatrices mais elle ne méritait pas de finir ainsi... Enfin, peut être que si au final, mais Magnus ne lui souhaitait pas un tel sort malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait menti, qu'elle l'ait menacé et qu'elle l'ait utilisé à outrance afin de servir ses intérêts personnels...

Clairement, la sirène n'était pas un enfant de cœur et elle ne méritait très certainement pas cette compassion que Magnus ressentait pour elle. Elle ne témoignerait probablement aucune reconnaissance pour son geste mais le scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié. Il n'était pas du genre à souhaiter la mort de qui que ce soit, même si la personne en question était un ennemi.

Il allait le regretter, il s'en doutait bien, mais il tenta malgré tout de la sortir de cette mauvaise posture.

Il se plaça à la hauteur de Madzie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, maintenant sa prise sur le bras de Camille.

\- Madzie stop !

Le ton de la voix de Magnus fut autoritaire, la fillette frémit quelque peu et le scientifique eut l'espoir que son plan fonctionne.

\- Madzie écoute moi, il faut que tu t'arrêtes. Tu ne veux pas ça, je t'assure. Si tu continues, tu regretteras ton action.

Et il le pensait vraiment, ce n'était pas une excuse afin de convaincre de cesser son espèce de sort. Il était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait. Madzie était une enfant, elle agissait sous le coup de la colère sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir correctement à son action. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Avec le recul, elle finirait par s'en vouloir. Épargner Camille, épargnerait donc Madzie de ressentir une forte culpabilité liée à son choix irraisonnable.

\- Madzie, laisse Camille.

Son ton était redevenu doux, apaisant. Madzie le regarda longuement puis, lui faisant confiance, relâcha Camille qui prit une brusque inspiration, bien trop soulagée de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Madzie vint directement se réfugier dans les bras de Magnus qui la rattrapa aisément, caressant doucement ses cheveux afin de la calmer.

\- Je vais bien je te promets.

Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui... Tout son geste n'était parti que d'une bonne intention. Magnus se sentit quelque peu triste. Elle était si jeune, elle n'avait pas à être confronté à tout cela. Elle aurait dû avoir une enfance normale et tranquille et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait impliquée dans une guerre qui ne la concernait pas réellement...

Quelle injustice...

Alors que Magnus servait de support à Madzie, Ragnor, lui, reprenait conscience doucement. Il se frotta la tête en grimaçant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Face à cette question, Magnus esquissa un petit sourire, amusé par l'état encore un peu comateux de son ami.

-Camille t'a envoyé dire bonjour au mur...

Ragnor fronça ses sourcils et regarda ladite Camille qui était encore au sol en train de cracher ses poumons.

-Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

-Je t'avouerai que je n'en suis pas certain...

Madzie, toujours caché dans les bras de Magnus qui lui apportaient une protection rassurance, prit alors la parole d'une toute petite voix.

-Elle menaçait Magnus... se justifia-t-elle

Ragnor fixa la petite puis, assez choqué, releva ses yeux vers son ami. Silencieusement il lui demanda si Madzie était à l'origine de ça, Magnus hocha la tête en réponse. Ragnor eut du mal à accepter l'information. Il dévisagea à nouveau Madzie, qui semblait si fragile, si innocente, n'arrivant pas à se figurer comment elle avait pu mettre en déroute Camille. Si Madzie était capable d'un tel tour de force, qu'est ce que Magnus pouvait-il faire ? Pire, certainement. À cette pensée, l'air de Ragnor s'assombrit de manière particulièrement visible.

Il s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de Camille qui était dorénavant bien misérable, étant redescendue de son piédestal.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

Magnus regarda son ami sans comprendre.

-Comment ça ?

Ragnor leva ses yeux au ciel, particulièrement blasé. Pourquoi était-il celui qui pensait toujours à tout ?

-Si on laisse Camille partir, elle ira prévenir directement Valentin de ta survie et tu peux être certain qu'une armée de sirènes viendra pour toi et tu seras emmené de force sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Très bien, concéda Magnus, Mais tu veux l'emmener où ?

Ragnor marqua une pause afin de réfléchir à cette question. Il était vrai que le lieu n'était pas le plus adapté pour enfermer quelqu'un. C'était juste un laboratoire modeste dont le but principal était de contrôler la qualité de l'eau... Pas un endroit pour garder captive une sirène donc.

Tandis que l'autre cherchait une solution efficace, Magnus observa à nouveau la jeune Madzie qui commençait à bailler. Il eut un petit sourire attendri, lui aussi commençait à se sentir fatigué.

-Tu as raison, il est grand temps qu'on aille se coucher.

Une nuit de sommeil était tout ce dont il avait besoin après autant d'émotions. Il confierait plus tard les révélations de Camille à Ragnor. Ragnor qui, toujours dans l'optique de trouver un lieu où garder la sirène, finit par proposer :

-La cave est suffisamment grande non ?

Magnus haussa un sourcil.

Est ce que l'autre était réellement sérieux quand il faisait cette proposition ? Visiblement oui, Ragnor était totalement convaincu par ce qu'il avançait. Il comptait enfermer Camille là-bas. Alors oui, c'était certain, elle ne risquait pas de faire beaucoup de mal, emprisonnée avec les éprouvettes ou les bouteilles de vin...

\- On peut toujours tester je suppose...

Clairement, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir la garder éternellement mais, la mettre sous surveillance pendant un bref laps de temps n'était pas une mauvaise idée non plus. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient établi un plan correct. Même si Magnus pensait que ce que Ragnor voulait faire ressemblait énormément à la séquestration. Certes, Camille n'était pas un exemple non plus dans ce domaine-ci...

Enfin, la seule chose que Magnus voulait, c'était que la situation soit vite réglée et qu'il puisse enfin se reposer. Il avait l'impression que sa dernière nuit remontait à trois jours... Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas bien évidemment.

Il avait juste besoin de dormir.

* * *

Alec se réveilla en sursaut.

Le visage tordu par la douleur de Magnus l'avait hanté tout le long de son moment de sommeil. Son début de nuit avait été bien agité...

Il fut un peu perdu pendant un court instant, ne se rappelant pas immédiatement où il se trouvait, encore affecté par les restes de son cauchemars puis les souvenirs lui revinrent progressivement.

On l'avait enfermé comme s'il était un vulgaire criminel... Lui qui avait toujours été élevé dans l'optique de devenir l'héritier, on pouvait en effet dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à un tel traitement.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir aisément à cause de la vision d'horreur qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit, Alec se redressa et s'avança quelques pas, arrivant alors au niveau des barreaux.

Il y avait peu d'allers retours dans les longues allées de la prison. Les seules personnes extérieures qu'Alec voyait de sa cellule, c'était les nouveaux gardes qui se relayaient de temps en temps. Et encore, la plupart du temps il n'y avait personne. C'était comme si les prisonniers n'étaient pas importants et ne représentaient aucun danger. C'en était presque insultant. Ou alors la raison était tout autre. Il y avait derrière tout ceci peut être une volonté de Valentin de les isoler, de les faire se sentir exclus. C'est à dire exactement ce que Valentin avait ressenti pendant dix ans.

Cette nuit là n'échappait pas à la règle et il n'y avait aucun sbire de Valentin à l'horizon et la prison était de ce fait terriblement silencieuse. Personne ne parlait non plus d'ailleurs, renforçant ce silence presque oppressant. Alec n'était pas sûr que les autres prisonniers dormaient, ils devaient sûrement alterner entre phases d'éveil et de sommeil, les conditions pour dormir n'étaient en effet pas très optimales. Cauchemars ou non, il était difficile d'avoir une nuit reposante.

Alec ne prit pas la parole, ne voulant pas déranger ceux ayant réussi par miracle à s'endormir mais il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul éveillé. Comme lui, ses camarades s'étaient probablement repliés sur eux-même, se remettant forcément en question après la succession de tous ces événements.

Alec pensa alors immédiatement à sa mère, enfermée quelques cellules plus loin. Il se demanda comment elle vivait tout ceci. Probablement mal, ayant certainement assimilé sa situation actuelle à un échec cuisant. La majorité de la population lui avait tourné le dos très rapidement, facilement charmée et hypnotisée par les belles paroles (et les beaux mensonges surtout) de Valentin.

Maryse désirait énormément l'approbation de la population et elle avait donc un gros coup au moral.

Sa mère avait sacrifié beaucoup pour le peuple des Aquarius, notamment son côté mère aimante. Son comportement quelque fois très autoritaire avait été certes été déplacé selon les situations mais elle avait malgré tout tenté d'agir au mieux... Malheureusement, cela n'empêchait pas Alec de lui en vouloir...

Cependant, Maryse demeurait sa mère et la famille était quelque chose de très important pour Alec. La famille représentait tout pour lui même. Et il n'aimait pas savoir que sa mère était dans un état similaire à de la déprime. Alec n'était pas un fils indigne, forcément il s'inquiétait pour Maryse malgré tout.

Le silence de la nuit favorisant sa réflexion, Alec pensa ensuite à son père, qu'il avait encore moins vu. Robert n'avait pas la même manière de voir les événements. Il faisait sûrement la part des choses. L'héritier laissa ses pensées dériver, finissant son tour de famille en s'arrêtant sur sa chère sœur. Isabelle... Sa cellule était juste en face de la sienne, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle croisait son regard et lui adressait un petit sourire encourageant. Izzy était elle même abattue par tout cela mais elle avait son sens des priorités. Même lorsqu'elle même se trouvait dans une posture pas très glorieuse, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de soutenir son frère et de lui apporter une bonne humeur rafraîchissante. Alec ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Il traversait une période pas vraiment évidente à gérer et il avait bien besoin de la présence de sa sœur.

Isabelle était décidément la meilleure personne qu'il puisse exister. Sans elle, Alec aurait certainement fait beaucoup de conneries. Et il serait probablement encore une loque replié sur lui même au fond de sa cellule.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il était parfaitement remis et qu'il vivait superbement la mort de Magnus, loin de là, mais il commençait à avoir des pensées cohérentes qui ne s'articulait plus essentiellement autour du scientifique... Enfin presque. Mais là ce n'était qu'un détail qu'il valait mieux ne pas mentionner.

Alec soupira longuement.

Sa mère lui avait dit que ses sentiments pour Magnus n'étaient que passagers, peu importants et ne dureraient pas ? Alec aurait presque aimé qu'elle ait eu raison. Parce que pour l'instant, il avait juste l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place de la poitrine. Et il n'était pas certain que cet état s'améliorerait rapidement... Bien au contraire même. Encore une fois, celle qui avait le mieux compris ce qu'il ressentait, sans aucune surprise, avait été Isabelle. Elle avait su directement à quel point Magnus avait été important pour lui et, loin de lui reprocher cela, elle l'avait soutenu. Comme toujours.

Mais vu comment tout ceci s'était fini... Est ce que cela avait été une si bonne idée que cela de la part d'Isabelle ? Alec se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

Il aurait voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement.

Il avait naïvement cru que ses rêves étaient permis. Il avait tellement frôlé de près cet idéal que le retour à la réalité n'en n'avait été que plus brutal.

La chute avait laissé quelques bleus mais également un jolie blessure. Et la plaie béante peinait à cicatriser.

La sirène serra ses dents, sentant le désespoir qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à enfouir au fond d'elle même, ressurgir. Se lamenter ne servirait à rien. Il valait mieux qu'il rentabilise son temps enfermé à chercher plutôt une manière de renverser Valentin au lieu de se repasser en boucle les tristes événements de la veille.

Parce que oui, il retrouverait la place qui lui était dû. Il ne savait pas encore comment, diriger une révolution en étant enfermé n'était pas une chose aisée mais il refusait de laisser Valentin réussir.

Cette guerre que Valentin voulait mener ne leur apporterait rien de bon. Le nouveau souverain était peut être persuadé du contraire mais il était tellement plongé dans sa folie qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il ne réalisait à quel point c'était complètement absurde de vouloir livrer une bataille contre les humains. Peut être bien qu'ils pourraient gagner. Peut être mais attendant, c'était des siècles et des siècles d'existence tranquille et non visible par la surface qui seraient gâchés.

Une fois la guerre déclarée, les humains n'auraient plus d'autres choix et verraient bien que les sirènes existaient réellement.

À quoi servait donc la Coupe si on détruisait juste après que les effets bénéfiques de ses pouvoirs se soient manifestés?

Visiblement, Valentin comptait se servir de l'artefact pour un tout autre but. Et la bulle d'invisibilité ne faisait pas partie de ses principales préoccupations. Il préférait clairement l'usage de la force.

Était-ce par mégalomanie ? Il voulait sûrement se sentir supérieur et pouvoir écraser ses opposants en envoyant valser leur résistance. Et après avoir été forcé à l'exil et à l'oubli, son désir de reconnaissance n'avait pu que s'accroître.

Tout était-il que cette guerre, Alec voulait la stopper. Il comptait l'arrêter avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé.

Les autres prisonniers avaient été enfermés pour les mêmes raisons que lui, ils étaient des opposants de Valentin. S'ils s'alliaient tous, ils pourraient sans aucun doute reprendre le dessus et rétablir l'ordre des choses. Dès qu'il le pourrait, Alec exposerait donc ses idées à ses camarades et tous ensemble ils feraient en sorte de mettre au point une parfaite contre-attaque.

Avec un peu de chance, les humains ne remarqueraient même pas l'agitation sous-marine et leur couverture resterait un secret.

Enfin... Ce qu'Alec ignorait, c'était que Valentin avait déjà envoyé deux de ses sbires à la surface afin de recruter des humains. La population de ce village avait donc appris l'existence des sirènes. Le nombre de personnes n'étaient pas énormes mais ce genre de nouvelles se diffusaient très vite. Pour le côté discrétion, c'était donc déjà perdu d'avance, même si l'héritier ne pouvait s'en douter.

Disons juste qu'il perdait un avantage. Cela ne signifiait pas forcément que la situation allait être impossible à contrôler. Ce paramètre serait juste un peu paralysant... Rien de bien grave n'est ce pas ?

Alors qu'Alec songeait à se rassoir au fond de sa cellule, la tranquillité des lieux l'oppressant plus qu'autre chose, il entendit le bruit qu'une sirène faisait lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. C'était très discret, comme si la sirène en question souhaitait ne pas se faire repérer. Intrigué, Alec scruta la pénombre.

Qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille ?

La silhouette de Lydia lui apparut.

Il dût faire une tête étrange à cause de la surprise car Lydia ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ?

Elle avait pris la parole à voix basse, murmurant de sorte à ce que seul Alec, qui était tout près, puisse l'entendre.

L'héritier secoua honnêtement sa tête. En fait, il ne s'attendait à voir personne en particulier. Il avait d'abord pensé à Hodge, qui aimait bien faire quelques petits tours afin de le narguer mais il était un peu tard pour fanfaronner. Cela n'aurait pas pu être un garde non plus, sa démarche n'aurait pas été aussi silencieuse. Alec n'avait donc eu aucun nom en tête. Et il n'avait pas pensé pas que Lydia serait assez courageuse pour braver les ordres de Valentin et rendre visite aux prisonniers.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il connaissait très mal celle qu'il aurait dû en principe épouser. Parce que même si elle ne s'était pas ouvertement révoltée contre Valentin, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'était pas elle même enfermée dans une de ces charmantes cellules, elle se tenait malgré tout devant Alec, visiblement très déterminée.

Parlant tout aussi bas que la jolie blonde, Alec s'adressa alors à Lydia dans le but de comprendre la raison de sa présence.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Lydia pinça ses lèvres.

\- J'aimerais t'aider.

Alec haussa un sourcil.

\- M'aider ?

Lydia hocha sa tête en réponse. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, s'assurant que personne ne les dérangerait et elle expliqua donc ses propos :

\- Ma famille a dupé Valentin en lui jurant fidélité... Mais ni mon père ni ma mère ne souhaitent que Valentin garde le pouvoir. De cette façon, on pourrait vous être utiles, à toi et ta famille sans risquer la prison... Du moins, si tout se passe bien.

Lydia poussa un soupir. C'était bien pour cela d'ailleurs que c'était elle qui venait et non pas ses parents. Au moins, si jamais elle se faisait prendre... Hé bien elle serait la seule à subir la sentence, ses parents déclinant toute responsabilité de ses actes. Lydia était parfaitement au courant et elle acceptait cette situation. En fait ce plan-ci était même de son initiative. Il valait mieux qu'un seul membre de leur famille soit enfermé et que le reste puisse continuer leur infiltration plutôt que tout le monde finisse derrière les barreaux. Ce serait donc un retour à la case départ puisque les Lightwood n'auraient plus d'alliés pouvant se balader librement dans la Citadelle.

Alec analysa la proposition que lui faisait Lydia, qui était définitivement bien plus courageuse qu'il ne l'avait cru.

\- Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps... Valentin est au pouvoir depuis ce matin seulement, fit-il remarquer.

Lydia ne pouvait qu'approuver, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait été très patiente sur ce coup-là. Mais il y avait une raison derrière cela.

\- Crois moi je ne prendrai pas de risques si je n'avais rien à te dire hormis : hey je suis de ton côté ne t'inquiète pas !

Alec croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'est ce que Valentin avait-il fait et qui créait cette panique chez Lydia ?

\- Explique moi.  
\- Valentin a envoyé deux de ses fidèles à la surface,commença Lydia, Ils avaient pour but de ramener des humains... Je n'ai pas trop saisi ce qu'ils avaient de spéciaux mais il en a ramené deux...

Alec tiqua.

\- Comment ça ramener ?

Les humains n'avaient pas la capacité de respirer sous l'eau. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

\- Ils les avaient transformés.

Le coup fut difficile pour Alec à endurer. Ces humains avaient survécu ? Le cœur de la sirène se tordit douloureusement. Il eut envie de hurler face à cette injustice. Il fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître mais l'éclat de tristesse ayant brillé un court instant dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Lydia. Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivi tout ce qui s'était passé mais l'état d'Alec l'affectait beaucoup. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle cherchait à lui apporter son aide autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Sachant qu'elle s'était déjà beaucoup attardée, Lydia continua son récit qu'elle espérait avoir le temps de finir :

\- Valentin a demandé où étaient les autres... Si j'ai saisi certains se sont échappés et Camille, qui devait les retrouver, n'est pas revenue.

Alec se redressa, intéressé par cette information.

\- Des humains se sont rebellés ?

Lydia hocha sa tête.

\- À priori. Les humains leur auraient faussé compagnie sans aucune politesse dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion.

Alec ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire narquois. Valentin avait dû être ravi tiens. Ses gentils petits pions ne suivaient pas le plan établi...

\- Et les autres ? Ceux qui ont coopéré ?

Coopéré était bien le mot oui... Lydia eut un rictus traduisant le sentiment de révolte qui grandissait en elle.

\- Valentin les a accueilli avec un grand sourire et les a présenté à tout le monde avec fierté. A priori ces humains seront des alliés non négligeables...

Évidemment... En plus de pouvoir apporter des informations sur leur espèce, ces humains possédaient des capacités inédites... Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Valentin s'intéresse à eux.

-Il veut lever une armée, déclara alors l'héritier.

Lydia approuva d'un nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Mais la guerre qu'il veut déclencher, elle sera hors de son contrôle avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé...

Alec réfléchit un instant. Que faire pour empêcher ce massacre ?

\- Il faut prévenir ceux à la surface. S'ils sont au courant de la menace, ils pourront se défendre...

Lydia eut l'air tracassée par cette idée.

\- Je suis bien d'accord mais comment veux-tu faire cela ? Je ne suis sûre que ces humains fascinés par nos pouvoirs nous écoutent si on les prévient...

Cette crainte était d'ailleurs parfaitement légitime. Les sirènes ne se rappelaient que trop bien comment s'étaient fini leurs dernières tentatives de dialogues avec les Terrestres... On ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'ils avaient été très écouté...

Alec marqua une pause pour réfléchir puis annonça :

\- À la surface, il y a un laboratoire. Va voir celui qui s'appelle Ragnor. Il est un peu au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Il pourra nous aider...

Lydia détailla longuement son interlocuteur, vérifiant probablement à quel point ce dernier était sûr de lui quand il affirmait une telle chose.

\- Es-tu certain que c'est un allié ?  
\- Crois moi, il a toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir la chute de Valentin...

Alec resta évasif mais la peine s'étant rallumée dans son regard dissuada Lydia de poser davantage de questions. Ne désirant pas faire de remarques déplacées, elle hocha donc sa tête afin de signaler son accord.

\- Et je lui dis quoi ? Que les choses ont empiré en bas ?  
\- Qu'il faut que les humains soient prêts parce qu'un groupe de sirène prépare une guerre. Et nous ne pouvons arrêter cela que s'ils collaborent avec nous. Et toi, essaie de voir si d'autres sont comme toi, capable de s'opposer aux idéaux de Valentin.

La blonde hocha sa tête, notant bien soigneusement toutes ces instructions. Elle monta déjà le plan dans sa tête, c'était dire à quel point elle se sentait prête à mener toute cette mission à bien.

\- Je vais faire ça. Je suis persuadée que nous pouvons avoir des résistants. Il faut stopper Valentin dans sa folie.

Alec ne put qu'approuver. Valentin avait perdu la tête, rendu fou par le désir de pouvoir et de puissance. Tous ces tests avec la Coupe l'avait perdu et il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire entendre raison.

Lydia jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Personne semblait être aux alentours mais elle était malgré tout aux aguets. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne s'attarde pas plus ici au risque que son comportement suspect ne la trahisse. Si elle rentrait maintenant, l'épaisseur de la nuit la couvrirait et elle pourrait retourner chez elle sans crainte d'être aperçue. Le jour ne tarderait pas alors il ne fallait qu'elle soit lente.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Alec.

\- Je partirai vers l'aube, l'humain doit dormir à une heure pareille. J'essaierai de t'informer dès que je le pourrai.

Elle avait parlé très vite, montrant que le temps lui était dorénavant compté. Sans attendre de réponses, elle partit. Du moins elle essaya.

Alec lui avait retenu le poignet. Surprise par ce geste totalement spontané, Lydia porta son regard vers l'héritier. Un air particulièrement sérieux était peint sur son visage et il n'y eut aucune légèreté dans sa voix lorsqu'il prit la parole :

\- Sois prudente...

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plus une supplique murmurée. Lydia ne sut quoi dire et resta bête quelques secondes. Elle se reprit bien vite et sourit doucement.

\- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et cette fois, elle disparut pour de bon.

* * *

 **Alors verdict ? Que pensez vous du rôle qu'a eu Madzie ? Et de Lydia ? Lydia est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, elle est pleine de bonté et d'intelligence et je trouve qu'on ne lui rend pas assez hommage !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! J'adore vous lire !**

 **Et j'ai déjà posé la question sur mon autre fic mais vous n'êtes pas tous à lire mes deux fictions actuelles alors je recommence ici aussi ! J'écris deux fics en même temps et si je veux publier toutes les semaines comme je le fais, je ne peux pas écrire des chapitres trop longs. Du coup, est ce que vous préférerez plutôt des chapitres plus long mais du coup plus espacés (1 semaine sur 2 disons) ou plus court (comme ceux que j'ai posté jusqu'ici) mais plus fréquent ?**  
À vous de me dire !

À très vite ! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Désolée pour le retard j'ai eu un petit soucis d'internet aha ! Je suis très contente de vous accueillir pour ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Vos retours me font très plaisir ! Et je réponds à toutes les review par mp ;)**

 **Shadowhunters is baaaaack ! ET le Malec aussiiii yeah :D  
Comment vous avez trouvé l'épisode 11 ? L'épisode 12 sort bientôt mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre aha !  
**

 **Merci à Hopeharper555 et à Kiwiiwiwii pour leurs reviews !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

De l'eau. De l'eau à perte de vue. Rien que de l'eau aussi claire que le bleu de l'immense ciel sans nuages. Le paysage était d'une beauté incomparable, de quoi laisser même les plus blasés éblouis.

Tout était calme. Pas un poisson ne venait troubler l'immobilité de l'eau, pas un oiseau ne venait briser le silence, c'était comme si le temps était suspendu.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient avec douceur sa peau mais Magnus frissonna. Derrière cette agréable et apparente tranquillité, il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

L'eau lui arrivait aux genoux. Mécaniquement, il avança, poussé par une volonté qu'il ne contrôlait pas. C'était comme s'il était attiré par quelque chose, comme si son inconscient savait déjà où il devait aller pour le trouver.

Bientôt, il n'eut plus pied et il quitta tout contact avec le sable mou. S'il voulait continuer d'avancer, il n'y avait plus énormément de choix qui s'offraient à lui. Tous ses gestes étant devenus des réflexes, Magnus ne réfléchit pas et, après avoir pris une brève inspiration, il plongea.

Très rapidement ses jambes se transformèrent, lui facilitant grandement sa capacité à se déplacer dans ce milieu aquatique et il nagea avec détermination vers... vers quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. C'était comme si toute sa vie il avait attendu ce moment et qu'enfin, son souhait pouvait se réaliser.

Il s'enfonça lentement dans les profondeurs alors que tout était toujours aussi silencieux autour de lui.

À un moment, il aperçut une lumière brillante et dorée au loin. Au fond de lui, il sut que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. La lumière au bout du tunnel... Si Magnus avait été avec Ragnor, il aurait probablement glissé un jeu de mot similaire. Mais il était seul alors il garda juste ce commentaire pour lui.

Toujours était-il que cette étrange lueur l'attirait. Se sentant alors pousser des ailes, ou plutôt des nageoires dans ce cas-ci, il accéléra son allure.

Son cœur battait plus vite et ses mains tremblaient presque sous l'excitation. Il touchait au but. Il en était certain.

L'objet au loin était si lumineux qu'il éclairait alors totalement l'endroit qui aurait pourtant dû être dans le noir complet. C'était aussi rassurant qu'impressionnant et Magnus ne savait pas si continuer ou rebrousser chemin était préférable.

Son hésitation ne dura qu'un temps, juste assez pour qu'il marque une légère pause. Il reprit bien vite son chemin.

Quand il fut à quelque mètres de la source, il se stoppa. Il n'osa plus avancer, bien trop impressionné par l'intensité de la lumière.

Alors qu'il avait tant voulu rejoindre cette lueur, Magnus n'était dorénavant plus aussi enthousiaste. Une certaine méfiance l'envahit et il demeura en retrait, observant avec fascination la lueur dansante.

 _Viens._

Magnus frémit légèrement. La voix résonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne, aussi douce qu'hypnotisante.

 _Rejoins moi._

Toute la bonne volonté de Magnus s'effondra. Ne pouvant résister à cet appel bien étrange, il s'avança tel un automate en direction de la lumière. Et plus il s'approchait, plus il se rendait compte que cette lumière émanait en réalité d'un objet.

Et cet objet, il le reconnut bien vite puisqu'il l'avait tenu entre ses mains il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela.

La Coupe était encore plus étincelante que dans ses souvenirs, si brillante que Magnus aurait presque pu être aveuglé.

Du bout des doigts, il frôla l'artefact, sans faire aucun geste brusque comme si cela risquait de briser l'objet. Le contact fut très bref mais il l'électrisa. C'était loin d'être désagréable mais la sensation lui fit peur alors il recula vivement sa main. Hébété, Magnus fixa la lumière qui était devenue plus vite depuis qu'il l'avait touchée. Un nouveau frisson traversa le scientifique. Il l'avait senti, ce pouvoir coulant dans ses veines, cherchant à tout prix à s'allier à celui de la Coupe.

Il venait à peine de s'éloigner mais il mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher à nouveau afin de ressentir un peu plus cette sensation grisante.

Mais au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Cette espèce d'addiction qui le prenait n'était pas normale. Tiraillé, il resta donc immobile, un duel mental s'engageant alors dans sa tête.

Il aurait pu prendre la bonne décision si la voix ne s'était pas faite entendre, comme si elle sentait justement que Magnus se ressaisissait.

 _Ne cherche pas à résister. Viens. Viens._

Le scientifique était devenue une marionnette se laissant guider et il eut presque l'impression que son corps ne lui répondait plus, sa main bougeant tout seule, comme animée d'une volonté propre.

Avec plus d'assurance cette fois-ci, il empoigna la Coupe.

Un courant électrique le parcourut et immédiatement ses yeux se mirent à luire alors que le flux magique se frayait un chemin entre ses veines.

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la situation bascula et Magnus ne contrôla absolument plus rien.

Autour de lui, l'eau s'agita, créant un espèce de tourbillon dont il était le centre. Loin d'être effrayé – ce qu'il aurait pourtant dû être-, il leva le bras tenant la Coupe et le tourbillon gagna en puissance.

Avec une violence destructrice, il grossit et ravagea tout sur son passage. Magnus ne vit plus rien, l'eau tournant bien trop vite autour de lui, bloquant sa vue. Malgré le bruit que faisait ce sort, Magnus réussit à capter malgré tout quelques cris. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper, la notion d'empathie lui paraissait bien lointaine. Cependant une seule personne réussit à le stopper et celle-ci n'eut qu'à prononcer son nom.

\- Magnus !

La voix paniquée d'Alexander fut comme un électrochoc pour Magnus qui lâcha directement la Coupe. Ce geste eut pour conséquence de rompre brusquement le sortilège qu'il avait déclenché plus tôt. L'artefact tomba au sol avec un bruit mat tandis que le tourbillon s'estompait, rendant visible l'état des lieux.

Magnus était en train de réaliser que la Coupe n'aurait pas du produire un tel son en tombant lorsqu'il put constater l'étendue des dégâts. Par un miracle qu'il n'expliquait pas, il était revenu sur la terre ferme et la mer, assez agitée, était devant lui. Le silence était revenu et un mauvais pressentiment le prit. Il se retourna alors avec lenteur, faisant face à un village qu'il connaissait bien puisque c'était celui se situant juste à côté du laboratoire.

Tout était détruit. C'était comme si les habitations avaient volé en éclat après un puissant cyclone... Cyclone dont Magnus ne tarda pas à comprendre quelle était l'origine... Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Il avait provoqué tout cela.

Il avait tellement été enivré par cette envie de posséder le pouvoir de la Coupe qu'il en avait complètement oublié tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Le résultat était terrifiant.

Quelques corps inconscients étaient étendus un peu plus loin, Magnus pria pour qu'ils soient seulement sonnés et non pas morts. Le cœur serré et au bord de la nausée, le scientifique s'avança en direction de l'endroit sur lequel il s'était déchaîné sans le vouloir. Il s'arrêta au niveau d'une jeune adolescente inanimée. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il espérait mais il voulut s'agenouiller afin de vérifier si son cœur battait toujours. Pour se rassurer, se dire qu'il n'était pas la cause d'un tel massacre.

Il n'en n'eut pas le temps. On l'appela de nouveau.

\- Magnus.

Cette fois-ci le ton d'Alec était plus dur, plus froid. Magnus releva ses yeux et son premier réflexe fut de regarder la mer puisque la sirène aurait dû logiquement se trouver là-bas. Il n'y avait rien. Magnus fronça ses sourcils. Était-il en train d'halluciner lorsqu'il entendait la voix d'Alexander ?

Il se tourna donc pour revenir à sa position initiale et c'est là qu'il le vit, en train d'avancer entre les décombres. Alexander était en train de marcher vers lui. Il ne nageait pas -ce qui aurait été particulièrement déconcertant vu qu'ils étaient hors de l'eau-, il marchait. Et il avait des jambes. Ce qu'il n'avait pas, aux dernières nouvelles.

Magnus fut partagé entre ressentir de la surprise à cause de ce changement ou de la joie parce qu'enfin il le retrouvait, après tout ce temps passé loin de lui. Après un temps de réflexion, il se permit de sourire.

Alec arriva à sa hauteur, visiblement pas aussi enchanté que l'autre. Une de ses mains était un peu plus en retrait, dissimulée habilement derrière son dos mais Magnus ne remarqua pas ce détail.

\- Alec, comment tu... commença-t-il

Il voulait évidemment l'interroger à propos de sa transformation, beaucoup de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Valentin l'avait-il forcé ou Alec avait-il fait cela de son plein grès ? Avait-il changé de camp et considérait-il finalement que la sirène bannie était la personne à suivre ?

Magnus n'eut pas le loisir de poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses nombreuses questions, Alec le coupa en prenant la parole.

\- Je suis désolé.

Sa voix était terriblement sèche. Magnus le fixa sans comprendre. Désolé pour quoi ? D'autant que, vu la mine presque sinistre de la sirène, on pourrait presque se demander si Alec était aussi désolé qu'il l'annonçait.

\- De quoi tu parles Alexander ?

Il voulut prendre sa main mais l'autre se dégagea juste avant avec mépris. Le refus fit terriblement mal à Magnus. Tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était affecté, il rit nerveusement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il

Parce que oui, il aurait bien aimé connaître au moins la raison d'une attitude si hostile envers sa personne.

Alec le toisa en réponse.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Après la joie puis la peine, Magnus ressentit de la peur. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il s'emporta plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Le choix de quoi ? Sois plus clair !

L'air déjà peu amical d'Alec s'assombrit davantage. Il fit un pas de plus vers Magnus. En temps normal, l'humain aurait apprécié cette proximité entre eux mais là, sa raison lui criait de s'écarter le plus vite possible. Pourtant il ne fit aucun geste de recul, ayant confiance en Alec et se disant que le craindre était stupide. Même si clairement, la sirène n'avait rien de rassurant en ce moment même. Magnus ne put donc pas s'empêcher de déglutir lorsqu'il dut soutenir le regard enflammé de l'autre.

\- C'est toi qui a provoqué tout cela.

Magnus frémit. Entendre Alec lui faire des reproches était probablement la pire chose à endurer. Ne supportant pas de voir une telle déception dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait, Magnus voulut se justifier. Il voulait tout lui raconter, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais désiré cela, qu'il s'était fait en quelque sorte piégé et que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait voulu que cette catastrophe arrive.

\- Alexander je...

À nouveau, la sirène ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et, comme si elle prononçait une sentence, répéta :

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une fatalité.

Cette fois-ci, Magnus eut assez de bon sens pour se dire qu'il ne devait pas demeurer aussi proche et il recula... Malheureusement ce fut trop tard. Alec le retint en l'empoignant par le col sans aucune douceur.

\- C'est toi qui me force à faire ça, dit-il, presque de façon mécanique comme s'il avait planifié toute la scène avant de confronter Magnus, Il faut que quelqu'un t'arrête avant que ton cas empire.

L'épée qu'il avait caché derrière son dos fut révélée et la lame brilla quelque peu lorsqu'un rayon de soleil s'y réfléchit dessus. Magnus dévisagea Alec avec horreur et, par pur réflexe de survie, il voulut l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

\- Alexander...

Son appel ne fut d'aucune utilité.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Alec avec froideur.

Son visage n'afficha aucune émotion lorsqu'il enfonça la lame dans la poitrine de Magnus qui hoqueta de douleur. Un goût métallique de sang envahit le palais du scientifique. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus souffrir. L'épée à l'intérieur de son corps ou alors le fait de savoir que c'était Alec qui le tuait.

La sirène retira d'un coup sec son arme et il toisa Magnus. Les jambes de l'humain cédèrent immédiatement et le scientifique tomba à genoux, suffoquant à cause de la panique qu'il ressentait. Il porta une main à sa plaie afin de la compresser même s'il se doutait que cela ne servirait à rien. L'hémorragie aurait raison de lui.

Alec n'ayant toujours pas bougé, Magnus osa lever ses yeux vers lui, Malgré sa vue qui se troublait de plus en plus, il réussit à distinguer avec difficulté la silhouette de la sirène qui ne faisait aucun geste à son attention.

Pas le moindre élan d'affection ne le traversa, ce qui aurait pourtant pu prouver à Magnus que le sacrifice avait été dur pour Alec. Parce qu'après tout cela, Magnus se bornait à croire en lui et il espérait que l'autre témoignerait d'un minimum de compassion. Mais non, Alec était juste affreusement inexpressif. Et Magnus en était dévasté.

Parce que la dernière chose qu'il verrait, ce serait l'air méprisant de son assassin. Assassin pour qui il avait des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était certainement la pire vision à emporter dans la mort.

Un vertige prit Magnus et il s'effondra, finissant allongé à même le sol. Il avait accepté son sort, il ne tentait même plus de résister et laissait la torpeur l'envahir.

Alec tourna ses talons.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Tout devint noir.

* * *

Magnus se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa vivement et il se rendit compte que Ragnor le fixait avec inquiétude. Ayant eu une nuit correcte, l'autre scientifique était levé depuis un certain temps et il avait remarqué que son ami avait un sommeil assez agité, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil. Ragnor avait hésité à réveiller Magnus lorsque ce dernier s'était mis à prononcer le prénom « Alexander » à maintes reprises et à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il s'était alors rapproché avec l'intention de le faire mais Magnus était sorti de son songe juste à ce moment-là. Et maintenant, ce dernier le regardait, complètement perdu et cette lueur dorée s'étant rallumée dans ses yeux, conséquence d'une trop forte émotion qui prenait le dessus sur son self control.

Ragnor posa sa main sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Ça va ?

Le geste aida son ami à se ressaisir et son regard redevint normal. Il passa une main sur son visage, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Je crois...

Les brides de son cauchemars demeuraient encore dans sa mémoire, ce qui le fit frissonner et il essaya donc de chasser ce mauvais et terrifiant souvenir. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de cela ? Les paroles de Camille l'avaient tant marqué que cela ?

Magnus se mit en position assise et il s'étira. Ayant légué son lit à la petite Madzie, il avait passé la nuit sur leur deuxième plus petit canapé, le premier étant toujours occupé par Simon. Ragnor lui, avait hérité du fauteuil. Ragnor qui prit d'ailleurs la parole, surveillant en même temps Magnus lorsque celui-ci se leva.

\- En tout cas tu te réveilles à temps, Simon est sorti de sa transe.

C'était une nouvelle plutôt rassurante.

\- Où est-il ?  
\- Dans la salle de bain, il avait besoin de prendre une douche.

Effectivement, si l'on y prêtait attention, on peut entendre l'eau couler tranquillement dans la pièce adjacente.

Magnus hocha sa tête, il pouvait bien comprendre cette sensation... Il fit quelques pas, rassuré de ne pas avoir de vertiges et donc de ne pas tituber misérablement. Il aurait eu honte de devoir s'appuyer au mur.

\- Et comment va-t-il ?

Ragnor haussa ses épaules.

\- Un peu secoué. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir mal quelque part, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour... Tu sais...  
\- Accepter tout ça, compléta Magnus.

L'autre hocha sa tête.

\- Mais il tiendra psychologiquement le coup, il a la tête bien sur les épaules.

L'eau fut coupée, signe que Simon n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Ragnor alors reprit la parole :

\- Je lui ai prêté tes vêtements, il avait besoin de se changer.  
\- Tu as bien fait, répondit Magnus en opinant de la tête.

Simon finit par se montrer, portant un simple t-shirt noir et un jean bleu. Il rejoignit les deux scientifiques, s'asseyant à côté de Magnus. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant et lui demanda :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Simon haussa ses épaules et il se massa le crâne.

\- Comme si ma tête avait été passée dans un mixeur.

Magnus grimaça. Il connaissait ça.

\- Ça risque de durer encore un peu... le prévint-il

Simon soupira profondément.

\- Génial...

La réaction blasée de Simon, assez similaire à celle que Magnus avait justement eu dans les mêmes conditions, amusa Ragnor. D'abord un peu à l'écart, il arriva ensuite avec une tasse qu'il tendit gentiment à l'adolescent.

\- Café ? proposa-t-il

Simon hocha vivement sa tête et prit la boisson chaude. Avant de la boire, il demanda au scientifique :

\- Il est fort ?  
\- Très, approuva Ragnor.  
\- Parfait.

Simon porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but tranquillement quelques gorgées. Ragnor vint prendre une chaise afin de s'installer en face du canapé.

\- On a plus fort si tu veux.

Magnus regarda son ami avec un drôle d'air.

\- On ne donne pas de l'alcool à un mineur.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais qu'il est mineur ?  
\- Justement, je n'en sais rien et toi non plus.

Sentant que les deux scientifiques allaient se chamailler comme des enfants, Simon délaissa son café et intervint :

\- Je suis majeur, j'ai 18 ans. Mais je vais refuser la proposition, merci.

Ragnor eut un sourire victorieux en direction de Magnus qui roula des yeux comme il savait si bien le faire. Ragnor avait beau fanfaronné, Simon avait quand même rejeté l'offre. Magnus avait donc eu raison également. Non mais.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Simon dégustait tranquillement son café, remettant ses souvenirs dans l'ordre puis Ragnor reprit la parole.

\- Tu as loupé un sacré spectacle hier gamin.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

\- L'autre folle est venue pour me chercher ? devina-t-il

En même temps, qu'est ce qui aurait pu se passer d'autre ? Ragnor hocha sa tête et Simon soupira un peu.

\- Et comment vous vous en êtes débarrassé ?  
\- Demande à Magnus, il est le mieux placé pour t'en parler.

Ledit Magnus gratifia son ami d'un regard mauvais. Pourquoi c'était à lui de tout expliquer ? Il avait juste envie d'être tranquille et de réfléchir à la signification de son rêve... Simon, qui attendait visiblement des explications, le regarda avec innocence Magnus n'eut pas la force de le remballer. Il céda et se lança dans une longue narration.

* * *

Alec fixait le garde faire des allers retours incessants dans l'allée des cellules, parce que oui, cette fois-ci Valentin s'était décidé à placer un de ses hommes au poste de surveillance. Alec fut pris d'un doute, est ce que Lydia avait été repérée ? À priori non, la Citadelle ne serait pas aussi calme dans le cas contraire. C'était probablement une lubie que Valentin avait eu dans la nuit et il avait réalisé que, peut être, les prisonniers pouvaient être dangereux...

Le jour s'était levé depuis un petit moment, Lydia était probablement déjà partie. Alec ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, elle était discrète, elle réussirait. Il espérait juste qu'elle arrive à convaincre Ragnor de l'écouter...

Alec était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'une chevelure blonde passa devant lui. L'héritier fronça ses sourcils quand il se rendit compte que c'était Jace. Il crut en premier lieu que le fils de Valentin irait voir Clary, qui avait été encore plus isolée que tous les autres détenus. Comme Valentin l'avait annoncé, la jolie rousse avait été placé le plus à l'écart possible afin qu'elle puisse « réfléchir à ses actes ». Il aurait été logique que Valentin envoie quelqu'un voir sa fille après l'avoir laissé seule aussi longtemps, histoire de voir si son point de vue avait changé pendant son enfermement.

Mais non, ce ne fut pas Clary que Jace alla voir. Il s'arrêta devant le cachot d'Alec, ordonnant au garde de faire sa ronde un peu plus loin afin qu'il puisse parler à son ami. L'autre lui répondit qu'il lui accordait cinq minutes maximum.

Un mince sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres d'Alec qui resta assis, adossé contre le mur de sa cellule.

\- Ami donc ? railla-t-il

Jace eut l'air blessé par le sous-entendu. Il s'appuya d'une main aux barreaux, regrettant la distance que plaçait volontairement Alec entre eux.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer Alec.  
\- Ah oui ? Je t'avouerai que moi, la seule chose dont j'ai envie à l'heure actuelle, c'est de te hurler dessus...

Jace serra ses dents et endura la réplique cinglante comme il le put. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Alec veuille le prendre dans ses bras, mais il aurait quand même voulu que son meilleur ami tente de comprendre la raison de ses agissements. Oui il avait fait une erreur, même plusieurs, c'était certain, mais il culpabilisait déjà assez seul. Il n'avait pas besoin du mépris d'Alec. Il ne savait pas pourquoi en se levant, il avait eu ce besoin d'aller voir celui ayant été depuis toujours son confident. Il avait besoin d'aller lui parler, afin que ce gouffre entre eux ne s'approfondisse pas encore plus. Si Alec lui tournait le dos, Jace ne le supporterait pas. C'était affreusement égoïste de sa part mais il avait besoin de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Alec...

L'autre eut un rire étranglé.

\- Et c'est censé me faire me sentir mieux ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas. Finalement,Alec se leva, enragé, et il rejoignit Jace en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu as de la chance que ces barreaux soient là parce que sinon, je te le jure, je me serai jeté sur toi...

Sa voix témoignait de la colère qu'il ressentait. En réalité, ce n'était pas tant à Jace qu'il en voulait, plus à Valentin qui avait été le principal responsable de la mort de Magnus. Mais il était tellement hors de lui qu'il ne faisait plus la distinction entre les responsables et les victimes. S'il avait été plus calme, bien sûr qu'il aurait compris que Jace avait été manipulé et qu'il n'avait pas être aussi dur envers lui. Il l'avait déjà compris d'ailleurs, y ayant réfléchi pendant son insomnie et il avait même prévu de lui pardonner. Mais la peine de la perte s'était une nouvelle fois réveillée et elle bloquait sa raison. Jace avait juste choisi le mauvais moment pour venir et il prenait pour tous ceux étant à l'origine du malheur d'Alec mais n'ayant pas le courage de l'affronter.

Bien sûr qu'Alec soutenait encore Jace, même après tous ces choix douteux. Ils avaient grandi ensembles, ils étaient comme des frères. Et Alec aurait aimé lui dire cela, lui dire qu'il lui faisait encore confiance. Mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, lancé dans un engrenage infernal.

Alec savait qu'il n'aurait même pas dû répondre à Jace dès le début. Entamer une conversation au vu de son état mental était la pire des idées. Parce qu'au final, Alec s'adressait à Jace comme s'il avait Valentin en face de lui...

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es venu...  
\- Alec je t'en prie, calme toi... le supplia Jace, espérant apaiser les tensions

Il posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son meilleur ami qui se tendit immédiatement. Alec se dégagea sans aucune douceur.

\- Que je me calme ? s'écria-t-il, Comment tu veux que je me calme Jace ? Il est mort, Magnus est mort !

Ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler.

\- Tu m'as arraché la seule personne pour qui j'avais des sentiments... La seule personne qui donnait enfin une existence à ma lamentable et ennuyante vie ! Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est cruel ?

Jace demeura muet, la violence des propos d'Alec le rendant sans voix. Il aurait bien aimé trouver des mots pour l'apaiser mais rien ne lui vint. Sans oser bouger ou prendre la parole, il fixa donc son ami qui commençait à trembler de rage. Jace réalisa alors quelque chose. Depuis la perte de son humain, Alec n'avait parlé à personne. Il n'avait pas exprimé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et avait contenu tout son ressentiment durant tout ce temps. Sauf, qu'à un moment ou un autre, il fallait bien que tout cela explose...

Alec voulut prendre la parole mais sa gorge demeura nouée. Une larme échappa à son contrôle, il l'essuya rageusement.

À nouveau, Jace tenta un contact et il posa délicatement sa paume sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Alec ne se déroba pas.

\- Laisse moi Jace, dit-il faiblement.  
\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose.  
\- Tu en as déjà trop fait.

Le cœur du blond se serra.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui parle...

Alec leva un regard dévasté vers lui.

\- Va-t-en... murmura-t-il

Jace aurait dû se sentir blessé mais il comprit. Il comprit qu'Alec avait besoin de temps. Et de solitude. Il quitta donc l'endroit, le cœur lourd malgré tout, se remémorant les reproches de son ami.

Alec, lui, retourna au fond de sa cellule. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il y avait cru. Il avait cru qu'il avait surmonté le deuil. Mais au final, il n'avait fait que repousser cette étape et s'était auto convaincu qu'il allait mieux...

Mais la cruelle vérité était toujours là. Et Magnus non...

Alec se mit à sangloter.

* * *

 **Alors verdict ? À la hauteur de vos espérances ? :D**

À très bientôt j'espère !


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey hey ! Comment allez vous ?  
On se retrouve comme toutes les semaines pour un nouveau chapitre ! 18 déjà ? Wow j'ai l'impression d'avoir posté le premier chapitre hier c'est particulièrement perturbant :')**

 **Merci à la Banane91pour sa review et également à Tymara pour ses nombreuses reviews ! Record battu aha !**

 **Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Magnus était revenu sur la plage, il avait besoin d'être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il avait raconté les événements de la veille avec le plus de détails possibles, il avait même évoqué les paroles de Camille. Par pour se vanter parce qu'il avait « un grand rôle » ou autre chose de ce type mais parce que l'information concernait un peu également Simon. L'adolescent devait être prévenu de cette espèce d'addiction qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il touchait par malheur la Coupe. Camille avait bien dit que c'était ainsi que Valentin comptait garder les autres humains transformés auprès de lui... En les faisant goûter au pouvoir sans pour autant leur accorder le droit de l'obtenir complètement. Simon avait eu de la chance en quelque sorte d'avoir réussi à leur échapper, il n'était pas encore un simple pion obéissant. Pour ce qui était de ses amis par contre...

Magnus avait donc révélé beaucoup de choses.

La seule chose qu'il avait omis de préciser lors de son explication, c'était son rêve dont il avait besoin de comprendre le sens. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était isolé d'ailleurs, faussant compagnie à ses deux compères.

Ragnor avait tenté de lui dire que ce n'était pas prudent, surtout au vu de l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir. Magnus lui avait rétorqué que s'il restait encore enfermé, il allait finir par étouffer et il était sorti.

Sa première décision avait été de voir Camille. La sirène avait été enfermée dans la cave grâce à la merveilleuse suggestion de Ragnor. La porte était solide, plus que celle du laboratoire du moins mais Magnus restait persuadé que Camille était capable de l'envoyer voler en éclat. Ragnor avait approuvé mais il avait rétorqué que le temps qu'elle réussisse à s'enfuir, ils auraient gagné un peu de temps.

Magnus n'en n'était pas si sûr... Camille avait certes été affaiblie à cause de son altercation avec Madzie mais la Coupe lui avait offert une capacité de régénération plus importante... Qui sait combien de temps elle allait rester tranquille.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que la sirène était encore accessible et qu'il allait en profiter parce qu'il avait des questions à lui poser. Elle ne lui répondrait sûrement pas ou se moquerait de lui mais il devait tenter le coup...

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne s'attarda pas sur la plage et marcha plutôt vivement en direction de l'endroit où était emprisonnée Camille.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de toquer à la porte afin d'annoncer sa présence, la voix amusée de la sirène se fit entendre.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais.  
\- C'aurait plus être quelqu'un d'autres que moi, objecta Magnus.

Camille eut un petit rire.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il n'y avait que toi pour venir me rendre visite...

La porte étant fermée, Magnus n'était pas en mesure de voir le visage de son interlocutrice mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin pour deviner l'air provocant qu'elle devait très certainement afficher...

\- Après ce que je t'ai dit, c'était évident que tu reviennes... Ça a dû te travailler toute la nuit hein ? railla-t-elle

Elle ne laissa pas Magnus intervenir et reprit aussitôt la parole :

\- Ton cher petit Alec en danger... Et ta seule manière de le sauver c'est de te rendre... N'est-ce pas romantique ?

Magnus ne pensait pas aborder ce sujet-ci à vrai dire... Mais puisqu'elle en parlait, autant continuer dans cette voie.

\- Rien ne me garantit qu'accepter vos conditions sauvera Alexander.

Camille rit à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois.

\- Mais pourquoi ne tiendrions nous pas parole ?  
\- Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? rétorqua aussitôt Magnus

Il n'était pas dupe. Tout ce que Valentin et Camille souhaitaient, c'était de se servir de lui. Il avait peut être intérêt pour eux mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Alexander. Valentin préférerait sans aucun doute se débarrasser de la sirène plutôt que de la garder parce que Magnus lui avait gentiment demandé...

Camille poussa un soupir.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu espères de toute façon ? D'autres sirènes viendront chercher les deux autres comme toi et ils te trouveront. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu finiras par être de notre côté.

Il entendit Camille se lever puis donner un coup violent contre la parole. Il sursauta quelque peu et se recula par réflexe.

\- Tu peux bien m'enfermer, siffla-t-elle, Mais je finirai par m'échapper, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra. Je sortirai et je me ferai une joie d'être celle qui te trainera jusqu'aux pieds de mon chef.

La colère l'avait rendue complètement folle, elle ricana comme une cinglée et, entre deux fous rires, reprit la parole.

\- Et quand j'aurais tué ton précieux Alexander, tu ne pourras pas te plaindre parce que je t'aurais prévenu...

Magnus serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Jamais il ne laisserait une chose pareille se produire.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas ce plaisir, sois en sûre.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il avait espéré mais il ne recevrait pas les réponses qu'il désirait. Après un dernier regard à la porte toujours close, il détourna ses talons.

\- À dans très longtemps j'espère.

Camille répondit par un claquement de langue méprisant. Magnus ne la vit pas mais elle retourna s'assoir au centre de sa prison emménagée. Raphaël se rendrait compte de son absence, il viendrait la chercher. Elle serait peut être même sortie quand il arriverait. Et ces humains prétentieux regretteraient d'avoir tenté de les défier. Valentin leur apprendrait l'obéissance.

Et tandis que Camille manigançait afin de sortir de cette pièce au plus vite, Magnus, lui, était déjà parti.

Il prit le même chemin qu'à l'aller et passa devant la mer, sans s'arrêter pour la regarder cette fois-ci. Il pensait rentrer directement au laboratoire mais, à nouveau, quelqu'un vint contrecarrer ses plans.

\- Excusez moi ?

Magnus se stoppa directement dès qu'il entendit cette voix inconnue l'interpellant. Il se retourna et vit une étrange blonde dans l'eau, le regardant avec un air incertain peint sur le visage. Quoique très méfiant, et à raison, Magnus décida malgré tout s'avancer très lentement en direction de cette nouvelle venue. Une sirène de toute évidence, Magnus commençait à les reconnaître facilement même en ne voyant que le haut de leur corps... C'est qu'il en avait fréquenté pas mal en fin de compte. Une fois plus près de l'eau, il plissa ses yeux, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit.

-Vous êtes Ragnor ?

Magnus pinça ses lèvres, hésitant à répondre. Pourquoi une sirène désirerait-elle s'entretenir avec son ami ?

-Ça dépend qui êtes vous ?

Il avait essayé de ne pas être trop froid mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être suspicieux. C'était louche, non ? Camille venait juste de lui dire que d'autres viendraient et subitement une sirène apparaît comme ça, par pur hasard ? Face à la neutralité apparente du scientifique, la blonde ne se démonta pas et lui répondit aussitôt :

-Lydia, Alec m'envoie.

L'information fit mouche. Magnus regarda son interlocutrice avec un peu plus d'intérêt. Autant il ne savait pas si cette fameuse Lydia disait la vérité sur son identité (parce qu'il n'avait parlé ou entendu parlé d'une quelconque Lydia), autant l'autre personne citée il la connaissait. Très bien même.

-Alexander ?

Lydia hocha vigoureusement sa tête. Elle était visiblement très contente d'avoir enfin réussi à dérider l'humain en face d'elle.

\- Les choses se sont empirées en bas. Il faut que vous préveniez vos amis humains, Valentin est prêt à commencer une guerre.

Magnus fronça ses sourcils.

\- Il n'en n'a pourtant pas besoin... Il suffit de voir tous ceux fascinés par les sirènes pour comprendre que les humains ne désirent pas se battre contre votre peuple...

Lydia eut une petite grimace.

\- Il ne voit pas les choses sous cet angle... C'est plus une question de faire une démonstration de force, les humains auraient trop abusés de notre gentillesse dans le passé. C'est ce qu'il dit. Nous n'étions pas là à cette époque...

Magnus soupira, Lydia avait bien raison sur ce point. Pourquoi rester focaliser de la sorte sur ce qui n'était plus ?

\- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen d'échapper à ce combat qui se prépare... déduisit-il alors avec fatalisme

La sirène put qu'approuver, même si elle n'aimait pas ça non plus. La cohabitation avait marché jusqu'ici, très bien même, pourquoi tout gâcher ? Valentin était juste complètement fou, le pouvoir lui était monté à la tête.

Magnus avait compris que Valentin souhaitait monter une armée et que les humains qu'ils transformaient étaient censés être ses petits soldats obéissants... Mais entendre que ce plan se réalisait, même en ayant connaissance de ce dernier, donnait des vertiges au scientifique. Et dire que quelques semaines auparavant, sa vie lui paraissait encore parfaitement normale avec une routine parfaitement bien réglée...

Comme tout avait si vite basculé.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'une guerre se déclenche.

Lydia le regarda avec espoir.

\- Vous nous aiderez donc ?

Magnus allait répondre mais la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit. Ragnor sortit, l'air inquiet. Il repéra son ami au loin et il fronça ses sourcils.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que tu prenais autant de temps ? s'écria-t-il

Ne s'étant pas attendue à ce quelqu'un d'autre surgisse, Lydia prit peur et elle s'écarta vivement. Elle s'apprêta à plonger afin de disparaître de la vue de ce nouvel arrivant mais Magnus la stoppa en l'interpellant :

\- Attends ! C'est lui Ragnor !

Lydia se figea, surprise et dévisagea sans comprendre Magnus. Elle était partie du principe que l'humain devant elle était Ragnor, il n'y avait d'autres personnes habitant encore dans ce laboratoire... Mais alors...

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, troublée

Magnus esquissa un mince sourire mystérieux.

\- Quelqu'un qui ne veut que la paix.

Très clairement, Lydia fut intriguée. Quel était cet étrange personne qui agissait de manière aussi énigmatique ? Magnus savait très bien que son comportement était perturbant mais il préférait ne pas révéler son identité. Pas pour le moment. Lydia avait l'air très gentille mais Camille aussi avait eu l'air gentille quand il l'avait rencontré au début. Sa confiance avait été trahie une fois et il se retrouvait à se méfier de chaque nouvelle personne qu'il croisait... Lydia agissait réellement comme si elle voulait mettre fin à la tyrannie de Valentin mais Magnus n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier sa sincérité. Si ça se trouvait, elle était honnête mais si ça trouvait, elle avait été envoyée par Valentin afin de chercher Ragnor... Annoncer donc son nom pouvait être une mauvaise idée.

Ragnor, qui était descendu des escaliers, arriva à côté de Magnus et son regard passa plusieurs fois entre la sirène et son ami.

\- Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?

Magnus esquissa un petit sourire amusé. C'était tellement typique de Ragnor de dire ce genre de phrases.

\- Valentin planifie de lever une armée contre nous.

Ragnor le fixa, assez surpris.

\- Nous ? Nous deux ?

Magnus roula des yeux et il souffla, réaction qui fit un peu rire Lydia. En même temps la réponse du plus jeune scientifique n'était pas particulièrement clair... Magnus reformula donc afin que ce soit plus compréhensible :

\- Valentin veut démarrer une guerre contre les humains.

Ragnor poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas... Ce type est complètement cinglé.

Ça c'était certain...

Ragnor croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire contre cela du coup ?  
\- Prévenir les autres que si une sirène s'approche il serait plus raisonnable de s'enfuir plutôt que d'essayer de lui parler...

Lydia hocha sa tête.

\- En gros c'est ça. Tant que vous n'avez pas de moyens de vous défendre, éviter tout contact reste la meilleure chose à faire...  
\- Certains ont des moyens de se défendre... commença Ragnor

D'un regard noir, Magnus l'incita à se taire et à ne pas dévoiler d'informations supplémentaires. Ragnor fut confus mais il obéit, laissant juste sa phrase en suspens. Fort heureusement, Lydia ne se rendit compte de rien et ne rebondit pas sur les paroles du scientifique. En fait, elle ne semblait plus prêter attention à ce que les humains étaient en train de dire. Sourcils froncés, elle regardait l'eau, écoutant les bruits autour d'elle.

\- Je ne devrais pas m'attarder davantage... déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment, On risque de remarquer mon absence en bas.

Ragnor hocha sa tête, comprenant parfaitement. Lydia commença donc à s'éloigner. Magnus allait la laisser s'en aller mais, au dernier moment, son cœur se serra et il ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller une dernière fois :

\- Lydia ?

La sirène se stoppa net et haussa un sourcil, interloquée.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et poussa un léger soupir. Il voulait demander des nouvelles d'Alexander mais ce serait définitivement trop louche... Et pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. Il parvint à se ressaisir et sa phrase fut donc totalement différente de celle qu'il avait initialement prévu de dire.

\- Si jamais les choses se compliquent pour toi en bas... N'hésite pas à revenir, on fera ce qu'on pourra pour t'aider.

D'abord surprise, Lydia finit par esquisser un mince sourire.

\- Je ferai donc ça, merci.

Et elle partit finalement.

Magnus sentit une brusque tristesse le prendre et son visage se décomposa. Alexander était enfermé, très probablement en danger et il ne savait absolument pas comment lui venir en aide...

Il fixa ses paumes de mains puis releva ses yeux vers la mer.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, l'avertit Ragnor, Mais c'est certainement une très mauvaise idée.

Magnus soupira à nouveau.

\- Tu as raison. Rentrons.

* * *

Valentin détailla longuement Max, le seul de la famille Lightwood qu'il n'avait pas encore envoyé en prison. Pas parce qu'il se souciait du bien être des enfants mais plutôt parce qu'au vu de son jeune âge, Max était celui que Valentin pouvait encore influencer. Un enfant changeait rapidement de camp, il suffisait juste de se faire passer pour celui à suivre et l'on pouvait gagner aisément sa confiance. C'était tellement facile d'obtenir dans son camp des enfants fidèles prêts à vous suivre.

Du moins, en théorie... Parce que Max avait le soucis d'être un peu trop curieux et peut être un petit peu trop intelligent aussi par rapport à son âge. Il posait trop de questions. Il demandait à voir ses parents, sa sœur, son frère. À chaque fois Valentin trouvait une excuse, prétextant que les autres étaient fatigués, qu'ils étaient malades ou bien d'autres raisons justifiant leur absence. N'étant plus aptes à gouverner, ils avaient placé Valentin à la tête du trône afin qu'il puisse diriger le peuple des Aquarius. N'importe quel enfant aurait pu être convaincu et n'aurait pas contredit les paroles d'un adulte parlant avec autant d'aplomb. N'importe qui sauf Max. Il semblait avoir pour passion de démonter chaque argument de Valentin. Et cela contrariait énormément Valentin. Parce qu'il aurait énormément apprécié pouvoir avoir un allié parmi les Lightwood, aussi jeune soit-il. Un petit lavage de cerveau et hop ! Adieu la fidélité que ce Max vouait à sa tendre famille...

Max ne semblait pas déterminé à rendre les choses aussi faciles... Pourtant Valentin faisait tout pour passer pour le gentil, il ne levait jamais la voix en sa présence et avait tout fait pour le préserver de visions qui auraient pu révéler qu'il n'était, au final, peut être pas aussi bienveillant qu'il essayait de le faire croire.

Malgré tout, Max se doutait de quelque chose. Ce gosse avait définitivement une intelligence et un sens de déduction un peu plus développé... Voilà qui compliquait les plans de Valentin... Enfin bon, il aurait tout le temps dans le futur de formater ce jeune garçon aux grands yeux innocents.

Max jouait tranquillement, ne se souciant pas de Valentin qui l'observait depuis un bon moment déjà. Son insouciance était touchante... Enfin, elle aurait dû l'être mais Valentin ne ressentait plus vraiment ce genre de sentiments.

À force de surveiller cet enfant, les pensées de Valentin divaguèrent vers sa propre progéniture. Jace avait eu assez de raison pour le rejoindre, comme quoi, le blond ne le décevait pas à chaque fois...

Clary était un peu plus dissidente mais Valentin ne doutait pas qu'elle retrouvait le bon chemin très bientôt. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'aide extérieure. Et ce séjour prolongé dans les cellules lui ferait le plus grand bien et l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Elle perdrait de son insolente après avoir été seule pendant plusieurs jours.

Valentin ne lui en voulait pas, il était même fier que sa fille ait un fort caractère. Elle le tenait de lui.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il se leva finalement, contournant le petit Max qui jouait encore.

\- Je dois retourner auprès de mes conseillers, tu restes sagement ici ?

Max hocha doucement sa tête puis demanda :

\- Jace ?  
\- Je vais dire à Jace de venir jouer avec toi, lui promit Valentin en feignant un air amical, Il ne doit pas être très occupé.

Max n'eut aucune autre requête alors Valentin quitta la chambre de Max. Un de ses soldats était posté devant la pièce, par pure précaution. Valentin ordonna à ce dernier de continuer à monter la garde et à ne laisser entrer que Jace puis il s'éloigna, partant en direction de la salle de trône.

Raphael l'y attendait, accompagné de Maia et de Raj. Voir ces deux humains se tenir bien droit, comme s'ils attendaient ses ordres, satisfit énormément Valentin. Il n'y avait pas de sensation plus grisante que celle d'être le souverain. Son autorité ne s'étendait pour l'instant que sur les sirènes mais très prochainement, les humains également seraient sous ses ordres. Et là les choses seraient parfaites.

Raphael avait un air grave sur le visage. Il était en temps normal toujours très sérieux mais disons que là, c'était encore plus exagéré.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Camille n'est toujours pas revenue...

Valentin fronça ses sourcils. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Il grinça des dents et son air s'assombrit sensiblement.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas deux stupides humains qui la mettent ainsi en difficulté...

Le souverain auto-proclamé jeta un bref regard en direction de Raj et de Maia qui n'avaient pas bronché.

\- Sans offense.

Les deux autres haussèrent leurs épaules en même temps, d'une manière étrangement synchronisée.

\- Les humains sont stupides, confirma Maia.

Clairement, elle ne se considérait plus comme appartenant à ce groupe... Et Raj était exactement dans le même cas.

Qu'ils étaient si dociles... Valentin appréciait énormément la soumission qu'ils lui démontraient alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient que depuis quelques heures seulement. Ils seraient de très bons soldats, c'était certain.

Valentin se tourna à nouveau vers Raphael.

\- Retourne à la surface et essaie de voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ramène moi les deux fugueurs, ma patience a des limites.

Raphael hocha sa tête, salua respectueusement Valentin puis partit donc réaliser la mission qu'on lui avait attribué.

Valentin s'assit sur son trône et choisit de congédier Raj et Maia. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour le moment, ils pouvaient donc disposer. Valentin les rappellerait plus tard, quand l'occasion se présenterait.

Une fois seul, il tapota distraitement la Coupe, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Enfin, cet artefact qu'il avait tant convoité lui appartenait enfin. Tout ceux n'ayant pas cru en lui et ayant tenté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues allait amèrement le regretter, Valentin se ferait un plaisir de s'en assurer.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jace rentra dans la salle. Il avait l'air quelque peu bouleversé alors Valentin s'adressa à lui :

\- La discussion avec Alec s'est mal passée je présume ?

Jace eut l'air confus.

\- Comment … ?

Son père haussa ses épaules, un air limite moqueur sur le visage.

\- N'oublie pas que je te connais par cœur.

Jace déglutit puis il baissa sa tête. Valentin l'incita à le rejoindre et Jace gravit les marches menant au trône.

\- Raconte moi donc.  
\- Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

Valentin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils comme s'il compatissait. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne s'encombrait pas avec de la compassion.

\- Au moins tu auras essayé.

Jace soupira puis hocha sa tête.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il m'écoute.  
\- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut... lui répondit nonchalamment son père, J'ai moi même été abandonné par de nombreuses personnes que je considérais pourtant comme des amis proches et inestimables...

Il faisait très certainement référence à Luke. Avant qu'il n'ait pour projet de dérober la Coupe et de s'opposer à la famille Lightwood, Valentin était très proche de Luke. Son amitié équivalait certainement celle entre Alec et Jace. Mais les choses avaient changé entre lui et Luke. Il répétait sans cesse que ce dernier l'avait trahi mais, de son côté, Luke affirmait que c'était Valentin qui s'était volontairement éloigné de lui... À qui revenait réellement la faute dans ce cas ?

\- Il faut accepter que, parfois, nous devons nous séparer de certaines personnes, conclut alors Valentin.

Jace tiqua. Le sous-entendu était-il volontaire de la part de Valentin ou c'était lui qui devenait parano ? Jace n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question en fin de compte... Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Se séparer ?

Jace pria pour que ce mot ait été utilisé au sens métaphorique du terme. Valentin eut un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Il vaudrait mieux que tu cesses de voir Alec puisqu'il ne veut pas comprendre tes motivations... Vous n'avez rien en commun.

Jace tressaillit. Entendre dire qu'il était différent d'Alec n'était pas chose agréable. Alors certes, sur certains points, cela était vrai, mais ils partageaient encore des choses. Valentin était rude quand il disait une chose pareille.

\- Notre amitié date d'un certain temps, rappela Jace.

Valentin haussa ses épaules, comme si cela ne changeait rien.

\- Et ?

Jace fixa son père un bout moment.

\- Et ? répéta-t-il, Alec est un ami cher pour moi ! Je ne peux pas juste le laisser en prison comme si son sort ne me préoccupait pas !  
\- Bientôt, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour lui, le rassura Valentin.

Loin de se calmer, Jace paniqua d'autant plus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il va lui arriver ?

Valentin laissa son regard dériver en direction de la Coupe.

\- Il est dangereux. Il complote très certainement contre moi.

Jace pâlit. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Valentin avait des soupçons, rien de bien concret. Mais Valentin n'était pas le genre à avoir des preuves irréfutables pour agir. Pas quand sa place sur le trône était compromise. Dans un sens, il avait raison. S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait le renverser, c'était Alec. Le peuple l'appréciait énormément et de part sa mentalité de leader, Alec pourrait convaincre les autres de le suivre. Et si Valentin avait posté un garde devant la cellule de la sirène, c'était juste pour s'assurer qu'Alec ne s'enfuirait pas avant que Valentin n'ait clairement décidé de son sort.

\- Père vous n'êtes sûr de rien... tenta de le raisonner Jace

Valentin leva une main, lui ordonnant tacitement de rien dire de plus. Jace obéit, plus pour éviter d'envenimer la situation que parce qu'il avait fini de s'exprimer. Valentin délaissa la Coupe et se redressa.

\- J'irai lui parler, annonça-t-il, J'irai voir Alec et j'échangerai quelques mots avec lui, histoire d'être rassuré à ce propos...

Ou plutôt de voir si Alec était prêt à changer de camp et à annoncer tout haut qu'il renonçait à son droit de succession... Et Jace connaissait Alec. Ce dernier préférerait mourir plutôt que de soumettre face à celui ayant emprisonné ses parents... Cette loyauté était tout à fait louable mais elle lui porterait préjudice dans cette situation.

D'autant que Valentin ne serait pas tendre et il n'attendait certainement qu'une seule chose, qu'Alec l'envoie balader afin qu'il ait une excuse pour pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. Alec pouvait être un allié non négligeable, Valentin le disait lui-même, mais l'héritier ne rejoindrait jamais son côté malheureusement...

Jace ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Bien sûr que Valentin ne ferait pas preuve de clémence et le sort d'Alec pouvait être facilement deviné. À cette pensée, Jace crut qu'il allait être malade.

\- Père...

Valentin le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse continuer.

\- Max voulait jouer avec toi, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui tenir compagnie ?

Le sourire qu'il afficha fut plus effrayant qu'autre chose, comme s'il le menaçait de ne pas finir sa phrase. Jace serra ses poings.

\- J'y vais.  
\- Bien, à plus tard cher fils. Fais attention à ce que tu lui diras...  
\- À plus tard...

Jace quitta la pièce, sentant que sa nausée s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire. Il ne pouvait juste pas... Mais comment arriverait-il à empêcher l'inexorable de se produire ?

Il sortit du palais, il avait besoin de prendre de la distance, de réfléchir un peu. Max pourrait bien l'attendre un peu. Jace ne sentait pas capable de surveiller ses mots et de feindre un sourire pour faire croire à l'enfant que tout allait bien. Parce que c'était exactement l'inverse en vérité.

Laissant son regard dériver, il se rendit compte que quelque chose passa dans son champ de vision. Jace fronça ses sourcils. Pourquoi Lydia venait-elle de la surface ? Quand s'était-elle éclipsée ? Personne n'avait dû se rendre compte de son absence car aucun garde n'était venu signaler cet événement à Valentin.

Au vu de l'attitude de Lydia, c'était très certainement volontaire d'ailleurs. La sirène agissait comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Cela avait presque réussi d'ailleurs. Si Jace n'était pas sorti à ce moment-ci, personne n'aurait vu Lydia se glisser à l'intérieur avec agilité et discrétion.

Jace fut pris d'un doute. Certaines sirènes comme Raphael avait eu l'ordre de monter à la surface, notamment pour récupérer les deux humains manquant... Sauf que Lydia n'en faisait pas partie. Elle n'avait pas la faculté de se transformer, en quoi aurait-elle été utile ? Elle n'était donc pas envoyée par Valentin. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu nager jusqu'à là haut dans ce cas ? C'était étrange...

Alors que Lydia était presque complètement rentrée, elle se stoppa. Elle dut se sentir observée car elle se retourna. Elle vit au loin Jace qui la fixait et la panique fut clairement visible sur son visage. Elle voulut se ressaisir mais, trop tard, son comportement témoignait de sa culpabilité.

Jace s'avança vers elle, espérant qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas.

La situation n'était peut être pas si catastrophique que cela... Enfin si, elle l'était très clairement. Mais Jace aurait peut être la chance de pouvoir trouver une solution s'il expliquait le problème à Lydia, qui n'avait pas l'air de soutenir Valentin tant que cela...

\- J'avais juste besoin de me balader, se défendit directement Lydia, pensant qu'elle allait se faire très sévèrement réprimandée.

Jace lui sourit gentiment.

\- Moi aussi.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se soit pas trompé sur ses interprétations... 

* * *

**Alors ? L'idée d'un duo Jace et Lydia vous plaît ? On ne les voit pas souvent travailler ensemble mais je reste persuadée que la team blond peut faire du bon boulot !**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey ! Comment allez vous ? J'ai enfin fini mes examens ! Le pire a clairement été de ne pas pouvoir écrire... Ou d'être assise sur une chaise pendant 4 heures dans une salle en mourant de chaud... Je ne sais pas encore...**

 **Bref c'est fini ! Et je suis de nouveau avec vous pour un nouveau chapitre j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :D**

 **Merci à LaBanane91 et Tymara pour leurs reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Jace et Lydia s'était mis à l'écart, fuyant les oreilles trainantes et les regards indiscrets. Jace avait réussi à convaincre Lydia qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même camp et depuis un bon moment déjà, ils discutaient. Jace avait raconté toute sa discussion avec Valentin et Lydia l'avait patiemment écouté. Quand il eut finit, elle croisa ses bras, réfléchit un instant puis prit la parole à son tour :

\- Je crains que Valentin ne s'arrête pas à Alec...

Jace se mordit la lèvre, étant malheureusement du même avis. Une fois sur sa lancée, Valentin était impossible à arrêter. Il voulait commencer avec Alec mais il continuerait très certainement avec le reste de la famille Lightwood. Alec était le plus dangereux mais au final tous les autres aussi pouvait prétendre au trône.

Le peuple s'opposerait peut être à cette décision mais Jace ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Après tout, Valentin savait manipuler les mots et il avait déjà réussi à renverser l'opinion publique en sa faveur. Avec un peu d'habilité, il arriverait très certainement à se faire passer pour la victime dans l'histoire. Il suffisait de faire passer les Lightwood pour des révolutionnaires quelque peu extrémistes et le tour était joué. Et si jamais le peuple faisait preuve d'intelligence... Valentin ne tiendrait juste pas compte de l'avis de la population et agirait comme il le souhaitait.

Après tout il avait la Coupe, il avait tout le pouvoir qu'il désirait... Et il le savait parfaitement bien.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça...

Lydia hocha sa tête.

\- Je suis bien d'accord.

Il restait juste à savoir comment ils pouvaient agir afin d'empêcher le pire de se produire... Et ça, c'était déjà moins évident. Un détail, une phrase prononcée par Lydia, revint en mémoire de Jace et il l'interrogea donc :

\- Tu m'as dit qu'Alec t'avait demandé d'aller à la surface ?

Lydia approuva immédiatement.

\- Oui, il espérait qu'un scientifique là-haut puisse nous porter main forte en organisant une petite résistance de son côté. Au moins il pourrait prévenir les humains de ne pas trop approcher les sirènes... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ce serait déjà une bonne chose. Si on peut éviter d'en arriver aux armes au moins...

Jace était bien d'accord avec ce point-ci. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à un affrontement entre humains et sirènes... Le résultat ne serait qu'un massacre n'aboutissant à aucune victoire ni pour un camp ni pour l'autre. Pire encore, les vieilles rancunes enterrées et oubliées ressortiraient de plus belle...

\- Et tu l'as trouvé cet humain ?  
\- J'en ai même trouvé deux...

Lydia semblait assez perplexe et cela intrigua le blond.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
\- Alec m'avait prévenu qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul scientifique... J'ai bien trouvé Ragnor mais...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Mais ? l'encouragea Jace  
\- J'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre. Qui semblait bien connaître notre fonctionnement.

Jace fronça ses sourcils. Ceci était en effet étrange. Certains humains avaient peut être vu Camille lors de son escapade à la surface mais de là à connaître la situation politique du peuple des Aquarius... Il y avait une différence.

\- Qui était-ce ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu me donner son prénom.

Voilà qui était encore plus étrange.

\- À quoi ressemblait-il ?

Il y avait aucune chance que Jace ne connaisse cette personne, son répertoire d'humains étant particulièrement limité mais il posa malgré tout la question. Lydia réfléchit, se remémorant le visage de cet mystérieux inconnu.

\- La peau mordorée, les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs relevés en pique... Il portait quelques bagues aux doigts aussi.

Jace fut confus. Cette description lui évoquait quelqu'un... Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est ce pas ? Son trouble dut être clairement lisible sur son visage car Lydia le dévisagea un moment avec un air surpris.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

Le blond déglutit, ne sachant pas réellement s'il devait hocher la tête pour affirmer ou au contraire nier.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr... La description que tu me donnes m'évoque en effet quelqu'un mais... Ce n'est pas possible.

Lydia haussa un sourcil, assez intriguée par une telle affirmation.

\- Comment cela ?  
\- J'ai vu cet humain mourir.

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Lydia, Jace paraissait bien préoccupé par cette idée.

\- Je te rassure, celui avec qui j'ai parlé était parfaitement vivant et ce n'était pas une hallucination puisque Ragnor l'a vu également.

Lydia marqua une pause, comprenant finalement ce qui tracassait autant son interlocuteur et elle croisa ses bras.

\- Cet humain lui ressemblant... Ne serait-ce pas Magnus ?

Lydia n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'histoire entre Alec et cet humain, il lui manquait de nombreux passages. Les batifolages d'Alec n'avait pas été connus de la population, l'héritier et sa famille ayant été discrets à ce sujet. Alec par simple pudeur mais Maryse par honte de la disgrâce que cela pouvait apporter. Un héritier qui fuyait son propre royaume pour sympathiser avec un humain... Inimaginable !

Elle aurait pu en parler aux Branwell, qui étaient des amis proches à elle et qui auraient pu donner un avis et une explication au comportement inhabituel d'Alec. Mais, comme à son habitude, elle avait eu peur des jugements et avait craint que les Branwell renoncent à leur alliance...

Par contre, il y eut bien une personne dans la famille Lightwood qui évoqua le sujet « Magnus Bane » et ce fut Isabelle. Bien évidemment, elle n'en parla pas directement à Lydia, les deux jeunes filles n'étaient clairement pas assez proches pour qu'Isabelle se confie de la sorte à la blonde.

En vérité, c'était à Clary que la jolie brune avait pris à part afin de partager ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Alec s'était disputé avec Maryse et pourquoi il avait été forcé à demeurer dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Lydia avait juste surpris la discussion et écouté aux portes quand elle avait compris que l'on parlait de son futur fiancé. Clairement, elle n'avait pas tout compris, n'ayant eu que la fin de la conversation, mais à priori Alec serait allé à la surface et passerait du temps avec un terrestre du nom de Magnus. Ses actions avaient visiblement bien mis en rogne sa mère car Maryse, selon les propos d'Isabelle avait juré que cela n'aurait aucune influence sur le mariage et qu'elle ferait en sorte que son fils se reprenne. À l'époque Lydia n'avait pas saisi qu'Alec avait des sentiments pour ce fameux humain, elle avait juste cru qu'il y avait simplement de l'amitié entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi les fréquentations d'Alec auraient pu être un problème pour leur future union. La discussion avait ensuite dérivé sur l'état de santé de Jocelyn, Isabelle réconfortant Clary en lui assurant que sa mère guérirait et Lydia avait senti qu'elle n'avait pas à espionner davantage. Elle avait déjà capté énormément d'informations ne lui étant pas destinées.

La suite, Lydia ne l'avait pas vraiment eu. Une conversation écoutée une nouvelle fois aux portes lui avait appris la mort de Magnus. Valentin, après sa prise de pouvoir, ruminait et Camille l'apaisait en lui disant qu'elle irait chercher d'autres humains comme Magnus et que ces derniers réussiraient peut être le test avec plus de succès. Valentin lui avait donné raison mais il avait ensuite annoncé que la mort du scientifique était regrettable, qu'il aurait pu accomplir de grandes choses à ses côtés. Camille avait approuvé avant de rappeler que Magnus n'était pas le premier à échouer.

Lydia, assez troublée parce qu'elle avait entendu, s'était éclipsée rapidement, de peur qu'on la surprenne. Personne ne semblait la remarquer et, dans ce genre de situation, cela se révélait être un avantage conséquent. Elle n'avait pas la prestance de Jace ou l'aura d'Alec, les gens ne lui adressaient pas de grands sourires et se retournaient pas non plus sur son passage de manière admirative. Elle était là, au milieu de tous mais, la plupart du temps, elle passait inaperçue, comme spectatrice d'une pièce où elle n'était même pas figurante.

L'histoire complète de la romance entre Magnus et Alec, Lydia ne l'avait donc pas et les rares morceaux qu'elle possédait n'étaient pas des indices suffisants. Elle avait compris qu'Alec était affecté par la disparition de son ami mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en réalité effondré par la perte de celui qu'il aimait. Si elle avait saisi la relation liant Alec et Magnus, elle aurait peut être pu décrypter le comportement qu'avait eu le scientifique dès que le prénom de l'héritier avait été prononcé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Tout était-il que s'il devait y avoir un humain connaissant les sirènes mais ayant eu un sort tragique, cela ne pouvait être que Magnus.

Jace hocha lentement sa tête.

\- Mais... Il est mort.  
\- En es-tu certain ?

La question de Lydia était purement anodine mais Jace fronça ses sourcils.

Il avait failli rétorquer que oui mais, au dernier moment il s'était ravisé. Parce qu'en réalité, il n'en n'était pas sûr. Il n'était pas allé vérifier lui-même et on avait arraché Magnus des bras d'Alec avant que ce dernier, totalement bouleversé, n'ait le temps de voir si l'humain ne respirait plus. Magnus avait été laissé pour mort. Est ce que cela signifiait pour autant que Magnus était mort ? Pas vraiment.

Jace ferma ses yeux un instant, laissant ces souvenirs qui l'hantaient encore l'envahir. Il revit le corps immobile de l'humain, Alec au dessus de lui , le suppliant de sortir de cette torpeur et de ne pas l'abandonner. Rien ne prouvait que Magnus n'était pas juste évanoui... Tout comme rien ne prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas...

Valentin, ayant déjà vécu une scène similaire, était parti du principe que Magnus n'avait pas été aussi fort pour résister et avait succombé... Mais ce jugement trop hâtif n'avait-il pas été une erreur ?

Plus Jace y réfléchissait, plus il était perplexe. Il était plongé dans son raisonnement lorsque Lydia annonça :

\- Il connaissait Alec en tout cas, il a accepté de me parler dès que je lui ai dit qu'Alec m'avait envoyée...

Elle haussa ses épaules par la suite.

\- Ça ne prouve rien... Mais c'est déjà quelque chose à prendre en compte.

C'était énorme et peu en même temps, la sirène en avait bien conscience. Quelque chose la troubla car elle fronça ses sourcils.

\- Il l'a appelé Alexander, se souvint-elle.

Jace se redressa et fixa longuement Lydia. C'était un détail, un infime détail pouvant paraître insignifiant mais, bizarrement il devenait la preuve ultime. Peut être que Jace s'emballait, probablement même mais il fallait admettre que la situation pouvait porter à confusion... Jace ne put s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la « mort » de Magnus... Et Jace culpabilisait encore depuis cette fameuse nuit. S'il pouvait arranger les choses et redonner à Alec son sourire, diable il le ferait ! Et dans de telles circonstances, il n'y aurait que le retour de l'humain qui pourrait sortir Alec de cet état. Ça et pouvoir tuer Valentin de ses mains probablement...

\- Tu penses que c'est Magnus que j'ai vu ?

Jace haussa ses épaules.

\- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que c'est lui...  
\- Il pourrait nous aider ?  
\- Plus que tu ne le penses même...

Lydia ne comprit pas vraiment à quoi Jace faisait référence et ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Un certain événement lui revint en tête et il questionna alors Lydia :

\- Tu n'aurais pas croisé Raphael ? Il est parti presque au moment où tu revenais...

Lydia secoua négativement sa tête.

\- Il est monté à la surface ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Valentin lui a demandé de récupérer des humains, comme ceux qui ont été ramenés...

Lydia les avait brièvement vu, ces fameux humains... Elle craignait de savoir pourquoi Valentin avait transformé des Terrestres...

\- Qu'est ce que manigance ton père ?

Jace poussa un long soupir.

\- Quelque chose de terrible, crois moi...  
\- Que pouvons nous faire ?  
\- Essaie de rallier le plus de sirènes possible à ta cause... Je vais essayer de faire de même... Tout en apprenant le plus possible sur les plans de mon père. Avec un peu de chance, nous réussirons ainsi à déjouer ses actions...

Lydia le dévisagea sans répondre et Jace se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise face à ce regard insistant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'autre sourit doucement.

\- Rien, je suis agréablement surprise.  
\- Par quoi ?

Lydia le désigna directement.

\- Toi. Je pensais que tu avais définitivement changé de camp et que tu avais tourné le dos aux Lightwood... expliqua-t-elle, J'ai eu peur qu'en me voyant, tu me dénonces et me condamnes au pire des sorts...

Jace se mordit la lèvre, l'accusation sous-jacente n'était pas agréable à entendre. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'avoir douté de lui, elle n'était définitivement pas la seule à avoir perdu espoir en sa bonne foi... Ces derniers temps, il avait eu la mauvaise manie de multiplier les erreurs et ses mauvais choix ne lui avaient rien apporté de bon. Jace avait eu le temps de réaliser les conséquences de ses décisions et il n'était absolument pas fier de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il regrettait mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour réparer ses nombreuses erreurs successives. Certaines étaient impossibles à effacer, comme la douloureuse perte de sa mère, mais il pouvait encore agir contre les manigances de Valentin et contrer son plan complètement dément.

La méfiance qu'avait eu Lydia était légitime mais Jace ferait en sorte de changer cela, il lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Il s'était fait manipulé, Valentin avait réussi à le contrôler mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. C'était terminé. Jace ne voulait plus être le pantin de son père, il ne voulait plus être un pion et avoir un quelconque rôle dans le scénario macabre que Valentin avait établi.

Il ferait tout pour que la famille Lightwood reprenne le trône qui leur appartenait et une fois cela fait, il s'excuserait et accepterait le châtiment que leurs souverains lui accorderaient. Il avait trahi la famille royale en s'alliant égoïstement Valentin, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le lave de toute accusation.

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'on lui pardonne. Bien sûr qu'il l'espérait mais il savait que c'était beaucoup à demander... Et il n'était pas certain qu'il méritait autant de clémence... Surtout de la part d'Alec. Est-ce que son meilleur ami accepterait-il de lui parler à nouveau, de repartir à zéro et d'oublier tout ressentiment ? Jace ne le savait pas. Mais il priait très fort pour que ce soit le cas.

* * *

\- Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?  
\- Lydia.

Ragnor fit claquer ses doigts face à la réponse blasée de Magnus.

\- Voilà Lydia, c'est ça !

Simon dévisagea tour à tour les deux scientifiques et il croisa ses bras sur son torse, analysant leurs paroles.

\- Ce n'est pas louche qu'une sirène se pointe juste maintenant ?

Magnus approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Totalement suspect.

Ragnor leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Pour une fois que je suis l'optimiste dans l'histoire... Ce n'est pas rassurant de savoir qu'on a des alliés de l'autre côté ?  
\- Peut être bien, admit Magnus, Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela tombe trop bien justement. Camille l'a dit elle même, des sirènes viendront pour récupérer Simon et Madzie, celle-ci était peut être en mission de reconnaissance ?

Ragnor imagina des sirènes avec des talkie walkie et des jumelles et la vision lui arracha un sourire amusé. Il secoua ensuite sa tête afin de recentrer ses idées et il se leva. Il fit quelques pas, tournant en rond dans le salon. Les quatre humains s'y étaient réunis, désirant établir un plan d'attaque. Madzie, qui les avait finalement rejoint, était évidemment la moins active, se contentant d'écouter sans prendre la parole mais elle paraissait assez attentive malgré tout, comme si elle se rendait compte de l'importance de la situation.

\- Si c'étaient les humains qu'elle voulait, elle serait sortie. Lydia est restée dans l'eau tu te souviens ?  
\- Elle ne devait pas avoir la faculté de se transformer.  
\- Et ça ne te convainc pas de son innocence ça ?

Magnus haussa un sourcil face à cette question.

\- Surprenamment... Non ?

C'était le retour du fameux sarcasme de Magnus... Ragnor soupira longuement et il se posta devant son ami qui était assis dans le canapé.

\- Tu es bien d'accord avec moi, seuls les sbires de Valentin ont la capacité de changer de forme n'est ce pas ?  
\- …. Oui ?

Magnus paraissait méfiant, comme s'il se doutait que la conversation prenait un tournant qui ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Et ce fut exactement cela d'ailleurs.

\- Bien ! Et aucune autre sirène, avec des intentions plus pures, n'a eu jusque là la possibilité de devenir humaine ?

Magnus lâcha un soupir.

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Lydia ne peut pas se transformer, donc elle n'est pas envoyée par Valentin... Je trouve ce raisonnement toujours un peu bancal.  
\- Tu peux arrêter d'être si défaitiste ?

Magnus leva ses yeux au ciel et il se leva. Ragnor crut qu'il essayait de fuir la conversation -ce qu'il faisait en vérité- et se braqua :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je me prends un verre d'eau... Il fait une chaleur étouffante.

Les joies de l'été.

\- C'est ça d'avoir voulu sortir pour prendre l'air, railla Ragnor.

Un regard noir fut la seule réponse de Magnus. Il se sentait irritable et savait pertinemment que s'il parlait, il n'allait pas être particulièrement aimable... Sa discussion avec Camille l'avait probablement énervé. Il se versa de l'eau dans un verre et commença à boire. Il prit plusieurs gorgées mais sa soif ne semblait pas s'étancher malgré tout. Se disant qu'il avait juste pris un coup de chaud, il se resservit. Il était en train de vider son quatrième verre d'affilé lorsque Ragnor décida de l'interrompre.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Magnus se stoppa, se rendant compte, qu'en effet, son comportement n'était pas vraiment normal. Il posa le verre dans lequel il restait encore un peu d'eau et le fixa comme si c'était un objet hors du commun.

Ragnor le rejoignit, laissant Simon en compagnie de Madzie puisque ces deux là semblaient bien s'entendre. Il se plaça aux côtés de Magnus qui semblait assez perplexe à cause de ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de l'alternance que tu devrais trouver entre ta forme humaine et sirène ?

Magnus pinça ses lèvres et quitta le verre du regard quelques instants avant de pouvoir regarder son ami.

\- Tu penses que c'est ça ?  
\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications possibles.

Ragnor n'avait pas tort... Magnus poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Ça va vite devenir contraignant cette histoire...  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva l'autre.

Magnus fixa ses mains, un morceau de son rêve lui revenant en tête. Il avait été capable de faire quelque chose d'assez surréaliste, contrôlant les océans. Alors certes, c'était sans aucun doute le fruit de son imagination et il n'avait aucune preuve à ce sujet mais il s'était toujours demandé quel pouvoir il avait obtenu. C'était peut être une capacité similaire à celle de son rêve...

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le verre et le fixa avec intensité, gardant sa main à la hauteur de l'objet. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, personne ne lui avait appris à maîtriser cette étrange magie qu'il possédait depuis peu de temps. Ses gestes étaient purement instinctifs, il se contentait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il monta sa main. Il fut le premier surpris quand son sort marcha.

L'eau présente dans le verre se souleva et quitta son contenant, restant en l'air quelques secondes. Choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, Magnus relâcha son attention et le sort cessa tout aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

Ragnor le dévisagea, tout aussi surpris.

\- C'est que tu t'améliores en plus !  
\- Je fais des essais... Parfois ça n'aboutit à rien et parfois ça marche...

Et le fait qu'il réussisse le troublait énormément d'ailleurs. Parce que ça correspondait avec son rêve... Et il appréhenda alors que le reste de sa vision se réalise. Il essaya de son verre sans avoir fini de le boire. Sa gorge était toujours aussi sèche. Il s'humecta les lèvres, quand bien même cela ne lui servit à rien. La soif qu'il ressentait ne pouvait pas être apaisée, pas de cette manière du moins.

Il devait faire une drôle de tête car Ragnor posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, tentant de capter son regard.

\- Ça va ?

Magnus hocha sa tête. Il allait bien. Il était juste particulièrement perdu. Il se sentait étrange en vérité.

\- Juste une impression... Ça passera, assura-t-il afin de rassurer son ami.

Il retourna auprès de Madzie et Simon reprenant la place qu'il avait laissé sur le canapé. La petite fille le regardait avec ses grands yeux innocents et, attendri, Magnus lui sourit. Madzie avait le don de l'apaiser. Elle ne faisait pourtant pas grand chose et n'avait pas besoin de parler, c'était comme si sa présence seule suffisait. Le calme que Magnus ressentait en la voyant n'était en rien similaire avec celui qu'il avait en compagnie d'Alexander. Avec Madzie il se sentait tranquille mais avec Alexander il se sentait serein, entier, comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui même qu'il avait perdu.

Et cette sensation lui manquait terriblement.

Simon profita du retour de Magnus pour annoncer quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà :

\- Le sort d'Iris m'inquiète...

Magnus haussa un sourcil.

\- Iris ?

Le nom ne lui disait rien mais ce ne fut pas la même chose pour Madzie qui se redressa directement, intriguée. Simon expliqua le fond de sa pensée :

\- La grand-mère de Madzie. Elle ne se sépare jamais de sa petite fille habituellement... Et même si elle va bien, elle est sûrement morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est... Il faudrait au moins lui dire que Madzie va bien.

Madzie prit alors la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle ne parlait pas souvent, économisant ses mots et restant discrète. Elle n'intervenait que seulement lorsqu'elle le devait vraiment. Et c'était le cas.

\- Je veux la revoir.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, plus une demande légitime d'une petite fille ayant besoin de sa figure maternelle. Magnus comprenait parfaitement. Comment pouvait-il refuser une telle requête de toute façon ?

\- On va t'emmener la retrouver.

Ragnor tiqua face à l'emploi d'un tel mot.

\- On ? répéta-t-il, voulant être certain de ne pas avoir interprété de travers les paroles de son ami

Magnus eut un grand sourire innocent.

\- Tu vas gentiment conduire Madzie jusqu'à chez elle afin d'expliquer à cette chère Iris la situation et pourquoi voir sa petite fille risque d'être un peu compliqué durant les prochaines semaines...

Ragnor dévisagea longuement son interlocuteur qui paraissait particulièrement ravi de son petit tour.

\- Sérieusement ? Est ce que tu es en train de trouver un moyen de m'éloigner du laboratoire ou je rêve ?

Magnus haussa un sourcil, feignant de ne pas saisir l'allusion qui était faite. Pire encore, il agit comme si il était vexé.

\- Je n'oserai jamais !

Ragnor, qui n'était définitivement pas dupe, leva ses yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Magnus de vouloir le maintenir loin d'un danger imminent. C'était même très noble de sa part, d'autant qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ragnor soupira puis, finalement se leva. Autant partir immédiatement au moins il serait de retour plus vite.

\- Tu viens Madzie ?

L'enfant hocha sa tête et descendit du canapé avec enthousiasme, visiblement très contente de pouvoir retrouver Iris.

Ragnor se dirigea vers la porte, la déverrouilla puis tourna vers Magnus. Il savait que son cadet ne changerait pas d'avis mais sait-on jamais... Il eut beau sonder le regard de son ami, il n'y avait aucun éclat de doute dans le regard de Magnus. Et c'était bien dommage parce que Ragnor aurait pu trouver une excuse dans le cas contraire...

\- Je reviens le plus vite possible, promit-il alors

Magnus lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

\- Mais je t'en prie, prends ton temps.

C'était définitivement louche cette histoire, Ragnor s'en rendait bien compte. Il fronça ses sourcils, essayant de comprendre le comportement de son ami. Magnus soutint son regard avec un air totalement innocent.

\- À tout à l'heure !

Sa bonne humeur était à peine surjouée... Ragnor fut pris d'une hésitation mais, finalement, il choisit de s'en aller même s'il avait la sensation que c'était la mauvaise décision. Et Simon remarqua également cette mise en scène douteuse. Il plissa ses yeux, assez septique et, dès que Ragnor eut referma la porte -qui avait plus ou moins été remise sur ses gonds- derrière lui et Madzie, l'adolescent prit la parole :

\- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une accusation et Magnus se rendit bien compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à berner Simon.

\- On peut dire cela oui... admit alors le scientifique

Simon croisa ses bras, ayant bien envie d'en savoir plus sur les intentions de Magnus. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Pourquoi vous avez essayé de les éloigner ?

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Magnus.

\- Oh je t'en prie tutoie moi... J'ai l'impression d'être terriblement vieux lorsque tu me vouvoies comme ça...

Simon esquissa un mince sourire.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il, Et du coup, pourquoi tu les as gentiment viré ?

Magnus pinça ses lèvres. Autant raconter la vérité à Simon, de toute façon ce dernier finirait bien par s'en rendre compte...

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre et, il observa la mer pendant un instant. Tout paraissait si calme... Presque un peu trop en vérité.

\- D'ailleurs si tu veux partir les rejoindre, je t'en prie... commença-t-il, Je ne me vexerai pas, je t'assure !

Simon eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crains ?  
\- Premier point, Camille va forcément finir par s'échapper et la première chose qu'elle fera c'est de se venger. Second point, Valentin veut récupérer les humains comme toi à tout prix, d'autres sirènes viendront forcément. Et dernier point... Une guerre se prépare, rien n'est sûr dorénavant...

Simon n'osa pas interrompre Magnus et celui-ci continua son monologue, développant donc ce qui l'inquiétait tant que cela :

\- Madzie et toi intéressez Valentin, il n'ordonnera jamais à ses hommes que l'on vous fasse du mal. La seule chose que vous risquez, c'est de vous faire capturer... Il en est de même pour moi d'ailleurs... Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ragnor. Ragnor est juste un obstacle, pour reprendre les mots de Camille, il n'a pas notre potentiel... S'il s'immisce dans le plan de Valentin, il n'y aura aucune sirène pour avoir de la pitié pour lui... Et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Je préfère qu'il soit loin si jamais quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions arrive.

Magnus voulait juste protéger son ami au final, c'était très honorable de sa part. Il préférait affronter seul toute une troupe de sirène plutôt que d'avoir de l'assistance qui sera inévitablement mise en danger.

\- C'est pour ça que si tu veux partir, tu peux...

Simon haussa un sourcil.

\- Et te laisser seul ? C'est de la folie.  
\- Si on échoue Valentin aura récupéré deux alliés potentiels... C'est mieux s'il n'en récupère qu'un seul...  
\- Rien ne nous garantit que d'autres sirènes ne viendront pas pour chercher le reste... Si Madzie et moi lui échappons une fois, cela ne vaut pas dire que ce sera pareil la seconde fois... Valentin semble être du genre obstiné si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement. Mais de ce que tu m'as raconté en tout cas, cela correspondrait bien à son caractère.

Magnus eut bien du mal à trouver quelque chose à répondre afin de contrer ce raisonnement parfaitement cohérent.

\- Si on peut retarder l'échéance ce serait déjà très bien.  
\- Raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas rester seul.  
\- Raison pour laquelle je dois rester seul, objecta Magnus.

Simon leva ses yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi têtu que cela !

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire...  
\- Je peux me défendre, assura Magnus.

L'adolescent voulait bien le croire mais il n'en n'était pas persuadé.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois.  
\- J'ai obtenu de nouvelles capacités.  
\- Que tu ne maîtrises pas.

Touché. Magnus n'eut rien à rétorquer ce coup-ci. Simon eut un sourire, fier de sa victoire. Malheureusement son air satisfait s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Que je ne contrôle pas plus que toi d'ailleurs...

Magnus lui adressa un air compatissant.

\- Ça va venir je te promets. Tu vas te réveiller un matin et tu auras l'impression d'être complètement différent...  
\- Ça sent le vécu tout ça, se moqua Simon.

Magnus eut un sourire. Sourire qui ne dura pas. Parce qu'une silhouette venait de sortir de l'eau. Et clairement ce n'était pas quelqu'un de leur côté. Simon vit que l'air de Magnus s'était décomposé alors, intrigué, il alla voir à son tour.

\- Oh merde, jura-t-il alors.

Raphael se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement en direction du laboratoire.

* * *

 **Raphael is baaaack !  
Alors votre avis ? Pensez-vous que le duo Jace + Lydia fonctionnera ?  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**hey hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et développer certains points sur l'un des personnages... Vous verrez lequel ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas pour vous mais depuis l'épisode 13, j'écoute Fragile World en boucle... Vivement que le single sorte officiellement ! Et j'attends le prochain épisode parce que visiblement on aura une bonne dose de malec aha !**

 **Merci à LaBanane91 et pour leurs reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Quelqu'un suivait Raphael, une femme. Magnus ne connaissait pas son nom ni son identité et Simon encore moins. Aucun des deux humains n'avaient en effet vu Cleophas jusqu'ici. Mais ils devinèrent aisément qu'elle venait en renfort. Raphael et elle s'échangèrent quelques mots puis elle partit vers la droite alors que Raphael continua sa route. Pas besoin d'entendre leur conversation, Raphael lui avait sans aucun doute demandé de délivrer Camille, qui devait s'acharner sur la porte verrouillée à l'heure qu'il était. C'était même un miracle que la prison de fortune ait encore tenu le coup.

Simon et Magnus s'échangèrent un regard.

\- À quel point la situation est catastrophique ? demanda le plus jeune

La réponse fut clairement visible sur l'expression de l'autre.

\- Vaut mieux ne pas savoir...

Trente secondes plus tard, l'autre porte d'entrée du laboratoire traversa la pièce, Raphael n'ayant même pas pris la peine de vérifier si cette mesure était réellement nécessaire. Magnus jura.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est quoi votre problème avec les portes ? Vous pouvez pas entrer normalement comme tout le monde ? Vous savez à quel point c'est galère de remettre une porte en place ?

Raphael le dévisagea longuement, l'air blasé par Magnus et son long monologue. Et dire qu'il pensait que seul Simon pouvait parler autant sans reprendre sa respiration... Etait-ce une capacité partagée par tous les humains où il était malheureusement tombé sur ceux étant les plus bavards ? Quel coup de malchance.

Raphael balaya la pièce du regard, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre. Il n'aimait pas parler pour rien dire et encore moins discuter avec des fugitifs. Un détail lui fit froncer ses sourcils et il s'adressa finalement aux deux autres :

\- Où est la fille ?

Simon agit comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi il était question.

\- La fille ? Quelle fille ?

Il se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre n'est ce pas ?  
\- Il n'y a que nous ici, approuva alors le scientifique, entrant dans le jeu du plus jeune.

Simon apprécia le soutien et il adressa un sourire innocent à Raphael dont l'air s'était énormément assombri. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il entendait, ce qui était plutôt normal en vérité.

\- Ne tentez pas de jouer avec moi, les prévint-il.

Il s'avança vers eux et Magnus plaça Simon derrière lui. Raphael haussa un sourcil, intrigué par ce comportement.

\- Le protéger est inutile, je vous ramènerai tous les deux de toute façon.

Magnus fit luire ses yeux.

\- Mais je vous en prie venez nous chercher.

Raphael fixa Magnus comme si ce dernier était devenu fou. Et il l'était peut être, à défier de la sorte une créature en théorie bien plus puissante que lui...

Magnus lança un bref regard à Simon.

\- Toujours pas envie de t'enfuir par la porte derrière toi ?

L'adolescent haussa ses épaules.

\- Au point où j'en suis...  
\- Aussi taré l'un que l'autre, soupira Raphael.

Magnus eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Et nous le vivons très bien.

La mine déjà bien grave de la sirène s'assombrit. Raphael n'appréciait pas réellement les plaisanteries... Et c'était bien dommage.

\- Assez trainé.

La sirène se jeta sur Magnus qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Raphael ayant été bien trop rapide sur ce coup-là. Il l'attrapa brusquement par le col et le maintint quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

\- Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me prendre pour un imbécile et tu vas...

Raphael ne put finir sa phrase, se faisant interrompre par un violent coup reçu à l'arrière de sa tête. Le bruit du choc résonna dans la pièce, témoignant de l'intensité du coup et Magnus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Alors certes, Raphael ne méritait peut être pas sa compassion mais tout de même, il avait mal pour lui.

Surpris et un peu sonné également, Raphael lâcha le scientifique qui retomba du mieux qu'il put sur ses pieds. Magnus chercha immédiatement Simon du regard et il le trouva dans le dos de Raphael. L'adolescent tenait dans ses mains une des lampes de la pièce et s'en était servi comme arme de fortune afin de pouvoir se défendre contre Raphael.

La lampe faisait un peu la tête, l'impact l'ayant quelque peu déformée. Raphael était peut être sous forme humaine mais il n'en restait pas moins résistant et si le coup l'avait légèrement assommé, la lampe avait souffert elle aussi.

Simon croisa le regard de Magnus et il grimaça, lui lançant un air d'excuse. Magnus l'hébergeait avec gentillesse et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était de détruire son mobilier... Il n'était pas un hôte exemplaire.

\- Désolé ?

Et il l'était vraiment.

Magnus haussa ses épaules, réajustant son col ayant été maltraité. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Ça partait d'une bonne intention, je te pardonne.

Et puis, il lui avait évité un mauvais traitement de la part de Raphael... C'était sympa de sa part.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas une pauvre lampe qui allait arrêter la sirène et cette dernière reprit bien trop vite ses esprits. Et si Raphael était juste blasé au début, il était maintenant devenu furieux. Mauvais plan. Très très mauvais plan. Et Simon s'en rendit bien compte car il déglutit lentement.

L'adolescent ayant été la cause de ce coup de lampe, Raphael voulut se venger de lui. Il prévoyait de lui faire ravaler son courage mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le saisir avec brusquerie, Simon se recula rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement pour un humain lambda, ce qui surprit totalement la sirène.

Simon lui même avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'était pas censé, à priori, pouvoir bouger aussi vivement.

Magnus haussa un sourcil et le dévisagea.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Simon eut l'air perdu.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! L'adrénaline ?

Magnus n'était pas convaincu et il plissa ses yeux. Était-ce les pouvoirs de Simon qui s'éveillaient ? Sans aucun doute oui.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter davantage de cet étrange phénomène, une Camille ravie rentra dans la pièce. Personne ne la suivait, elle était seule. Raphael le remarqua et lui demanda :

\- Où est Cléophas ?

Camille sourit et répondit de manière très posée :

\- Je l'ai envoyé au village, afin qu'elle trouve nos amis nous ayant si méchamment faussé compagnie.

Magnus fut interloqué. Comment avait-elle su à l'avance que Ragnor et Madzie manqueraient à l'appel ? Camille dut voir son trouble car un rictus moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle ne se priva pas d'une remarque sarcastique :

\- Je te l'ai dit, je sais comment tu vas agir... C'était purement évident que tu tentes d'éloigner ton cher ami. Et je t'ai poussé à le faire.

Magnus serra ses poings.

\- Tu ne m'as incité à rien du tout.

Camille se mit à rire.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Mais je t'influence beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses chéri, je suis omniprésente.

Tranquillement, elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas jouer contre moi, je gagnerai toujours.  
\- On verra bien.

Camille le dévisagea, l'air mi-attendrie, mi-amusée.

\- Effectivement.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de Raphael.

\- Tu t'occupes de l'autre ?

Raphael hocha sa tête afin de montrer son accord et Camille parut alors satisfaite. Simon et Magnus s'échangèrent de nouveau un coup d'oeil, comme s'ils cherchaient à se témoigner du soutien.

Raphael fit de nouveau un pas vers Simon et ce dernier prit sans réfléchir la fameuse lampe. Ce geste fit sourire Magnus mais il n'eut pas le loisir de rire un peu, Camille -cette rabat-joie – le ramena à la réalité. Elle lui assena un coup qu'il para comme il put mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et enchaîna afin de le forcer à lâcher prise. Il pouvait résister tant qu'il le voulait, elle le forcerait à céder.

Il ne sut pas trop comment il se retrouva à l'extérieur et encore moins comment Camille avait réussi à le faire reculer autant. Sa question ne trouva pas de réponse, un coup bien placée lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva en bas des escaliers après avoir dégringolé les marches une à une. Son dos était littéralement en compote et il gémit douloureusement alors qu'il essayait de se mettre en position assise.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine ? se plaignit-il

Camille descendit tranquillement et elle fut à la hauteur de Magnus tandis qu'il tentait de se lever.

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis et rendre ça beaucoup moins désagréable pour toi... Un simple oui me suffirait.

Le scientifique eut un sourire crispé et tout sauf sincère. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, pouvoir se venger et humilier à son tour Camille. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle le méritait bien. Elle s'était servie de lui, l'avait manipulé, l'avait pratiquement noyé et elle continuait encore à aujourd'hui à jouer avec son esprit. Bref, Camille commençait à accumuler beaucoup de vices et Magnus la trouvait de plus en plus détestable. Il lui semblait dorénavant loin le temps où il appréciait sa présence et regrettait les moments où elle était absente... C'était plus l'inverse maintenant...

Il lui adressa un regard noir afin de montrer à quel point il la méprisait, elle qui se sentait supérieure et qui le prenait de haut.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de rendre la tâche facile ou de te satisfaire d'une quelconque manière...

Camille eut sourire moqueur.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Comme tu le voudras.

Elle empoigna Magnus sans aucune douceur avant de le soulever et de le balancer le plus loin possible.

Il fit un vol plané digne des plus grands cascadeurs et atterrit dans le sable. La chute fut moins douloureuse que celle du haut des escaliers mais cela ne restait toujours pas particulièrement agréable. Au moins il avait eu la chance de tomber non pas dans l'eau mais juste à côté. Il avait évité une douche froide... C'était un des rares points positifs.

Camille ne manqua pas l'occasion de se moquer à nouveau du scientifique. Cela semblait être une habitude qu'elle avait prise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire contre moi de toute façon ? La seule chose que tu es capable de faire, c'est de faire briller tes yeux en doré... Wow que c'est impressionnant je ne m'en remets pas !

Magnus la foudroya du regard. En effet, l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs demeurait très limitée... Peut être avait-il besoin d'un déclic ? Quelque chose qui déclenche enfin ce flux de magie qu'il possédait mais qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment activer. C'était bien utile des pouvoirs mais si on ne pouvait pas s'en servir, c'était plutôt idiot...

Il se releva et fit face à l'insupportable Camille.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as été forcée à l'exil toi aussi... Personne ne devait te supporter... Je parie même qu'ils ont été ravis de te voir partir.

L'expression narquoise de la sirène se transforma subitement et Camille eut l'air furieuse, perdant son calme à cause de la remarque de Magnus. Le scientifique nota le changement de la sirène et il eut à son tour un sourire provocant.

\- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

Les yeux de Camille se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

\- Tais toi, tu parles de quelque chose que tu ne connais pas.

Magnus feignit l'innocence.

\- Oh mais je t'en prie, explique moi.

La fausse gentillesse de Camille avait totalement disparu, elle avait finalement laissé tomber le masque.

\- Les Lightwood ont fait croire qu'ils possédaient le savoir absolu, ils ont manipulé la population pour qu'elle n'écoute qu'eux. Valentin était visionnaire, il méritait le respect et l'attention du peuple. Mais Maryse avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour accorder un peu d'importance à l'un de ses soldats. Valentin commençait à avoir de l'influence alors il valait mieux l'éloigner... Elle a eu peur voilà tout.

Magnus haussa un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le récit que j'ai eu...

Camille lui adressa un regard méprisant. Il ne savait rien et il n'avait pas la bonne version de l'histoire.

\- Forcément...

Elle le toisa et Magnus soutint son regard sans ciller. Mine de rien, il avait réussi à gagner du temps en installant cette conversation.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi Magnus, je suis parfaitement capable de te faire ressentir ce que j'ai subi. Tu comprendras alors ce que c'est, d'avoir tout le monde qui te tourne le dos. Et tu seras forcé de rejoindre Valentin car il sera le seul à t'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Magnus fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ça c'est ce qu'on verra.

Camille retrouva son sourire mauvais.

\- C'est pourtant simple à comprendre. Vois-tu, j'ai pas mal fréquenté les humains durant mon exil et si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est qu'ils ne supportent pas ce qui est différent d'eux. Vous n'avez pas de cœur envers les minorités, vous les dénigrez et vous les isolez en prétextant qu'ils sont nuisibles... La peur de l'inconnu vous rend méchants.

Magnus ne pouvait pas réellement lui donner tort. Les humains étaient particulièrement doués lorsqu'ils devaient tourner le dos à une partie des leurs. L'Histoire l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

Ayant repris de l'assurance, la sirène continua son monologue :

\- Une fois que les humains auront réalisé ce que tu es, tu ne pourras plus compter sur eux. Ragnor te soutient peut être pour l'instant mais crois-moi, c'est temporaire. Ils vont avoir peur et ils vont inventer des capacités que tu n'as pas. Ils l'ont fait avec mon peuple, ils vont le faire avec toi. Les humains n'aiment pas ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler, ils n'aiment pas que certaines personnes soient au-dessus d'eux. Ils commencent à les vénérer comme des Dieux mais, ils finissent par changer d'avis et à vouloir chasser leurs propres idoles. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'as plus ta place auprès d'eux.

Magnus haussa un sourcil. Camille semblait très sûre d'elle mais qu'en savait-elle réellement au final ? Ce n'était que des suppositions, des phrases jetées en l'air afin de l'inquiéter et de le convaincre.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois.

Le sourire de Camille s'agrandit davantage.

\- Tu verras bien mon cher.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapproché de lui. Le scientifique ne la quittait pas des yeux, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes par pure précaution. Si jamais elle comptait encore une fois l'envoyer valser, il était prêt à esquiver. Mais la sirène n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre, elle reprit la parole :

\- Et ne parlons même pas du peuple des Aquarius... Tu n'appartiens pas à cette communauté alors crois moi, tu auras bien du mal à t'intégrer. Je t'épargne tous les noms que Maryse t'a donné... Ta relation avec son cher fils ne l'a absolument pas enchanté.

Magnus ne broncha pas. Camille analysa sa réaction puis continua :

\- Les Aquarius également te tourneront le dos. Parce que tu as beau pouvoir te transformer tu n'es pas comme eux.

Elle haussa ses épaules.

\- En fait tu es entre les deux. Tu n'es pas humain mais tu n'es pas une sirène non plus.

Cette idée sembla l'amuser car elle lui arracha un rire plutôt agaçant et crispant. Magnus serra ses dents.

\- Je suis toujours humain, la contredit-il.  
\- Tu es le seul à encore le croire chéri.

Magnus tiqua face à ce surnom faussement affectueux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- Tu as raison, répondit Camille après s'être accordé un temps de réflexion, Alec pourrait être jaloux... Quoique, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit à l'heure qu'il est... Le temps lui est compté tu sais ? Tic tac tic tac...  
\- Tais toi ! s'emporta Magnus

Il ne supportait pas la légèreté qu'elle adoptait,elle pouvait être provocante mais pas quand le sujet Alexander était évoqué. Sous l'énervement, il fit un geste brusque de la main. La mer à côté de lui s'agita et, subitement, un jet d'eau vint frapper violemment Camille, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

N'ayant rien pour se rattraper, elle finit par terre mais, loin d'être énervée, elle eut l'air plutôt intriguée. Son haussement de sourcil témoigna de l'intérêt qu'elle ressentit. Intérêt qui s'accentua quand elle remarqua que la couleur dorée des yeux de Magnus était devenue bien plus intense.

Le sourire qu'elle afficha fut différent des précédents. Il était un peu moins mesquin. Elle se remit sur ses pieds.

\- Oh mais voilà qui est intéressant...

Elle lui tourna autour tel un requin.

\- Je me suis méprise. Peut être que tu sais faire quelques petits tours au final... Je m'excuse, tu aurais peut être un rôle au final. Peut être que les humains t'accepteraient encore parmi eux... Dans un cirque.

Elle éclata de rire, trouvant certainement sa blague très drôle.

Magnus eut un rictus.

\- Je suis certain que certaines sirènes ont fini dans des cirques avant que la Coupe ne soit créee...

Il regarda Camille sans aucune gentillesse.

\- Tu y aurais eu une très bonne place crois moi.

La sirène parut amusée par cette remarque.

\- Essayerais-tu de me faire concurrence en tentant des semblants de blague ?

Magnus secoua négativement sa tête.

\- C'est toi compliqué de t'abaisser à ton niveau.  
\- Oh serait-ce de la répartie ? Chéri tu m'impressionnes.

Le scientifique plissa ses yeux.

\- Arrête avec ça.  
\- À une époque tu n'aurais pas rechigné, lui rappela-t-elle.

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Il y avait eu en effet une période durant laquelle il avait été aveuglé, hypnotisé par la prestance et la démarche élégante de Camille. Il y avait eu un temps où le charme de la sirène marchait sur lui et oui, effectivement, il n'aurait pas dit à une quelconque marque d'affection. Mais maintenant ceci avait le don de l'énerver.

\- Mais cette époque est révolue.

Camille haussa ses épaules.

\- Nous verrons bien. Je suis un bien meilleur parti que ton cher Alec.

Magnus la fixa d'un air suspicieux.

\- Quel serait l'intérêt pour toi ? Tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Le regard de Camille devint évasif mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. Elle reprit bien vite son expression condescendante.

\- J'aime bien que les gens me choisissent. Prends ça comme un défi.  
\- Entre toi et Alexander je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

Camille mima l'attendrissement.

\- Mais que c'est mignon, j'en pleurerai presque.

L'ironie dans sa voix était tellement palpable qu'elle ne put échapper à Magnus qui grinça des dents.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne t'amuses pas de toute façon ?  
\- Pas grand chose, admit-elle, Mais ton attitude est tellement niaise... Ça me donne encore vie envie de te détruire en te volant ce que tu crois être le plus précieux pour toi... Comme ça tu réaliseras à quelle point ta vision de l'amour est... Superficielle.

Elle avait prononcé « amour » comme si ce mot lui donnait purement envie de vomir. Oui, c'était très classe.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui a une vision très défaitiste.  
\- Réaliste mon cher. Moi au moins, je n'essaye pas de faire un remake de la petite sirène version moderne.

Magnus la fixa, surprise qu'elle connaisse un tel conte. Il n'était pas certain que les sirènes aient lu beaucoup de livres écrits par les humains... Déjà parce que les livres n'étaient pas étanches mais également parce les Aquarius, après leur isolement, avaient tout fait pour renier la culture humaine.

Camille nota son trouble et cela la fit sourire.

\- Oui je connais. J'ai côtoyé les humains, je me suis intéressée à leurs histoires. La jolie petite aux cheveux rouges et qui s'est éprise d'un humain. Une petite sotte qui serait prête à tout risquer et à mettre sa famille en danger, même à se priver de son plus beau don par amour... Ou par bêtise, je ne sais pas trop.

Magnus se dit que Camille ne devait pas apprécier beaucoup d'histoires écrites par les humains. Elle avait l'air de détester tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut être les considérait-elle sûrement comme des jouets ? Des pions avec lesquels elle pouvait s'amuser sans se préoccuper de leur sort. Combien d'humains (ou d'humaines) avait-elle séduit avant de leur briser le cœur, les abandonnant sans aucune pitié ? Combien de vies avait-elle envoyé en l'air, se moquant de leur douleur ? Magnus n'avait pas de réponses exactes à toutes ces questions mais, au fond de lui, il savait que le chiffre devait être élevé... Camille n'était pas gentille, elle n'était pas bienveillante, son cœur n'était pas pur... En résumé, elle n'était pas comme Alexander... Elle était brutale, mesquine et toute son âme était peinte en noir. Il n'y avait rien de bon chez elle... Ce n'était pas étonnant que Valentin l'ait choisie comme second...

Magnus se demanda alors pourquoi la sirène avait-elle ce caractère. Qu'est ce qui entretenait chez elle ce besoin viscéral de ne jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit et à préférer écraser les sentiments des autres plutôt que de conserver les siens ? Avait-elle toujours été ainsi, à prendre sans jamais rien donner en retour ?

Il la regarda différemment et demanda sans aucune animosité :

\- Pourquoi... Tu es comme ça ?

Camille parut perturbée.

\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu joues les méchantes... Mais, je crois qu'au final tu es juste... Triste. De quoi, ou de qui, te caches-tu ?

Automatiquement son regard devint fuyant et Camille se tendit. Magnus ne serait dire si c'était de la colère ou de la peine qui était lisible sur son expression. Peut être les deux ? Cela n'enlevait rien à la méchanceté dans les actes de Camille mais Magnus se sentit malgré tout compatir.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il insistait ainsi. Peut être cherchait-il une excuse afin de la pardonner et de ne plus la détester ? Il n'aimait pas se faire d'ennemis et, dans sa jeunesse, il avait toujours trouvé un moyen d'éviter les conflits et à se faire apprécier du plus grand nombre. Il n'évitait pas les désaccords, il tentait juste d'améliorer la situation afin qu'aucune rancune ne persiste. Cela lui avait certes parfois joué de mauvais tours mais souvent cela avait été bénéfique pour lui et son entourage.

Mais Camille ne semblait pas décidée à apaiser les tensions.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde !

Elle avait l'air furieuse, comme si de mauvais souvenirs resurgissaient dans son esprit et qu'elle voulait blâmer l'humain pour cela.

\- Je vais tuer cet idiot d'Alec devant toi, s'emporta-t-elle, Tu verras ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher !

Magnus tiqua. Camille avait-elle perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait à cause des humains ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses...

\- Qui était-ce ?  
\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle, menaçante  
\- Celui qui était cher à tes yeux.

Camille serra ses dents et si un regard pouvait tuer, Magnus serait décédé sur le champs. Il eut l'intelligence de frémir.

\- Aucune importance.

Alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait mine d'agresser Magnus depuis plusieurs minutes, Camille fut prise d'une pulsion de violence. Elle plongea sur le scientifique et l'entraîna dans l'eau. Planifiait-elle de le noyer ? Probablement pas, ce serait stupide, Magnus pouvait se transformer, le problème de respirer sous l'eau ne le concernait pas forcément.

Magnus avait encore pied, il ne ressentit pas le besoin de prendre sa seconde forme. Camille le frappa, un goût de sang remonta dans sa gorge et il grimaça. Il pouvait bien comprendre qu'elle cherchait à se défouler mais il n'aimait pas ce rôle de punching-ball. Camille était devenue incontrôlable, totalement enragée.

\- Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre hein ? Hé bien tant pis pour toi ! Ce serait ton stupide Alec qui paiera pour ton idiotie !

Elle eut un sourire fou.

\- Je lui arracherai le cœur, je me ferai une joie de lui dire que tout ceci est de ta faute avant de l'achever. Et quand tu culpabiliseras... Il sera trop tard. Et tu n'auras plus d'autres choix, tu accepteras d'être de notre côté.

Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir.

\- Et même si tu n'acceptes pas en fait, tu seras avec nous. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a aucune autre option possible pour toi.

Magnus se jura que jamais il n'aiderait Valentin pour quoique ce soit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ce pion sur le plateau de jeu du banni. Il ferait tout son possible afin de contrarier ses plans.

Camille détailla Magnus puis, sans crier gare, agrippa son haut. La sirène était si proche de lui, Magnus crut presque qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Mais il n'en fut rien, Camille recula seulement, emmenant le scientifique avec elle.

\- Assez trainé, déclara-t-elle, Il est temps que tu rentres à la maison.

Elle le tira vers le bas et l'amena avec elle dans les profondeurs. Magnus comprit sans mal qu'elle l'entraînait vers la Citadelle et il ne put s'empêcher de paniquer. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de faire face à Valentin. Il se débattit donc et battit des jambes afin de regagner la surface. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'une queue de sirène avait remplacé ses jambes. Il ne contrôlait pas encore assez ses pouvoirs pour rester humain lorsqu'il était totalement immergé. Mais ce problème ci n'était pas le plus majeur à l'heure actuelle. Il devait se sortir de cette situation.

Il entendit Camille rire.

\- Cesse donc de lutter.

Magnus n'obéit pas.

Soudainement, Camille le lâcha. Magnus ne chercha pas à comprendre et il regagna la surface au plus vite. Il chercherait pourquoi il avait pu s'échapper plus tard.

Même s'il avait pu respirer sous l'eau, il eut le réflexe purement humain de prendre une brusque bouffée d'air lorsqu'il émergea. Il était encore sous sa forme de sirène lorsqu'il rejoignit la terre ferme, tirant son corps en avançant avec les coudes. Il se sentait un peu déboussolé et avait du mal à redevenir humain. Grâce à ce plongeon forcé, il ne ressentait plus cette sécheresse qui lui avait tant tiraillé la gorge mais le désavantage c'était qu'il était totalement perdu. L'appel de la mer n'avait jamais été fort et il luttait presque pour ne pas retourner nager. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le sable et tenta de se raisonner.

Relevant les yeux vers la mer, il vit Camille qui flottait. L'eau autour d'elle était teintée de rouge. Le courant la ramena près de lui. Elle ne bougeait plus. Sa poitrine avait été transpercée par un objet tranchant, probablement une épée. Ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés sous le choc.

Magnus déglutit, retenant son souffle, il vint délicatement refermer les paupières de la sirène. Il n'arrivait pas à dire s'il se sentait soulagé ou triste de la mort de Camille. Il l'avait apprécié puis détesté... Il restait encore partagé entre ces deux sentiments.

Alors qu'il se demandait qui avait pu mettre fin aux jours de Camille, une chevelure blonde sortit de l'eau. Magnus reconnut immédiatement la sirène et il fronça ses sourcils, une colère montant en lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était sèche, affichant totalement son hostilité envers le nouvel arrivant. Jace grimaça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir des fleurs mais il avait espéré un accueil un minimum plus chaleureux au vu des circonstances.

\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais je viens quand même de te sauver la vie ! dit-il en s'approchant

Magnus remarqua effectivement l'épée tâchée de rouge que Jace tenait dans sa main droite, il le fixa avec méfiance.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de la tuer.

Jace poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant ! Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse et qu'elle tue Alec ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Magnus était juste trop enragé et il cherchait juste à faire des reproches à Jace.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais te remercier pour ça, j'ai failli mourir à cause de toi, tu t'acquittes juste de ta dette.

Jace ne pouvait pas rétorquer grand chose, Magnus avait raison. Il payait le prix de ses anciennes actions... La méfiance était presque un châtiment trop clément au vu de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il comptait bien se racheter.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te demander pardon, expliqua-t-il, Je viens parce que tu es une des seules personnes à pouvoir arrêter ça...

Magnus haussa un sourcil.

\- Arrêter quoi ?  
\- Valentin va exécuter Alec.

* * *

 **Oups ? Ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part de m'arrêter ici ? Navrée ! Allez, je vous promets que les retrouvailles entre Magnus et Alec approchent !  
Alors qu'avez vous pensé de tout ça ? De Camille et de son comportement ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je vous donne rendez-vous prochainement ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey hey ! Comment allez vous vous tous ? Bien j'espère !  
On se retrouve comme tous les dimanches pour... Un nouveau chapitre ! Ouais je sais le suspens était pas trop présent, on pouvait pas se retrouver pour autre chose...  
J'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je peeeense que ce chapitre risque de vous plaire ! Vous me direz ;)**

Il n'y a pas eu d'épisode cette semaine... Quelle tristesse :') du coup j'ai très hâte de voir celui qui va sortir ! J'attends toujours ma dose de Malec aha !

Merci à LaBanane91, Fuhzen et Kiwiiwiwii pour leurs reviews !  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

C'était un piège. C'était forcément un piège. Valentin avait envoyé Jace pour le convaincre de revenir en utilisant un argument imparable, la sécurité d'Alec. C'était un moyen de l'attirer et de l'enfermer définitivement. Quelque chose clochait, Magnus s'en rendait bien compte. Valentin le croyait mort, pourquoi aurait-il mis en place un tel stratagème ? Ça n'avait aucun sens... Lydia l'avait peut être prévenu ? Elle aurait pu, mais elle ne connaissait pas son identité... À moins qu'elle ait fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître ? C'était ridicule, ils ne s'étaient jamais vu auparavant... Seul Jace aurait pu le reconnaître... Mais ils ne s'étaient pas revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui... À moins qu'il l'ait espionné ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Et puis même, Magnus l'aurait vu...

Ses mains tremblaient, signe qu'il était en proie à une panique grandissante. Il avait beau réfléchir, ses pensées s'embrouillaient et il n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai du faux. Toutes ses réflexions se bousculaient et s'entrechoquaient inévitablement. À chaque fois qu'il pensait trouver la bonne réponse, il se rendait compte qu'il se contredisait tout seul. Il était dans une impasse.

Il leva son regard torturé vers Jace qui le fixait, impassible.

Magnus poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester sur la plage alors qu'Alexander était peut être en danger. Il préférait se déplacer pour une fausse alerte plutôt que de ne pas agir et avoir la mort de la sirène sur sa conscience. Le dilemme était horrible.

Il pensait dur comme fer qu'il allait regretter sa décision mais il quitta malgré tout sa place et il se glissa dans l'eau. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir quand il retrouva le contact agréable de l'eau sur sa peau.

Il se retrouva face à Jace qui ne faisait toujours aucun geste louche. Le blond attendait simplement que le scientifique le rejoigne. Magnus plissa ses yeux, le détaillant avec une certaine méfiance.

\- Ne crois pas que je te fais confiance.

Jace eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Je ne te demande pas une telle chose...

Mais il semblait malgré tout blessé par ce châtiment qu'il méritait malgré tout. Il se recula, vérifiant ainsi que l'humain le suivrait. Et c'était le cas, Magnus l'imita et se décala également. Jace hocha sa tête.

\- On n'a peu de temps.  
\- Mène moi à lui.

La sirène ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et plongea. Magnus hésita un instant. Il culpabilisait à l'idée de laisser Simon seul là-haut avec Raphaël. Comment l'adolescent se débrouillait-il à l'heure actuelle ? Il était encore à l'intérieur, c'était probablement un bon signe mais Magnus n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier cette hypothèse...

Et Ragnor, comment allait-il ? Magnus espéra que son ami ait eu l'ingénieuse idée de se cacher et de ne pas avoir été repéré par Cléophas... Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il arriverait à Ragnor si la sirène le trouvait avec Madzie.

Magnus voulut presque retourner en arrière afin d'être sûr que ses compagnons étaient sains et saufs... Mais c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait se permettre.

Il se sentait coupable mais il pouvait pas faire grand chose. Juste espérer que tout se passe bien pour eux. Il se promit de revenir les voir dès qu'il le pourrait... En priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il respira un bon coup, geste totalement inutile puisqu'il n'était plus sous sa forme humaine et qu'il pouvait demeurer longuement sous l'eau sans problème. Il s'en rendit compte, se sentit quelque peu idiot puis, blasé par lui-même, stoppa son geste. Il plongea à son tour et rejoignit Jace qui s'était déjà éloigné mais qui gardait malgré un rythme peu soutenu afin que l'autre puisse aisément le rattraper.

Magnus se retrouva à sa hauteur et Jace choisit donc d'accélérer, vérifiant de temps en temps qu'il ne perdait pas de vue son nouvel associé. Il constata que l'humain le suivait sagement alors il ne s'inquiéta pas.

Afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer, la sirène contourna la Citadelle, cherchant un moyen de se glisser discrètement à l'intérieur.

Ayant compris que le mot clé était infiltration, Magnus ne prononça pas le moindre mot et imita Jace, suivant sa trajectoire avec la plus grande précision. Il ne pensait pas tomber dans un piège s'il avait le malheur de quitter par mégarde le chemin de Jace mais on ne savait jamais, valait mieux être prudent. Valentin était un pur psychopathe, il avait peut être placé des trappes un peu partout... Il n'y aurait aucune raison logique justifiant cela mais depuis quelques temps plus rien n'avait de sens... Magnus avait appris à laisser son côté scientifique et raisonné... Hé bien de côté justement. On pourrait lui annoncer l'existence des licornes ou des dragons, il n'en serait pas choqué le moins du monde. Il était lui-même une pure incohérence scientifique alors une de plus ou une de moins...

Donc il ne préférait pas prendre de risques et partir du principe qu'il y avait des pièges alors que non plutôt que l'inverse.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Jace se stoppa net et Magnus lui lança un regard intrigué. Il hésita à prendre la parole pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais la sirène comprit son intention et lui intimida le silence. Le scientifique montra explicitement son trouble mais il se tint tranquille. Jace laissa quelques dizaines de secondes s'écouler puis il hocha sa tête. À voix basse, il s'adressa ensuite à son associé :

\- C'est bon, il n'y a personne.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle tiens...

Magnus avait répondu en murmurant également.

Il tendit l'oreille. Il captait quelques bruits au loin, comme une foule qui s'agitait... Il fronça ses sourcils, espérant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pense.

\- Ça vient d'où ça ?

Jace marqua une pause, prêtant également attention aux sons environnements. Il grimaça, peu ravi.

\- La salle du trône.

Magnus jura. Évidemment, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Bon dieu il aurait préféré que cette histoire d'Alec à la limite de l'exécution ne soit qu'une fausse excuse afin de le ramener à la Citadelle... Malheureusement, il semblerait que ce soit la pure vérité.

\- Ne restons pas là alors !

Jace dévisagea Magnus quelques instants.

\- Il risque d'y avoir du monde là-bas, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ce genre de scène arrive... expliqua-t-il

Magnus le foudroya du regard. Il saisissait très bien où la sirène blonde souhaitait en venir et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Je m'en fiche de ne pas être discret, dit-il, presque menaçant, Valentin peut très bien me voir, j'en ai rien à faire de ma couverture. De toute façon j'aurais fini par être repéré, ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

Jace se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolé de te forcer à avoir des ennuis...

Magnus le toisa. L'air sur son visage était parfaitement neutre mais cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon lorsque Magnus n'affichait aucune expression.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas.

Jace frémit. Sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire, Magnus lui passa devant et se dirigea vers la source des clameurs avec détermination.

\- Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour ma personne et ma capacité à être sain et sauf... Tu ne serais pas resté immobile la dernière fois. Tu aurais stoppé Valentin. Tu aurais soutenu Alexander, qui est quand même censé être ton meilleur ami.

Un coup de poignard bien placé n'aurait pas été plus efficace. Jace serra ses dents et il dut presque se retenir de ne pas baisser honteusement la tête comme un jeune enfant venant de se faire réprimander. Il méritait ces remarques désagréables sans aucun doute mais c'était tout aussi dur de les endurer.

Ces reproches lui rappelaient indéfiniment son ancien comportement, ses actes qu'il regrettait et le fait qu'il ait été si simplement manipulé par son père. Il culpabilisait également pour la mort de sa mère... Et il se sentait mal pour sa chère et innocente sœur qui se retrouvait enfermée dans une prison. Clary n'avait jamais connu cet univers et Jace aurait tellement voulu qu'elle ne le connaisse jamais. Clary était tellement gentille, pure... Et à cause de lui, ces derniers jours avaient été atroces pour elle. Il se fit la promesse de la sortir de là dès qu'il le pourrait.

Il regarda alors le scientifique qui s'éloignait, la réponse de ce dernier tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Il ne trouva rien à redire et ce fut donc lui qui, cette fois-ci, suivit Magnus qui se dirigeait vaillamment vers la salle du trône.

Jace osa regarder l'humain une fois qu'il fut à proximité et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Magnus tremblait presque de rage et on aurait pu le croire capable d'envoyer en l'air toutes les personnes ayant la folie de vouloir bloquer son chemin.

Jace comprit que Magnus n'était plus d'humeur à discuter alors il eut l'intelligence de demeurer muet.

Magnus se promit également quelque chose de son côté. Il se promit de se venger de Valentin qui avait non seulement failli le tuer mais qui voulait en plus volontairement prendre la vie d'Alexander. Valentin avait définitivement choisi la mauvaise cible à abattre. Magnus sentit un flux de haine monter en lui.

Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle, cette colère était presque malsaine, dangereuse.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était assez calme pour le réaliser et tenter de retrouver sa raison. Il était juste hors de lui. Il ne s'arrêta donc pas et ne chercha même pas à vérifier si Jace était toujours derrière lui. La sirène pouvait très bien se dégonfler, Magnus, lui, ne s'arrêterait pas.

Il s'occuperait de Valentin lui-même s'il le fallait.

* * *

Sa journée ne pouvait définitivement pas être pire se dit Alec. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu le visage hypocrite de Valentin apparaître derrière les grilles de sa cellule. Il ne s'était pas retenu de montrer son agacement.

Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup d'animation dans la prison, la plupart des gens préféraient ne rien dire, ils échangeaient parfois quelques mots pour ne pas devenir dingues mais ce n'était pas le lieu pour de grande discussion philosophique. Cependant, dès que Valentin s'était montré, un silence de mort s'était installé. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de tension présente dans cet endroit.

Valentin avait affiché un sourire moqueur et Alec avait directement compris que la suite des événements n'allait pas être particulièrement drôle pour lui. N'ayant aucune envie de se montrer respectueux envers cette sirène ayant destitué sa famille, Alec demeura assis dans sa cellule, le dos calé contre le mur.

\- Hé bien tu ne me salues même pas ? railla Valentin

Le nouveau souverain auto-proclamé s'était arrêté devant le cachot d'Alec. À priori, il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec énormément de prisonniers, juste un en particulier. L'intéressé le gratifia d'un regard peu amical et il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il n'allait pas gaspiller de précieux mots pour lui. Il ne manquerait que ça...

Valentin feignit d'être contrarié -parce qu'honnêtement il n'en n'avait rien à faire- et il soupira longuement.

\- Ne me complique pas la tâche...

Alec ne prononça aucune syllabe. Par contre il haussa un sourcil. Il la sentait moyen cette histoire... Il n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour deviner que sa sœur épiait ce qu'il se passait, très certainement inquiète pour lui. Il aurait voulu rassurer Isabelle, lui dire que tout allait bien mais il savait que c'était un mensonge.

Il soutint le regard de Valentin, ce dernier commençant à perdre patience.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ou ça se passe comment ?

Alec esquissa un sourire provoquant mais ne parla toujours pas. Il vit Valentin serrer ses poings et il ressentit une grande satisfaction.

\- Bien, puisque tu ne sembles disposé qu'à m'écouter... Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis là.

Cela pouvait être effectivement une information utile. Alec pourrait ainsi juger s'il était encore nécessaire qu'il accorde de l'attention à Valentin.

\- Je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose, la certitude que tu renonces définitivement à ton droit de succession.

Alec éclata immédiatement de rire, sortant de son mutisme. Il se leva finalement et fit face à Valentin, un air moqueur peint sur sa figure. Il dévisagea Valentin qui attendait toujours une réponse à sa proposition.

\- Hé bien ? insista Valentin

Alec le fixa puis, sans prévenir lui cracha au visage. Valentin se recula brusquement, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à une telle réaction. Sa fausse gentillesse se mua rapidement en fureur et, en temps normal, Alec aurait dû regretter son geste. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, il était même particulièrement fier.

\- Même pas en rêve, tu ne me prendras jamais ce qui me revient, menaça-t-il Valentin, Les Lightwood reprendront leur place.

Valentin fronça ses sourcils, n'appréciant pas cette attitude rebelle que prenait Alec. Il s'était attendu à de la résistance de la part de l'héritier, il l'avait d'ailleurs dit à Jace mais il avait malgré tout espéré qu'Alec devienne raisonnable et accepte son offre. C'était bien mieux pour lui. Au final, Valentin n'avait pas besoin d'Alec comme allié, il pouvait sans aucun soucis se passer de lui. Il était juste un peu contrarié parce qu'il savait que Jace appréciait beaucoup Alec, il se connaissaient depuis énormément de temps. Son fils l'avait beaucoup aidé pour prendre le pouvoir, Valentin n'avait donc pas forcément envie d'attrister son cher enfant. Mais Alec était définitivement un obstacle. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Il expliquerait calmement à Jace que son meilleur ami était devenu violent et mauvais pour le bon fonctionnement de la société des Aquarius. Valentin était persuadé que son fils comprendrait et ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas... Hé bien tant pis.

Valentin s'écarta un peu plus et jeta un regard vers ses hommes qui l'avaient accompagné, ayant jusqu'ici attendu ses ordres.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres options. Jace sera déçu.

Il espérait qu'Alec change d'avis, se servant sans scrupule de son amitié et de la confiance qu'il plaçait en Jace. Ça se saurait si Valentin utilisait des méthodes honnêtes pour arriver à ses fins...

Malheureusement, cet espèce de chantage affectif ne changea absolument rien. Alec fixait toujours son interlocuteur avec animosité. Valentin secoua sa tête, mimant d'être attristé et il se recula davantage.

\- Hé bien qu'il en soit ainsi.

Alec n'eut pas le temps de réagir, deux soldats vinrent ouvrir la porte de la cellule et l'arrachèrent de son cachot, l'entraînant... L'entraînant où d'ailleurs ? Isabelle fut une des premières à se poser cette question. Elle se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le put aux grilles de sa propre cellule et interpella Valentin :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur le visage de Valentin.

\- Il va juste servir d'exemple. Il faut que la population comprenne ce qu'il arrive à ceux voulant remettre en cause ma légitimité...

Isabelle se sentit mal.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez lui faire ?

Valentin se mit à rire et il haussa ses épaules.

\- Moi ? Rien voyons. Je serai juste témoin de son exécution.

Isabelle écarquilla ses yeux. Le choc l'empêcha en premier lieu de dire quoique ce soit puis l'information monta finalement au cerveau et elle explosa.

\- Comment ?

Dire qu'elle venait de hurler ne serait même pas une exagération. Tout le monde dans la prison l'avait attendu et même ceux à l'extérieur très certainement. Sa mine s'assombrit et elle essaya de stopper le garde tenant son frère en le saisissant par le bras.

\- Lâchez le de suite !

Quelqu'un arrivant à ce moment précis penserait sûrement qu'Isabelle était en train de faire une crise d'hystérie. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de passer pour une folle à l'heure actuelle, elle voulait juste sauver son ainé.

Valentin n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier ce comportement et il fronça ses sourcils. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, témoignant ainsi de son agacement.

\- Je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas être la prochaine.

Comme si Isabelle avait peur de cela... Elle allait rétorquer de plus belle mais la voix de son frère l'interrompit.

\- Izzy, non.

Isabelle ne craignait peut être pas de finir à l'échafaud, considérant probablement qu'elle se battait pour ses droits... Mais Alec savait très bien ce qu'il allait arriver si elle se rebellait, Valentin se vengerait, il ferait en sorte qu'Alec regrette d'avoir été le premier à se montrer irrespectueux. Et Alec n'avait aucune envie de voir sa sœur mourir. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle meure tout court en fait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle devait se tenir tranquille. De toute façon elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, coincée derrière ces barreaux... Alec regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu parler à Lydia, il lui aurait demandé de protéger sa sœur... Peut être que la blonde y penserait seule et s'en chargerait. Très certainement même. Elle était non seulement intelligente mais également pleine de bonnes intentions. Alec savait que Lydia ferait son rôle à merveille. Si lui ne pouvait pas arrêter Valentin, Lydia le pourrait sans aucun problème. Elle avait de nombreux talents que personne ne soupçonnait.

Isabelle sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement quand elle entendit l'ordre d'Alec et elle eut envie de pleurer quand elle comprit son intention. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Alec se préoccupe toujours en priorité des autres au lieu de lui même ?

Elle croisa le regard de son frère juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, emporté sans qu'elle n'ait pu agir.

* * *

Finalement si, sa journée pouvait être pire, Alec s'était trompé. Il avait cru que voir Valentin serait la chose la plus désagréable mais non, il fallait en plus qu'il serve de bête de foire avant de mourir...

Valentin avait cru bon d'alerter la population et de la rassembler dans la salle de trône, plaçant Alec au centre comme s'il était un trophée de chasse. Et Alec détestait cela plus que tout au monde. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était que malgré tous ses efforts pour s'échapper, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser des gardes et avait été emmené totalement contre son grès. En fait non, le plus horrible n'était pas d'avoir été entrainé sans avoir pu l'en empêcher. La partie la plus vicieuse de l'histoire, c'était que les gardes l'ayant enlevé de sa cellule étaient à l'origine des soldats de la famille royale. Des sirènes avec qui Alec s'était entrainé et à qui il avait fait confiance. Ces soldats là lui avaient tourné le dos sans aucune compassion et précipitaient sa chute alors qu'ils avaient été compagnons d'armes. C'était ça, en définitive, ce qui révoltait le plus l'héritier.

Il se sentait trahi.

Il garda cependant la tête haute et conserva une expression parfaitement neutre, foudroyant la moindre personne ayant l'audace de le regarder un peu trop longtemps. Pour cette raison, les trois quart de la foule avait la tête baissée. Alec aurait presque pu trouver la scène drôle si le moment n'était pas aussi grave.

Probablement afin de rajouter de la tension dramatique, Valentin avait ordonné à Hodge d'aller chercher Maryse. L'ancienne souveraine était blême quand elle entra dans la salle. Alec se força à ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère, il ne voulait pas l'accabler davantage. Maryse fut installée en retrait, derrière Valentin qui lui adressa un sourire railleur. C'était comme si son plus grand rêve venait de se réaliser.

Après tout, il l'avait prévenu quand elle l'avait exilé. Il lui avait dit que s'il avait l'occasion de se venger, il se ferait une joie de mettre tous ses espoirs en pièce. Il n'avait pas menti, il allait lui arracher ce qui était cher pour elle. Il allait lui enlever un par un les personnes à qui elle tenait puis, quand elle se retrouvera seule, il la laissera en vie. Lui accorder la délivrance de la mort était un traitement trop miséricordieux, Valentin ne voulait pas lui donner cela. Il voulait qu'elle vive avec la culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Maryse n'aurait jamais dû jouer au jeu de celui ayant le plus de pouvoir. Il était celui dominant à la fin le plateau d'échec. Tout n'était qu'une question de stratégie.

Et diable, Valentin était particulièrement bon lorsqu'il s'agissait d'élaborer des stratégies. Un génie même. Maryse s'en était bien rendu compte mais, au lieu de l'engager à ses côtés à un haut poste, elle avait eu peur de lui et avait préféré se débarrasser de lui. Valentin en était certain, l'excuse du vol de la Coupe avait juste servi à Maryse de pouvoir justifier un choix qu'elle avait pris depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Après... Est-ce que c'était vraiment la vérité ? Valentin était persuadé que oui et il n'allait pas prendre la peine d'interroger la mère d'Alec à ce sujet.

Oh non, il préférait se délecter de la terreur dans ses yeux. Il riait presque d'avance en imaginant son expression une fois que son fils ne serait plus. Elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle l'avait privé de son fils et de sa fille pendant dix ans, il était temps qu'elle comprenne à son tour ce que cela faisait d'être séparé de ses enfants.

Maryse avait tenté de vaincre le mauvais ennemi. Elle aurait dû s'incliner dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Peut être, je dis bien peut être, elle aurait pu se sauver et sauver les autres membres de sa famille... Si Valentin avait eu assez de bonté pour les épargner. Ce qui n'était pas si certain.

Valentin aimait très bien changer d'avis fréquemment et il aurait pu leur accorder son pardon avant de se raviser aussi vite.

Le nouveau roi tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bien, nous sommes ici réunis en ce jour pour célébrer un joyeux événement, déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Alec haussa un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre le petit manège de Valentin. Ils n'avaient pas la même définition du mot joyeux...

Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'autre puis prit la parole, le ton de sa voix trahissant son sarcasme :

\- Je n'étais pas au courant que nous allions nous marier...

Valentin leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Oh non ne parle pas de malheur !

Pour le coup, Alec et Valentin étaient bien d'accord sur un point... Alec s'imagina trente secondes devoir vivre non stop avec l'autre sirène et il eut envie de vomir. Il maudit son imagination.

Valentin continua le monologue qu'il avait commencé, toujours avec autant de dynamisme bien entendu.

\- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons attrapé un traître !

Valentin s'attendait certainement à ce que la foule hue le fameux conspirateur mais il n'en fut rien. Les habitants le fixèrent juste, se demandant probablement comment réagir à une telle nouvelle.

Alec ne fut pas mécontent de voir quelques lueurs d'inquiétude s'allumer dans le regard de certaines sirènes. Il y avait au moins quelques Aquarius qui n'avaient pas complètement perdu la raison. Lydia avait eu raison, certains ne voulaient pas de Valentin au pouvoir et attendaient que quelqu'un le vire de son trône... Savoir qu'il avait du soutien en de telles circonstances redonna du courage à Alec.

\- Effectivement il y a un traître, confirma-t-il alors, Et je peux vous dire qu'il est même à ma droite !

Il désigna d'un coup de tête Valentin.

\- Je peux vous rappeler tous ses délits si vous voulez... Alors, de mémoire il y a : mise en place d'un complot contre la couronne, vol avec préméditation de la Coupe, désobéissance à l'exil imposé... Je peux même vous en rajouter un ! Tentative d'assassinat sur un membre de la famille royale, c'est à dire moi.

Il plissa ses yeux et son expression s'assombrit.

\- Du coup, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il est celui qui a le droit de se promener en liberté...

Un faux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est un peu contradictoire vous ne trouvez pas ?

Valentin serra ses dents. Alec ne loupa pas ce détail et il dut retenir son air victorieux. Touché en plein dans le mille.

N'étant pas d'humeur à rire, Valentin força brusquement l'héritier à s'agenouiller et il ordonna à ses hommes de l'immobiliser. Alec leva ses yeux au ciel et un agacement non feint fut visible sur son visage.

\- Hé bien ? Aurais atteint un point sensible ? se moqua-t-il

Il n'arrangeait pas son cas en étant provocant de la sorte mais au point où il en était... Au moins il aurait déversé toute sa haine sur Valentin. Comme dernière volonté, ce n'était pas trop mal.

Valentin, n'aimant pas que quelqu'un d'autre captive son auditoire, reprit immédiatement la parole afin de renverser la situation en sa faveur :

\- Vous avez tous compris que cet agitateur est dangereux, il menace l'équilibre de notre communauté car il souhaite semer le trouble et le doute... Je ne peux laisser ainsi quelqu'un capable de tous vous retourner le cerveau.

Oh comme c'était ironique venant de quelqu'un qui s'amusait justement depuis le début à manipuler la population...

\- Vous comprenez donc tous que je n'ai pas le choix... Il a peut être des complices, il faut qu'ils réalisent que leur projet ne mènera à rien... Vous comprenez bien, je sais que vous avez apprécié Alec... Mais il doit servir d'exemple.

Valentin s'empara d'une épée et Alec perdit son sourire. Il avait beau faire le fier, il n'accueillait pas non plus son sort les bras ouverts. Ne se laissant pas abattre, il plongea son regard dans celui de Valentin. S'il devait mourir, il voulait que son assassin ne puisse jamais oublier ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs.

Valentin frémit mais il ne se démonta pas. Il fit un pas en direction de l'héritier, puis un deuxième, puis un autre...

Alec retint son souffle.

Valentin leva l'épée en l'air et la foule commença à s'agiter. La population commençait à réaliser que Valentin était mortellement sérieux et qu'il comptait réellement mettre à exécution ce qu'il allait annoncé.

Un sourire fou se dessina sur les lèvres de Valentin.

\- Bonne nuit Alec, fais de beaux rêves.

Il abaissa d'un coup l'arme.

Un soudain silence s'abattit dans la salle.

* * *

Magnus n'avait pas ralenti l'allure, il avait même très certainement accéléré. Jace réussissait à maintenir la cadence mais il était un peu plus en retrait. C'est que Magnus pouvait aller vite lorsque quelque chose le motivait.

Il allait s'engager dans la foule lors que quelqu'un lui retint le bras, le stoppant net dans son avancée.

Il crut que c'était Jace qui tentait de l'empêcher de continuer sa route et il se retourna brusquement avec l'envie de lui faire regretter son affront.

Mais ce ne fut pas Jace qui lui fit face mais Lydia. Magnus fut tellement surpris que les mots qu'il avait voulu prononcer restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il fixa la sirène sans comprendre et celle-ci lui expliqua la raison de sa présence avant qu'il ne la lui demande :

\- Le temps presse, il fallait que je te vois pour te donner ça...

Magnus baissa alors ses yeux et il vit que Lydia tenait dans ses mains la Coupe. Une pulsion le prit et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas prendre l'objet en l'arrachant. Si Lydia remarqua la lueur d'envie dans les pupilles de Magnus, elle ne fit malgré tout aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à la prendre.

C'était Jace, assez impressionné, qui venait de féliciter Lydia. La blonde esquissa un sourire, plutôt satisfaite d'elle même.

\- C'était assez simple, l'attention n'était pas vraiment focalisée sur moi ou sur la Coupe si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Jace hocha sa tête et Lydia se tourna de nouveau vers Magnus et lui donna la Coupe sur laquelle l'humain paraissait particulièrement concentré. Le scientifique ne se fit pas prier et récupéra l'artefact.

\- On s'est dit que ça pourrait peut être t'aider... Valentin n'arrête pas de dire que les humains transformés tirent leurs capacités de la Coupe.

Lydia s'écarta ensuite afin de laisser Magnus passer.

\- Ne traînons pas davantage.

Magnus ne pouvait qu'approuver et personne n'eut besoin de lui répéter cet ordre, il avait déjà filé, suivi seulement par Lydia. Jace, lui, avait choisi de prendre un autre chemin afin de ne pas entrer dans la pièce en même temps que Magnus. Une simple précaution pour qu'on ne fasse pas de lien entre lui et l'humain.

Plus le scientifique se rapprochait de la salle du trône, plus il sentait une nausée lui prendre,la perspective de ne pas arriver à temps le terrifiait. Paradoxalement, plus il avançait, plus il sentait une espèce d'assurance monter en lui. Le pouvoir de la Coupe filait droit dans ses veines, lui donnant une impression d'invincibilité.

-... servir d'exemple

Magnus reconnut la voix de Valentin et, automatiquement, il accéléra. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train d'entendre.

Il traversa la foule qui s'écarta sur son passage, plus par dépit que réel choix. Ceux ne se poussant pas d'eux même se faisait sèchement virer par un Magnus très très en colère. Certaines sirènes râlèrent, prétextant qu'il devait rester en arrière puisqu'il était arrivé plus tard et que c'était de sa faute s'il n'avait pas une bonne place pour voir le spectacle. Magnus ne leur répondait pas et c'était Lydia qui se chargeait de s'excuser pour lui.

Hormis les gens qui se plaignaient, Magnus capta les discussions de quelques Aquarius qui étaient plus choqués par ce que Valentin comptait faire. L'estomac de l'humain se tordit.

\- Fais de beaux rêves.

À ce moment là, Magnus était enfin arrivé au premier rang et il avait donc une vue parfaite sur Valentin et son épée.

La suite des événements, il n'eut aucun contrôle dessus. Il eut juste le temps de comprendre qu'une haine violente venait de prendre possession de son corps et ensuite, tout fut très flou pour lui.

Sa main gauche se crispa d'un coup sur la Coupe tandis que la droite se levait, pointant en direction de Valentin. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent immédiatement et l'eau s'agita en même temps. Un jet frappa Valentin en pleine poitrine, le faisant vaciller et la perte d'équilibre le força à lâcher son arme.

Magnus ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il continuait d'avancer, il balaya brusquement l'eau autour de lui d'une main et les deux gardes retenant Alec se firent éjecter avant même qu'ils ne puissent penser à relâcher l'héritier.

Le scientifique avait toujours ses pupilles dorées quand il se planta devant Valentin, un air grave peint sur le visage. Il apprécia plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû l'expression de choc du banni et il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Surpris ?

Valentin ne trouva rien à répondre sur le coup puis il reprit finalement ses esprits et il se mit alors à rire.

\- Oh le petit cachottier !

Il détailla Magnus de haut en bas et lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

\- Mais c'est que tu t'en es très bien sorti au final.

Valentin eut un rictus narquois et il rajouta :

\- Très jolis yeux au passage.

Magnus serra ses dents et, d'un regard, il incita Valentin à rester à sa place et à ne pas tenter de le rejoindre.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus reconnaissant.  
\- C'est vrai que j'adore ma situation, rétorqua l'autre avec sarcasme.

La sirène leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y a pourtant que des avantages.

Magnus n'eut pas l'air très convaincu et Valentin haussa ses épaules.

\- Enfin bon, je suis content que tu sois revenu me voir. Je suis ravi que tu aies enfin compris que ta place se trouve à mes côtés.

L'humain serra d'un coup son poing. Valentin fut balancé en arrière et il se cogna contre le trône. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour récupérer, le coup l'ayant sonné.

Toutes les sirènes présentes dans la pièce restèrent bouche bée. Clairement, personne ne s'était attendu à une telle visite. D'où sortait cette sirène capable d'envoyer valser n'importe qui ? Elle n'était pas de la Citadelle, on l'aurait reconnu dans le cas contraire... Mais alors comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver en possession de la Coupe ? Les alliés de Valentin commençaient à craindre pour leur peau parce qu'à priori cet intrus avait une dent contre leur souverain.

Alec, lui, n'arrivait pas à quitter Magnus des yeux. Il se sentait à deux doigts de pleurer de joie et il priait pour que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve.

Magnus était vivant. Alec ne savait pas quel miracle cela pouvait être possible mais Magnus était bel et bien vivant. Il eut l'impression que le Magnus se tenant non loin de lui était quelque peu différent du connaissant qu'il connaissant. Alec mit ça sur le compte de la stupeur et il ne se posa pas davantage de questions. Magnus était définitivement en vie et c'était définitivement tout ce qui comptait.

Il se leva lentement et il rejoignit l'humain. Tout le monde s'agitait mais pourtant un étrange calme l'envahit, il eut l'impression de vivre l'instant au ralenti. Magnus s'était retourné vers lui, le transperçant de son regard doré. Alec frémit et sa gorge s'assécha.

\- Alexander...

La voix de Magnus était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, Alec ne remarqua pas à quel point sa main gauche s'était crispée sur la Coupe et il lui sourit.

Le scientifique posa sa main contre sa joue et ce fut comme un signal pour Alec. La sirène savait que sa mère était quelques mètres plus loin, à le fixer. Alec savait que Valentin n'était pas encore hors jeu et que tous ses soldats attendaient probablement ses directives. Alec savait qu'aucun Aquarius, hormis ceux encore en cellule, ne manqueraient pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il allait se passer.

Mais Alec s'en fichait totalement.

Et devant tout le monde, il embrassa Magnus qui n'attendait visiblement que ça au vu de sa réceptivité.

Diable comme le goût des lèvres d'Alexander était divin.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaam ! Alors alors ? Votre verdict ?  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir !  
À bientôt ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey hey ! Comment allez vous ? Comment avez vous retrouvé le dernier épisode ? On a été gâté niveau Malec ;)  
Le chapitre de la semaine est un peu en retard pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai fait un stage d'équitation et que la seule chose dont j'étais capable en revenant c'était de dormir :')  
En passant je ne pourrais pas poster un chapitre ce dimanche parce que je ne serai pas là ! Je profite du peu de vacances qu'il me reste ;)**

 **Le dernier chapitre a été très apprécié et ça me touche beaucoup ! J'écris pour le plaisir et voir votre enthousiasme me fait fondre aha !**

 **Merci à Lau'riginal, Fuzhen, LaBanane91, DemmMyzei et pour leurs reviews !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Lydia ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça. Déjà, elle n'avait pas prévu que Magnus soit si puissant et qui se débarrasse aussi vite de Valentin et des autres soldats... Elle se rendit alors compte que les pouvoirs qu'offraient la Coupe étaient encore inconnus à ce jour, même pour Valentin qui ne s'était visiblement pas préparé à se faire éjecter de la sorte. L'artefact pouvait visiblement faire bien plus que de protéger le peuple des Aquarius des humains en leur offrant l'invisibilité...

Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui surprenait Lydia et qui faisait qu'elle dévisageait Magnus sans réussir à sortir de cet état de choc.

Elle avait certes compris que quelque chose de fort liait Magnus et Alec, Magnus ne serait pas venu sauver la sirène dans le cas contraire... Mais Lydia ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde de la vérité. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, au vu de tous les indices qu'elle avait récolté récemment...

Mais cela lui paraissait tellement impossible... Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux actuellement ne pouvait pas être réel... N'est-ce pas ?

Alec était censé être son futur fiancé, ils auraient dû se marier, fonder quelque chose de solide ensemble et permettre à la lignée Branwell de perdurer dans le temps. Dès que ses parents lui avaient annoncé son union proche avec l'héritier, Lydia avait dû se préparer à son futur rôle de souveraine et à tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle s'était imaginé aux côtés d'Alexander, en train de régner et, à force de se convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire, cette perspective avait fini par lui plaire.

On n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle ferait une reine parfaite, son intelligence et sa douceur étant des atouts inégalables. Ses parents étaient fiers d'elle et Lydia était heureuse de les combler de la sorte.

Et là, elle se retrouvait à voir celui qu'elle aurait dû épouser, embrasser avec passion un autre homme. Alec restait collé à Magnus, comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher et de le perdre à nouveau. Et Magnus lui rendait son baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur, ce délicieux contact lui ayant terriblement manqué.

Lydia dut se rendre à l'évidence, ces deux là s'aimaient. Et cette constatation fut particulièrement douloureuse pour elle.

C'était comme si le sol se dérobait sous elle, que tout ce en quoi elle avait cru s'effondrait subitement.

En embrassant Magnus, Alec clamait tout fort qu'il avait des sentiments pour le scientifique et qu'il les assumait complètement. Lydia ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi touchée, aussi blessée par cela.

Alec ne lui avait rien promis, il ne lui avait même pas fait de demande officielle. Il aurait dû la faire depuis un certain temps déjà mais il n'avait pas franchi le cap. Patiente, Lydia avait gentiment attendu qu'Alec se décide à lui demander sa main mais l'arrivée de Valentin avait un peu compliqué les plans et le mariage avait été inévitablement repoussé. Le seul soucis n'avait donc plus été cette histoire d'union et Lydia ne pouvait pas blâmer Alec à ce propos, le problème majeur avait plutôt était de sortir la famille Lightwood de cette mauvaise passe. Elle s'était juste dit que ce sujet reviendrait plus tard, quand Valentin aurait enfin été arrêté et que le calme serait revenu.

Mais... Ce ne serait pas le cas visiblement.

Lydia ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Alec, jamais ils n'avaient évoqué leur mariage, il n'avait en théorie aucun compte à lui rendre. Il avait parfaitement le droit de changer d'avis et décider de ne pas passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Aucun contrat n'avait été signé entre ces deux jeunes gens et les seuls accords avaient eu lieu entre leurs parents respectifs. Personne n'avait eu la gentillesse de consulter en premier Lydia ou Alec pour les prévenir de cette alliance. C'était plus comme un choix imposé. Et si Alec n'acceptait pas cette injustice... Lydia serait une très mauvaise personne si elle se bornait à ne pas comprendre les raisons qui poussait l'héritier à agir de la sorte...

Mais, malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce désespoir qui s'emparait progressivement d'elle.

Elle eut les yeux embués de larmes lorsqu'Alec la remarqua finalement et croisa son regard. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Magnus et son sourire radieux se fana quelque peu. Il paraissait sincèrement désolé pour elle. Lydia secoua sa tête afin de le rassurer. Il avait parfaitement le droit de vivre...

\- J'irai bien, lui promit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Alec... Pourquoi était-elle si affectée ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Alec était le mari parfait, avec le temps, elle aurait forcément fini par l'aimer. Elle aurait eu de la chance d'être son épouse et jamais elle ne se serait sentie malheureuse avec lui... Mais voilà, ce privilège ne lui était pas accordé visiblement. Lydia se sentit encore plus mal. Elle était juste égoïste, à désirer son propre bonheur... Parce qu'Alec n'aurait pas été heureux s'ils s'étaient mariés. Il se serait forcé à porter un masque au quotidien afin de satisfaire les attentes de ses parents mais au final il n'aurait été qu'une coquille vide...

Lydia le comprenait très bien, Alec aurait vécu avec des regrets. Et elle ne désirait pas cela, elle ne souhaitait que l'épanouissement d'Alec, il le méritait bien. Il avait dû supporter tellement de pression...

Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Alec aussi heureux... Magnus rendait Alec heureux. Réalisant cela, Lydia sourit doucement à l'héritier. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de son sort, elle s'en remettrait.

\- Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Ces simples illuminèrent de nouveau le visage d'Alec, il adressa à Lydia un regard des plus reconnaissants et cette dernière sut alors qu'elle avait fait le meilleur choix possible. Pour Alec mais pour elle également. À quoi bon avoir une vie à l'apparence mais en réalité remplie de mensonges et de regrets ? Alec aurait été malheureux mais, Lydia également finalement parce qu'elle se serait rendue compte qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le combler. Elle ne pouvait pas remplacer Magnus, il suffisait juste de voir le regard amoureux qu'il lançait à l'humain pour s'en rendre compte. Alec appréciait certes Lydia mais, définitivement, c'était Magnus qu'il désirait à ses côtés.

En acceptant donc la situation et en oubliant toute cette histoire de mariage, Lydia rendait service à Alec mais à elle-même également... Avec le temps, elle en serait pleinement convaincue. Pour l'instant elle se battait encore contre la douleur qui lui lacérait le ventre sans répit.

Se faisant avoir par l'air apaisé de Lydia, Alec la laissa et se tourna plutôt vers Magnus. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je t'ai cru mort...  
\- Navré, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi ainsi...

Magnus avait adopté un ton léger, plaisantant comme il savait si bien le faire mais, si on faisait plus attention à son attitude, on pouvait voir que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Il était préoccupé par autre chose. Sa main libre tremblait de plus en plus fort. Alec, qui n'avait jusque là pas réalisé le changement de Magnus, remarqua finalement que quelque chose clochait. L'humain n'était pas serein et cela n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec le fait que Valentin se relevait.

\- Magnus qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Magnus ne parut pas l'entendre. Il revit le tourbillon d'eau, les maisons détruites et Alec, la mine grave, qui le tuait. Il se recula brusquement alors que les restes de son rêve brouillaient sa perception.

Il se rendit compte après coup qu'il avait plaqué la Coupe contre sa poitrine, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'on lui prenne. Les mots de Camille lui revinrent en mémoire et il détesta devoir lui donner raison. Il sentait l'attraction dangereuse que la Coupe exerçait sur lui, cette sensation de pouvoir qui l'enivrait. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de continuer ainsi, il savait qu'il allait incessamment sous peu perdre le contrôle.

La voix, inquiète d'Alec, lui parut de nouveau à ses oreilles et il releva ses yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas un seul de ses mots . Il réalisa ensuite ce que la sirène venait de lui dire : « Magnus parle moi... »

Le scientifique prit soudainement une goulée d'air, se ressaisissant puis il déglutit. Il n'y arriverait pas seul. Il tendit l'artefact en direction d'Alec qui haussa un sourcil face à ce geste surprenant. Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il dut se battre intérieurement avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole afin de supplier Alec :

\- Prends la je t'en prie...

L'héritier frémit et il hocha sa tête. Il récupéra donc la Coupe, même s'il nota une résistance de la part de Magnus -qui lui avait pourtant demandé de lui prendre l'objet-. Il remarqua en plus le regard envieux de l'humain et il se demande ce qui clochait.

Valentin dut le savoir car il éclata de rire. Maryse, qui avait jusque là foudroyé Magnus du regard comme s'il était le diable en personne, détourna plutôt sa colère vers Valentin. Hodge la maintenait toujours à ses côtés afin qu'elle ne crée pas davantage de zèle. Inutile de préciser qu'Hodge était particulièrement heureux de voir Maryse bouillir de rage. À cause de son propre fils en plus, que demander de plus ?

Le banni voulut rejoindre les deux amoureux et, immédiatement, Magnus se plaça devant Alec pour le protéger. Alec qui ne sut comment réagir à cela, d'habitude il était plus celui protégeant les autres... Mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas su écarter Magnus du danger malgré toutes ses tentatives... Magnus avait au moins eu le mérite de lui épargner une mort très certainement douloureuse. Alec ravala sa culpabilité, celle de ne pas avoir pu sauver son cher humain et il ne se vexa donc pas face au réflexe protecteur de Magnus. Il resta très sagement en arrière, surveillant Valentin. Valentin qui s'adressa directement à l'humain, une certaine lueur de fierté dans ses pupilles.

\- Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas. Tu as sans aucune doute la transformation la plus réussie de tous. C'est dans ton sang après tout, tu étais celui le plus capable à supporter cette métamorphose.

Magnus serra ses dents.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez mais je ne serai jamais de votre côté.

Valentin roula des yeux.

\- Arrête, tu vois bien toi même que tu meures d'envie de reprendre à nouveau la Coupe, se moqua-t-il.

Magnus aurait bien voulu nier tout en bloc mais il savait malheureusement que Valentin avait plus que raison. Constatant que son interlocuteur était toujours silencieux, Valentin agrandit son sourire et il reprit de plus belle :

\- C'est bien pour cela que tu dois rester avec moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'accorderai ce que tu désires et ce que tu mérites. Si tu te retournes contre moi et laisse Maryse diriger... Je te promets avec certitude que tu ne reverras plus jamais la couleur de cette précieuse Coupe. C'est dans ton sang de t'en servir, tu as parfaitement le droit de la réclamer, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Mais Maryse refusera de l'admettre, je te parie même qu'elle t'empêchera de venir à la Citadelle et tu seras bloqué à la surface, en train de te battre contre cette attraction grandissante. Avec moi, jamais tu ne ressentiras ce manque. Si tu me suis, je t'assure que tu auras tout ce que tu demanderas.

Valentin laissa traîner quelques secondes son regard sur Alec qui était toujours en retrait, l'air assez méfiant.

\- Je ne t'empêcherai même pas de voir ton Alec chéri, tu pourras aller le voir à chaque fois que tu en ressentiras le besoin.

Mine de rien, Valentin arrivait à improviser de sacrés argument en quelques secondes. Il suffisait d'avoir l'esprit un peu embrumé, comme Magnus actuellement, pour se dire que, peut être, lui obéir pouvait être une solution envisageable.

Valentin jeta un regard à Maryse dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs et il sourit de façon très mesquine.

\- D'ailleurs, sois sûr que si tu rejoins l'autre camp, tu peux dire adieu à ton amour de sirène... La mère de ton adoré Alec n'a pas eu l'air ravi de te voir aussi proche de son enfant... Elle n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit.

Magnus eut le réflexe de récupérer la main d'Alec. Le contact de l'autre lui permit non seulement de se calmer mais également de ne pas céder à la tentation. Valentin lui balançait de belles promesses afin de le séduire et de le convaincre d'emprunter ce chemin qui l'emmènerait sans aucun doute dans la mauvaise direction. Alec pressa gentiment ses doigts contre les siens, lui signifiant qu'il était à ses côtés et qu'il ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Magnus se détendit quelque peu.

Valentin ne loupa pas ce geste et il mima un certain attendrissement.

\- Ce serait dommage de vous séparer, tu ne penses pas ? Moi je ne t'enlèverai pas Alec, je ne te forcerai pas à t'en aller.

Maryse ne put garder le silence et elle s'exclama :

\- Cesse donc de vouloir empoisonner tout le monde avec tes phrases préparées à l'avance ! Tu me fais passer pour la méchante dans l'histoire mais je crois que tu oublies que tu es celui qui apporte le plus de malheur.

Valentin eut l'air amusé et il observa quelques instants la foule qui se tenait tranquille, les Aquarius avaient du mal à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Valentin savait formuler ses mots, c'était certain mais était-il pour autant celui détenant la sainte parole ?

Valentin profita du trouble qu'il avait volontairement semé auparavant pour créer encore plus de confusion au sein de la population des sirènes. Diviser pour mieux régner, Valentin adorait cette méthode. Plus il semait le doute, plus de partisans se ralliaient à sa cause et c'était merveilleux.

\- Mais je t'en prie Maryse, regarde ton fils dans les yeux et dis lui que tu approuves sa relation avec ce charmant Magnus.

Maryse frémit et hésita quelques instants. Valentin vit clairement la faille et il décida de s'y engouffrer.

\- Hé bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?

Maryse serra ses dents et elle se tourna vers Alec qui était visiblement très impatient d'entendre ce que sa mère avait à lui dire. Elle pinça ses lèvres et son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur les mains jointes d'Alec et de Magnus. Voulant tester sa mère tout en désirant montrer que ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Magnus, c'était sérieux. Ce n'était pas un caprice passager. Maryse devait le comprendre.

Maryse ne réussit pas à soutenir le regard d'Alec.

\- Je l'accepte.

Le mensonge ne berna personne, Maryse n'avait même pas eu le courage de regarder Magnus depuis le début... Et ce n'était pas à cause de la couleur dorée de ses pupilles, loin de là. Magnus fut simplement agacé par ce comportement mais Alec, lui, fut assez attristé. Il aurait aimé que sa mère arrête de le juger.

Valentin éclata de rire.

\- Que c'est convaincant ! Et pour ce qui est de la Coupe ?

Le visage de Maryse se ferma.

\- Cet objet sert à notre protection, l'utiliser pour d'autres fins, c'est une insulte à nos ancêtres et à ceux qui se sont battus pour obtenir cette tranquillité.

Valentin secoua sa tête.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, si la Coupe ne devait servir que dans un but de protection alors nous n'aurions pas la possibilité de la manipuler de la sorte. Nous avons l'opportunité de pouvoir enfin nous défendre contre ces humains qui étendent progressivement leur territoire en nous ignorant... Ce serait stupide de ne pas s'en servir !

Il sourit et regarda son auditoire.

\- Vous êtes d'accord avec moi je suppose ?

La plupart des sirènes ne bougèrent pas, ne sachant que répondre mais certaines eurent l'audace d'hocher la tête. Valentin parut satisfait. Ce qui l'importait, c'était d'avoir l'approbation générale. Il était plus facile de manipuler une population quand une majorité adhérait déjà à ses idées.

\- La Coupe est capable de nous offrir de nombreuses choses, son potentiel est énorme et nous devons absolument nous en servir.

Il désigna ensuite Magnus puis Raj et Maia qui étaient restés en retraits. Les deux derniers étaient restés sagement immobiles, observant toute la scène avec un certain intérêt. Voir Magnus utiliser ses pouvoirs presque facilement leur faisait se dire qu'eux aussi devaient être capables de faire pareil. De son côté, Magnus remarqua les adolescents pour la première fois. Grâce aux descriptions de Simon et au geste de Valentin, il comprit facilement qu'ils étaient également des humains transformés.

\- Ils sont la preuve de toutes les possibilités qui sont à notre portée. Imaginez juste, trente secondes tout ce que nous pourrions faire.

Magnus regarda à nouveau Raj et Maia, ils semblaient captivés par les paroles de celui ayant pris le pouvoir. Assez choqué de leur attitude soumise et totalement différente de la sienne, le scientifique se décida à les interpeller :

\- Vous voulez vraiment que l'on se serve de vous ainsi?

Sentant que la conversation prenait un virage très sérieux et qu'elle ne concernait qu'une petite poignée de personne, Valentin intervint afin que ses chers petits protégés ne puisse répondre. Il eut un grand sourire et s'adressa à la foule attentive :

\- Bien le spectacle est fini mes amis, navrés de vous avoir dérangés, je pense que je vais reconsidérer le cas d'Alec... Rentrez chez vous, je vous avertirai bien évidemment avec plaisir au moindre changement.

La majorité du peuplé obéit et il ne fallut qu'un regard bien insistant de Valentin pour que les plus réticents déguerpisse à leur tour. Lydia fut la dernière à tourner les talons. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se préparait, l'air trop heureux de Valentin était mauvais signe. Elle échangea un regard à Alec et, profitant du rare instant où ils pouvaient encore communiquer, il mima un prénom avec ses lèvres sans prendre la parole.

Isabelle.

Lydia comprit directement et elle hocha sa tête, montrant qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui demandait. Alec se détendit quelque peu et Lydia partit avant de se faire réprimander parce qu'elle traînait. Maryse fut « gentiment » raccompagné par Hodge jusque dans sa cellule. Valentin ordonna qu'on ramène également Alec mais Magnus s'opposa immédiatement à cela. Son expression s'assombrit de manière visible.

\- Il reste.

Sa voix ne laissait aucun désaccord possible. Valentin céda avant que l'autre ne fasse de nouveau briller ses pupilles. Il commençait à comprendre, à force, que tenter de séparer ces deux là était une très mauvaise idée. Menacer l'un en s'en prenant à l'autre était une méthode efficace mais maintenant que Magnus avait la capacité d'envoyer valser la moindre personne le contrariant, ce n'était plus un bon plan. Il fallait ménager le scientifique afin de se trouver dans ses bonnes grâces. Un sourire faux se dessina sur le visage de Valentin et il leva sa main afin de stopper le soldat s'étant avancé en direction d'Alec.

\- Aucun problème.

Valentin se tourna enfin vers Jace qui était encore derrière lui, totalement silencieux, l'air d'attendre des directives.

\- Tu peux rester.

Jace hocha seulement sa tête face à l'autorisation de son père.

Maia profita du calme qui était revenu pour inciter Magnus à poursuivre ce qu'il allait commencé à expliquer :

\- On ne se sert pas de nous.

Magnus fronça ses sourcils.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que l'on nous a transformé alors ? Juste pour qu'on puisse nager tranquillement sans craindre l'asphyxie ? Valentin veut former une armée dont nous seront les armes...

Le rire de Valentin l'empêcha de poursuivre.

\- Tu crois pouvoir les retourner contre moi mais tu te trompes. J'ai été parfaitement honnête avec eux, je leur ai clairement expliqué ce que je voulais d'eux... Et, contrairement à ce que tu penses, vous ne serez pas juste des armes. Vous serez plus que ça, vous serez de précieux alliés, des gens en qui je pourrais placer ma confiance.

Magnus plissa ses yeux, assez septique.

\- Je ne me battrai pas contre mon propre peuple.

Raj eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Tu vas pourtant devoir faire un choix, tu ne peux pas demeurer éternellement entre deux camps.

Maia reprit la parole juste après :

\- Comme tu peux le constater, pour nous le choix a été fait. Et ce ne fut absolument pas difficile. Je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place à la surface, ici au moins j'ai enfin l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Valentin est la première personne à enfin me laisser ma chance sans me juger.  
\- De même pour moi, confirma Raj.

Magnus haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis bien navré pour vous mais ce n'est pas mon cas et j'ai des connaissances humaines qui sont importantes pour moi.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je n'ai donc aucune intention de participer à vos petites querelles. Tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte de Valentin afin de pouvoir agrandir son territoire et son influence. Il n'y a pas besoin de déclencher une guerre pour pouvoir régler les problèmes de cohabitation entre Aquarius et humains...

Valentin leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Directement tu m'attribues le mauvais rôle...

Magnus eut un rire nerveux.

\- Disons que j'ai passé un très mauvais moment à cause de ce que vous m'avez fait... J'aurais aimé avoir le choix au moins.  
\- C'était pour la bonne cause. Ton amour impossible avec Alec m'a profondément attendri et j'ai juste voulu vous rendre les choses plus faciles...

Magnus n'en crut pas un seul mot. Valentin s'était moqué de lui et des sentiments qu'il avait développé pour la sirène et ce, depuis le début. Il avait même joué avec l'attraction réciproque entre Magnus et Alec, s'amusant à voir à quel point ces deux là étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de l'être aimé. Jamais Valentin n'avait essayé de les aider en quoique ce soit, bien au contraire. Magnus avait même la certitude que Valentin guettait la moindre occasion pour pouvoir continuer à nouveaux ses petits tests sadiques.

Le scientifique toisa son interlocuteur.

\- Nos peuples n'ont pas à se confronter ainsi, nous n'avons pas à en arriver à de telles extrémités, nous pouvons juste discuter en personnes civilisées.  
\- Ce n'est pas une solution efficace sur le long terme, objecta Maia.  
\- Ça c'est votre problème, rétorqua automatiquement Magnus, Tout ceci ne me regarde pas, je ne prendrai pas part à tout ceci. Moins je suis impliqué, mieux c'est, je refuse de me mêler à cette folie sans nom. Vous voulez vous battre ? Grand bien vous fasse mais ce n'est pas mon cas et je ne prendrai pas position. Si les humains souhaitent se battre, je désapprouverai et il en sera de même pour les Aquarius.

Il jeta un regard en direction d'Alec afin de sonder sa réaction, loin de se braquer ou d'être révolté par les propos de l'humain, l'héritier paraissait plus fasciné, comme s'il trouvait enfin quelqu'un pensant de la même manière que lui. Le scientifique fut alors particulièrement soulagé. Alec ne souhaitait pas se battre et c'était en soit une des meilleures nouvelles de la journée. La dernière chose que Magnus souhaitait, c'était de se disputer avec la sirène à ce sujet.

L'humain savait également que Lydia voulait à tout prix éviter la guerre... Peut être restait-il d'autres Aquarius tout aussi raisonnables... Magnus craignait qu'il soit impossible de stopper Valentin, cette sirène avait perdu pied, seule la démence lui donnait encore un but à sa vie... Valentin n'acceptait pas de parler avec des personnes n'étant pas du même avis que lui, il restait définitivement campé dans ses positions.

Après le long monologue de Magnus, Raj le détailla de la tête aux pieds, haussa un sourcil puis prit la parole :

\- Tu veux vraiment demeurer en retrait ?

Cette option lui paraissait inimaginable, il scrutait Magnus comme s'il s'attendait à le voir subitement rire, comme le ferait quelqu'un après avoir prononcé une bonne blague. Mais l'humain était on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

Raj échangea un regard avec Maia, vérifiant que son amie était tout aussi interloquée par l'attitude de l'humain.

\- C'est hallucinant...

Maia allait renchérir mais une autre voix se fit entendre à la place.

\- Ton souhait sera exaucé.

Magnus le premier, tout le monde fut surpris par une telle annonce de la part de Valentin et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Magnus sentait une arnaque pointer le bout de son nez.

Valentin se para d'un air innocent.

\- Bien évidemment. Je ne forcerai jamais un membre de mon équipe, ce serait contre-productif... Tu réaliseras tout seul l'erreur que tu as faite en voulant demeurer à l'écart de tout soucis...

Un sourire presque cruel fut lisible sur son visage, contrastant avec sa précédente gentillesse non sincère.

\- Mais il sera bien trop tard.

Magnus fronça ses sourcils.

\- Si jamais vous tentez quoique ce soit contre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir et d'énoncer un seul prénom.

\- Je ne ferai rien, l'interrompit Valentin, Je n'en aurai pas besoin.

Magnus frémit et une pointe de stress mêlée à une soudaine peur lui tordit l'estomac. Il ne savait pas à quoi l'autre faisait référence mais il n'aimait pas la menace sous-jacente dans le ton de Valentin.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de demander davantage de détails, des sirènes entrèrent dans la salle. Valentin se redressa, prêt à dire qu'il ne voulait aucune visite mais son visage s'éclaira. Il salua avec joie les nouveaux arrivants, surtout un en particulier. Raphael rendit le salut d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vois que tu ne reviens pas seul, le félicita-t-il, Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi et j'ai eu raison.

Magnus, qui était dos à la porte, ne vit pas à qui Valentin parlait mais il eut sa petite idée... Et il pria pour s'être trompé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Simon seul, il aurait dû retourner le voir... Et malheureusement, quand Magnus osa enfin jeter un regard en arrière, il vit bien l'adolescent, peu confiant et très mal à l'aise.

\- Ce ne fut pas évident, avoua Raphael, Il n'a pas essayé de me faciliter les choses...

On sentait une certaine rancune dans sa voix et, si on s'attardait sur son physique, on voyait quelques bleus qui apparaissaient sur sa peau et une jolie griffure barrait sa joue gauche. Simon s'était bien défendu, Magnus pouvait être fier.

Valentin observa longuement Simon puis s'adressa de nouveau à Raphael.

\- Où est Cléophas ?  
\- Elle arrive bientôt je pense, nous nous sommes séparés.  
\- Et Camille ? Où est-elle ?

L'expression de Raphael s'assombrit immédiatement.

\- Morte.

Valentin se figea net.

\- Comment ça, morte ?  
\- J'ai retrouvé son corps sur la plage...  
\- Qui a fait ça ?

Le nouveau souverain paraissait totalement hors de lui. Pas forcément parce qu'il l'appréciait en tant que personne mais essentiellement parce qu'elle avait été particulièrement efficace ces dernières années.

Du coin de l'oeil, Magnus vit Jace se tendre. Alec le remarqua peut être également mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres sirènes. Il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi le blond n'était pas serein. Si jamais Valentin apprenait que son propre fils avait tué une de ses alliées... Il risquait de se mettre très fortement en colère. Magnus conservait certes quelques rancunes envers Jace mais, d'un autre côté la sirène pouvait être un excellent agent double. Magnus était en terrain inconnu, il ne pouvait pas se passer de son aide.

Magnus sut que c'était une des plus mauvaises idées qu'il avait eu durant toute sa vie, mais il choisit de porter le chapeau. Il endosserait la responsabilité de cet acte, il avait plus de chance de moins s'attirer les foudres de Valentin... Ou disons que c'était moins grave si c'était lui que l'on considérait comme coupable.

\- Moi.

Valentin se tourna avec lenteur vers lui.

\- Ah oui ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Magnus se força à demeurer impassible et il répondit le plus calmement possible, ne voulant pas rendre l'autre encore plus furieux.

\- Légitime défense. Elle était violente et sous le feu de l'action je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire pour ne pas mourir...

L'argument était recevable et parfaitement crédible. D'autant que Camille était réellement devenue hystérique face à ses refus systématiques de la suivre. Alors certes, elle menaçait essentiellement Alexander mais elle ne s'était pas non plus empêché de lever la main sur lui à maintes reprises. Magnus sentait encore la douleur qu'il avait ressenti après avoir été balancé comme une poupée de chiffon.

Valentin plissa ses yeux.

\- Camille était pourtant très posée.

Magnus retint un rictus.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'elle était tout sauf sereine... J'ai même des preuves assez convaincantes.

Le scientifique s'écarta donc pour la première fois d'Alexander et il se tourna afin de montrer son dos marqué par de nombreux bleus.

\- Ce n'est clairement pas quelqu'un de calme qui est responsable de ces marques, je pense que vous vous en rendez compte.

Alec se dit alors que Camille avait de la chance d'être déjà morte parce que sinon il lui aurait fait regretter de s'en être pris à son humain. Magnus vit toute la tension de la sirène et il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je vais bien, le rassura-t-il.

Alec se laissa convaincre et il croisa ses bras contre son torse. Il tenait toujours la Coupe dans sa main et Magnus ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dévier inévitablement vers l'artefact. La voix de son rêve lui revint en mémoire et il serra ses dents pour pouvoir retrouver un minimum de contrôle.

Valentin dévisagea longuement Magnus. Il ne paraissait pas ravi mais, au moins, il n'avait pas tenté de récupérer son arme afin de lui couper la tête. C'était assez rassurant en soit. Alec était malgré tout prêt à défendre l'humain et à se placer devant lui si jamais Valentin esquissait un seul geste suspect.

\- On en reparlera...

Magnus eut un sourire nerveux. Valentin ne le regardait plus, échangeant plutôt quelques mots avec Raphael et l'humain en profita pour observer de nouveau Jace. Le blond lui adressa un air reconnaissant puis, pour que son comportement ne soit pas suspect, se détourna et rejoignit son père afin d'empoigner Simon par l'épaule.

\- N'essaie pas de t'enfuir.

Simon haussa un sourcil, il commençait à être habitué à ce qu'on utilise de la sécheresse lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui mais quand même... Un peu de compassion et de douceur ce serait trop demander ?

Magnus savait que Jace feintait son manque de gentillesse mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Alec et l'héritier toisait son meilleur ami, se disant que Jace avait bien changé depuis que son père avait pris le pouvoir.

Magnus échangea ensuite un regard avec Simon, ce dernier paraissait un peu déçu de s'être fait attraper. Le scientifique aurait bien voulu le rassurer mais il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui allait se passer pour eux. Les événements s'étaient tous enchaînés et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce soucis-là. En voulant sauver Alexander, il s'était condamné tout seul et il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation.

Hodge revint dans la pièce, ayant visiblement ramené Maryse dans la cellule lui ayant été attribuée.

– Cléophas est revenue.

Le cœur de Magnus loupa un battement. Si Cléophas était revenue... Qu'était-il arrivé à Madzie, qu'elle était censée chercher ?

Et comment allait Ragnor ?

* * *

 **Tatatadaaam... Ouais j'avoue je prends un peu trop goûts aux fins à suspens... Désolée ?  
J'espère que ce chapitre tout frais tout beau vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos commentaires sont la meilleure manière pour que je puisse progresser ! Et évidemment mes mp sont toujours ouverts si jamais vous voulez parler de la série ou autres !**

 **Longue vie au Malec !**

 **À bientôt et merci pour votre soutien !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey ! Alors comment vous allez vous tous ? Me revoilà pour le rendez-vous du dimanche ! J'ai du mal à réaliser que je vais poster le chapitre 23... Mais je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait toujours !  
Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai très très hâte de voir l'épisode 18, le trailer donne bien envie... J'adorerai parler de mon point de vue sur l'évolution du Malec mais j'aurais peur de spoiler ceux qui ne sont pas à jour... Mais j'échangerai volontiers ce que je pense en mp hésitez pas !**

 **Merci à Lau'riginal et LaBanane91 pour leurs reviews ! Votre soutien est très positif pour moi !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Valentin perdit la bonne humeur qu'il avait réussi par miracle à retrouver quand il vit Cléophas, seule. Pourquoi ramener deux pauvres humains était une tâche si compliquée ? Après Camille, voilà Cléophas qui échouait... Valentin commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être déçu à répétition. Tous les muscles de son visage se contractèrent brusquement et Cléophas se sentit obligée de courber l'échine face au regard noir de son supérieur. Elle n'osa même pas prendre la parole pour s'excuser de peur d'agacer davantage Valentin. Valentin qui grinça des dents avant de demander lentement :

\- Où est la gamine ?

Cléophas déglutit et, sentant la tension, elle joua nerveusement avec son épée qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

La lame de son arme était recouverte de sang. Magnus eut une envie subite de vomir et Alec ne put que s'inquiéter en le voyant devenir si pâle d'un coup. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander les raisons d'une telle angoisse, il savait que Ragnor était encore à la surface et l'héritier avait eu l'occasion de voir que Magnus tenait énormément à son meilleur ami. Ragnor était un soutien pour lui, le perdre serait une épreuve bien trop douloureuse. Rien n'était certain pour l'instant mais Magnus se faisait déjà mentalement tous les pires scénarios imaginables et il en devenait fébrile.

Sans réfléchir, Alec enlaça Magnus, tentant de lui insuffler autant de courage qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas les moyens de faire grand chose à l'heure actuelle mais s'il pouvait au moins empêcher Magnus de sombrer, il le ferait. Magnus ne se plaignit pas de ce geste affectueux, au contraire, il se laissa aller contre la sirène. Il autorisa Alec à le caler contre lui et il se força à calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Valentin était tellement énervé qu'il ne remarqua même pas la tendresse échangée entre Alec et Magnus, pour la première fois il ne fit pas de remarque cynique sur leur relation ou de commentaires moqueurs sur le fait qu'ils étaient adorables. Il attendait toujours sa réponse et il le fit clairement comprendre.

\- Où est-elle ?

Il avait séparé avec soin chacun de ses mots, créant une atmosphère presque glauque. Cléophas baissa sa tête.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Valentin eut un rictus.

\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé...

Cléophas paraissait particulièrement honteuse mais Valentin ne s'y intéressa même pas durant de brèves secondes. Il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose, il y avait une humaine lui appartenant -elle avait été transformée alors forcément elle était à lui-, seule dans la nature et personne n'était capable de lui ramener.

\- Comment ça ? Le village n'est pas si grand pourtant ! Et je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas pu aller loin au vu de son âge !

Cléophas mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Elle a reçu de l'aide je pense...  
Valentin analysa la sirène, vérifiant probablement à quel point elle était honnête dans ses propos. Il finit par désigner l'arme d'un signe de tête.

\- Et le sang ?

Cléophas ne put se retenir de baisser les yeux pour regarder de quoi il était mention même si elle le savait déjà.

\- Je suis allée chez elle, je n'ai trouvé qu'une femme voulant m'arrêter... J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'elle ne me ralentisse pas. D'autant qu'elle refusait de me donner la moindre information.

Valentin hocha sa tête.

\- Tu as eu raison, les humains sont bien assez nombreux et dangereux comme ça... Nous n'avons pas besoin de garder ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin. J'espère que ça servira de leçon à la personne qui tente de la camoufler... Laissons du temps, laissons croire à Madzie et à son sauveur qu'on les a oublié... On reviendra quand ils s'y attendront le moins et on la récupérera.

Cléophas approuva directement, bien trop heureuse d'avoir échappé au courroux de son supérieur et d'être encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Elle aurait été prête à repartir sur le champs à la surface si Valentin le lui avait ordonné. Elle était juste revenue parce qu'elle avait eu comme consigne de se montrer avant la fin de l'après-midi. Valentin était bien trop terrifiant pour qu'elle s'accorde le moindre retard.

\- Tu me nettoieras cette épée, le peuple n'a pas besoin de voir cela pour l'instant et je n'ai pas envie de leur expliquer qui a été tué.

Il semblait vraiment blasé à l'idée de devoir s'exprimer de nouveau devant la population qu'il avait pourtant déjà manipulé à nombreuses reprises.

De son côté, Magnus ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé et, immédiatement, une pointe de culpabilité lui retourna l'estomac. Il devait être un être humain ignoble pour être heureux de la mort d'une personne... Mais il était rassuré parce que Cléophas n'avait pas croisé Ragnor. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Ragnor était vivant et Madzie était certainement encore avec lui.

Rassuré, il put se redresser et n'eut plus besoin d'Alexander pour tenir debout. Ce dernier le comprit d'ailleurs et il lâcha Magnus. Il lui lança malgré tout un regard, vérifiant son état parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le scientifique le rassura autant qu'il le put et Alec se laissa alors convaincre.

Magnus était encore un peu patraque, peut être parce qu'il avait réalisé ce que ce meurtre impliquait. La femme que Cléophas avait évoqué ne pouvait être qu'Iris, la grand mère de Madzie... Magnus ne savait pas si la petite fille était courant de cela mais il se sentit mal pour elle, la petite avait déjà perdu ses parents, elle était maintenant séparée de force du dernier membre de sa famille... Au vu de l'âge qu'elle avait, cela ne pouvait qu'être une expérience traumatisante pour Madzie... Et Magnus regrettait qu'elle doit faire face à ce genre d'événements... Tout comme il regrettait de ne pas être à ses côtés pour l'aider à supporter cette épreuve... La seule chose qui lui permettait d'être un minimum serein -du moins serein comme on pouvait l'être au vu de la situation- c'était que Ragnor saurait s'occuper convenablement de la petite fille. Magnus ne lui aurait pas confié Madzie dans le cas contraire après tout.

Mais Magnus devait retrouver Ragnor et Madzie au plus vite, il devait les aider à demeurer en sécurité.

La question était : comment pouvait-il partir ? Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que Valentin voulait le garder à la Citadelle.

Valentin lança un regard circulaire à la pièce puis il soupira, il semblait plus blasé qu'autre chose.

\- Tu peux disposer.

Cleophas ne se fit pas prier, depuis le début de la conversation elle n'attendait que l'autorisation de pouvoir déguerpir. Elle n'allait clairement pas s'attarder maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à esquiver une regrettable punition. Elle commençait déjà à détourner ses talons lorsque Valentin la rappela :

-Ramenez les humains dans leurs quartiers, Hodge allez avec elle...

Valentin laissa sa phrase en suspens

-N'emmenez pas Magnus par contre, j'ai encore à lui parler.

Magnus serra ses dents et il échangea un regard incertain avec Alec. La sirène paraissait déterminée à ne pas laisser son humain seul avec Valentin. Magnus était enfin à ses côtés, hors de question qu'il revienne à nouveau dans les mains du banni.

Le comportement protecteur d'Alec ne surprit absolument Valentin qui s'était parfaitement attendu à cette réaction. Il aurait été plus choqué si Alec était resté de marbre. Valentin avait déjà planifié comment il allait régler le problème "le petit copain amoureux ne voulant pas abandonner son humain" et il n'eut pas besoin de faire grand chose. Il jeta juste un bref coup d'œil en direction de Raphael. L'homme de main comprit immédiatement la requête de son chef et il hocha sa tête. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire lors de ce genre de situation.

Sans se faire repérer, il se glissa derrière l'héritier. Malheureusement pour lui, Raphael avait beau être discret, Alec était un bon soldat et il sentit sa présence. Il se retourna brusquement mais Raphael avait déjà anticipé et, avec rapidité, il récupéra la Coupe. Il envoya l'objet à Valentin avant que Magnus ne le reprenne. Croyant que Raphael allait tenter de faire du mal à Alec, Magnus vit rouge et ses pupilles s'illuminèrent immédiatement après. Il tendit sa main, prêt à faire subir à Raphael le même sort qu'à ses camarades gardes.

-Stop !

Magnus fronça ses sourcils. Valentin avait beau prendre son ton supérieur et autoritaire, il n'allait absolument pas l'empêcher d'agir. Du moins c'était ce que Magnus croyait... Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait pas de flux de magie parcourant ses veines à une vitesse folle... Il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La sensation de pouvoir s'accumulant au bout de ses doigts était en soit toute nouvelle mais elle était tellement addictive... Le manque soudain rendit Magnus complètement hébété et perdu.

Valentin, qui tenait dorénavant fermement la Coupe et la pointait en direction du scientifique, eut un grand sourire satisfait.

-Bien, je pense que j'ai enfin ton attention maintenant... Pouvons nous enfin parler tous les deux ?

Magnus fixa ses mains sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, comme en état de choc. Comme une telle chose était possible ?

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

Valentin fit signe à Raphael.

-Raccompagnez le jeune Lightwood, j'ai besoin d'entretenir une discussion privée avec ce cher Magnus.

Cette fois-ci, Magnus n'eut pas la force de s'opposer. Dévasté, il regarda juste Raphael lui arracher son bien aimé. Il savait qu'Alexander ne lui en voulait pas d'être impuissant mais l'humain se sentit douloureusement coupable.

Même une fois qu'il fut seul avec Valentin, il fallut à Magnus un temps non négligeable afin qu'il se décide enfin à sortir de sa torpeur.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il alors

Valentin éclata de rire.

-Vois-tu la Coupe t'offre énormément de choses et décuple tes pouvoirs mais elle peut également être un fardeau pour toi...

Magnus releva ses yeux vers Valentin, ce dernier jouant avec la Coupe. Le scientifique dut se battre contre lui même pour pouvoir rester à sa place. Diable comme il voulait la récupérer... Il pouvait presque encore entendre de nouveau la voix murmurant dans son esprit de le rejoindre. Valentin, voyant qu'il était écouté, il continua sa phrase :

-Tu pensais que tu contrôlais la Coupe mais je vais devoir te décevoir... C'est elle qui te dirige... À chaque fois que tu la toucheras, tu deviendras plus puissant mais tu deviendras également plus dépendant. Tu ne pourras plus te passer d'elle. Et il suffira juste que l'on te la reprenne pour que tu deviennes innocent comme un agneau.

Valentin eut un sourire cruel.

-Tu vois, j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance.

Il rit tout seul, comme s'il venait de faire une blague absolument hilarante. Il était le seul à penser cela en tout cas...

\- Je finis toujours pas gagner...

Et, fier de lui, il regarda de haut le scientifique.

Magnus serra ses dents. Camille lui avait parlé de cette histoire d'addiction... Il ne l'avait pas forcément prise au sérieux, n'ayant pas réalisé à quel point il avait été piégé en recevant un tel pouvoir. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il était effectivement devenu une simple marionnette entre les mains de Valentin. Et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Camille était si certaine qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien contre le nouveau roi. Il suffisait juste que Valentin tienne la Coupe pour pouvoir annuler les sorts de Magnus. C'était logique, en même temps que Valentin ait prévu un moyen de contrôler tous ses petits pions. Magnus ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs qu'avaient obtenu Raj et Maia mais il avait vu un échantillon de ceux de Madzie et de Simon et il savait également ce que lui était capable de faire. Et il aurait très bien pu renverser Valentin sans la moindre difficulté grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il le pouvait encore d'ailleurs et Valentin le savait pertinemment. Magnus aurait pourtant dû se douter du stratagème de la sirène, évidemment que Valentin n'allait pas laisser des personnes avec un rôle aussi important libres de leurs mouvements... Et Valentin possédait dorénavant le meilleur moyen existant pour pouvoir s'assurer que ces chers humains ne lui désobéiraient pas...

Magnus serra ses dents.

-Est ce que vous avez parlé de ça aux autres ?

Valentin secoua sa tête, gardant son sourire moqueur.

-Je te fais l'honneur de t'en parler en premier.

-C'est trop aimable...

Passé la surprise, Magnus devenait de plus en plus en colère et il foudroyait maintenant son interlocuteur du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir le balancer contre le mur le plus proche... Il l'avait déjà fait une fois en effet mais c'était tellement plaisant... C'était presque aussi addictif que de tenir la Coupe. Il pensa alors très fort à une violente bourrasque renversant Valentin, l'envoyant au loin et lui faisant ravaler son irritante fierté. Comme à l'accoutumée, ses pupilles prirent une teinte dorée et pendant un instant Magnus crut que le sort fonctionna. Ce fut en effet le cas mais malheureusement ce dernier se brisa contre une bulle de protection formée in extremis autour de Valentin dès que ce dernier remarqua l'agression. En plus de la frustration, Magnus ressentit une certaine incertitude. Valentin semblait contrôler la Coupe... Combien de temps avait-il eu pour pouvoir expérimenter toutes ses fonctionnalités ? Et comment le roi et la reine ne s'étaient pas aperçus de toute cela ? Valentin était bien trop intelligent et rusé... Magnus avait su connaître la suite de son plan mais c'était faux, il y avait plein de détails qu'il ignorait et Valentin s'était amusé depuis le début à l'emmener sur de fausses pistes.

Mais, même si sa tentative avait échoué Magnus avait néanmoins appris une chose, le possesseur de la Coupe n'était pas systématiquement immunisé, il fallait que ce dernier soit conscient de l'attaque pour pouvoir la bloquer. La seule manière de vaincre Valentin lorsqu'il tenait l'artefact, c'était donc de le prendre par surprise. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais au moins Magnus avait un avantage qu'il pourrait utiliser.

Valentin, qui venait de bloquer le sort de l'autre, eut un rictus moqueur.

-On peut dire que tu es têtu...

Il releva la Coupe en sa direction et serra brusquement l'objet. Magnus eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Il se plia en deux alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, haletant. Une douleur vive lui transperça le crâne et il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Magnus retint un sifflement et se força à parler sans trahir sa souffrance :

-Qu'est ce que... Vous faites ?

-Je te montre juste que tu ferais mieux d'être de mon côté.

Magnus ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, il se rendit juste subitement compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sentant les roches sous ses pieds, il comprit alors ce qu'il clochait. Sa queue de sirène disparaissait et il reprenait peu à peu forme humaine. Et vu là où il se situait, c'était problématique. Magnus lutta donc contre l'influence de la Coupe et se battit pour conserver son apparence de sirène. Physiquement parlant, c'était assez éprouvant et il ne savait absolument pas combien de temps il serait capable de tenir. Ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils le brûlaient. Il entendit Valentin rire.

-Arrête donc de résister tu ne fais que t'épuiser.

Magnus, qui avait réussi à respirer de nouveau convenablement, ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à repousser cette pression s'exerçant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il ne laisserait pas le contrôle à Valentin, hors de question. Il ne serait pas ce pion docile, il ne se laisserait pas dompter. Parce que c'était un peu ce que Valentin essayait de faire en s'imposant de la sorte, il essayait de rendre Magnus obéissant comme on dresserait un jeune cheval sauvage et retissant. En l'épuisant.

-Sors... De ma tête.

Son timbre devint menaçant et n'importe qui aurait frémi devant lui. Même Valentin haussa un sourcil, assez interloqué. Magnus n'aurait pas dû être encore debout, il aurait dû s'effondrer et prier pour la miséricorde de Valentin... Mais non, il persistait à résister et à ainsi le provoquer sans pitié... Mais d'où venait cet humain si endurant et si buté qui n'avait aucune envie de céder malgré tous les avantages que cela lui apporterait ? Les deux autres humains avaient été si facilement convaincus... Et Simon le serait très certainement, Valentin n'en n'avait aucun doute. Mais alors pourquoi Magnus persistait et refusait de rejoindre le bon côté ? Son comportement était des plus irritants, Valentin détestait qu'on lui résiste surtout quand c'était quelqu'un pour qui il avait de grands plans d'avenir. Magnus pouvait faire tellement de grandes choses, s'il s'alliait à lui, Valentin pourrait lui accorder une place de choix à ses côtés. Et tous les deux, ils dirigeraient la cause pour laquelle Valentin se démenait depuis des années déjà. Ce serait tellement glorieux.

Mais non, Magnus ne voulait à priori pas coopérer... Valentin ne comprenait pas. Lui qui pensait que les humains étaient faciles à acheter et qu'il était aisé de les corrompre... Magnus était un pur mystère pour Valentin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Magnus continuait ainsi à être dans le déni. Magnus se devait de soutenir le projet de Valentin, c'était ainsi. Valentin l'avait choisi et l'humain aurait dû être bien plus reconnaissant que cela au lieu de s'enfoncer davantage dans cette lutte inutile. Magnus refusait de voir la vérité mais Valentin avait cru que cela changerait... Il attendait toujours le moment où Magnus réaliserait sa bêtise et deviendrait enfin doux comme un agneau.

Valentin pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait... Pourquoi donc ne pas accepter la proposition alors ? Diable que cet humain était têtu...

\- Sois raisonnable...

Loin d'apaiser le scientifique, la phrase moqueuse ne fit qu'accentuer sa fureur déjà bien grandissante.

Magnus serra ses poings et il releva lentement ses yeux vers celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son ennemi. Il était trop hors de lui pour réaliser qu'il ne détestait pas Valentin pour tout ce qui lui avait fait subir ou pour avoir tenté de lui arracher Alexander. Non, Magnus le haïssait parce qu'il lui avait volé la Coupe et qu'il voulait s'en servir alors qu'il n'en avait aucune légitimité. Magnus voulait la Coupe pour lui, savoir que Valentin la possédait l'énervait bien plus que nécessaire. Valentin n'avait aucun droit sur la Coupe, elle était à Magnus, il n'y avait pas d'autres fins possibles. Et sans s'en rendre compte, Magnus sombrait de plus en plus dans cette espèce d'obsession incontrôlable. Il n'arrivait plus à penser convenablement, il n'avait que cet artefact en tête. Pour une fois il avait réussi à ne plus être omnibulé par l'image d'Alexander habituellement gravée dans son esprit... Pas sûr que cela soit si positif que cela au final... Penser à la sirène était plus sain que de penser à la Coupe. Mais ça, Magnus n'en n'était pas conscient.

Il foudroya donc du regard Valentin.

Valentin qui n'eut pas l'air impressionné et il ne céda pas, voulant toujours prendre le dessus sur cet humain au comportement assez rebelle.

Et cela énerva encore plus Magnus.

\- J'ai dit...

Il se redressa, une étrange aura menaçante l'entourant subitement et il parut également beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'était.

\- Sors. De. Ma. Tête.

Valentin fut d'un coup incapable de soutenir quelques secondes de plus le regard intense du scientifique, les pupilles dorées exerçant comme une compression dans la tête du banni. La sirène crut presque qu'elle se faisait transpercer. Et alors que Valentin pensait parfaitement bien diriger la situation jusque là, l'avantage se renversa subitement.

Valentin n'arriva plus à gérer quoique ce soit.

Magnus fit un violent mouvement de bras, comme pour se dégager de la pression qu'il ressentait. Cela marcha bien. Trop bien même. Non seulement il se libéra de la désagréable sensation mais en plus il réussit à reprendre le dessus.

Valentin ne put rien faire, il avait trop poussé Magnus et maintenant l'humain se vengeait purement et simplement.

Enfin délivré, plus rien ne stoppait Magnus, bien au contraire. Il inspira profondément et il fit craquer son cou.

Il avait complètement perdu le calme le définissant, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même d'ailleurs.

Il avait oublié ses anciennes convictions et son envie de stopper la guerre opposant les humains contre les Aquarius avant qu'elle ne commence. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était de récupérer la Coupe.

Et il comptait bien le faire.

Subitement, ce fut comme si une autre entité avait pris possession du corps de Magnus. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et Valentin eut enfin l'intelligence de craindre pour sa vie.

Il n'eut absolument pas le temps d'effectuer un seul mouvement de recul. Il sentit juste une intense douleur dans son dos, il venait de se faire jeter contre son trône et le choc fut si violent qu'il en fut sonné.

Le tournis qu'il eut et le fait qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement le poussèrent à lâcher la Coupe.

Magnus ne réfléchit même pas à ses actes particulièrement agressifs, il ne les avait même pas réalisé à vrai dire. Non, la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était cet objet si attractif et dont il ressentait l'appel.

Enjambant Valentin sans aucune considération pour son état misérable, Magnus s'empara ensuite de la Coupe, un air parfaitement satisfait peint sur son visage. Il resta bien une dizaine de secondes, à simplement fixer l'objet, comme hypnotisé. Cette fois-ci si Alexander avait été à ses côtés, Magnus ne lui aurait pas demandé de récupérer la Coupe, bien au contraire. Personne ne lui prendrait la Coupe maintenant, elle était à lui et il ferait tout son possible pour pouvoir la garder.

C'est poussé par une telle détermination que l'humain se dit donc qu'il ne pouvait pas demeurer à la Citadelle. La raison était simple, les sirènes ne lui laisseraient pas la Coupe. Les raisons pouvaient être légitimes, comme par exemple le fait que la Coupe permettait aux Aquarius une entière discrétion car elle les dissimulait du regard des humains. Mais Magnus, pourtant si humaniste et altruiste habituellement, n'en n'avait maintenant plus rien à faire du bien être et de la sécurité des autres. Il était devenu purement égoïste, ne pensant qu'à son désir d'obtenir plus de pouvoir.

En fait c'était comme si le véritable Magnus s'était endormi et qu'un autre se manifestait à sa place, plus virulent et mauvais que son hôte.

Le scientifique ne jeta même pas un regard compatissant à Valentin, il l'avait bien mérité de toute façon.

Ayant récupéré son bien, Magnus s'éloigna donc.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il devait aller pour être enfin tranquille, sans que personne ne tente de lui reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. En tout cas, il devait partir de cet endroit qui ne lui était pas familier et qui n'était pas forcément accueillant non plus... Il suffisait de voir la manière avec laquelle Maryse l'avait dévisagé quand elle l'avait vu pour comprendre que quelques sirènes n'était pas heureux de sa présence... Et Magnus ne souhaitait pas demeurer là où il n'était pas désiré. D'autant que s'il restait, il allait encore devoir confronter Valentin et, à la longue, cela allait devenir lassant. Il avait beau savoir que Valentin ne pouvait plus grand chose contre lui, c'était malgré tout ennuyant.

Laissant donc un Valentin incapable de le retenir, l'humain nagea donc tranquillement vers la surface.

Magnus ne pensa même pas à Alexander. Alexander avait été de nouveau enfermé, le scientifique aurait sans doute pu le libérer mais il n'y songea pas une seule fois. Il n'arrivait juste plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la Coupe qu'il serrait dans sa main. Il ne réfléchissait plus à rien hormis le flux de puissance parcourant de nouveau ses veines.

Valentin l'avait tellement poussé à bout, avait tellement tenté de le faire céder que Magnus n'avait plus eu la force de résister contre l'attraction dangereuse de la Coupe. Valentin avait eu ce qu'il voulait, les nerfs de Magnus avaient lâché subitement et il avait arrêté la lutte... Le seul soucis c'est que les plans de Valentin ne s'étaient pas exactement déroulés comme cela avait été prévu... En fait le stratagème du banni avait été parfait et il avait magnifiquement bien marché... Même beaucoup trop en vérité. Valentin n'avait juste pas anticipé un si fort succès et il ne pouvait que le regretter.

Magnus, si on pouvait toujours le nommer ainsi, quitta finalement la Citadelle, rien ne le retenait ici.

* * *

Ragnor tenait encore serré contre lui la jeune Madzie. Il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, elle avait été parfaitement obéissante. Comme il lui avait demandé, elle était restée immobile et n'avait pas tenté de quitter sa cachette.

Au début tout allait bien, Iris était la plus heureuse, revoyant enfin sa petite fille qu'elle avait cru disparue à jamais. On lui avait arraché de force la jolie Madzie malgré toutes ses protestations et elle s'était alors retrouvée démunie, seule et perdue. Elle ne connaissait même pas les kidnappeurs.

Et alors qu'elle ne croyait plus à rien et qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte et elle retrouva avec surprise une petite tête familière cachée derrière un grand homme qu'elle reconnut ensuite. Qu'est ce que Madzie pouvait-elle bien faire avec le scientifique Ragnor ?

Madzie s'était jetée dans ses bras avant qu'Iris ne puisse poser une quelconque question et elle avait rattrapé l'enfant, la cajolant et la rassurant comme elle le pouvait. Une fois que sa chère petite ne semblait plus autant apeurée, Iris l'avait déposé gentiment sur un canapé, s'étant assuré que Madzie était vraiment calmée. La gamine l'avait longuement fixé et Iris lui avait gentiment souri. Elle avait bien entendu remarqué que Madzie tenait contre sa poitrine sa petite poupée et elle avait été surprise, elle avait pensé que Madzie aurait perdu son jouet suite à l'agitation.

Elle s'était ensuite tourné vers Ragnor, espérant que l'autre puisse au moins lui apportant quelques réponses aux nombreuses questions se mélangeant dans sa tête. Et Ragnor avait parfaitement compris ce souhait.

Il avait donc pris une chaise, Iris l'avait imité et il s'étaient retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre, à attendre le premier qui engagerait la conversation.

Ce fut finalement Ragnor qui s'était lancé. Essayant de synthétiser au maximum afin de ne pas trop s'éparpiller, il avait essayé d'expliquer pourquoi des inconnus avait voulu prendre une enfant si jeune et à première vue si banale. La seule chose qui différenciait Madzie des autres gosses de son âge c'était le fait qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment bavarde et qu'elle passait de nombreuses heures à juste observer ses camarades de loin, avec sa petite poupée comme seule compagnie... Mais Madzie était juste renfermée sur elle-même depuis la mort de ses parents, ce n'était pas une raison justifiant un tel enlèvement !

Inévitablement, l'existence des sirènes avait été évoquée ainsi que le plan de Valentin, qui projetait d'utilisait certains humains dont la jeune Madzie afin de pouvoir étendre sa domination.

Et Iris avait écouté sans interrompre une seule fois le long monologue de Ragnor, choquée et ne sachant pas comment réagir face à de telles nouvelles.

Une fois le récit finit, Ragnor avait analysé l'expression d'Iris, voulant voir si elle endurait bien le choc. Elle paraissait en effet assez calme, elle réfléchissait juste à tout ce qu'elle venait d'assimiler. Tout ceci était tellement incroyable, surnaturel... Dire que cette population avait été ignorée jusque là...

Ragnor ne la brusqua pas et attendit qu'elle donne d'elle-même son ressenti sur toutes ces nouvelles données. Il la surprit en train de se pincer pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours éveillée et cela le fit doucement sourire. Elle prenait tout ceci assez bien au final, ayant pu avoir une réaction bien plus disproportionnée.

Iris avait regardé finalement sa chère Madzie adorée, cette dernière l'observant avec ses grands yeux bruns innocents puis elle releva son regard en direction de Ragnor qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant...

Ragnor avait grimacé.

\- Ce n'est pas un paramètre qui fera renoncer Valentin je crois...

Iris avait soupiré, elle s'en était en effet douté. Ragnor n'avait pas fait un rapport détaillé de toutes les actions de Valentin mais le peu qu'il lui avait dévoilé était largement suffisant pour comprendre la psychologie du personnage... Et Iris avait aisément compris qu'elle ne lierait aucune amitié avec cette sirène.

Ragnor avait repris ensuite la parole :

\- Il enverra sûrement quelqu'un pour récupérer les humains lui ayant échappé... Et je pense que Magnus s'en doute également, ce n'est pas pour rien s'il m'a demandé de quitter le laboratoire pour venir vous voir avec Madzie... Si on se sépare, on complique les plans de Valentin car il a moins de chance de récupérer tous les humains...  
\- C'est intelligent comme idée... Mais ça affaiblit vos forces également, on est plus puissant lorsqu'on reste en groupe...  
\- Je suis entièrement d'accord mais Magnus a très certainement voulu protéger Madzie en demeurant ainsi en première ligne. Il veut essayer de détourner l'attention... Et si Simon n'est pas avec nous, c'est sans aucun doute parce que ce brave garçon est tout aussi buté que Magnus...

Iris avait souri. Elle aimait bien Simon, il était gentil et particulièrement serviable. Heureusement qu'il avait été avec Madzie, la petite fille avait au moins eu un repère au milieu de toute cette agitation. Malheureusement la femme perdit bien vite son attendrissement lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose :

\- Magnus s'est sacrifié inutilement... Et Simon également. Ils arriveront peut être à repousser les sirènes venus pour eux... Mais Valentin ne s'arrêtera pas à une tentative... Et même s'il récupère Magnus et Simon, il ne s'arrêtera pas là...

Elle s'était mordu la lèvre.

\- Madzie n'est pas en sécurité ici... Et toi non plus vu que tu l'accompagnes...  
\- Il n'y a aucun endroit où nous pouvons aller...

Ragnor avait raison, Iris le savait. Puis une idée avait fusé dans son esprit.

\- Il y a des grottes le long des falaises, certaines sont accessibles par la mer, dans des endroits où tu auras encore pied...

Le scientifique se redressa puis hocha la tête, il se rappelait de ces endroits, il en avait exploré quelques uns avec Magnus. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, étant donné que la terre ferme revenait bien vite à l'intérieur, la population marine ne s'y développait pas énormément. Magnus et lui avaient donc abandonné leurs expéditions. Les grottes étaient en vérité bien dissimulées, on ne les repérait pas forcément de loin et rare étaient ceux connaissant l'existence de ces lieux. C'était des personnes comme Iris, qui habitaient là depuis longtemps et qui avaient eu l'occasion de tomber dessus par hasard, au détour d'une baignade prolongée. Les nouveaux arrivants ne prenaient plus vraiment la peine de découvrir ce genre de choses maintenant... Il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour que la place dans une des grottes soit déjà prise. Et les sirènes étaient elles complètement en terrain inconnu, les probabilités pour que l'une d'entre elles ait l'idée d'aller voir le long du rivage étaient particulièrement faibles. Forcément pour une sirène, les humains demeuraient sur terre, ils ne s'amusaient pas à aller se réfugier dans des endroit accessibles à la nage.

\- Ça pourrait marcher...

Iris avait approuvé.

\- Sur le long terme, ce n'est pas faisable mais ça vous permettrait de vous faire oublier quelques heures quand une sirène fait son apparition...

Ragnor avait voulu la remercier pour sa proposition pertinente mais une soudaine animation à l'extérieur l'avait stoppé net. Iris l'avait entendu également et elle s'était levée pour aller à la fenêtre afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une femme semblait agacée parce que personne ne voulait répondre à ses questions. En même temps, l'épée qu'elle portait la rendait inévitablement louche. Elle demandait sans cesse où habitait Madzie, au début personne ne lui répondait, trop apeuré mais la peur poussa ensuite les moins téméraires à tout avouer, ne désirant pas mourir de suite.

Iris s'était écartée vivement de la fenêtre et avait poussé Ragnor vers Madzie.

\- Partez, maintenant ! S'était-elle écriée, Passez par la porte de derrière, elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Ragnor avait voulu protester mais il s'était rappelé que le sort de Madzie était en jeu et il avait alors obtempéré. Il était parti aussi vite que possible avec la petite Madzie, repartant en direction du laboratoire qu'ils avaient ensuite contournés pour pouvoir aller vers la mer sans se faire repérer.

Ragnor avait posé Madzie sur ses épaules puis il avait nagé, s'engouffrant dans une des grottes plus en retrait. Il avait fait monter Madzie sur un rocher émergeant de l'eau avant qu'elle soit au sec et il s'était installé derrière elle. La petite tremblait, la raison principale n'étant pas le froid, et elle avait immédiatement cherché du réconfort auprès de Ragnor. L'homme l'avait pris dans ses bras et ils étaient restés ainsi. Ragnor ne trouvant pas les mots pour la calmer, il demeura silencieux et c'était très bien ainsi. Madzie n'était pas bavarde non plus et la situation actuelle ne lui donnait pas envie de discuter.

Dans leur cachette ils virent alors Simon se faire emporter par Raphaël. Ragnor sentit que Madzie voulait aider l'adolescent mais, obéissante, elle n'était pas partie. Sortir n'aurait servi à rien à part dévoiler sa cachette et risquer de se faire capturer elle aussi par la suite. C'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour Simon... Elle parut subitement très triste et, dévorée par la culpabilité, baissa sa tête. Ragnor se sentit tout aussi abattu.

\- Ça va aller Madzie...

Il espérait que ce soit réellement le cas...

* * *

 **Verdict ? Je sais je sais... C'est criminel de s'arrêter là... Promis Ragnor aura une petite discussion avec Magnus dans le prochain chapitre... Vous verrez bien si notre Magnus adoré retrouvera le bon chemin... Des hypothèses sur les événements du prochain chapitre ? J'aime bien lire vos suggestions vous êtes très inventifs ! Et vos idées sont très pertinentes pour certains, ça me donnerait presque envie de réécrire certains passages aha !**

J **e ne vais pas vous mentir, la fin se rapproche de plus en plus...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et on se retrouve bientôt !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey hey ! Alors toujours en vie malgré les derniers épisodes ? Personnellement j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre aha ! L'épisode 20 va être dur à endurer je le sens ! Courage à tous !**

 **Petite parenthèse pour remercier tout ceux qui sont allés lire et commenter mon os Malec qui vous a bien plu ! Et ça me ravit parce que voilà le Malec c'est mon petit couple coup de coeur et j'adore tellement écrire sur eux ! J'écris pour mon plaisir mais forcément quand ce qu'on écrit plaît ça motive encore plus !  
Et merci également pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je vous ai tous répondu par mp et votre enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur !**

 **On m'a beaucoup demandé Alec hé bien il est de retour dans l'action promis ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve à la fin !  
**  


* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Le jour commençait à tomber doucement lorsque Ragnor décida de voir si le danger était passé.

Il hésita puis recommanda à Madzie de l'attendre tandis qu'il partait en éclaireur. Au moins Madzie serait en sécurité un peu plus longtemps. Ragnor pensait que les sirènes cherchant Madzie s'étaient démoralisées après des heures de recherches infructueuses mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Alors qu'il partait, Madzie prit la parole pour la première fois depuis un long moment et elle demanda à Ragnor d'aller voir comment allait sa grand-mère. L'inquiétude qu'elle avait était très sincèrement touchante et le scientifique ne fut pas insensible à cette légitime requête. Il hocha alors sa tête.

\- C'était prévu, lui promit-il.

Et il ne mentait pas, le sort d'Iris le préoccupait réellement. Il se sentait encore mal de l'avoir laissé alors qu'une personne armée se dirigeait vers sa maison... Il avait une mauvaise intuition, il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait dû plus insister et demander plusieurs fois à Iris de les suivre... Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de les accompagner ? Probablement pour leur faire gagner du temps... Mais Ragnor se détestait malgré tout car il aurait préféré que les choses se passent différemment.

Savant que l'homme était honnête, la petite fille le laissa donc s'en aller, serrant contre elle la poupée dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Ragnor n'avait jamais eu l'impolitesse de lui demander d'où venait ce jouet mais, définitivement, c'était un objet avec une valeur affective très importante pour l'enfant... Ce n'était que des hypothèses sans preuve mais Ragnor se demandait si la poupée n'était pas un héritage venant de ses parents, cela expliquerait certainement l'affection de Madzie pour le jouet.

Lorsque Ragnor retrouva la terre ferme, il remarqua avec soulagement que les alentours paraissaient calmes. Au moins une bonne nouvelle après tous ces événements... Enfin, cela ne voulait pas dire que tout allait bien pour autant... Ça, Ragnor s'en rendait bien compte... Et il avait ça gravé dans son esprit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison d'Iris. Ignorant ses vêtements et chaussures trempés qui créaient une sensation désagréable à chaque fois, le scientifique marcha rapidement et il atteignit très vite l'habitation.

À première vue, l'endroit était tranquille. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et Ragnor marqua une pause.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait trouver à l'intérieur.

Il finit par rentrer dans la maison et il se détesta directement lorsqu'il vit Iris. À quoi il s'était attendu bon dieu en l'abandonnant derrière lui et Madzie ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait cru ? Que l'intrus laisserait Iris alors que cette dernière avait volontairement tenté de ralentir sa progression ? Sa propre naïveté lui donnait envie de vomir... Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Iris, il aurait dû la forcer à les suivre au lieu de renoncer à le convaincre suite aux réponses négatives de sa part... Oh comme il se haïssait...

Il s'avança lentement puis s'agenouilla auprès du corps inanimé d'Iris, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Ragnor se sentit mal à la vue d'un tel spectacle, déjà parce qu'il n'était pas médecin, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de voir autant de sang habitué mais également parce qu'Iris était une femme qu'il estimait beaucoup.

Il prit sur lui et ferma délicatement les yeux écarquillés d'Iris.

La femme ne semblait même pas paisible dans la mort, la terreur avait définitivement marqué ses traits.

Ragnor savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Iris ne méritait pas ce triste sort... C'était presque idiot d'avoir une telle pensée, une femme aussi gentille et prévenante ne méritait pas cela mais en fait personne ne méritait un tel traitement. Mais Ragnor culpabilisait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il avait provoqué cela.

Il détourna son regard, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, s'attarder davantage ici n'avait aucune utilité.

Le cœur lourd, il retourna chercher Madzie qui n'avait pas bougé, comme il lui avait demandé. Il n'osa même pas la fixer une seconde et, sans un mot, il la ramena au laboratoire. Elle avait sûrement compris ce que cette tristesse signifiait et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle resta silencieuse.

Elle ne demanda même pas à ce qu'il l'emmène voir Iris, elle avait l'intelligence, malgré son âge, de comprendre que cela lui apporterait aucun bien. Sa maturité était très surprenante mais ce n'était pas un point négatif.

Une fois sorti de l'eau, Ragnor voulut déposer Madzie mais elle refusa de le lâcher et elle s'accrocha à lui. Le scientifique la regarda et il vit finalement ses pleurs. L'enfant avait besoin d'une pause, ne pas lui accorder serait cruel.

Ragnor tendit alors ses bras et la petite vint se réfugier contre lui. Elle voulait juste un peu de réconfort.

Après quelques minutes, Madzie s'écarta d'elle-même.

\- Merci.

Ragnor fut assez surpris de l'entendre parler. Cela dut se transcrire sur son visage car Madzie eut un très léger sourire. Ce simple geste apaisa Ragnor. Cela ne chassa pas ses chimères mais au moins, pendant un instant il eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau sans cette sensation qui lui compressait la poitrine.

Madzie ne s'était pas encore remis du deuil et c'était tout à fait normal, c'était bien trop soudain mais, elle se battait et Ragnor ne pouvait être que fier de sa détermination. Madzie avait une force mentale inégalable.

Il analysa quelques secondes la petite fille, histoire d'être certain qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à fondre en larmes juste après avoir un pas mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle alla d'elle-même vers le laboratoire, soit le seul endroit -presque- familier qu'il lui restait et où elle pouvait encore se réfugier.

Ragnor la suivit, la laissant mener la marche.

La porte donnant sur la plage n'avait pas été remise, personne n'ayant eu le temps d'aller la replacer à sa place et ce n'était pas surprenant. Ce qui était surprenant par contre, c'était que la lumière du salon soit allumée. Ragnor fronça ses sourcils, se demandant bien qui pouvait s'être installé.

Il retrouva Magnus assis sur le canapé, buvant tranquillement un verre de vin comme si tout était normal.

Ragnor dévisagea longuement son ami, clairement troublé par l'attitude surprenante de ce dernier.

Après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer comment Magnus pouvait-il se montrer aussi détendu ?

Quand il vit Ragnor, il lui adressa un grand sourire. L'autre ne fut pas d'humeur à le lui rendre, il se sentait vide.

-Quelle synchronisation ! Vous ne m'avez presque pas fait attendre, dit-il joyeusement en se redressant.

La première chose que Ragnor se dit, c'était que son ami était vraiment gonflé. Il regarda Madzie et l'incita, en la poussant gentiment, à aller rejoindre la chambre de Magnus, qui était devenue la sienne depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

-Va te reposer, j'ai besoin de parler à Magnus.

Madzie saisit le message. C'était une conversation d'adulte et elle n'y avait pas sa place. Elle hocha sa tête et obéit sans se plaindre parce qu'elle se faisait exclure. Encore une fois, elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Sans décrocher un seul mot, elle quitta donc la pièce. Ragnor se demanda si ce mutisme n'était pas lié à toutes les pertes qu'elle avait eu à subir... Un moyen peut être de contenir tout ce qui hurlait en elle... Ragnor ne pouvait que lui souhaiter de réussir à surmonter tout cela et à enfin pouvoir prendre la parole et s'ouvrir au monde. Ça prendrait le temps que cela faudrait mais cela finirait par arriver.

Ragnor suivit du regard Madzie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte de la chambre. Iris n'avait rien demandé à Ragnor, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps mais le scientifique savait qu'elle lui aurait demandé de veiller sur Madzie. Et il comptait bien le faire. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, ce genre de choses n'ayant jamais été dans ses priorités ou ses désirs mais là il se sentait responsable de la petite fille. Et il ferait tout pour qu'un jour elle se sente mieux à nouveau. Il avait peu à lui apporter mais il essaierait d'être une figure parentale assez convaincante pour Madzie.

Magnus fit tourner son verre de vin entre ses doigts.

-Ça m'a l'air sérieux tout ça.

Ragnor décida d'être direct, tourner autour du pot ne ferait qu'allonger bêtement la discussion. Il se lança donc :

-Iris est...

Magnus l'interrompit directement.

-Je sais.

Il haussa ses épaules.

-C'est tragique.

L'expression sur son visage ne reflétait pas vraiment les mots qu'il prononçait. Ragnor leva un sourcil.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Magnus grimaça.

-Je t'avouerai que quand une dénommée Cléophas, chargée d'aller récupérer Madzie, est arrivée avec une épée en sang, j'ai eu terriblement peur que ce soit le tien... Et je suis sincèrement soulagé que tu ailles bien.

Ragnor dévisagea son ami, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la véracité des propos, et il poussa un soupir. Il aurait sûrement été dans la même état à la place de Magnus. Il tira une chaise pour s'installer en face du canapé dans lequel était installé son camarade.

-Simon s'est fait attrapé, j'avais cru que toi aussi... Je crois que tu dois...

Il se stoppa net. Il avait finalement remarqué la Coupe posée à gauche de Magnus. Il n'avait jamais vu l'artefact jusqu'à ce jour mais il en avait tellement entendu parler qu'il comprit directement à quoi il avait affaire. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, la Coupe était particulièrement belle, les inscriptions avaient été très finement gravées et la couleur dorée lui donnait ce côté mystique et fascinant. Après, cette attirance dont le monde faisait mention, Ragnor ne la ressentait pas, il n'était pas vraiment la catégorie visée par ce pouvoir attractif.

-Comment as tu...

Il ne put finir sa question, Magnus lui répondit avant, l'interrompant de nouveau :

-J'ai récupéré ce qui était à moi. J'ai juste eu à me servir c'était facile...

-Personne ne t'en as empêché ?

Ragnor avait du mal à croire que Magnus avait pu prendre la Coupe à Valentin purement et simplement. Magnus rectifia donc :

-Bien sûr que si mais une fois assommé Valentin n'avait plus rien à redire.

Ragnor le fixa, pas certain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir après une telle confession. Magnus n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent, aller jusqu'à mettre hors d'état de nuire une personne pour lui voler quoique ce soit... Non définitivement cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Tu as volé la Coupe ?

-Elle est bien mieux avec moi. Et puis il me l'a volé en premier, elle n'est pas à lui.

Ragnor était purement sidéré. Était-ce vraiment son meilleur ami qui tenait un tel discours ? Jamais Magnus n'aurait réclamé des biens ne lui appartenant pas. Magnus était curieux, il cherchait la vérité et des explications à tout... Il n'était pas cette personne matérialiste qui se tenait devant Ragnor. Ce n'était pas Magnus. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

-Et Alec ?

Il espérait que la mention de ce nom soit comme un électrochoc pour son ami, un moyen de le ramener à la réalité.

-Alec ?

Magnus laissa son regard divaguer dans le vide, ce prénom lui semblait lointain, un visage flou s'attardait dans son esprit mais il lui fallut un temps pour pouvoir se souvenir.

-Ah oui, Alexander. Je crois que c'est pour lui que je suis allé sous l'eau en premier lieu...

Magnus qui émettait des doutes à propos de quelque chose concernant Alec ? Impossible. Ragnor en avait la preuve formelle, son ami n'était pas comme d'habitude.

-Et où est-il maintenant ?

Magnus marqua une pause afin de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer.

-Tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi ?

Magnus eut l'air subitement tout aussi perdu que Ragnor.

-Je... N'y ait pas pensé...

Il baissa ses yeux vers ses paumes.

-Pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé ?

Ragnor ne put s'empêcher de compatir, il posa alors amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Magnus.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, le rassura-t-il.

Il jeta un regard à la Coupe, elle était trop proche de son ami, elle avait certainement une influence encore plus grande sur lui.

-Je vais la récupérer et on va discuter.

Il tendit sa main mais Magnus le repoussa violemment.

-Non !

Ragnor se figea net face à une telle sécheresse dans la voix de son ami. Il sentit comme une pression qui le força à reculer.

-Je ne te laisserai pas me la voler.

Ragnor n'avait jamais craint Magnus, en même temps le jeune scientifique n'avait jamais eu un comportement violent. Et c'était un étrange sentiment de se sentir en danger à cause d'un ami de longue date... La peur le tétanisa un instant et il fixa Magnus dont le regard était devenu fou.

Ragnor avait cru que son camarade avait repris ses esprits mais cet instant de lucidité n'avait été que temporaire. Magnus avait sombré et Ragnor désespérait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le récupérer. Il déglutit et se rassit lentement. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part essayer de calmer cet autre Magnus accroc à la Coupe.

-Non bien sûr que non garde la. Je n'en est pas besoin.

Magnus parut s'apaiser et Ragnor déglutit. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Valentin face à ce vol mais il était certain d'une chose, ça n'allait pas bien se passer.

La question était : à quel point la suite des événements allait être catastrophique ?

* * *

Alec avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve. Peut être qu'il s'était assoupi dans sa cellule et que tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans la salle du trône était faux ? Il sentait encore le goût des lèvres de Magnus mais il avait à peine eu le temps de le retrouver, on l'avait directement remis dans ce cachot triste à mourir. Le retour de Magnus avait été tellement irréel, Alec se demandait sans cesse s'il n'avait pas imaginé toute la scène. La phrase de sa mère le sortit de son trouble.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Alec releva sa tête, il aperçut d'abord le regard désapprobateur d'Isabelle dirigé vers Maryse puis il remarqua l'air presque déçu de sa mère. L'héritier haussa un sourcil, ne saisissant pas l'allusion.

-De quoi est-il question ?

Maryse n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la réponse de son fils. À priori, il aurait dû comprendre ce qui était sous-entendu.

-De toi ayant embrassé cet humain devant tout le monde.

Alec grinça ses dents. Sérieusement ? Était-ce réellement le bon moment pour parler de cela ? Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Il a un prénom.

Maryse leva ses yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet.

Elle vit les poings de son fils se serrer et elle eut du mal à soutenir son regard enflammé.

-Je te signale que c'est la deuxième fois que Magnus me sauve la vie, sans rien demander en retour. Tu devrais le remercier.

Ce fut Maryse qui haussa un sourcil.

-Le remercier ?

Alec ne broncha pas et rétorqua, impassible :

-Je serai mort sans lui et j'espère pour toi que tu as prévu de lui présenter des excuses...

La reine eut l'air presque choquée.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me menacer ?

Alec n'eut pas l'occasion de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Il avait pourtant préparé une réplique cinglante mais une soudaine agitation à l'extérieur de la prison interrompit la tension grandissant entre le mère et le fils.

Valentin hurlait à tous ses soldats de venir à lui directement.

Alec se figea net. Magnus était avec Valentin. Et si ce dernier était aussi en colère... Magnus était dans une mauvaise passe. Heureusement Alec croisa l'air apaisant d'Izzy avant de pouvoir paniquer. Elle le rassura directement :

-Il a besoin de Magnus.

Elle avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Alec essaya de se détendre, se répétant en boucle que Valentin voulait Magnus vivant, quoique ce dernier ait fait.

-Ah et Alec ?

Isabelle venait de rappeler son frère, son dernier ayant baissé sa tête tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Elle lui adressa un regard doux.

-Je n'étais pas là ... Mais je suis fière de toi.

Alec dévisagea sa soeur un moment puis un grand sourire sincère illumina son visage. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez de la soutenir de la sorte. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais leurs cellules étaient trop espacées, ils n'arrivaient même pas à joindre leurs mains ensemble.

-Merci Izzy.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil.

-Tu mérites de choisir la vie que tu désires... Avec la personne que tu désires.

Elle regardait encore Alec mais il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre qu'Isabelle lançait une petite pique à sa mère. Maryse eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire et elle s'enfonça juste plus au fond de sa cellule, ayant compris que le combat était perdu d'avance. Son fils refusait de l'écouter et sa fille s'était également retournée contre elle... Elle n'avait pourtant pas de mauvaises attentions, elle voulait juste qu'Alec soit prudent, traîner avec des humains était dangereux. Avant d'être une reine, Maryse était une mère et elle passait sa vie à s'inquiéter pour ses enfants. Et Alec lui créait beaucoup d'inquiétude ces dernières semaines, depuis la nuit où il avait affronté Hodge. Maryse aurait tellement préféré que son fils n'ait jamais eu à aller à la surface... Ces histoires de sirènes capturées par des humains avides de reconnaissance étaient anciennes mais elles étaient vraies. Et Maryse priait pour qu'Alec ne se dit pas trompé au sujet de Magnus et que celui-ci ait tellement de bonnes intentions. Alec était jeune, il n'avait pas le recul que Maryse pouvait avoir et il pouvait alors accorder sa confiance à de mauvaises personnes... Tout comme Maryse l'avait fait à un âge plus jeune... Et c'était parce qu'elle s'était fait avoir qu'elle désirait que son fils soit plus méfiant.

Elle ne le montrait que très rarement mais elle tenait à ses enfants. Comme n'importe quelle mère.

Alec, qui ne regardait pas sa génitrice, ne vit donc pas la lueur peinée dans son regard. Il sourit de plus belle à sa soeur.

À cause de l'alerte, le garde surveillant la prison était parti, laissant son poste juste le temps de voir ce que le chef demandait. Il fut bien vite remplacé, Cleophas apparut, l'air mécontente. Elle avait visiblement été écartée du projet quel qu'il soit. Alec croisa ses bras.

-Hé bien ? Vous êtes rétrogradé ?

Cleophas n'avait été de garde qu'une seule fois et c'était lorsque Valentin manquait de main d'œuvre, depuis elle avait eu des rôles un peu plus glorieux... Elle serra ses dents et lança un regard mauvais à l'héritier.

-Je me suis portée volontaire.

-Ou Valentin ne vous a pas trouvé assez compétente... Et il vous a placé ici.

Alec savait qu'il avait touché juste, il suffisait juste de voir à quel point elle venait de se crisper. Il n'avait pas retenu la moquerie dans le ton de sa voix mais en même temps, il ne désirait pas être délicat avec elle.

Aldertree, qu'Alec n'avait plus entendu depuis très longtemps, prit la parole :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Cleophas ne répondit pas, elle croisa ses bras et Aldertree fronça ses sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'on l'ignore volontairement de la sorte. Alec, lui, soupira juste. Il fallait encore une fois attendre sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre...

Ragnor guettait la mer depuis la fenêtre lorsqu'il vit une chevelure blonde émerger de l'eau. Il reconnut directement Lydia alors il sortit la rejoindre. Magnus leva probablement ses yeux de la Coupe mais il ne suivit pas son ami. Ragnor le soupçonnait de se méfier de toutes les sirènes maintenant qu'il avait volé l'artefact. Parce que oui, clairement, c'était un vol quoique Magnus en dise.

Lydia eut l'air soulagée qu'on aille la voir.

-Il reste peu de temps, prévenez votre peuple vite !

-Peu de temps pour quoi ?

-La guerre. Valentin planifiait déjà d'attaquer mais il passe définitivement à l'acte.

Ragnor n'osa pas demander si Magnus était la cause d'une telle décision. Il savait que la réponse serait positive.

\- Et combien de temps il nous reste ?

Lydia pinça ses lèvres.

\- Trop peu. Beaucoup trop peu. Même parler ici nous fait perdre de précieuses secondes... Je ne peux pas rester plus, je pourrais me faire voir... Et toi tu pourrais te faire attraper avant d'avoir pu prévenir quelqu'un...

Ragnor saisit le message.

\- Va alors, je vais transmettre la mauvaise nouvelle au plus grand nombre.

Lydia le remercia et elle disparut tout aussi vite. Ragnor fit demi-tour et il retourna au laboratoire en courant. Magnus dût comprendre que quelque chose se passait car il fixa Ragnor et, sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de reprendre son souffle, demanda :

\- Hé bien ? Pourquoi une telle précipitation ?

Ragnor regarda derrière lui par réflexe et il fut rassuré lorsqu'il constata que personne ne sortait de l'eau.

\- Valentin réunit ses troupes, les sirènes qui sont de son côté vont attaquer les humains incessamment sous peu.

Une lueur presque dangereuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Magnus.

-Hé bien qu'ils viennent.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa chambre, maintenant occupée par la jeune Madzie. Ragnor ne loupa pas la lueur attendrie qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son ami. Magnus tenait à Madzie, il voulait la protéger.

\- Va prévenir les habitants, qu'ils se mettent à l'abris et prends Madzie avec toi, partez loin.

Ragnor plissa ses yeux. Encore une fois, Magnus les écartait et désirait affronter seul le danger...

\- Et toi ?

Un sourire à la limite du sadisme se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune scientifique. Il regarda longuement la Coupe puis finit par déclarer :

\- Je me ferai une joie de les accueillir.

Cléophas n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle restait face à l'allée des cellules et ses yeux balançaient des éclairs à quiconque avait l'audace de la fixer un peu trop longtemps. Alec ne savait pas combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées mais il avait l'impression d'être immobile depuis des heures. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, pouvoir retrouver Magnus et le mettre en sécurité au plus vite.

Devoir demeurer coincer derrière ces barreaux sans rien faire le rendait tout simplement dingue.

Il serra ses dents et regarda avec envie les clés attachés à la taille de Cléophas. Si seulement elle n'était pas tant en retrait, il pourrait peut être tenter de les lui voler... L'espoir faisait vivre après tout.

Il était en train de s'imaginer arracher les clés avec vivacité les clés et s'échapper ainsi très héroïquement lorsque soudainement, Cléophas s'effondra. Alec eut un instant de surprise et il faillit croire qu'il venait de provoquer un évanouissement juste en regardant intensément la sirène.

Mais Jace apparut juste derrière et Alec comprit que le blond venait d'assommer Cléophas sans aucune compassion avec le manche de son épée. Jace grimaça un peu et il enjamba sa victime inconsciente.

-Navrée pour ta soeur Luke.

L'interpellé haussa ses épaules.

-Elle le méritait, je pense même que tu as été trop doux...

Jace eut l'air amusé par cette remarque. Il récupéra le trousseau et se dirigea directement vers la cellule d'Alec qu'il ouvrit en deux temps trois mouvements. Il fit ensuite face à son meilleur, l'air terriblement désolé.

\- Alec je...  
\- Je sais, le coupa l'autre.

L'héritier lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Tu es pardonné.

Jace poussa un soupir de soulagement, un lourd poids s'enlevant de ses épaules et les deux hommes s'étreignirent un instant.

\- Content de te retrouver, murmura le brun.  
\- Moi de même. Mais on va devoir abréger les retrouvailles.  
\- Les choses sont si mauvaises que cela ?  
\- Tu n'as pas idée. Magnus est partit avec la Coupe et Valentin prépare la guerre qu'il avait tant désiré... J'ai réussi à lui fausser compagnie grâce à l'agitation... Il faut à tout prix stopper cette folie.

Jace lui tendit l'épée qui avait servi de matraque et Alec réalisa que c'était la sienne. Jace était allé la chercher pour lui.

\- Va, je délivre les autres, on sera juste derrière toi.

Alec hésita un court instant, juste le temps nécessaire pour qu'Isabelle croise son regard et lui adresse un sourire. Le frère hocha alors sa tête et, laissa sa sœur aux mains de son meilleur ami, nageant directement vers la surface.

Jace, lui, délivra Luke et lui donna le trousseau de clés. Il n'en garda qu'une seule, celle pouvant ouvrir la cellule de sa sœur. Comme Valentin l'avait annoncé, il avait enfermé sa fille dans le cachot le plus éloigné afin qu'elle ait l'impression d'être seule, ne pouvant parler avec personne. Jace fut une nouvelle fois pris de remords, comment avait-il pu laisser ainsi sa sœur sans chercher une seule fois à la sortir de ce cauchemars ? Bien décidé à réparer son erreur, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Clary était recroquevillée au fond de sa cellule, les yeux fermés et sa tête pendant sur le côté. Elle ne dormait probablement pas, les bruits récents auraient empêché n'importe qui de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Jace soupçonnait par cœur sa sœur d'avoir trop lutté contre la fatigue ces derniers jours et elle devait juste être exténuée, d'où sa volonté de se reposer.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, elle ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté et parut surprise de voir son frère devant elle.

\- Jace ?

Le blond lui sourit affectueusement et il l'aida à se lever.

\- C'est fini je te promets... Je vais essayer de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Clary hocha sa tête et elle rejoignit tous les prisonniers maintenant délivrés. La plupart étaient partis, menés par Luke qui avait pris la tête de la révolte. Il ne restait que les Lightwood. Isabelle interpella Jace :

\- Où est Max ?  
\- Valentin l'a enfermé avec Simon, un des humains transformés.

L'air d'Isabelle s'assombrit.

\- S'il touche à un seul cheveu de mon petit frère...  
\- Aucun risque, il est de notre camp. Valentin n'a pas réussi à le convaincre de le rejoindre alors il a préféré le garder à la Citadelle le temps qu'il récupère la Coupe. Je n'ai pas trop compris mais il a dit qu'une fois la Coupe revenue entre ses mains, il ne connaîtrait plus ce soucis avec ces humains non obéissants...

Isabelle fronça ses sourcils, imités par ses parents.

\- Cela n'annonce rien de bon, murmura Maryse.  
\- Il faut qu'on monte à la surface. Si Valentin ne tue pas tous les humains, ce seront les sirènes appartenant aux différents partis qui s'entretueront... Les soldats ayant été enfermés avec nous étaient assez remontés...

Jace savait que Robert avait raison. La haine avait été trop longtemps cultivée, autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

\- Le peuple a besoin de ses souverains... dit-il alors

Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble des Lightwoods.

\- Allez-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Isabelle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Et Max ?  
\- J'y vais, déclara Clary, Je me porte garante de sa sécurité.

Et il en fut ainsi. La rousse partit chercher Max tandis que le reste partait empêcher une guerre qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas bien se terminer.

* * *

 **Je ne vous cache que la fin n'a jamais été aussi proche... Je voulais boucler l'histoire en un seul long chapitre mais je me suis dit que vous aimeriez sans doute avoir un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui... Bon après ce chapitre est à peine plus court que d'habitude je vous rassure ! Du coup ce sera pour la prochaine fois je vous accorde du temps supplémentaire !**

Cette fic se finira donc au même moment que la fin de mes vacances... D'un côté c'est positif parce que je pars en médecine cette année et clairement le rythme de publication aurait été anarchique... Je ne réussirai pas à publier un chapitre chaque semaine comme je l'ai fait cette année avec mes différentes fictions :') de l'autre qu'est ce que j'ai aimé développer les intrigues de cette fic ! Ça va me manquer clairement !  
Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant d'écrire, on se retrouvera d'une manière ou d'une autre !  
En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je réponds toujours avec autant de plaisir à chacun d'entre vous !


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour bonjour à tous !  
Je vous avais promis un chapitre plus long pour clôturer cette fic hé bien ma promesse est tenue ! Ce chapitre fait presque 20 pages aha ! J'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter j'avoue... C'est la faute du Malec ça, je suis trop addict.  
J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous plaira en tout cas !**

Merci à LaBanane91, Lau'riginal et Eclat d'Etoile pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre !

Alors, pour une dernière fois, je vous partage quelques musiques que j'ai écouté pendant la rédaction de ce chapitre :

\- Bones, WENS  
\- Paint it black, Hidden Citizens  
\- War of hearts acoustic version, Ruelle (of course)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

\- Les sirènes veulent notre mort ?  
\- Pas toutes. Et leur but premier n'est pas de vous tuer.  
\- Pourtant l'une d'elle a bien assassiné Iris...

Ragnor grimaça. Il allait être compliqué de contrecarrer un argument pareil.

\- Une petite poignée des sirènes veut le pouvoir. Nous avons connu depuis le début de l'humanité des hommes fous voulant régner sur le monde et prêt à déclencher multiples guerres juste par pure ambition... Et ce n'est pas pour autant que nous avons décidé de tous nous éliminer juste par précaution... Éradiquer complètement les sirènes juste à cause de quelques tarés n'est pas la solution.  
\- Pas les éradiquer. Les mettre sous contrôle.  
\- C'est exactement la pire chose à faire, cela déclenchera des ressentiments chez les autres sirènes innocentes.  
\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

Ragnor dévisagea longuement le groupe d'humains effrayés autour de lui. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller très loin pour trouver les autres habitants. Tout un attroupement s'était créé autour de la maison d'Iris et dès qu'on avait vu le scientifique, on l'avait interpellé pour qu'il dise ce qu'il fallait faire. Les gens avaient confiance en Ragnor, ils le connaissaient tous depuis longtemps et son avis comptait pour beaucoup. Ragnor comprenaient ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils étaient tous terrifiés. Quand ils avaient vu Camille il y avait quelques jours, ils avaient été fascinés mais maintenant la fascination avait été remplacée par la peur parce que le côté féerique avait été totalement mis de côté. Le scientifique fronça ses sourcils et regarda l'eau faussement calme.

\- On se bat.

Si la plupart des sirènes étaient pacifiques, celles qui allaient venir ne l'étaient pas. Et il était hors de question que Ragnor coopère.

\- Et on montre que notre liberté n'est pas acquise aussi facilement que cela.

Leurs armes n'étaient pas nombreuses et la plupart étaient très sommaires, n'étant que de simples battes ou de maigres couteaux suisses... Mais en même temps, jusqu'ici les habitants n'avaient jamais eu besoin de combattre quoique ce soit, ce qui expliquait leurs faibles ressources.

Le combat serait forcément inégal...

* * *

Alec ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois pour regarder derrière lui. Il savait que Valentin avait eu le temps de lancer l'attaque, Jace avait été rapide pour venir le délivrer mais malheureusement pas assez.

Alec n'était clairement pas serein, il ne savait pas sur quoi il allait tomber une fois à la surface mais il se doutait que le spectacle ne serait pas des plus beaux à voir. Cette idée le poussa à accélérer davantage.

Ne sachant pas où aller, il monta en premier temps vers le seul endroit qui lui était familier, le laboratoire. Il vit effectivement sur le sable des traces de pas, menant à ce fameux bâtiment mais il ne semblait pas avoir énormément d'agitation. D'autant qu'en analysant un peu plus les marques sur le sol, Alec réalisa que cela ne correspondait qu'à deux personnes seulement, la majorité du groupe n'était donc même pas allé ici.

L'héritier serra ses dents. Où était passé Valentin et ses sbires ? Alec se détestait, il perdait tellement de temps ! Il reprit sa nage et longea le bord du rivage, cherchant où pouvaient être ses ennemis.

Un bruit lui indiqua où était le groupe en question. Non, pas un bruit... Un chant plutôt... Un chant qui était envoûtant pour celui n'appartenant pas au peuple des sirènes... La panique qu'Alec avait essayé d'étouffer revint de plus belle.

À la Citadelle, bien au fond de l'océan, que les sirènes chantent n'avait aucune répercussion. En vérité, même simplement chanter en présence d'humains n'était pas dangereux pour eux... Sauf si la volonté des sirènes était d'attirer les terrestres en question. Le chant avait alors une tonalité tout autre.

La dernière fois qu'Alec avait entendu l'un de ses semblables utiliser sa voix pour de mauvaises raisons, Magnus avait failli finir noyé... Alec ne savait absolument pas si la transformation avait immunisé le scientifique d'un tel envoûtement mais il était certain d'une chose, il n'allait pas attendre d'en avoir la confirmation.

Fonçant directement, il eut la surprise de croiser Lydia venant de l'autre sens. La blonde était définitivement toujours en train de voyager entre la Citadelle et la terre des humains... En fait, après avoir prévenu Ragnor, Lydia avait voulu retourner chez ses semblables mais elle s'était fait surprendre par l'armée de Valentin, plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et avait dû se cacher. Elle n'osait pas imaginer le traitement que Valentin lui aurait réservé s'il avait su qu'elle était partie renseigner les humains... Pas besoin d'être particulièrement futé pour se dire qu'il n'aurait pas été clément.

Maintenant que l'attention avait été détournée, Lydia comptait chercher le plus de renforts qu'elle le pouvait. Trouver Alec à ce moment là fut inespéré. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'il aurait dû être dans sa cellule.

\- Il faut chercher les autres ! s'écria-t-elle précipitamment, Il...

Alec la prit fermement par les épaules pour la forcer à se calmer.

\- Ils arrivent, ils sont juste derrière moi... Essaie de trouver autant d'aide que tu peux en bas, moi je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Lydia hocha sa tête et obéit immédiatement, laissant Alec poursuivre ainsi son chemin.

Valentin avait stratégiquement choisi la rive donnant sur toutes les habitations afin d'être le plus visible possible, après tout il avait un discours à prononcer... Autant que le plus grand nombre l'entende, non ? Il était le seul à être sous forme humaine et, laissant ses sbires en retrait, il s'était placé sur la terre ferme, observant l'attroupement de personnes le regardant avec peur.

Le temps qu'Alec arrive, le chant avait cessé, l'héritier se demanda pourquoi. Personne ne l'avait encore repéré, cela ne pouvait donc pas être la raison. La sirène reconnut parmi tous ces humains, celui en première ligne soit le plus proche de Valentin, comme s'il voulait dialoguer avec ce dernier.

Ragnor, imité intelligemment par tous ceux se tenant derrière lui, avait plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles le plus fort possible lorsque Valentin avait ordonné à un de ses sujets de chanter. Il résista du mieux qu'il le put. La tentation de se laisser séduire était au summum de l'insupportable lorsque Valentin décida de faire revenir le silence. Ragnor eut l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer.

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, les moins résistants à l'envoûtement s'étaient avancés et l'avait dépassé. Ragnor serra ses dents, la situation allait très rapidement devenir incontrôlable...

Valentin se mit à rire et il reprit la parole :

\- Considérez ceci comme un avertissement.

Ragnor le foudroya du regard.

\- Et donc nous sommes censés accepter votre demande sans rien dire ?

Valentin haussa ses épaules, gardant son sourire narquois.

\- Oh mais vous pouvez refuser, je pense que mon clan n'attend que cela d'ailleurs... Ils ont beaucoup à extérioriser et si vous leur donnez une raison de le faire, croyez moi, ils seront plus que ravis.

Ragnor n'appréciait pas la tournure des événements. Valentin avait débarqué avec son groupe comme si de rien n'était et il avait commencé à déclarer que leur roi venait d'arriver et qu'il fallait mieux se soumettre à son autorité. Il n'avait pas vraiment donné de raisons, il avait juste dit que le règne des humains avait trop duré et qu'il était grand temps que les sirènes prennent le relais.

Le scientifique croisa ses bras contre son torse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste cohabiter tout ensemble au lieu de chercher vainement qui doit dominer l'autre ?

Valentin haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette question lui paraissant terriblement stupide.

\- Parce que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes présentés à vous, vous n'avez pas vraiment cherché à cohabiter.

Il balaya la foule du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si vous connaissez l'histoire mais... Les sirènes n'ont pas connu de moments très joyeux en votre compagnie...

Ragnor savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, Magnus lui avait assez répété en boucle tout ce récit soigneusement écrit par son ancêtre. Et pour ce qui était du reste des habitants... La légende était assez connue par ici, la seule différence était que l'existence de la Coupe avait été dissimulée et tout le monde avait fini par croire que les sirènes n'avaient été qu'un mythe. Les sirènes étaient alors devenues de simples personnages de contes, après tout, chaque village cultivait ses propres légendes... Celle des sirènes avait été juste un bon prétexte pour faire la morale aux jeunes enfants lorsqu'on leur racontait cette histoire. Il ne faut pas trop désirer au risque de tout perdre d'un coup... Une morale que Valentin mériterait bien d'entendre d'ailleurs...

Quelqu'un dans la foule prit la parole :

\- L'époque était différente, nos ancêtres se sont certainement laissés submerger. De nombreuses découvertes ont été faites depuis et les gens, pour la plupart, sont plus raisonnés. Les mêmes erreurs ne se produiront plus.

Valentin leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Vous, les humains, avez exploité les gens de votre propre espèce et vous n'hésitez pas à maltraiter toutes sortes d'animaux pour vous sentir supérieurs... Permettez moi donc terrestres de douter de votre bonne foi.

Ragnor plissa ses yeux, l'autre tournait la discussion à son avantage. Les sirènes avaient été des victimes, personne ne pouvait le nier mais là n'était pas une raison pour tout détruire par vengeance.

\- Vous ne voulez que créer la haine autour de vous. Répondre par la violence n'a jamais été la solution. Vous avez semé la zizanie dans votre propre peuple afin de pouvoir prendre le contrôle... Nous pouvons douter tout autant de votre parole... Qui nous dit que si nous coopérons, rien ne nous arrivera ?

Valentin regarda longuement Ragnor avec intérêt. Finalement cet humain ne disait pas que des stupidités...

\- Mais tu me sembles bien informé toi... Comment cela se fait-il que les affaires de mon peuple te soient connues ?

Ragnor réalisa que si lui et ses camarades humains s'efforçaient de demeurer polis, Valentin n'en n'avait que faire et le tutoyait.

Valentin ne le considérait clairement pas comme son égal. Voyant que Ragnor ne lui répondait pas, la sirène poussa un long soupir.

\- Je n'ai créé aucune animosité parmi les Aquarius, j'ai juste démontré que les anciens souverains étaient bien trop incompétents. Je me soucie de la survie des miens et c'est bien pour cela que je me dois d'agir contre le principal fléau qui nous menace.

Ragnor aurait aimé contredire Valentin mais malheureusement il savait très bien que les humains de part leurs actions avaient été la cause de très nombreux problèmes. Pas tous, bien évidemment... Mais les humains étaient tellement nombreux, même si ceux détruisant tout n'était qu'une minorité, la minorité était déjà bien trop grande.

\- C'est une déclaration de guerre que tu nous fais.

Ragnor avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement, il n'avait aucune envie d'être respectueux. Valentin eut un rictus cruel.

\- Bien sûr que oui. À moins que vous acceptiez l'inévitable. Laissez vous les sirènes débuter leur règne ?

Ragnor fronça ses sourcils. Valentin était réellement sérieux lorsqu'il demandait cela ? S'attendait-il vraiment à recevoir une réponse positive ? Le scientifique serra ses poings, toisant son interlocuteur sans aucune gentillesse.

\- Je ne vais pas parler au nom des autres... Mais je suis assez d'accord, les sirènes doivent prendre de l'influence... Sauf qu'il est hors de question que tu sois celui menant ça. Il faut un vrai leader aux Aquarius, quelqu'un qui sera capable de les emmener dans la bonne direction et de vraiment les protéger.

Valentin eut l'air agacé par le sous-entendu, cet humain devenait de plus en plus insolent et insupportable.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui donc pourrait faire cela alors ?

Ragnor sourit.

\- Tu sais très bien qui. Et je suis certain que tu crains qu'il te fasse de l'ombre car il pourrait être bien plus influent que toi.

Valentin frémit et l'humain sut que la sirène avait parfaitement compris de qui il parlait et il ne cacha donc pas son air provocateur. Air qui ne plut pas à Valentin qui se demandait comment cet humain sorti de nulle pouvait-il connaître autant de choses. Il avait réussi à cacher son existence avec brio et cela frustrait énormément le banni.

\- Cesse donc d'esquiver la question, dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.  
\- Pour ma part la réponse est non, déclara Ragnor.

Il regarda ensuite ses compagnons humains. Il ne voulait pas être le porte parole, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'exprimer à leur place et de leur imposer son opinion. Si les autres n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, il les laisserait le dire. Il n'était pas le représentant de son espèce, juste un humain un peu trop sûr de lui. Il profita de son regard en arrière pour regarder la maison dans laquelle il avait laissé la jeune Madzie. Il l'avait confié à une amie à lui, une dénommée Catarina qui lui avait assuré qu'elle resterait avec l'enfant jusqu'au bout. Ragnor aurait voulu emmener la petite un peu plus en sécurité mais il n'en n'avait pas eu le temps, Valentin était arrivé bien plus vite que prévu.

Les autres humains approuvèrent néanmoins les paroles du scientifique et ils semblèrent tous d'avis à ne pas accepter le choix que Valentin voulait leur imposer. Au fond de lui Ragnor était content d'avoir autant de soutien. Restés soudés au vu de la situation était une des meilleures choses à faire.

Le visage de Valentin s'assombrit.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Il fixa alors durant un long moment un des plus jeunes humains du groupe, un adolescent peut être trop curieux ou ayant sûrement voulu impressionner quelqu'un en se tenant avec tout ce groupe d'adultes. Ragnor ne comprit pas directement que Valentin s'intéressait en particulier à ce garçon et il demeura perplexe face au silence s'installant après la menace prodiguée par Valentin.

Le banni reprit d'un coup la parole :

\- Malachi. Celui là.

Ragnor ne connaissait pas de Malachi mais il comprit qui c'était lorsque la sirène en question se déplaça, s'éloignant de la côte pour aller là où l'eau était bien plus profonde. Le scientifique eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, d'une voix de ténor, Malachi commença un chant particulièrement entêtant. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Ragnor ne se sentit absolument pas affecté par le sort. Quand il vit que Malachi fixait le fameux adolescent désigné par Valentin, le scientifique ne mit pas énormément de temps à faire le lien. Malheureusement il ne fut pas assez réactif et la victime alla droit dans le piège tendue pour elle. Une femme, sa mère, cria alors son nom pour essayer de le ramener à la raison :

\- Matt non !

L'adolescent ne parut pas l'écouter. Ragnor rattrapa Matt et voulut le retenir mais l'hypnose et l'attraction de la chanson, avaient comme décuplé les forces de ce dernier et l'adolescent se libéra immédiatement de la poigne du scientifique.

Ragnor vit donc avec horreur Matt plonger et disparaître sous l'eau, sa mère hurla un non déchirant qui aurait fait de la peine à n'importe qui... Sauf visiblement à Valentin qui souriait d'une manière particulièrement malsaine.

Cette sirène était complètement et définitivement tarée.

Choquée, Maia se tourna d'un coup vers Valentin. Raj fit de même et, pensant très certainement la même chose qu'elle, il prit la parole :

\- Vous ne nous avez jamais dit cela !

Valentin haussa un sourcil, regardant derrière lui pour dévisager l'humain.

\- Dire quoi ?  
\- Que vous tuerez les nôtres.

La sirène rit quelque peu.

\- J'ai dû omettre ce détail dans ce cas. Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous choisissiez mon camp, cela me semblait assez évident... Vous m'aviez juré fidélité, j'ai cru que vous feriez alors tout pour moi...

Raj était pâle. Il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de personnes sur la conscience. Il avait cru que Valentin menacerait juste les humains, pas qu'il leur demanderait de se débarrasser eux-même des humains réticents... Il secoua alors sa tête, la perspective de tuer quelqu'un lui tordait le ventre.

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça. Magnus avait raison, vous suivre était une erreur...

Valentin plissa ses yeux et, lentement, il revint sur ses pas, toisant Raj de toute sa hauteur, faisant trembler ce dernier.

\- Refuser l'offre si généreuse que je t'ai fait, voilà la véritable erreur.

Il ne laissa pas à Raj le temps de changer d'avis ou de prononcer le moindre mot, il l'empala sans plus de cérémonie et laissa son corps s'écrouler sur le sol. Valentin fixa alors Maia qui avait regardé toute la scène et qui avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés. Ce qui venait de se passer avait-il vraiment été réel ? Valentin ne lui accorda pas l'occasion de reprendre ses esprits et il l'interpella :

\- Et toi ? Que penses-tu ?

Maia était trop terrifiée pour oser répondre. Voyant qu'elle ne suivit pas son camarade dans la voie de la rébellion, Valentin parut satisfait.

\- Je préfère cela.

La mère de Matt était déjà en train de pleurer la perte de son fils quand une sirène que Ragnor n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps surgit de la mer. D'un bras, Alec maintenait l'adolescent contre lui et de l'autre, il menaçait Malachi de son épée.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu tiens à la vie.

Malachi n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la manière dont Alec s'adressait à lui et il s'empara à son tour de son arme. Alec plissa ses yeux et il se recula progressivement, tentant de se rapprocher des humains afin de pouvoir rendre Matt à ses semblables. Il lâcha l'adolescent au moment où Malachi se jetait sur lui mais Ragnor se chargea de récupérer Matt et il le tira hors de l'eau, Alec l'ayant emmené à portée de bras. L'adolescent était encore confus mais il avait au moins retrouvé la raison et cette fois-ci il n'opposa aucune résistance. Matt retrouva donc sa mère qui était au bord de l'évanouissement et Ragnor esquissa un mince sourire attendri face à la scène qui se jouait.

\- Vous voyez, toutes les sirènes ne veulent pas notre mort...

Voir Alec était quelque chose de rassurant pour Ragnor, cela signifiait que les sirènes ne désirant pas l'extermination pure et simple des humains n'allait pas tarder à arriver, ce qui allait clairement changer la donne.

Le combat entre Alec et Malachi se régla particulièrement vite. Autant Alec pouvait avoir des difficultés contre Jace ou contre Hodge, soit les deux sirènes contre qui il s'était le plus entrainé et de ce fait leurs niveaux étaient au même point, autant contre Malachi... Alec trouva presque l'affrontement trop facile. Son assurance se retourna contre lui, sous-estimant son adversaire, il en récolta une blessure sur le côté gauche. Rien de bien grave ou profond mais c'était tout de même handicapant. Cela n'empêcha pas Alec de désarmer Malachi mais cela lui enleva toute la compassion qu'il aurait pu avoir. Malachi l'avait attaqué en traître alors qu'il portait un humain innocent et en plus il n'avait pas hésité à le blesser dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Alec avait beau avoir un bon fond et chercher à épargner un maximum ses ennemis pour ne pas créer de pertes inutiles, sa bonté avait des limites. Et là Malachi venait très clairement de dépasser la ligne de non-retour.

Malachi semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser Alec s'en échapper vivant. Hé bien qu'il en soit ainsi. D'un geste coup vif, Alec lui trancha la gorge, réglant définitivement la question de l'issue de ce combat.

Malachi leva alors ses yeux vers l'autre, choqué et réalisant son sort. Alec soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que la dernière étincelle de vie s'y éteigne.

\- Saluts et adieux, déclara-t-il solennellement .

Savoir rendre hommage, même à un adversaire, faisait partie de l'éducation qu'Alec avait reçu. On lui avait appris à prier pour toutes les personnes ayant succombé lors d'un combat, même si ces dernières étaient dans le camp opposé. C'était une des leçons de base données à tous les soldats, on ne pouvait pas s'octroyer le droit de prendre une vie, qu'importe la raison. Alors si on le faisait, il fallait se montrer respectueux vis-à-vis du défunt.

Valentin n'avait visiblement pas retenu ce passage car lui se permettait par contre de juger qui pouvait ou non continuer à vivre...

La coupure commença à tirailler Alec et il grimaça. Malgré tout, il resserra sa prise sur son épée et il fusilla du regard les autres sirènes.

\- D'autres volontaires ?

Valentin le fixa avec haine.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours dans mes pattes ?

Il voulut ordonner à ses sbires d'attaquer sans merci l'héritier, sans bien évidemment se soucier du fait que ce dernier était seul contre tous, mais l'arrivée de Luke ainsi que des soldats ayant été prisonniers empêcha Valentin de dire quoique ce soit. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps pour qu'un affrontement général démarre et chacun se retrouva aléatoirement contre un autre du camp adversaire. Le seul à choisir son opposant fut Luke, il avait prévenu dès le début qu'il voulait combattre Valentin. Alec eut beau regarder avec attention, il ne vit ni Lydia, ni Jace.

L'héritier profita de l'agitation pour revenir auprès des humains. Les moins téméraires avaient déjà fui mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous. La sirène se hissa sur la terre ferme, tentant d'ignorer la douleur que cela provoqua et il s'assit. Il était maintenant en hauteur et sa queue de sirène touchait à peine l'eau. Il fit signe aux humains restant de déguerpir. Ils étaient bien gentils mais ils ne servaient à rien...

\- Partez, on s'occupe de ce problème.

Fort heureusement, les habitants obéirent, ayant certainement réalisé que demeurer ici pouvait signer leur arrêt de mort. Ragnor hésita un instant, lançant un haussement de sourcil à Alec.

\- Ça va aller ?

Il parlait de sa blessure, Alec hocha la tête.

\- Où est Magnus ?

Ragnor aurait pu sourire si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi graves. Encore une fois Alec s'inquiétait pour l'humain alors que lui-même n'était pas dans une position des plus enviables. Magnus aussi était comme cela... Avant que le pouvoir de la Coupe lui monte à la tête... Ragnor perdit toute envie de sourire.

\- Toujours au laboratoire.

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je pense que Valentin a envoyé des sirènes là-bas...

Ragnor se redressa.

\- J'y vais.

Alec secoua sa tête.

\- Non c'est dangereux, je...

Ragnor eut l'air assez amusé et il le stoppa :

\- Tu rien du tout... Je te rappelle que tu n'as aucun moyen de te rendre là-bas... À moins que tu comptes y aller en rampant ?

Alec ne trouva rien à répondre, il savait pertinemment que l'humain avait raison... Et ce handicap l'agaçait assez. À ce moment là il aurait bien voulu avoir des jambes pour pouvoir courir rejoindre Magnus et le défendre. Ragnor dut capter la frustration dans le regard de la sirène car il déclara :

\- Crois moi, il n'a sûrement pas besoin d'aide...

Alec essaya de décrypter l'expression presque peinée de Ragnor. Qu'est ce que Magnus avait fait ? Le scientifique partit avant que la sirène ne puisse l'interroger à ce sujet. Alec espéra que Ragnor réussirait à convaincre Magnus de ne pas venir tant que les combats ne seraient pas fini... Ce serait prendre des risques inutiles.

Alec vit finalement ses parents, ils étaient en compagnie d'Isabelle et de Jace. Lydia suivait juste derrière. Ils avaient tous pris une arme et Valentin fronça ses sourcils quand il les vit arriver. Surtout quand il remarqua que son fils se tenait auprès de ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses ennemis. C'était une des pires traitrises.

\- Valentin, il faut que cela cesse.

Valentin dévisagea Maryse comme si elle venait de dire une ânerie et il cessa son duel avec Luke en envoyant valdinguer l'épée de ce dernier. Luke n'eut pas le temps d'agir, les gardes de Valentin l'avait déjà immobilisé. Le banni prit la parole d'une voix grave :

\- Tu as raison, il faut que votre résistance cesse.

Il lança un regard appuyé en direction de son fils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était particulièrement déçu puis il reprit :

\- Votre stupidité à tous me dépasse...  
\- Tiens c'est drôle que ce soit toi qui dise cela.

La voix railleuse de Magnus força Valentin à pivoter sur lui-même. Alec ne reconnut pas directement l'humain. Alors certes, hormis ses yeux dorés, le scientifique avait le même physique... Mais ce sourire étrange et cette aura menaçante qui l'entourait... Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Magnus regarda la Coupe qu'il avait bien entendu pris avec lui, ne pouvant s'en séparer et il déclara :

\- Raphaël m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir...

Valentin plissa ses yeux :

\- Où est-il ?

Magnus haussa ses épaules.

\- Il s'est subitement endormi... Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec le mur...

Valentin n'osa même pas demander ce qu'il était arrivé à celui l'accompagnant. Il préféra passer à un sujet plus important. Il sortit de l'eau, traînant son épée derrière lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Magnus.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux.

Magnus se mit à rire et il secoua sa tête.

\- La Coupe est à moi. Et tu ferai mieux de repartir très vite avec tes amis avant que je ne me mette en colère...

Valentin ne suivit absolument pas la recommandation. Il fit même exactement l'inverse.

\- Que tout ceux qui peuvent me suivre le fasse et lui règle son compte.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Magnus et il fit craquer son cou.

\- On va enfin s'amuser.

Hodge fut le premier à s'élancer, voulant très certainement gagner des points auprès de Valentin mais malheureusement son geste ne fut plus impressionnant une fois que Magnus eut agit. L'humain se laissa guider par la folie qui le possédait de plus en plus et qui l'enivrait sans fin. Dans un sens Magnus comprenait Valentin. Se sentir supérieur était une des sensations les plus grisantes qu'il avait ressenti.

Le scientifique tendit sa main vers Hodge et la sirène se prit comme une barrière invisible qu'il heurta avec violence, le faisant retomber en arrière. Les autres sirènes pouvant se transformer ne tardèrent pas à suivre mais elles connurent toutes à peu près un sort similaire. Elles eurent beau tenter d'entourer Magnus afin de l'attaquer lâchement dans son dos, le scientifique ne leur laissait pas le temps de le toucher. Il les envoyait faire un joli plongeon dans la mer. Une seule réussit à atteindre Magnus à l'épaule... Et cela ne lui plut absolument pas. L'effrontée finit par s'écraser contre un rocher et le sinistre craquement que le choc produisit fit grimacer toutes les sirènes, y comprit Alec même s'il détestait tout ceux ayant tenté de s'en prendre à son cher humain.

Il ne restait plus que Valentin. Magnus prit bien le temps de le regarder de haut en bas puis il fit un pas en sa direction.

\- Donc tu te penses plus fort que moi ?

Il pointa la Coupe dans sa direction et il leva son autre main. Valentin frémit et cela amusa beaucoup Magnus.

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point tu as tort.

Il fit lentement pivoter le poignet de sa main libre et, subitement, serra son poing. Valentin porta une main à son cœur et il tomba d'un coup au sol. Il comprit bien vite ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Magnus se vengeait juste du mauvais tour que Valentin lui avait fait dans la salle de trône... Valentin perdit sa forme humaine car, contrairement à Magnus, il n'avait pas réussit à résister à la pression s'exerçant dans sa tête et avait cédé avant que cela ne devienne trop insupportable. Magnus ne perdit pas l'occasion de se moquer de la faiblesse de son adversaire et il dit, en riant :

\- Hé bien ? Cela semblait plus t'amuser quand tu n'étais pas celui vivant la situation... Je te croyais pourtant plus résistant...

Valentin se mit à tousser et Maryse s'écria alors :

\- Arrête tu vas le tuer !

Magnus leva son regard doré vers elle et Maryse crut qu'elle allait défaillir face à tant d'intensité.

\- Comme si cela vous dérangeait tant que cela...

Il revint sur Valentin qui reprenait son souffle comme il le pouvait.

\- Je pensais qu'il était la personne la plus dangereuse...

La reine déglutit longuement.

\- Maintenant je n'en suis plus sûre.

Magnus haussa un sourcil puis un air moqueur se dessina sur son visage quand il eut compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- D'un coup je ne suis plus le petit humain fragile qu'il ne faut pas côtoyer parce que ce serait un déshonneur ?

Un rire sans joie le prit et il lança à Maryse un regard accusateur.

\- Vous ne valez pas mieux que Valentin.

Il détourna ses talons, laissant le banni au sol.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez de lui, cela m'est bien égal.

Il ne s'était pas encore énormément écarté que Maryse lui répondait déjà :

\- Tu es toi aussi exactement comme Valentin si tu ne rends pas la Coupe à mon peuple.

Magnus fixa l'artefact qu'il n'avait pas lâché durant un seul instant. La remarque de la reine ne parut pas l'atteindre.

\- Elle m'appartient, dit-il seulement.

Il reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Alec, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, réalisa que s'il ne faisait rien, Magnus serait perdu à jamais. L'humain n'était plus lui-même et il ne redeviendrait pas normal tant que l'influence de la Coupe s'exercerait sur lui... Alec se sentit désemparé... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il trouva la réponse bien vite, il n'y avait pas deux solutions possibles.

Magnus ne lui avait pas laissé d'autres choix.

Lorsque l'humain passa à côté de lui, il lui attrapa le poignet et fut comme si Magnus remarquait enfin Alec. Le scientifique fronça ses sourcils, sans tenter de s'éloigner malgré tout, alors que la sirène lui lançait un regard presque désespéré.

\- Magnus... Magnus je t'aime.

La déclaration était totalement inattendue, Alec lui-même ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait osé de confier de la sorte. Magnus eut l'air bouleversé. Pendant un instant, Alec crut revoir la couleur verte de ses pupilles. L'humain s'agenouilla lentement pour être à la hauteur de la sirène et il caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Alec sourit et il avança son visage, comme s'il voulait embrasser Magnus. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent... Mais Alec n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de son geste, l'attention de Magnus était détournée, c'était le meilleur moment pour agir.

La sirène sortit son épée dissimulée derrière son dos, un rayon de soleil se refléta sur la lame...

Le cœur de Magnus cessa de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. Il avait déjà vu cette scène. Son rêve lui revint et il eut une nausée. Il voulut s'écarter d'Alec mais il fut trop tard, la sirène avait déjà abaissé son arme.

Isabelle, qui était à l'autre bout, toujours dans l'eau, écarquilla ses yeux. Elle voulut appeler son frère pour le raisonner mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Même Valentin eut l'air choqué par le comportement de l'héritier.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre et Magnus hoqueta lorsqu'il ressentit l'énergie de l'artefact faiblir. Alec avait planté son épée dans la Coupe. Cette dernière avait créé trop de problèmes et elle en créera très certainement encore... Alec n'avait vu alors qu'une seule solution possible, la destruction de l'objet en question.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

La voix grondante de Magnus ramena Alec à la réalité. Il fut confronté à ses pupilles dorées et il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'expliquer.

\- Comment as-tu pu ?

Magnus avait presque crié et il s'était relevé d'un coup, surprenant la sirène. Il avait complètement perdu la raison.

\- Je te faisais confiance !  
\- Magnus je...

Le scientifique ne lui accorda pas l'occasion de s'expliquer et il balaya brusquement l'air de sa main, Alec fut projeté en arrière et il atterrit dans l'eau.

Si Magnus avait mal vécu le triste sort de la Coupe, Valentin, lui, fut tout bonnement fou de rage. Volant une arme à l'un de ses sbires, Valentin voulut se venger en s'en prenant directement à Alec. L'héritier n'avait cessé de contrecarrer ses plans, il était définitivement temps que cela s'arrête.

\- Tu vas regretter ta bêtise...

Lydia se jeta sur lui pour tenter de l'intercepter mais il se débarrassa d'elle facilement, ne pas vouloir perdre de temps était en effet une bonne motivation. Il allait maintenant s'occuper d'un Alec désarmé et sonné à cause du choc. Aucune chance donc que l'héritier ne lui pose le moindre problème. Et effectivement ce ne fut pas Alec qui l'empêcha de mener à bien son stratagème cette fois-ci.

Valentin se stoppa net et un filet de sang coula sur son menton. Il baissa ses yeux sur son torse transpercé par une lame puis, quelques secondes plus tard, tout devint noir. Il s'effondra et son corps immobile se mit à flotter.

Jace retira son épée puis il la lâcha alors que sa gorge se serrait douloureusement. Il avait provoqué indirectement la mort de sa mère, voilà maintenant qu'il tuait son père... Il se recula et il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, Lydia, qui avait repris ses esprits, était à ses côtés afin de le réconforter. Et Jace avait clairement besoin de soutien à l'heure actuelle donc il accueillit avec joie la présence de la blonde. Lydia lui prit tendrement les mains et elle demeura avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux.

Maintenant que la Coupe était détruite, son côté envoûtant n'agissait plus et Magnus avait repris le contrôle sur lui-même. Ses yeux avaient repris une couleur normale mais ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Il fixa Alec qu'il avait attaqué délibérément et il prit une brusque inspiration paniquée. Il aurait tellement pu blesser gravement la sirène... La culpabilité l'étouffa et il détourna directement son regard quand Alec l'appela. Il eut peur des reproches que l'autre pourrait lui faire alors il esquiva la discussion.

Les remords qu'il ressentit alors le poussèrent à partir d'ici. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore dangereux mais il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il devait s'écarter d'Alexander pour le propre bien de ce dernier.

Magnus s'enfuit donc et Alec l'appela à nouveau pour le faire revenir, sans succès. La sirène le regarda donc s'éloigner, totalement abattue.

* * *

Les choses étaient redevenues calmes. Les sirènes avaient pu retourner chez elles, les habitants de la ville avaient retrouvé un esprit tranquille et plus aucune guerre n'avait été déclaré. Ragnor supposait que les Aquarius avaient réglé de leur côté leurs soucis de rébellion et s'étaient chargés des traîtres dans leur rang.

Madzie allait bien, Ragnor veillait à ce que ce soit le cas. Et Ragnor devait être d'humeur très généreuse car il engagea même Simon en tant qu'apprenti. Simon avait bien entendu accepté directement la situation.

Magnus, lui, s'était enfermé et passait ses journées à faire des rapports sur les expériences qu'il avait commencé bien avant que toute cette histoire de sirène ne démarre. Bosser lui empêcher de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passer et cela l'aidait à se persuader qu'il était serein... Mais il suffisait de voir ses cernes pour comprendre que ses nuits n'étaient pas agréables. C'était d'ailleurs probablement la raison pour laquelle il se couchait aussi tard et se levait aussi tôt. À chaque fois que Ragnor venait, il le trouvait à la même place, assis à sa table d'analyse, écrivant en silence.

Au début, Ragnor ne voulait pas brusquer son ami, il comprenait que Magnus avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de tout cela alors il n'avait pas insisté. Il rentrait dans son jeu et lui parlait normalement, n'évoquant que les avancées de ses recherches. Mais maintenant cela faisait une semaine que cela durait.

Ragnor poussa un long soupir et vint s'assoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Gentiment, il s'adressa à lui :

\- Tu n'as pas envie de sortir un peu ?  
\- Il faut finir ce travail, répliqua l'autre sans broncher.

Ragnor le dévisagea longuement. Oh la discussion allait être longue s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de coincer Magnus... Innocemment, il déclara donc :

\- Simon est parti voir de nouveau Maia...

La jeune fille était tellement honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait qu'elle s'était cachée dans son appartement et n'en était plus ressorti. Simon était allé la déloger de force pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la blâmait en rien. Il l'avait probablement invité à faire une sortie quelque part, histoire de renouer les liens.

\- Elle commence à comprendre qu'elle doit se débarrasser de la culpabilité pour pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

Magnus leva ses yeux de ses notes pour fixer Ragnor, comprenant qu'il y avait un message caché.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues.

Ragnor leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es bien plus intelligent que ça.

Magnus pinça ses lèvres. Voyant que le plus jeune avait décidé d'être buté, Ragnor décida de s'y prendre différemment.

\- Alec vient ici tous les jours dans l'espoir que tu sortes.

La remarque fit son petit effet, Magnus se tendit directement et il se leva. Ragnor crut que c'était pour rejoindre la sirène mais absolument pas, le scientifique préférait se dérober et esquiver la conversation. Et là Ragnor en eut marre d'agir avec tact. Il rattrapa Magnus, l'empoigna par le col et le tira jusqu'à la porte, nouvellement réparée. Il le jeta dehors et verrouilla juste derrière lui. Magnus battit des paupières plusieurs fois, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ragnor ?

Son ami ne répondit pas. Magnus se rendit compte qu'il était enfermé dehors comme un idiot et il poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'à la plage. Il n'y avait personne alors il s'assit contre un rocher et il retira ses chaussures, laissant l'eau lécher ses pieds. Il s'était retenu de ne plus approcher la mer mais sa partie sirène avait beaucoup souffert de cette privation, ce contact avec l'eau était donc plus que bienvenu. Magnus n'osa pas plus s'avancer et il se contenta de cela. Ne sachant pas quand Alec se montrerait ni quand Ragnor l'autoriserait à revenir, Magnus décida d'attendre et il ferma ses yeux. Ses nuits courtes l'avaient fatigué et travailler sans discontinuer ne l'aidait pas à se reposer. Mais il n'arrivait juste pas à être serein.

L'épuisement dut avoir raison de lui car il s'endormit. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, une petite demie-heure plus tard, Alec se tenait devant lui, l'air plus soucieux qu'autre chose. Magnus sourit tristement et il baissa son regard.

\- Je suis tellement désolé...

Alec haussa un sourcil.

\- Parce que tu m'as évité depuis plusieurs jours ?

Le reproche était méritée, Magnus ne pouvait pas blâmer Alec à ce propos-là. Il secoua négativement sa tête.

\- Pour ce que je t'ai fait.

Il déglutit puis rajouta :

\- Et pour ce que j'aurais pu te faire si tu avais été à ma portée juste après...

Alec se rapprocha de Magnus, se retrouvant donc à sa hauteur et il chercha à croiser son regard.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui assura-t-il.  
\- Tu devrais.

La sirène posa sa main sur le bras de Magnus.

\- Je ne serai fâché contre toi que si tu continues de me fuir comme tu l'as fait cette semaine. Là, oui, je t'en voudrais.

L'humain regarda alors la mer, s'obstinant à ne pas regarder la sirène. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie, c'était plutôt parce qu'il se sentait beaucoup trop coupable et illégitime.

\- Ta mère a sous-entendu que j'étais dangereux... se rappela-t-il  
\- Elle avait tort, répliqua automatiquement Alec.  
\- Elle a raison.

Magnus soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai bien être capable de faire...  
\- La Coupe a été détruite, il n'y a pas de raison que...  
\- Mes pouvoirs sont toujours là et ils le resteront.

Alec ne voyait absolument pas le problème et il le fit comprendre :

\- Tu as repris le contrôle. Et heureusement que tes pouvoirs sont encore là, comme ça tu pourras venir avec moi.

Magnus adorerait accepter la proposition. Mais il y avait encore cette peur au fond de lui qui le bloquait.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'entendre encore... Cette voix dans ma tête...

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de son aveu. Alec vint délicatement poser sa main dans le cou du scientifique et il s'approcha davantage.

\- Ça va aller, je te le promets.  
\- Non... Je suis mauvais. Cette part sombre est toujours en moi et je...

La sirène l'interrompit directement et il plongea son regard grave dans celui de l'humain qui frémit.

\- Hé. Il n'y a rien de mauvais en toi.

Magnus ne put retenir son léger sourire. Alec sentit que l'autre se détendait quelque peu et il saisit l'occasion :

\- Et tes yeux sont particulièrement magnifiques.

Le scientifique sourit bien plus franchement, le compliment ayant fait mouche. Il fixa Alec avec un petit air provocant et, durant quelques secondes, il fit briller ses pupilles. Alec déglutit et Magnus apprécia le regard enflammé que la sirène lui lança. Alec posa sa seconde main sur la joue de l'humain et il chuchota :

\- Je t'aime.

Leurs fronts se collèrent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Autant l'ambiance que les deux hommes, tout était calme. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent aurait dû l'être aussi de façon logique. Mais il suffit que leurs lèvres se touchent pour toutes les émotions trop longuement contenues en eux se réveillent. La frustration d'avoir été éloignés, la peur de la perte de l'autre, la joie d'enfin pouvoir profiter parce que plus rien ne viendrait gâcher la paix. Ce mélange de sentiments les empêcha de demeurer raisonnable bien longtemps.

Magnus avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux d'Alec tandis que la sirène laissait glisser ses mains le long des hanches de l'humain. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle et plus le temps passait plus cela devenait intense. Magnus se retrouva au dessus d'Alec sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenne comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, juste le temps de reprendre une brève respiration, puis Alec décida qu'ils s'étaient éloignés bien assez longtemps et il vola sans demander l'autorisation les lèvres de Magnus. Et l'humain ne s'en plaignit absolument pas, bien au contraire.

Ils ne se quitteraient plus. Plus jamais.

 **FIN  
**

* * *

 **On se quitte donc sur une double fin... La fin de cette fic et la fin de mes vacances... Même une triple fin en fait puisque cette semaine la saison 2b s'est achevée... C'est que c'est presque symbolique ça dites donc !**

Alors verdict après ce final ? Franchement j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop sadique... J'ai essayé... Pour être honnête j'avais prévu bien plus de morts que cela ! Mais bon un happy ending ne fait jamais de mal à personne.  
Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie dans cette fiction que Jace et Lydia se rapprochent... Je serai curieuse de voir ce que vous pensez de ce duo !

Merci à tout ceux ayant commenté cette fiction, à tout ceux qui ont suivi l'évolution de l'histoire et qui sont passés voir ce que j'écrivais... J'ai été très heureuse de vous partager mon amour pour ce ship via cette fiction !  
Ce n'est pas un adieu, plus un au revoir ! Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais maaais une chose est sûre je me remontrerai ! Je n'ai juste pas la capacité de vous dire quand... Mon temps libre risque d'être fortement diminué :')

Je vous dis donc à bientôt et courage à tous parce que je sais que l'attente pour la prochaine saison va paraître interminable ! J'attends la suite de la série avec hâte personnellement !

On se retrouve donc soit pour les reviews soit pour une prochaine histoire... Merci encore à vous chers lecteurs ;)


End file.
